A BITTER SWEET STORY
by K.HeLeNa-LAnkAsTeR
Summary: Kikyo kiere dedicarle a Inuyasha, esa canción k tanto le gusta, la última melodía que su padre le enseño a tokar en el piano, el chico asiste al recital pero... ¿ke pasara en la presentación?
1. AQUI EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA

**A BITTER SWEET STORY**

CONFESIONES

INTRODUCCION

Inuyasha es un joven de segundo año de preparatoria que, solía tener una reputación de rompecorazones y todo un Don Juan ¿pero que sucede cuando el amor por fin llega? Cuando conoce a Kikyo y decide que ella es la chica que él estaba buscando, hace todo lo posible por conquistarla y como siempre al final termina saliéndose con la suya, pero tuvo que dejar ciertos hábitos y cambiar, y todo lo hizo por ella, pero ¿realmente habrá valido la pena?

He aquí la historia de un chico muy guapo y popular entre las mujeres que, se enamora perdidamente de una joven arrogante y caprichosa, con aires de superioridad y un enorme ego ¿será amor verdadero?

CAPITULO I

AQUÍ EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA

Era una mañana fría de verano, y digo fría por que había estado lloviendo durante la noche anterior lo que causaba una deliciosa brisa matutina, pero que obligaba a las personas a abrigarse un poco. Inuyasha había procurado madrugar ese día puesto había quedado de pasar a recoger a Kikyo y a su pequeña hermana Kagome a la casa para ir junto con ellas a la escuela. Entró al baño apresurado y asi como entró salió, se visitó rápido y con cierta vanidad se embelesó al mirarse en el espejo. Quería lucir radiante para impresionar a la chica ya que si su memoria no le fallaba ese día cumplirían tres años tres meses (ah quien no quisiera un novio así que recordara esas fechas u.u lindo mi Inu), además eran los primeros días de clases y había que cautivar a las alumnas de nuevo ingreso. Arremangó su camisa de manera que luciera como una de tres cuartos, aflojó mucho la corbata y desabotonó los primeros tres botones.

-¡Inuyasha¡Pero que sexy! Voy a derretir a todas las mujeres hoy- dijo "modesto" mientras salía corriendo de la habitación y golpeaba la puerta de a lado para avisarle a Sesshoumaru que se marchaba.

Cruzó varias cuadras y dobló en varias esquinas hasta que llegó a una casa de dos pisos color naranja (no se asusten era un naranja discreto u.u) entró por una reja que siempre solía estar abierta a excepción de las noches cuando "aseguraban" muy bien la casa. Tocó la puerta y una mujer atendió:

-Buenos días señora Higurashi ¿las chicas ya están listas?-.

-En un segundo bajan Inuyasha, pero pasa ¿gustas algo para desayunar?-.

-Gracias señora, usted siempre tan amable- dijo acariciándose la barriga.

-¡Mamá¿No has visto mi suéter negro?- dijo Kikyo a toda prisa mientras bajaba las escaleras ya lista. Vio al chico sentado en una silla de la mesa desayunando, se le acercó y le dio un besó en los labios, pero fue más por costumbre que por interés ya que en esos instantes su mente se enfocaba solo en el "suéter negro".

-No cariño ¿Ya revisaste en el cuarto de lavado?-.

-Ya lo hice, incluso busqué en el cesto de la ropa sucia esperando encontrarlo ahí, pero no está- dijo entre berrinches.

-¿Y por qué no te llevas el suéter amarillo que te regalo la abuela? Se te ve muy bonito- dijo sirviendo dos platos más.

-Mamá parece vomitó de Buyo (el gato) ¡está horrible¡Eso sería suicidio social!- contestó en reproches.

-Kikyo ¿Cómo dices eso? Si la abuela lo tejió para ti con tanto cariño-.

-Es la única razón por la que todavía no lo tiro ¬¬ -.

-Bueno entonces ponte otro, como ese suéter tan caro que te regaló Kagura que solo te he visto un par de veces-.

-¡Es cierto! Me había olvidado por completo de él- dijo mordiéndose la lengua. Se levantó de su asiento para subir las escaleras y traer el suéter pero de pronto un estallido se escuchó por toda la casa, si no es que en toda la calle.

-¡Ahhh¿Qué haces tú con mi suéter negro?- estalló Kikyo enfurecida al ver a Kagome.

-Kikyo no tienes que gritar así, despertarás a todos los vecinos¿Acaso no recuerdas que te lo pedí prestado?-se apresuró a decir Kagome tranquilamente.

-Eso fue hace medio año, en navidad- repuso aún molesta.

-Bueno jamás dije cuándo te lo devolvería- La discusión habría podido continuar horas y horas, de no ser por que Inuyasha se compadeció de su cuñada y convenció a su novia de que él que le regaló Kagura se le veía mejor. Con esto se pueden dar una clara idea de cómo era la relación entre estas hermanas, nada fuera de lo común.

Se apresuraron a almorzar y al salir Inuyasha cambió mochila con Kikyo puesto ese día el chico llevaba menos libros que ella y como todo buen caballero se había ofrecido a llevarle la valija (sigo insistiendo… lo amo). Kagome se fue directamente con sus amigas mientras Inuyasha y Kikyo se dirigieron a una banca de la escuela donde los esperaban, Miroku, Kagura, Kouga y otros chicos más. A lo lejos Naraku no podía dejar de mirar a Kikyo.

Horas más tarde en el recreo:

-¡Kagome!- gritó Sango tratando de alcanzar a la chica. –Buenos días-continuó

-Bueno días "mi amiga Sango"- dijo algo sarcástica.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué ese tono de voz?- dijo puesto no era tonta como para no notar que algo le molestaba a Higurashi.

-Bueno es que pensé que ya no querías estar conmigo ahora que te veo tan junta con Ayame-.

-Kagome, Ayame es solo una compañera, tú eres mi mejor amiga-.

-Lo siento Sango no puedo evitar sentir celos, ya es suficiente con saber que anda detrás de Kouga y que su familia le tiene más aprecio a ella de lo que me tendrán algún día a mí-.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma, ahí viene tu caballero andante… Kouga- El chico se acercó a las jóvenes y de una manera galante saludó a Kagome la cual no se tardó en sonrojar.

-¡Kagura espera!- dijo Kikyo intentando darle alcance.

-¡Ay Kikyo! Es tan guapo¿no puedes entenderlo? Me derrito solo de verlo, entre más pronto lleguemos, tendré más tiempo de hablar con él-.

-Sí puedo entenderlo, pero Kagura es mucho mayor que tú, además conozco perfectamente a Sesshoumaru y aparentemente es muy serio y no le he conocido novia en el tiempo que llevo con Inuyasha-.

-Por eso mismo ya es tiempo de que tenga una, y que mejor opción que… yo-.

-¿A dónde va linda señorita, no recuerda que tenemos una cita? –dijo Inuyasha sujetando a Kikyo por la cintura, apartó su cabello de su blanco rostro y comenzó a besarla, mientras la acercaba más y más hacia él sujetándola con fuerza.

-Por su puesto que no lo olvido- se separó un poco de él, ella también lo abrazó efusivamente y continuó besándolo de la misma manera en que él lo hacía.

-¡Ah¡Qué empalagosos! Como les gusta dar espectáculos a estos niños… Pasen, pasen el día de hoy vean como la bestia intenta tragarse a la bella…- dijo pero sin alzar mucho la voz, ya que solo quería que ellos dos la escucharan.

-¡Kagura!- corearon.

-No tengo que porque desgastar mi garganta ya de por si la gente no deja de mirarlos… jajaja bueno Higurashi te dejo con tu "intento de hombre" (manera en que a Kagura le gustaba llamar a Inuyasha). Y tu pedazo de buey (segunda manera en la que le gustaba llamarlo) déjala respirar ¿Ok?-.

Se fueron corriendo a uno de los jardines traseros de la escuela, apartándose de los lugares con mucha gente para que nadie pudiera verlos; en un rincón el joven comenzó por besarla desesperadamente mientras la chica solo rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos y se dejaba querer, metió sus manos por la espalda, debajo del suéter y de la blusa para poder tocar su cálida piel y acariciar mejor su cintura, mientras ella tratando de devolverle el favor comenzó por besar su cuello y poco a poco fue bajando hasta su pecho, que no representaba ningún sacrificio pues tenía un cuerpo muy bien marcado (claro si es mi papi). Después de unos minutos sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse de manera arrebatadora y desesperada a lo que él comenzó a acariciar una de las piernas de ella, recorriéndola hasta llegar a la falda (casi minifalda... o como digo yo putifalda). Hubo un instante que la chica soltó una serie de gemiditos extraños y no hacía nada, solo dejarse querer (jajaja eso suena raro).

-Kikyo, nena… te amo- le dijo Inuyasha ya casi entre gemidos (algo cachonda la situation u.u)-.

-Yo también- dijo una voz que para su sorpresa no era la de Kikyo. Se trataba de Miroku, al instante los chicos se separaron e Inuyasha molesto preguntó: -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-.

-Tengo que decírtelo ahora. Kikyo preciosa disculpa la interrupción luego yo te hago el favor- dijo pícaro mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Inuyasha lo golpeó en el brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alejando a Miroku de su novia.

-Kouga y el estúpido del mandril (manera en que llamaban a Naraku… u.u no pregunten x que? pues fue lo único que se me ocurrió) se acaban de pelear, no se bien la razón, algo estaba diciendo el mandril, ambos están con el director, y conociendo al viejo al que va a suspender será a Kouga-.

-¿Kouga está bien? –preguntó Kikyo algo preocupada. Abrazó a Inuyasha.

-Por su puesto que Kouga está bien, el mandril es un pendejo, ni un golpe le pudo dar, pero Kouga si le dio duro-.

-Maldito Naraku ya me tiene harto, voy a romperle toda la…-.

-Inuyasha luego pensamos en como vengarnos del mandril, lo importante ahora es Kouga- repuso Miroku interrumpiéndolo.

-Bueno entonces ese asunto luego lo arreglamos. Pero por ahora mientras Kouga siga en la dirección no hay nada que podamos hacer. Miroku sólo entérate cuál fue la razón- Miroku se fue al escuchar decir esto a Inuyasha.

-Inu no me gusta que pelees y lo sabes bien- dijo Kikyo sin dejar de abrazarlo, recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

-Nena, nada malo va a pasarme, todo va a estar bien, solo le daremos un susto para que entienda que con nosotros no se puede meter. Ahora ¿en qué estábamos?- dijo más picarón, volvió por besarla apasionadamente pero ella se apartó un poco-.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó preocupado.

-Es solo que perdí la inspiración-.

-¡Maldito Miroku!- dijo entre dientes.

Los chicos habían salido ya de la escuela e Inuyasha venía caminando junto con Miroku:

-Creí que regresarías con Kikyo- dijo Miroku.

-No, quedé de pasar a su casa hoy mas tarde para llevarla a pasear, este tiene que ser un día especial. Además…-dijo mirando hacia el cielo- quiero saber que ocurrió exactamente con Kouga y sabes muy bien que ella odia estos temas de pleitos-.

-¿Lo que ocurrió con Kouga?

-Sí, ya puedes decírmelo¿Cuál fue la razón por la que Kouga golpeó al idiota del babuino?- metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Babuino? Es mandril Inuyasha ¡mandril!-.

-Como sea da lo mismo!-.

-Bueno Inuyasha esto no te agradará-

-¿Tiene que ver con Kikyo verdad? El muy imbécil todavía no soporta vernos juntos¿Cuándo entenderá que ella nunca lo va a querer?-.

-Pues para empezar como siempre estaba hablando pestes de ti y de nosotros a sus "amigos", dijo algo sobre Kouga y Ayame y de ahí pues sí, habló de Kikyo, lo mucho que le gustaba, que la deseaba y cuando Kouga se burló de él diciéndole que no la iba a tener pues el mandril intentó golpearlo y así empezó todo -.

-¡Maldita rata de alcantarilla¡Jajaja! Kikyo no me dejaría por él, de eso estoy seguro- dijo burlándose.

-Esa obsesión que tiene por ella, no la entiendo-.

-¡Yo sí! Le ocurre lo mismo que a mí, esa extraña sensación cuando estoy cerca de ella, cuando me mira… ¡me atonto! Y su sonrisa… no hay nada mas lindo-.

-Cambia el tema Inuyasha comienzas a ponerte cursi, hablas tanto de ella que voy a terminar enamorándome yo también-.

-Eso me recuerda algo, deja de tirarle la onda- lo golpeó en el antebrazo.

-Sabes que sólo es broma. Kikyo no saldría conmigo, aunque aún no entiendo como le puedes gustar tú y yo no-.

-Bueno cambiando de tema¿quién es la víctima ahora?-.

-¡Jajaja¿Víctima? La chica que se ganó la lotería es la joven amiga de tu cuñada Kagome, Sango, está como quiere- dijo mientras movía de manera traviesa los dedos de las manos.

-Vamos Miroku es solo una niña, o déjame ver ¿Es para un trabajo de caridad¿Andarás de niñero?-.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras Inuyasha, pero esta vez siento algo distinto, incluso mucho muy distinto a lo que fue con Kagura-.

-¿Kagura? Te iba bien cuando salías con Kagura, se veían bien ¿qué ocurrió?-.

-Inuyasha, mi viejo amigo los polos iguales se rechazan, digamos que somos de la misma calaña-.

Mientras tanto en casa de las hermanas Higurashi:

-¿Kagome qué es todo ese ruido?- preguntaba Sango.

-Bueno eso es, mi hermana tratando de verse bien para Inuyasha, hoy van a salir a festejar un mes mas de novios- dijo ojeando una revista de moda.

-¡Qué suerte la de tu hermana! Ojalá tuviera un novio así-.

-Si yo también le tengo envidia, tiene un novio guapo, que la quiere, la adora, la cuida, le cumple sus caprichos… y bueno ella… mmm pues está en las mismas-.

-Y tú ¿no piensas hacer algo con respecto a Kouga?-.

-Bueno yo he estado pensando en él últimamente… y mucho- El teléfono sonó y era una llamada para Kikyo.

-Hermana te hablan por teléfono- gritó fuertemente.

-¿Quién es?- Se escuchó de otra habitación-.

-¡Es Kagura!- Kikyo salió del baño envuelta en la toalla empapando la alfombra del piso.

La muchacha estuvo hablando con su amiga hasta que se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde, en pocos minutos Inuyasha llegaría por ella, y la chica a penas se había puesto la ropa interior. Sacó ropa de su armario cuanto pudo, tratando de hacer combinaciones de blusas con pantalones o con faldas pero aparentemente ninguna la convencía. Fue al cuarto de Kagome a suplicar por una blusa sin tirantes color roja que ella tenía, al final la hermana cedió y Kikyo se quedó con la blusa, recordándole el suceso del suéter, se puso sus jeans y estaba recogiendo su cabello con una pinza cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta:

-Kikyo, Inuyasha ya está aquí- gritó Kagome esperando que la hermana pudiera oír- … y se ve extremadamente guapo- vociferó.

Inuyasha tardó varios minutos esperando en la sala, mientras Kagome lo atendía como si fuera su visita. En lo que la chica iba por tazas de té, él aprovechó el momento para ver si era cierto lo que Miroku que le había dicho sobre Sango, eso de: _-esta como quiere_. Al final concluyó que su amigo no había exagerado y al levantar la vista vio a su guapa novia tan sexy y atractiva como tu imaginación te permita verla. A los ojos del chico se veía radiante y en ese momento trató de imaginarse a Miroku admitiendo que Sango no era mucho en comparación de su Kikyo, pero conociendo a Miroku sabía que trataría de aprovecharse de la situación debido a lo linda que lucía la mayor de las Higurashi y agradeció su falta de presencia.

-Te ves hermosísima- dijo embelesado.

-¿Ya vez todo lo que hago por ti?- comenzó a rodear su cuello con ambos brazos como era su costumbre hacer cada vez que le plantaba un beso apasionado. Estaban los dos parados en la sala dando un _espectáculo_ como lo llamaría su madre y Kagura, pero para Kagome no lo era, de hecho por unos instantes deseó ser su hermana al ver como ella se derretía en los brazos de Inuyasha, deseó que alguien la besara tan rico como aparentemente besaba él.

Salieron de la casa y para sorpresa de ella, Inuyasha había convencido a Sesshoumaru que le prestara su carro nuevo, era un convertible color plateado. Abrió la puerta para que Kikyo entrara y al dar la media vuelta al carro en lugar de abrir su puerta se dedicó a saltarla en un intento por impresionarla.

Aquel día fue genial, tal como ambos chicos esperaban. En primer lugar habían ido a un cine viejo para ver una película de terror a blanco y negro pues eran sus favoritas, era un clásico europeo: _Drácula_. Caminaron de un lugar a otro, yendo de plaza en plaza, de tienda en tienda, terminaron en un restaurante de comida rápida ¿A qué chavo no le gusta la comida rápida? Se llamaba McWonald's, actualmente hay uno parecido en México, pero es pirata, solo una copia del original. Entraron a centros de videojuegos (si algo así como rechórcholis u.u) y de ahí en fuera… lo demás es privado prometí no decir.

Era algo tarde y la devolvía a su casa:

-Señorita ¿qué hora crees que es ésta de llegar a la casa? –preguntó su madre angustiada.

-Lo siento se nos hizo algo tarde- dijo la chica, pero en el fondo no se arrepentía de nada y no sentía haber llegado a esa hora, lo único que realmente lamentaba es que ese día tuviera que terminar.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?- preguntó Kikyo a Inuyasha. Estaban en el jardín al pie de la reja de la casa.

-No es que me tenga que ir, sino que no quiero causarte más problemas-.

-Ay Inuyasha no tienes que preocuparte por lo que mi madre pueda decir-.

-Pues si yo estuviera en su lugar también estaría angustiado de que no aparecieras. Te amo-.

-Yo también- sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un besó.

-Bueno será que mejor que me vaya- dijo él y le regresó el favor.

-Que descanses- continuo besándolo.

-Soñaré contigo- dijo sin soltarla y aún besándola.

-Mas te vale por que si sueñas con otra me pongo celosa- Como han de suponer les costó algo de trabajo separarse, el chico volvió al auto y se marchó.


	2. UN ASUNTO SIN IMPORTANCIA

CAPITULO II

UN ASUNTO SIN IMPORTANCIA

Unos meses después en la casa de las Higurashi:

_El AB King Pro le forma un abdomen perfecto, plano como usted siempre lo deseó y le garantizamos obtenerlo de la forma mas rápida. Utilizando el AB King Pro de tres a cuatro minutos al día le aseguramos que usted bajará de peso en tan solo diez días. Sí como lo oye solo diez días ya que el AB King Pro trabaja el abdomen alto, bajo, medio y oblicuo. Satisfacción Garantizada y si no le devolvemos su dinero._

-Mira Kagome creo que eso es justo lo que necesitas- dijo Kikyo. Ambas chicas estaban en la sala mirando el televisor, Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo haciendo su tarea sobre la mesa del centro.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-.

-Bueno querida hermanita te lo explicaré, si tu bajas esas llantitas de más estoy segura de que pescarás novio más rápido, no sabes lo afligida que me siento al no tener cuñado- dijo en burlas.

-¡Mamá! Kikyo me acaba de decir gorda- gritó enfurecida –Como si tu estuvieras tan flaca, mira que somos la misma talla- se dirigió a su hermana que estaba acostada en el sillón.

-No corazón para tu desgracia y por mucho que lo desees no tienes ni tendrás un cuerpo como el mío, a mi no se me hacen esas lonjas- alzó un poco su blusa de tirantes para presumirle un abdomen plano a causa del ejercicio- ¡Tu estas gorda y yo estoy delgada! ¡Yo soy linda y pareces vaca!- empezó a entonar.

-¡Kikyo!- gritó su madre- No le digas esas cosas a Kagome que ahora ya no va a querer comer nada, si de por si apenas y probaba bocado-.

-Mama aquí la única hija bulímica-anoréxica que tienes es Kikyo, yo me alimento sanamente-.

-Por eso estás tan gorda… vaca- dijo riéndose a carcajadas pues no soportaba mas ver el rostro enfurecido de su hermana.

-Kikyo será mejor que vayas calmando tus jueguitos que no son nada divertidos- contestó su madre.

-Mamá pero si yo solo digo la verdad- repuso Kikyo algo más seria.

-Bueno en ese caso podrías hacerlo de una manera mas sutil-.

-¿Pero del lado de quién estás madre?- estalló Kagome- Y para tu información yo ya tengo novio-.

-¿En serio? ¿y quién es el pobre desgraciado?-.

-No es ningún desgraciado, es todo lo contrario, un chico muy lindo simpático y sobre todo muy… muy apuesto-.

-No lo decía por que el fuera feo o desagradable, mas bien lo decía por tener que soportarte, pero no le demos más vueltas al asunto dime, dime quien es-.

-Es Kouga- dijo esperando que su hermana dejara de molestarla.

-¿Kouga? Kagome, Kouga tiene novia yo la conozco es una escuincla de secundaria se llama… -hizo un enorme esfuerzo por hacer memoria- se llama… Ayame-.

-Ayame no es su novia… solo es su pretendiente.-

-¿Y qué eso no es lo mismo?-.

-¡No! Por que él no la quiere de eso estoy segura-.

-Entonces Kouga no es tu novio ¿verdad?-.

-No pues no, no es mi novio-.

-Tonta a mi no tienes por qué mentirme, a tus amigas las podrás hacer mensas pero yo soy tu hermana-.

-Quería que dejarás de molestarme por un momento y sobre todo de restregarme en la cara que tu eres la señorita perfección, que tienes muchos amigos, que hay cientos de chicos que darían lo que fuera por salir contigo y sobre todo que tienes un novio que te ama- Kikyo se quedó sin palabras al escuchar decir esto a su hermana, se dirigió a donde ella estaba y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tontita tú sabes que esto solo lo hago de juego, no tienes por que molestarte, jamás lo digo en serio- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia su habitación.

Inuyasha y Kikyo iban caminando de regreso a la casa de ella:

-Así que ¿Kagome te dijo todo eso?- le dijo tomando su mano- No tienes que preocuparte seguro solo estaba enfadada por como la estabas molestando-.

-Mmm creo que se me pasó la mano, no sabía que Kagome pensaba eso de mí, pareciera como si me tuviera envidia-.

-Bueno tal vez tenga motivos. Has estudiado en esa escuela desde hace cuatro años y cacho, así que se puede decir que tienes derecho de antigüedad; estas en el club de teatro, eres buena gimnasta, das conciertos de piano en la escuela, es obvio que se te reconozca mas que a ella -.

-Bueno si en eso tienes razón… además mi hermana no tiene un novio tan guapo como tú por el que todas las chicas se mueren- comenzó a besarlo. Era casi como una reacción cada vez que Kikyo lo besaba no podía evitar rodear aquella diminuta cintura y comenzar a acariciarla de manera tierna y otras veces arrebatadora. De pronto escuchó como alguien se acercaba.

-¡Ja! Ese maldito Miroku ya se lo tenía bien merecido, estoy seguro que faltó a la escuela por la paliza que le dimos ayer- dijo un chico que caminaba junto a Naraku, en cuanto llegaron frente a Kikyo e Inuyasha, el pelinegro no pudo evitar mirarla con cierto deseo y tal vez hasta con lujuria, claro Inuyasha se dio cuenta.

-Así que tu eres el responsable de que Miroku esté en cama, tendré que reprenderlo después de darte una golpiza que no olvidarás- dijo abalanzándose sobre Naraku. Lo arrojó al suelo y lo pateó a un costado, uno de los acompañantes de Naraku (Onigumo) intentó defenderlo pero Inuyasha le soltó un puñetazo directo a la cara de manera de que le rompió la nariz. Los compañeros del muchacho se fueron en ese momento, eran un par de buscapleitos pero a la hora de tener que enfrentarlos se acobardaban. Puro pico pero nada de gallo.

-¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sabandijas hallan podido ganarle a Miroku? Le hace falta entrenar- dijo Inuyasha molesto sin soltarlo.

-Inuyasha suéltalo- le gritó Kikyo en forma de orden, pues como se ha dicho odiaba los pleitos y no soportaba ver como golpeaban a alguien. Inuyasha se tranquilizó un poco y lo arrojó contra el suelo, el pelinegro cayó a los pies de Kikyo-Desde aquí puedo ver tus lindas piernas Kikyo- dijo riendo maliciosamente.

-Deja de mirarla, ¡aléjate de ella!- Iba a golpearlo nuevamente, ella lo sujetó del brazo, estaba muy cabreado y no podía controlarse, forcejearon unos cuantos segundos, la jaloneó para hacerla a un lado. Solo quería tranquilizarlo, la empujó con fuerza ella resbaló y al caer se lastimó una muñeca, parecía haberse fracturado.

-No me estorbes- le gritó enfurecido. Jamás le había gritado de tal manera, agachó la cabeza de manera que su copete cubría por completo sus ojos castaños. En ese momento sintió rabia, odio, estaba molesta, ahora la cabreada era ella. Una lágrima de impotencia comenzó a resbalar por el pálido rostro de la chica, pasó su mano por la mejilla para limpiarse la cara, se puso en pie y entre dientes le respondió: -Te odio Inuyasha- inmediatamente se alejó corriendo en dirección a no se donde, pues no quería ir a donde sabia el joven podría encontrarla.

Para él fue como una navaja enterrada por la espalda, dejó a Naraku de lado quien como todo un canalla aprovechó esta situación para asestarle un único golpe, el cual les aseguro el chico ni siquiera lo sintió pues solo pensaba en esas tres palabras que sentía le destrozaban el alma: _-Te odio Inuyasha-_.

El teléfono de la casa de los Higurashi sonó durante todo el día. Kagome era la única que se encontraba en la casa puesto su mamá aun se estaba en el consultorio (era psicóloga). En la mayoría de las llamadas era Inuyasha quien preguntaba si Kikyo estaba en casa, pero la hermana le respondía que no sabía nada de ella desde la mañana. Acababa de colgar cuando vio a su hermana entrar, la veía agotada, deshecha, arrastraba los pies como si hubiera estado corriendo durante toda la tarde y le pesara caminar.

-Kikyo acaba de llamar Inuyasha dijo…-

-Si vuelve a llamar dile que no estoy… o mejor aún dile que se vaya al infierno- dijo en tono bajo y hastiado. Kagome notó la débil voz de Kikyo, por lo regular llegaba alegre y carcajeando, pero ese día fue la excepción por lo que pudo notar que su hermana había estado llorando, miró como subía las escaleras.

-_¡Toc toc!_- se escuchó en la puerta. Kikyo estaba tirada sobre su cama, acababa da salir del baño se había puesto la pijama y escuchaba a _Bad Luck_ su grupo preferido en un volumen moderado, abrazaba su almohada y enterraba sus uñas en ella, cada vez con más fuerza, fue entonces que comenzó a sentir el malestar de su muñeca. Sus ojos se encontraban secos, ni una lágrima más, tenía una mirada perdida, como si en aquél momento su cuerpo estuviera vacío, sin alma como un cadáver. Volvió a escuchar dos golpes en la puerta:

-¿Quién?-preguntó mientras se ponía en pie para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Soy yo Kagome- contestó. Kikyo se regresó a la cama.

-¿Qué quieres Kagome, no ves que estoy ocupada?- gritó.

-Quiero saber que te pasa ¿Estás bien?-.

-Deja de molestar- gritó Kikyo enfadada.

-Kikyo a mi no tienes por qué mentirme, a tus amigas las podrás hacer tontas pero yo soy tu hermana, te conozco muy bien y se que algo te pasa. Es por Inuyasha ¿verdad?- Después de tanto pensarlo se dignó a abrir la puerta, se abalanzó sobre su hermana, tenía una mirada fría, conforme fue sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a tranquilizarse, soltó un largo suspiro y nuevamente era la tranquila Kikyo de siempre. Kagome solo la abrazó.

-Tranquila ya verás como todo estará bien-.

-Se peleó con Naraku- dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Qué te hizo el nerdo ese? Algo te debió de haber hecho-.

-Golpeó a Miroku. Miró mis piernas. Se puso como loco, me empujó-.

-¡Maldito marica! Es un imbécil Kikyo, por eso Inuyasha lo golpeó-.

-Inuyasha se puso como loco y luego me empujó. Me dijo que dejara de estorbarle, me enfadé y le dije que lo odiaba. Jamás pensé que le importara más golpear a Naraku que yo-.

-Kikyo estoy segura que Inuyasha no lo hizo a propósito, él te ama, te adora, solo fue una reacción por el momento, estaba cabreado, los hombres en esos momentos no razonan, se vuelven como… como animales-.

-Me duele la muñeca, creo que me la lastimé- Kagome sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo amarró como lo haría una enfermera al ver una muñeca fracturada (¿Cómo aprendió Kagome a hacer eso? No me pregunten también para mí es un misterio sin resolver)

-Kagome…se supone que yo soy tu hermana mayor- dijo tratando de acabar con sus momentos de angustia y volver a ser la chica sonriente que su hermana conocía.

-Era ya de noche, ambas se habían quedado dormidas en la habitación de Kikyo, quien despertó al escuchar sonar su celular, observó la pantalla esperando se tratara de Inuyasha tenía que arreglar las cosas con él. Su hermana menor le acababa de dar una lección y muestra de madurez, ¿quién pudiera imaginarlo? A veces nuestros menores o antecesores por llamarlo de otra manera nos enseñan grandes cosas indispensables para la vida. Para su desgracia no era Inuyasha sino Kagura, su mejor amiga quien se había enterado de todo por la boca de su hermano, estaba muy preocupada y había quedado en pasar por la chica, necesitaba saber como estaba. Colgaron y Kikyo se arregló, como esta vez no era nada importante se puso encima lo primero que encontró. Antes de salir de la habitación arropó a Kagome. Bajó las escaleras de cuclillas puesto no quería despertar a nadie, ya Kagura la esperaba afuera en su coche.


	3. SU PRIMER BESO

CAPITULO III

EL PRIMER BESO

Era una noche muy fría, desde su habitación a través de la ventana podía observar la resplandeciente luna, pero a su mente solo reaparecía la imagen de Kikyo y aquellas palabras. La había llamado varias veces, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta, marcaba a la casa y le decían que no estaba, intentaba en el celular y no contestaba, se odiaba a sí mismo en ese instante, sabía que ella no quería saber nada de él. _¿Cómo pude ser tan bruto como para dejar llevarme por la situación?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Intentaba dormir pero era ya casi la una y treinta de la madrugada, fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño a menos que lograra verla, y hacer que lo perdonara. Se puso unos jeans y la primer playera que encontró (dormía en bóxer… ah se me cae la baba), al igual hizo con la gorra, pues ante todo por desgracia la vanidad. No podía lucir tan desaliñado.

Salió de la casa, aún no sabía que es lo que haría exactamente cuando estuviera frente a su casa, y mucho menos que diría cuando la viera, pero en el peor de los casos era lo que menos importaba, él siempre había pensado que el destino se encargaría de todo y que no podía irle tan mal, en caso de que su primer plan fallara la besaría. Sí eso haría, después de todo ¿quién podría resistirse a uno de sus besos?

Por fin llegó y al verlo se pensaría que no era la primera vez que iba a verla ya cerrada aquella reja, puesto la saltó con mucha facilidad sin hacer el menor ruido, se dirigió sigilosamente al patio trasero donde había un árbol que daba justo a su ventana. Lo trepó con extrema habilidad por lo tanto puedo concluir y asegurarles que esa no era la primera vez que Inuyasha visitaba la residencia de los Higurashi a tales horas de la noche. Recargó un pie sobre el tejado de la casa, luego abrió la ventana lentamente para no azotarla, dio un brinco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

La vio estaba totalmente cubierta con la sábana, de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos cambiaron inmediatamente de expresión, de una mirada dudosa y afligida a otra llena de ternura. Se arrodilló y colocó los codos en el borde de la cama, como un niño bueno que antes de dormir dice su oración.

-Kikyo perdóname por la estupidez de hoy. Jamás fue mi intención gritarte, sabes que no lo haría, pero ese sujeto me sacó de casillas, ya no lo soportaba, tenía que hacer algo- la chica se volteó frente a él pero aún si destaparse la cara- Preciosa sabes que te amo sobre todas las cosas y que… y que… y que te daría mi vida si así lo quisieras, pero por favor perdóname, no sabes la tortura que esto significa para mí ¡me estás destrozando!- La joven comenzó a moverse mucho por lo cual él supuso se encontraba despierta y había escuchado perfectamente todo lo que había dicho. Se acostó a su lado, la sujetó con ambos brazos y le dio un beso, la chica despertó instantáneamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría lo único de lo que se percataba es que alguien le estaba plantando semejante beso que no pudo resistir. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, lo miró, tenía sus ojos cerrados, parecía un ángel, un ángel bajado del cielo había entrado a darle un beso. ¡Milagro! Buda había escuchado sus plegarias y le había mandado un joven que la quisiera, pero entonces la neurona de su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, eso era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Cerró los ojos pensando que tan solo era uno de tantos sueños pero vio que no era así, esta vez su sorpresa fue aún mayor, lo reconoció, no era un ángel, sino más bien el novio de su hermana, intentó separarlo de sí para decirle que ella no era quien pensaba, que no era Kikyo. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano puesto al intentar hacerlo él la sujetó con mas fuerza y aquel beso era cada vez mas intenso, la llenaba de tanto placer que olvidó por completo advertirle. Como siempre y en todas las veces anteriores el buscó la forma de poner sus manos sobre su espalda, comenzó a recorrerla acariciando su piel desnuda, de arriba abajo, sus dedos fríos se posaban sobre sus piernas. Comenzó a soplarle al oído, sabía la reacción que esto producía en ella, y que cada vez que lo hacía la situación se tornaba con desbordante pasión, pero no sucedió lo que esperaba ella sujetó sus hombros.

-Kikyo ¿Sucede algo? Esta noche te siento muy extraña- dijo alejándose de ella. Al verla a los ojos ahogó un gritó no era Kikyo.

Se alejó de ella como si se tratara de algún bicho asqueroso, salió de un brincó de la cama y ella solo se cubrió con la sábana. Todo fue tan repentino, tan impactante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó arrebatándole la sábana.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, a estas horas de la noche en el cuarto de mi hermana? ¿Qué querías hacerle? ¡Ahhh!- gritó de sorpresa y rápidamente le cubrió la boca con las manos.

-¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que tu madre se entere?-.

-No es la primera vez que vienes a la casa a esta hora ¿verdad? Tu y mi hermana… - estaba sorprendida.

-Kagome, por favor, por lo que más quieras, esto no lo debe saber nadie.

-¿Que tu y mi hermana se acuestan? Y que hacen quien sabe que tantas porquerías en el cuarto y… ¡duac! Yo estoy acostada en donde hacen sus cosas- se paró rápido.

-Kagome, por favor, piensa las idioteces que estás diciendo. Tu madre no puede saber que yo he venido aquí y todo eso...-.

-¡Entonces si se acuestan! Kikyo nunca me cuenta nada, seguro Kagura ya lo sabe y yo ni en cuenta-.

-¡Kagome! Ése no es el punto- la miró desesperado- el punto es, que tu hermana no debe saber que tu y yo…-.

-Estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones…- lo interrumpió alarmada.

-¡Kagome no manches! ¡Tampoco es para tanto! Pero sabes lo mucho que me odiaría si se entera que estuve así contigo. Me odiaría más de lo que ya me detesta, no quiero perderla- dijo mirando a Kagome, quien entró en un poco de seriedad al ver el gesto del chico estaba preocupado y tenía un semblante de tristeza.

-La amas ¿verdad?- él asintió- Por supuesto que no le diré. Además te imaginas si alguien se entera, ¿Qué clase de chava se besa con el novio de su hermana? Kikyo tampoco me lo perdonaría-.

-Entonces es un trato, nada de esto ocurrió. Me voy antes de que las cosas empeoren- iba a saltar por la ventana.

-¡Inuyasha!- el chico volteó- No besas nada mal ¿eh?- el rostro del joven se tornó pícaro. Salió tan rápido como entró. Ella iba de regreso a la cama, hasta que recordó que se acababa de enterar que efectivamente entre Inu y Kikyo si ocurría algo más, tiró la sábana y se marchó a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente en la biblioteca de la escuela:

-Así que ¿abogado eh?- comentó Kagura- Eso se oye candente-.

-Estoy trabajando en la biblioteca solo para ganar dinero extra en lo que termino lo de la Tesis- respondió Sesshoumaru.

-Sess me dijo una vez que él a mi edad soñaba con tener su propia librería- dijo Kikyo y su cuñado la abrazó.

-¡Ah! Así que te gusta mucho leer, a mi también me gusta mucho, adoro los libros son mi hobbie favorito (cosa que era 100 mentira)-agregó Kagura.

-Es bueno saber que no son como el zoquete de mi hermano que prefiere esperar a que salga la película- miró con cierto orgullo a las chicas. Kagura solo se puso nerviosa (jajaja se le apareció la buena amiga "gotita" en la frente).

Kikyo sabía lo especial que era ese momento para Kagura ahora que ya podía hablar bien con Sesshoumaru, aparentemente era un joven muy centrado y serio, que solo le importaba ser el mejor, sobresalir, esforzarse, con prioridad a sus estudios, un joven de carácter fuerte y firme, con una apariencia que intimidaba; pero ahora que ya se estaban conociendo y las barreras se rompían, era momento para dejarla sola con él, se fue de ahí con la excusa de buscar un libro, porque a diferencia de Kagura a ella sí le gustaba mucho leer y si lo veía como un hobbie.

Iba de pasillo en pasillo buscando algo interesante, leía rápidamente los títulos de los libros,sujetó uno de tantos del estante y comenzó a ojearlo

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella cubrió sus ojos con una mano. La chica cerró el libro y lo puso sobre el mueble, pasó sus manos sobre la de él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo sentía tan cerca de sí, y después algo comenzó a rozar sus labios con suavidad y ternura, quitó la mano y la bajó hacia su cintura. Abrió los ojos… aquello tan suave, tan dulce era una rosa, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la abrazó por la espalda y recargó su mentón sobre su hombro. Ella lo miró, y en ése instante recordó la razón y los pequeños detalles por los que se había enamorado de su persona, su mirada adquirió un brillo especial. Acarició su rostro, olió su cabello y por ultimo le dio un beso.

-Es mi manera de pedirte perdón. Soy un tonto, un idiota, el más grande de los imbéciles- ella solo suspiro.

-Dime que soy más importante que tus problemas con Naraku-.

-¡Kikyo! Eres la razón por la que despierto cada día- colocó su mano sobre su rostro haciendo a un lado un mechón plateado. Él mientras tanto se dio cuenta de la venda en su mano.

-¿Yo hice eso?- ella no respondió nada, sólo sonrió como siempre.

-Me lastimé cargando unas cosas en la casa- el chico se tranquilizó.

Una semana después en el cuarto de Kagome:

La menor de las Higurashi daba vueltas en el cuarto como león enjaulado, se le notaba algo frustrada.

-Kagome deja de dar tantas vueltas, me estás mareando- dijo Sango.

-Es que Sango ya no puedo más, hay algo importante que te tengo que decir-.

-Me vienes diciendo eso desde la primera hora de clases y no más no aflojas-.

-Hay Sango, es que esto no se puede tomar a la ligera, sabes que te tengo mucha confianza, y esto no puede salir del cuarto.

-Vamos Kagome déjate de rodeos y dime ya… ¡venga! (hay eso sonó muy de Argentina o esos lugares)

-Es que… lo que pasa… es que…creo que me enamoré de Inuyasha-.

-¡¿Qué! Creí que te gustaba Kouga-.

-Bueno sí, se me hace muy guapo, pero entre Kouga y yo no puede haber nada serio, sus padres quieren que tenga una relación formal con Ayame, por otra parte… Inuyasha también es muy guapo, tiene porte, unos lindos ojos…- parecía que Kagome hubiera entrado en trance.

-¿Te estas escuchando? ¡Aló! ¡Es el novio de tu hermana!- gritó.

-… y besa tan bien… -dijo sin prestarle atención al comentario.

-¿Besa tan bien? ¿Cómo está eso de que besa tan bien? ¡Kagome responde!

Kagome había hablado de más, pero no había gran problema puesto Sango era su mejor amiga y era más que obvio que no le diría nada a nadie. Una vez que Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, le contó toda la historia desde que Kikyo llegó a la casa hasta el "momento". Después de todo planeaba contárselo desde un principio.

-Entonces ¿Tu cuñado y tú se besaron?- la chica asintió. –Y dices que últimamente no has podido dejar de pensar en él y en lo que pasó- volvió a asentir- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que solo es a causa del beso?

-Sí, pienso en ello todo el tiempo, pero es que no se, ya no se que pensar, ayer estábamos comiendo una tarta que mamá preparó y accidentalmente me corté, quise llorar por que me dolió mucho, pero él me sujetó de la barbilla, dijo: deja de llorar tanto niña chillona, pero lo dijo con una cara y unos ojos que yo… han pasado cositas así… que yo… -.

-¿Piensas que te está tirando la onda?

-No lo se. Es el novio de mi hermana, pero se comporta extraño-.

-Kagome ¿me regalas tantita agua?- se pusieron en pie. Y al salir del cuarto vieron a Inuyasha y a Kikyo besándose, estaban sentados en las escaleras, ella estaba entre sus brazos, en ese instante le dijo lo mucho que la amaba; Kagome pasó por donde estaban ellos de manera brusca, como si estuviera molesta… o más bien celosa.

-¿Le ocurrió algo en la escuela?- preguntó Kikyo a Sango y ésta solo se encogió entre hombros.

A un par de días en un lugar nunca antes mencionado:

-Es una casa muy grande, cómoda y acogedora-.

-Disculpa el desorden, no importa que tanto se arregle, mi hermano siempre se encarga de desacomodar todo-.

-¿Está tu hermano en casa?-.

-¡Si! Hoy llegó temprano de la escuela- el chico solo suspiro, como si no le agradara la idea de que su hermano anduviera por ahí.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-.

-No, nada, en absoluto. ¿Qué podría estar mal si me encuentro contigo?- ella se sonrojó –Tu presencia es todo lo que necesito. Se dirigieron a la sala y después de hablar de unas cuantas tonterías de la escuela, asuntos sin importancia, le ofreció un poco de té, tomó asiento en un sillón distinto al de él, estaba algo nerviosa, pero de nada sirvió por que el también se cambió de lugar-.

-¿Cu-cuántas cu-chara-das de a-zúcar?- dijo más nerviosa.

-No te preocupes yo lo preparo- dijo tomando la cuchara. Ella estaba hincada delante de la mesa de centro, el bajó del sillón y también se acomodó en el suelo.

-¿Tú cuántas cucharadas quieres?- pasó su brazo por la espalda de la muchacha como si la abrazara y aprovechó eso para acercarla más hacia sí.

-Dos- dijo casi en murmullos- sirvió las dos cucharadas, revolvió el té un poco.

-¡Pruébalo! Y dime ¿qué tal?- acercó la taza a su boca, sorbió un poco, sabía rico, sorbió más, una gotita resbaló por su labio inferior, él sonrió con malicia, se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de ella, solo era un pretexto, ella se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada, continuaron así unos segundos más, parecía marchar bien, cuando sintió que ya no estaba tan nerviosa y tensa como antes se dispuso a besarla…

-¡Sango!- gritó su hermano. Esa voz, aquella interrupción le había caído como mole de panza por la noche: terriblemente mal. Todo iba bien hasta que había llegado el mocoso ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Se preguntaba.

-Kohaku ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Es lo mismo que quiero saber yo ¿Quién es ese tipo?- Justo lo que le faltaba a Miroku… un hermano-cuñado celoso.


	4. SIEMPRE ESTARE PARA TI

CAPITULO IV

SIEMPRE ESTARE PARA TI

Habían pasado ya varias semanas, casi un mes desde "el momento". Kagome día a día se cuestionaba sobre lo que sentía hacia su cuñado, es decir, en un principio él se mostraba indiferente y guardaba cierta distancia, en ese momento se entendía el porqué, era más que obvio; pero después se había vuelto cariñoso mucho más cariñoso ¿Era acaso que el chico comenzaba a sentir algo hacia ella, o simplemente ya había olvidado "el momento" por completo y no era mas que un mal sueño demasiado nubloso en su mente?

Estaban en un pequeño estadio, como de esos que se encuentran en las escuelas gringas, con gradas alrededor del campo de juego, y en este caso el juego era fútbol americano.

-Cuando se les mete una idea a estos tipos no hay quien los detenga- dijo Kagura quien continuó leyendo una revista de esas tantas que solo secan el cerebro pero bien que entretienen a la gente que no halla algo productivo que hacer. Estaban sentadas en las primeras filas junto con Kagome y Sango.

-¡Vamos Kagura! Solo están intentando hacer algo diferente- dijo Kikyo quien animaba a los chicos.

Tal como lo suponen, (¬¬) el trío fantástico estaba intentando jugar fútbol americano, Inuyasha, Kouga y Miroku corrían de un lado a otro siguiendo el "plan" de juego. (Debido a la falta de conocimiento de este deporte lo dejaré a su imaginación, aunque si se basan en mi imaginación, el equipo era algo así como el de "Triunfos robados" o sea una patética bola de perdedores) Para no alargar más esto habían perdido de una manera terriblemente vergonzosa, empezando porque se habían abalanzado contra los jugadores del equipo contrario y todo había terminado en una gran paliza.

-¿Quién le dijo a tu intento de hombre que podía jugar fútbol americano?- dijo entre risas Kagura al ver semejante ridículo.

-No lo se, creo que lo vio en una de esas tontas películas americanas- dijo soltando un largo suspiro.

Bajaron a los vestidores para esperarlos mientras ellos se cambiaban.

-¿Crees que Miroku este bien?- preguntó Sango mientras examinaba el balón. Kagome estaba un poco molesta tenía un enorme problema que se le había multiplicado por dos: el primero era Kagura diciendo: TU HOMBRE. Rayos como le molestaba que a cada rato le recordaran que Inuyasha andaba con su hermana, y la otra era… Ayame era un porrista y junto con su escuadrón de descerebradas habían ido al partido para apoyar a Kouga, Kagome alzó la mirada y vio como la pequeña resbalosa se colgaba del cuello de Kouga, aunque esto ya no le molestaba tanto como antes. De pronto vieron salir a Miroku de los vestidores y en cuanto vio a las amigas de Ayame con esas faldas tan cortitas su cara se llenó de alegría y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se acercó a una de ellas y cuando su mano estaba a unos centímetros de la gloria… un balón lo golpeó en la cabeza.

En casa de Miroku:

-Sango chiquita ya te dije que solo estaba jugando- suplicaba por su perdón.

-Mmm pues vaya manera que tienes para jugar- dijo indignada.

-Corazón la única manera de arreglar esto es ponerle una correa al perro- dijo Kagura y le dio un zape a chico.

-Miroku tu me gustas mucho- dijo con cierta pena- y lo único que yo te pido es que me seas fiel, solo promételo- lo miró fijamente, Miroku tenía una cara de sin vergüenza- No lo vas a prometer ¿verdad?- volvió con su cara de molestia. Y como quien está a punto de entregarle su alma al diablo, con toda la pena y dolor del mundo asintió con la cabeza, ella solo sonrió maliciosamente, era una mirada algo macabra que asustaba al chico y trataba de fingir una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Kagome caminaba por los pasillos tratando de encontrar algo útil o menos aburrido que hacer mal tercio entre Miroku y Sango, de hecho Miroku le había estado echando muchas indirectas acerca de los saleros, después de mil Higurashi entendió, para mala suerte de Miroku en ese momento apareció Kagura. Pero bueno el punto era la chica conociendo la casa, estaba molesta por todas las pequeñeces que sucedieron en el juego, lo único que quería era regresar a casa y darse una buena ducha. Repentinamente se abrió una de las puertas y al hacerlo Kagome cayó al suelo, cuando miró a ver que había ocurrido ¡Oh bendición! Nuestro papi Inuyasha estaba saliendo del baño y estaba envuelto en toalla como todo hombre se envuelve en una… ¡sí! De la cintura para abajo, la chica se quedó inmutada por la emoción y se sonrojó. Extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando se puso en pie quedaron muy cerca. Él la miraba con cara de: ¿Y a ésta que mosquito le pico? Mientras ella ponía una de: ¡Papi tómame soy tuya! Sus ojos brillaban con una ilusión que solo era falsa, se acercaba cada vez más a él, sólo quería besarlo… Otra puerta se abrió y los dos voltearon a ver:

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kikyo, traía puesta la playera de Inuyasha, la que cargaba antes del juego, y sólo traía eso.

-Abrí la puerta y tiré a tu hermana sin querer- dijo soltándola.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a su hermana. Kagome estaba cabizbaja, su revoltoso copete cubría sus ojos por completo.

-Solo me quiero ir a la casa- dijo en voz baja.

Tres días después del partido todos en la escuela aún continuaban hablando de la terrible derrota que había tenido el equipo novato de la escuela. Los chicos no dejaban de atacar y agredir a cada miembro que lo conformaba mientras que las chicas se inventaban mil excusas y pretextos para defender el honor de tan apuestos galanes. Hacían comentarios como: -_Era de esperarse que el guapo de Inuyasha perdiera, después de todo era la primera vez que jugaba fútbol americano_-. u otro como: -_Hay que entender al apuesto de Miroku, con una vida tan ajetreada como la de él, era más que obvio que no tendría tiempo de entrenar_-. Y otra más: -_Deben de entender al lindo de Kouga, no es que no sea bueno, digo esta muy bueno, pero lo suyo no es el fútbol_-.

La mayoría de esos comentarios salían de las bocas de club de admiradoras del trío fantástico, de vez en cuando esos comentarios hacían que el estado de ánimo de la joven Sango cambiara, tantas chicas detrás de Miroku y el sinvergüenza a atenderlas a todas.

Ese día había sido un martes y al salón de Sango le tocaba clase de educación física. Kagome era buena para hacer grullas de papel, en pocas palabras se podría decir que le entraba al arte del origami. Claro eso podría decirse si la chica supiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera una grulla de papel, pero como era lo único que podía hacer y sólo si seguía las instrucciones de la caja de cereal, entonces lo dejaremos en que solo era buena para hacer grullas de papel y punto; podía decir trabalenguas sin enredarse como le sucede a la mayoría de la gente, cantaba en el baño, era capaz de quedarse todo un sábado completo mirando la tele aunque realmente no hubiera nada bueno que ver, recordaba con facilidad proverbios chinos que nunca tenían nada que ver con la conversación, terminó su curso de natación e incluso podía distinguir un cilantro de un perejil.

Díganme ¿quién puede hacer todo eso? Bueno Kagome era buena para estas cosas pero cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con actividad física, era un completo desastre, casi siempre buscaba la manera de que la enfermera le diera un justificante para faltar a la clase, pero como la mayoría de las otras veces, ese día tampoco lo había conseguido. Por el contrario Sango era algo así como un diamante en bruto para éste tipo de cosas, ella era buena para casi todos los deportes, todos menos ajedrez. Habían ido a los vestidores para ponerse su "uniforme de educación física" un mini short que dejaba al descubiertos sus piernas y una blusa de manga corta y cuello sport, una vez cambiadas y listas se fueron hacia las canchas para hacer las competencias de velocidad, y correr en la pista de obstáculos, Kagome se sentía a morir de solo pensar en eso.

Caminaba cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, azotando los pies, iba indignado y maldiciendo al profesor de biología que lo había sacado de la clase por hacer desorden, aparentemente las cosas no andaban muy bien pero por razones del destino su suerte iba a cambiar. En ese instante al levantar la vista sus ojos se iluminaron con la imagen que veían. Su "princesita" corriendo en la pista con sus calzones deportivos, derrochaba lágrimas de alegría, ella aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, pero de manera "discreta" se las arregló para entrar a correr también, iba tras ella con las manos extendidas, dio un leve saltó, era el saltó que necesitaba para alcanzarla, para tocar su trasero, para acariciar sus pompas y sentirse en el cielo, pero justo cuando pensó que la gloria era suya Sango también saltó y Miroku solo chocó con uno de los obstáculos de la pista, al oír semejante golpe la chica se detuvo y lo vio tirado en el suelo con su gesto de dolor.

-¡Miroku!- gritó sorprendida y preocupada a la vez.

-Estoy viendo un ángel- dijo en delirios refiriéndose a Sango. Un grupo de chicas miembros de su club de fans se acercaron; todas se pusieron alrededor de él y empezaron a hacerle cariños, una de ellas comenzó a darle un masaje, otra le echaba aire, y el resto solo se le encimaban como las montoneras que eran. El chico hizo un enorme esfuerzo para separarse de ellas- ¡Sango!- dijo aun atontado.

-Dígame joven Miroku- dijo un poco celosa al ver a todas esas chicas sobre él.

-Siento que me da vueltas la cabeza ¡ayúdame!- suplicó.

-Sí bueno yo veo que está muy bien acompañado, enfermeras le sobran- se puso en pie y se fue. Derrochaba lágrimas, pero ahora de tristeza al ver como su trasero se balanceaba alejándose de él.

-Ay ese Miroku es un sinvergüenza, un atrevido- caminaba reprochando junto con su amiga.

-Bueno si, no quiero reprochártelo y menos echártelo en cara, pero debo decirte que: ¡te lo advertí, Miroku no es para ti, yo te lo dije-.

-Si bueno Kagome ¬¬ no eres de gran ayuda ¿Sabes? No puedo entender como me fui a enamorar de él-.

-Bueno si te sirve de consuelo es mejor eso a que te enamores del novio de tu hermana-.

-Kagome dijiste que no íbamos a tocar el tema- dijo regañándola.

-¿Yo dije eso? ¿Cuándo? Que yo no recuerdo-.

-Dijiste: no quiero que volvamos a hablar de Inuyasha, pienso que entre menos hablemos de él pronto lo podré olvidar- dijo tratando de hacer una imitación casi perfecta de la chica.

-Bueno Sango mejor olvida lo que dije, es que simplemente no puedo olvidarlo, lo veo casi todos los días en mi propia casa-.

-Kagome, tal vez te parezca una locura, pero bueno puedes agregarla a la lista de todas las que has hecho ¿Y si le dijeras a Inuyasha lo que sientes por él?-.

-Tienes razón Sango ¡excelente idea! Voy a verlo y le diré: Inuyasha la verdad es que te amo más de lo que cualquier otra mujer incluyendo mi hermana te puede amar, si correspondes mi amor huiremos juntos de la ciudad y reiniciaremos nuestras vidas en algún pueblo donde nadie nos conozca- dijo en sarcasmo.

-Sí quizá tienes razón. Bueno ¿Y si le dices que te gusta pero en lugar de sugerirle que se fuguen lejos de aquí mejor le pides que se aleje un poco de la casa para ayudarte a olvidar?- Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Suena un poco más razonable- se puso pensativa.

-Bueno si te late la idea, puedes hacerlo ahora que Inuyasha está solo- dijo señalando al chico caminando a lo lejos con su mochila en los hombros.

Hace un par de noches había tenido un hermoso sueño en el que ganaba una medalla de oro por su buen desempeño, en ese instante había despertado y una linda sonrisa llena de ilusión la había cautivado impidiendo que volviera a conciliar el sueño. Desde ese momento había estado ilusionada con ello, llevaba desde entonces días pensándolo y esa mañana todo había sido apropósito. Cuando llegó al salón de sus recuerdos su corazón comenzó a palpitar precipitadamente llenando de emoción cada rincón de su cuerpo, aquella sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago la llenaba por completo. Esa misma mañana había preparado todo y mientras se hallaba ahí sola contemplando el lugar, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, primero se despojó de la blusa y al último tiró la falda, amarró las vendas en sus muñecas y sujetó su larga e intensa cabellera. Llenó sus manos de talco, alzó los brazos y respiró profundamente.

Había estado extraña desde hace unos días, demasiado pensativa, siempre en las nubes y le prestaba muy poco interés a sus conversaciones. Comenzaba a preocuparse, y a pensar que algo andaba mal. Aquella mañana él le había pedido que salieran a ver una película pero ella simplemente le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. A la salida cuando por rutina la esperaba para regresar juntos a casa mandó a avisar que ese día regresaría sola, eso era la gota que derramó el vaso, era un chico un poco celoso, ¿Un poco? Bueno de hecho bastante celoso y llegó a pensar que tal vez estaba entrevistándose con alguien más.

La siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta, siempre detrás de ella guardando cierta distancia, entraron al gimnasio y el se quedó tras la puerta, comenzó a sonrojarse al ver la delicadeza con que se quitaba la ropa, era tan linda. Cada movimiento la hacía ver sensual, la miraba de una manera especial, y decidió acercarse.

Se subió a la viga y empezó con su vieja rutina. Hace tiempo había sido realmente de las mejores y cuando por fin había conseguido entrar al equipo oficial tuvo un pequeño accidente, justamente en la viga; tropezó y se quebró un tobillo, lloró desesperadamente y sufrió el terrible fracaso, como quien por fin cumple un sueño y se desvanece frente a sus ojos.

Al dar un saltó doble pisó mal y resbaló, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en los brazos de Inuyasha, inmediatamente se ruborizó, el chico hizo a un lado su copete. Había impedido que se diera santo golpe contra el suelo.

-Hola pequeña traviesa- dijo en voz baja.

-Siempre estás ahí al rescate ¿verdad?

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti- la abrazó efusivamente y comenzó a besarla. Detrás de la puerta Kagome lloraba al ver el fuerte lazo entre Inuyasha y su hermana. Se reprochaba por haber ido tras él, por haber seguido el consejo de Sango. Solo así se dio cuenta de que no había espacio para ella aunque su corazón quería negarlo.

Ese mismo día, más tarde en el cuarto de Kikyo:

Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir. Ese día había vuelto a vivir uno de los fracasos más grandes de su vida, había conseguido tan bien entrar en aquel recuerdo que casi podía sentir el insoportable dolor del tobillo nuevamente. Sí era cierto, estaba triste, pero el que hubiera fallado una vez no significaba que fallaría siempre, solo tenía que esperar a que su tobillo se recuperara por completo y quizá para ese entonces podría volver. Había estado junto a ella durante ese doloroso momento y aún continuaba ahí, mientras estuviera a su lado podría seguir así. Por lo pronto desde ese día, desde el momento en que resbaló por segunda vez de la viga no había dejado de consentirla ¿O más bien ella lo consentía a él?

Desde el momento en que los vio juntos, después de llorar las lágrimas que debía llorar se regresó a casa, pero como se dio una ducha no escuchó cuando Kikyo entró. Suponiendo que ella aún no llegaba abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró como si nada pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Ya había llegado y estaba sentada encima de Inuyasha aún con el leotardo puesto, dándole chocolates y besos mientras el buen hombre acariciaba su espalda. Kagome enrojeció pero aún no se definía si estaba roja de vergüenza o coraje.

Kikyo la miró con cara de: ¿Y tu qué carajos haces aquí? Y con toda razón puesto era su cuarto.

-Ah ah ah… hagan de cuenta que-que nunca entré… y-y que no vi, yo no vi nada- dijo entrecortadamente dando una excusa.

-¿Necesitabas algo?- preguntó Kikyo.

-Ah ¿yo?- ambos la miraron con cara de: ¿Si no tu quién más?- No, tu sabes solo era uno de esos tontos momentos en los que recuerdas que tienes hermana y te dices a ti misma que hace mucho tiempo que no hablas con ella y no sabes ni que onda con su vida, así que piensas será bueno que la vaya a ver- dijo nerviosa.

Kikyo se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a Kagome con una mirada rara, como si estuviera inspeccionándola. Después de terminar de hacer el papel de _Sherlock Holmes _rió como siempre lo hacía.

-Si bueno yo también pienso que hace tiempo que no pasamos un tiempo juntas- la sujetó de la mano e hizo que se sentara en la cama junto a Inuyasha, inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel. Inuyasha le tocó el hombro y su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que pronto estallaría. Lo volteó a ver.

-¿Chocolates?- fue lo único que dijo, pero para ella cada sílaba era una declaración de amor. Sacudió la cabeza antes de comenzar a perderse en su absurda imaginación y volteó a ver a la ocurrente de su hermana: una mujer sin pudor alguno parada frente a sus santos ojos quitándose el leotardo como si no pasara nada, y la muy descarada lo hacía de la manera mas provocativa y sensual que podía. Ella como mujer lo veía normal pero Inuyasha… volteó a ver a Inuyasha, tal vez esperaba encontrar un gesto de lujuria como muy probablemente es el que hubiera puesto Miroku ante tal situación, pero veía solo a un chico embelesado que no perdía movimiento alguno de lo que Kikyo hacía, le dio un poco de envidia ver como la miraba, y pensó que tal vez si ella comenzara a quitarse la ropa también la miraría así y la notaría como ella quería. Nuevamente volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-¡Kikyo! ¿Qué crees que haces?- gritó un poco roja.

-Mmm bueno aunque no lo creas los leotardos no son 100 cómodos-.

-Inuyasha esta a… - el punto era hacerle ver que había un hombre ahí presente y que por lo menos en lo que a Kagome concierne la habían educado como a una chica "decente" que no anda dejando ver sus "atributos". Claro en ese momento su mente se echó a trabajar y recordó el pequeño detalle de que ella y su novio se conocían muy bien íntimamente y era más que obvio que al hombre ya no le era de mucha sorpresa ver a Kikyo en ropa interior. Kikyo entendió a lo que Kagome trataba de llegar, y mientras su hermana menor llegaba a la conclusión anterior Kikyo solo respondió:

-¡Hay Kagome! Es como si me viera en traje de baño solo que este vendría siendo un traje con encajes- Para que no le diera el infarto a la mojigata de su hermana se puso un short y una blusa y se fue a acostar con ellos.

Los tres estaban acostados en la cama, Inuyasha en medio y a su lado izquierdo Kagome y en el derecho tenía a Kikyo, abrazaba a las dos hermanas, pero como es obvio a Kikyo la tenía mas cerca de sí, a parte de que la estaba acariciando.

-Me siento como pancho villa y sus dos viejas a la orilla- frase célebre machista. Parecía estar orgulloso; Kagome temblaba levemente de la emoción y Kikyo le jalaba un mechón de cabello, ya que le molestaba esa frasecita.

-Por cierto ahora que estamos en nuestro tiempo de convivencia de hermanas, tal vez quieras acompañarnos a una fiesta. Casi toda la prepa irá- dijo Kikyo a su hermana. Kagome dijo que si.


	5. LA TRAICION

CAPITULO V

LA TRAICIÓN

No era la fiesta del siglo, solo el cumpleaños de algún niño rico y popular que estudiaba en Torrington, ¿De quién era el cumpleaños? No me pregunten ¬¬ yo no fui invitada. Pero como para toda ocasión una chava debe verse simplemente irresistible, bueno aquí nuestras chicas se tardaron casi todo el día en ver ¿Qué ponerse? ¿Cómo peinarse? ¿Pantalón o falda? ¿Seria-misteriosa o sexy-atrevida? ¿Casual o formal? Etc., etc., Ya saben: antes muerta que sencilla (canción traumática) Tanto sube y baja, quítatelo, póntelo, préstamelo, cámbiatelo; todos estos rituales siempre valen la pena ¿O no?

La dichosa fiesta era en un salón tipo discoteca libre de etiquetas. Inuyasha y Miroku habían quedado de verse con las chicas en el lugar, pero había pasado una hora y no llegaban, pasaron dos horas e Inuyasha marcó al celular de Kikyo quien le dijo que ya iban en camino: -_Mujeres_- pensó. De por sí ellos habían llegado un poco temprano, pero solo un poco. Kouga ya estaba ahí, y llevaba colgada del brazo a Ayame quien no lo soltaba ni un solo segundo, los otros dos chicos, Inuyasha y Miroku solo se reían de él, quien no dejaba de mirarlos con gesto de pocos amigos. Después vieron llegar al mandril con una chava súper guapa, tanto que Miroku se preguntaba de dónde había sacado Naraku a una chica tan hermosa. Mientras el ex monje pero aún pervertido se moría de la envidia, a Inuyasha se le acercaban varias chavas que al verlo tan solito habían decidido hacerle platica y a ver si se animaba a bailar con alguna de ellas. En eso por fin llegaron, vio a Kikyo y fue hacia ella, se dirigieron a una mesa y en lo que el ambiente comenzaba pidieron algo de tomar. Kagome y Sango en su vida habían bebido algo que no fuera la sidra y el vino en navidad y año nuevo que el abuelo te da rebajado con agua para que no te haga efecto. Kagura no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente encontró algún chico guapo con quien pasar el rato. La música comenzó a ser buena para bailar y por lo menos la mayoría estaban parados y lejos de sus sillas. En una fiesta se aburre solo el que quiere, pero como Kagome iba prácticamente sin una pareja de baile, de vez en cuando Kikyo se compadecía de ella y le buscaba un amigo con quien bailar. De hecho a dicha fiesta había asistido Houjo, un chico del mismo grado que Kagome que por cierto estaba enamorado de ella, o por lo menos eso parecía. Claro Kagome con lo despistada que era no se daba cuenta.

Kikyo había ido vestida con una minifalda y una blusa muy pero muy escotada, lo que le daba a Inuyasha la oportunidad de poder acariciar su desnuda espalda mientras bailaban de manera provocativa. Lo miraba en forma muy seductora a la que él era incapaz de poner resistencia. No paraban de bailar y poco a poco comenzaron a sudar, de cierta forma era sexy verlo sudar; y parecían presos de la naturaleza, de sus propios instintos, con el fuego por dentro y las hormonas presentes comenzaron a acercar sus cuerpos y el calor que emanaba de cada uno de ellos enloquecía al otro. Paso a paso comenzaron a alejarse de lo que era la pista de baile, no paraban de besarse, no dejaban de tocarse, como dos esclavos de la pasión sin freno, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y era poco agitada, lo besaba en el cuello, acariciaba sus piernas y subía lentamente hasta su trasero, sus mentes comenzaban a perderse...

Houjo era un chico responsable, había ido a la fiesta con dos de sus primas, pero tenía que regresar a su casa "temprano" ¿una-dos de la mañana? Realmente es temprano. Así que nuevamente Kagome Higurashi se encontraba sola con una copa en la mano caminando por la calle de la amargura, al parecer se había pasado un poco de tragos, estaba algo retirada del resto de la gente y cuando pensaba que la vida no la quería, como por arte de magia apareció Inuyasha.

-¿Kagome que haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-¿Dónde dejaste a mi hermana?- el joven percibió el aliento alcohólico.

-Kagome será mejor que dejes de tomar, pareciera que te bañaste en alcohol, no es bueno que una señorita como tú esté en esta situación-.

-Ah si Inuyasha se me olvidaba que a ti te gustan las chicas estúpidas, que te enseñen sus senos y te bailen en ropa interior, zorras perdidas con las que puedas tener sexo todas las noches-.

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?- dijo indignado.

-Que no importa lo que yo haga, a ti siempre te va a gustar la golfa de mi hermana por todo lo que ella te da y yo no, y que esta noche Inuyasha puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras… por que yo… por que yo… yo te amo- se abalanzó contra él y comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente, hacía lo posible por alejarse de ella pero se le había pegado como un parásito, después de unos cuantos jaloneos por fin pudo hacerla a un lado.

-Inuyasha yo te amo desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos-.

-Kagome estás loca- dijo negando con la cabeza. Para Inuyasha eso había sido como un mal sueño pero ahora que Kagome lo estaba diciendo, ese momento regresaba a su mente como lo que era, un recuerdo y no una pesadilla. Dejó de mortificarse así mismo convenciéndose de que todo había sido un accidente, pero cuando dejó de hacerlo y miró hacia el frente vio a una furiosa Kikyo que contenía lágrimas de rabia.

-¿La primera vez que estuvieron juntos?- dijo conteniendo el llanto.

-¡Kikyo yo puedo explicarlo! – dijo el ahogándose, se sentía impotente y con ganas de llorar también-.

-¿Me has estado viendo la cara de idiota todo este tiempo? ¿Y con mi hermana? ¡Eres de lo peor Inuyasha!- aquella mirada de asco y repugnancia hicieron que el joven fuera incapaz de verla.

-Kikyo en serio esto no es lo que parece, yo intentaba quitarme a tu hermana de encima- intentó decir pero cada palabra salía de su boca con cierta dificultad traspasando el nudo de su garganta.

-Y supongo que ella es mucho más fuerte que tú, tanto que no pudiste alejarla de ti ¿verdad?- su voz se quebraba cada vez más conforme continuaba hablando, y su mirada llena de rabia lo condenaba.

-Vamos Inuyasha dile que me amas, que no la quieres, que nunca te importó- Kikyo la cacheteó. Inuyasha dio un paso hacia delante y ella dio dos atrás, cada vez que él intentaba acercarse ella solo se alejaba más, sus pasos eran con cautela.

-¡Déjame explicártelo Kikyo!- suplicó.

-¡Púdrete en el infierno Inuyasha!- no pudo más y su rostro comenzó a empaparse mientras se alejaba de ahí, como era de esperarse fue tras ella. Corría por entre la multitud tratando de perderlo mientras él solo empujaba a cualquier hombre o mujer que se cruzara en su camino. Agarró sus cosas. Iba lo más rápido que podía, desesperado con su palpitar agitado de no ver más aquella delgada silueta. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, eran tantas sus ganas de perderse y morir en ese instante que casi se andaba matando en su intento de huir, correr y esconderse.

-¡Kikyo!- soltó un largo grito; ella volteó a verlo negándose así misma que eso pudiera estar ocurriendo, que realmente todo aquello hubiera pasado, que significaba: _te amo desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos_. ¿En qué momento lo había perdido? Cómo había sido tan tonta como para dejarse engañar así, desde un principio sabía que el no era una santa paloma, pero aún así se enamoró, aún así cometió el estúpido error de dejarse enredar, de quererlo ¿Y todo lo que había hecho por él? ¿Acaso no significaba nada?

-¡Déjame en paz Inuyasha! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Te odio! ¡Te detesto!- Salió del edificio ¿A dónde iría? No lo sabía, solo había dolor, rabia, impotencia, cólera, desprecio, odio y tristeza; corría cabizbaja ocultando su pálido y lloroso rostro bajo su revoltoso copete, apretando los puños y enterrándose las uñas, No miraba atrás, sería lo último que haría pero podía sentir como se acercaba; se lo reprochaba así misma en ese instante: un fracaso más a su vida, pero este dolió más que los anteriores, la consumía por dentro. Su mente: _venganza_, quería el desquite, este era un fracaso del que podía defenderse; se detuvo. El chico se acercó a ella, iba a sujetarla por el hombro:

-No te atrevas a tocarme- le gritó con desprecio.

-¡Kikyo!- era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de aquella manera, definitivamente no era la tranquila y dulce Kikyo que conocía- ¿Dejarás que te explique lo que en verdad ocurrió?- Lo cacheteó.

-¡Te odio!- escupió en su cara.

-Y yo te amo- contestó él. Estaba molesta, intentó cachetearlo por segunda ocasión pero la detuvo, sujetó ambas manos y la besó a la fuerza, intentó apartarse de él, la mitad de su ser quería alejarse mientras que la otra luchaba por olvidar ese pequeño incidente y fingir que nada había sucedido, quería ser más fuerte para ser capaz de escuchar, tal vez y la excusa que tenía era buena, y si realmente no era lo que parecía ¿Cómo lo sabría? De nuevo Kikyo la ingenua, pero esta vez no, no en ese momento, tal vez si estuviera más tranquila habría tiempo para una debilidad más, pero en ese instante tenía que defender la poca dignidad que sentía que aún guardaba. Lo golpeó con la rodilla justo en el orgullo, sí el frágil orgullo de los hombres. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que aquel "orgullo" del que cualquier macho alardea se derrumbe con un leve golpecito? Inuyasha cayó al suelo como un indefenso cachorrito. Con la mirada en alto se marchó. Sólo podía ver como se iba sin decir nada, quería perseguirla, y ya no solo lloraba por la desesperación y la impotencia sino también por el intenso dolor que lo invadía, con aquella cara de sufrimiento pudo verla cruzar la calle y un automóvil que se acercaba:

-¡Kikyo!- gritó tan fuerte que sintió un desgarre en alguna parte de la garganta. La chica volteó, todo fue cuestión de segundos, al regresar a ver al frente, había un carro negro, muy lujoso y el vidrio comenzaba a descender.

-¿Te llevo a alguna parte?- preguntó seductoramente. Un chico de cabellera negra, tan intensa como la de ella misma, con ojos rojos penetrantes que exigían un sí por respuesta. La chica sonrió maliciosamente y subió al auto con él. Estaba tirado en el suelo, a unos metros de la escena pero aún así, con vista nublosa o llorosa había sido capaz de identificar al sujeto, era Naraku. Lo que faltaba para que fuera una noche perfecta.

-¡Maldito mandril devuélvemela!- gritó mientras se alejaban.

Su sueño vuelto realidad, iba seguro de sí mismo, lo disimulaba de manera estupenda demostrando una gran seriedad, pero en su interior su corazón saltaba de alegría, se sentía realizado; conducía con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra de vez en cuando acomodaba su cabello de manera galante. No podía evitar a cada minuto que pasaba voltear a verla, habría que asegurarse que continuara ahí (¿Cómo carajos se supone que salga del auto si éste… esta en marcha… estaría deprimida pero faltaba para entrar en una faceta suicida ¬¬).

Ok ya no solo estaba molesta, triste, furiosa, seria y deprimida, a esto hay que agregarle lo tensa y nerviosa. Analizaba la situación: ella sufriendo por el engaño de su chico, el tirado en el suelo llorando de dolor, ella en aspecto de damisela en peligro y al rescate llega Naraku en su auto negro y lujoso último modelo ¡Qué noche! Miraba las tranquilas calles de la ciudad a través del vidrio, recargada en su mano, golpeteando contra el cristal una que otra vez, soltó un largo suspiro, estaba un poco más tranquila, había dejado de llorar.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?- le preguntó él al verla sufrir de aquella manera. Había estado muy sumida en sus pensamientos, y en los últimos diez minutos solo se había enfocado en una sola cosa ¿Cómo había sido su hermana capaz de hacer eso? Supongamos que Inuyasha la sedujo, por lo menos eso pensaba recordando la reputación que él mantenía en el tiempo cuando lo conoció: _Todo un Don Juan_. Pero aún así por mucho que él insistiera, su hermana pudo haberse negado, después de todo era su hermana, no entendía toda aquella revoltosa escena. Salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Naraku con un gesto despistado y tonto, como con un: ¿Eh? Mientras hacía lo posible para reaccionar.

-Es sólo que pensé que tal vez querías hablar y desahogarte, que necesitabas de alguien que te escuchara… y bueno… pues… aquí estoy yo-.

-¡Gracias Naraku! Realmente agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo, en ese momento sólo quería alejarme, y aún quiero marcharme lejos-.

-Bueno podemos irnos lejos, muy lejos si tu quieres, solo dime ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?- volteó a verlo sorprendida.

-¿Realmente me llevarías a donde yo quisiera?-.

-Kikyo tu sabes que sí- acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-Quisiera poder escapar, irme y no tener que volver jamás, no tener que volver a verlo jamás- en ese momento parecía como si el foco de su cabeza se prendiera y la lucecita comenzara a parpadear. –A propósito Naraku ¿Tu sabes todo lo que ocurrió?- el chico asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?-.

-Digamos que estaba en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado. Vi como Inuyasha y tu hermana se besaban-.

-Sí y escuché como Kagome le declaraba su amor a Inuyasha, y le decía que lo había amado desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Ellos dos tuvieron algo y yo como tonta enamorada de él- frunció el entrecejo y puso una mirada de desprecio.

-¿Por lo pronto que es lo que harás? Puedo llevarte a tu casa o si gustas podrías dormir en la mía… digo… muchas veces te has quedado ahí con Kagura-.

-Es cierto Kagura, la necesito tanto- se mordió el labio inferior y marcó los número en el celular.

La casa de Naraku y Kagura era pequeña y acogedora. Una residencia de dos pisos que tenía tres jardines: dos fuentes en el jardín delantero y un pequeño lago en el patio trasero, una gran cochera para la colección de autos viejitos del padre de ambos; había tres comedores: el que tenía cantina, el ordinario y el último era para los días festivos, dos salas en la planta baja y una en el piso de arriba; una biblioteca en la que Naraku pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado, un salón de estudio y otro de entretenimiento, había cerca de diez habitaciones: la de él, la de su hermana, la de sus padres, que por cierto siempre andaban viajando y ¿qué hacían con las otras siete? Bueno quien sabe pero aún así los empleados tenían que darles mantenimiento. Si bueno como podrán darse cuenta los mellizos tenían la fortuna de haber nacido en cuna de oro. Las habitaciones eran igual de espaciosas.

Media hora después en el cuarto de Kagura:

Había salido del baño, después de todo no siempre uno se puede bañar en una tina o más bien jacuzzi, con agua caliente y burbujas, todo para relajar el cuerpo y poder conciliar el sueño después de una noche como aquella. Salió y se puso una de los pijamas de su amiga. Naraku tocó a la puerta y entró:

-Veo que ya estás lista para dormir- vio a la chica como se complicaba la existencia tratando de amarrar su cabello- ¿Qué haces? ¿Te puedo ayudar?-.

-No creo que puedas ayudarme, intento trenzar mi cabello para que no se enrede… pero no puedo-.

-Aunque no lo creas yo se trenzar el cabello- Kikyo puso una cara de: ¿Qué clase de chico alienígena es éste?- Aprendí viendo a Kagura cuando peinaba a sus muñecas- repuso. Se acercó a ella y dividió su cabello en tres para poder sujetarlo.

-¡Muñequita! ¿Estás bien?- gritó Kagura entrando de golpe y azotando la puerta, vio a Naraku detrás de su amiga- Pedazo de pervertido aléjate de ella se abalanzó contra el chico.

-!Kagura! ¡Kagura espera!- se detuvo- Solo está trenzándome el cabello, no está haciendo nada malo- dijo defendiéndolo.

-¿Tu sabes trenzar el cabello?- lo miró como a un bicho raro. El asintió- ¿Qué clase de marciano gay eres?- le preguntó.

-Kagura por favor no le hables así, honestamente tu hermano me ayudó de mucho hoy- Kagura la miró y lo dejó en paz.

-¡Exacto! Yo la ayudé y tú me agredes de ésta manera. Simplemente no me lo merezco Kagura- dijo indignado y haciéndose el mártir.

-Pues lárgate a tu cuarto- el chico se fue- ¡Marica!- Kikyo la miró aprensiva- Oh vamos pequeña muñequita encantadora en verdad no creerás todo este teatro que está armando mi hermano, es obvio que el tipo solo quiere estar cerca de ti- la miró no muy convencida puesto Kikyo tenía una cara de que sí lo creía- ¿O si le crees? No caigas en su juego-.

Una vez ambas ya más tranquilas Kikyo le contó absolutamente todo lo que sucedió en la fiesta, desde el momento en que llegaron hasta que subió al carro de su hermano. Kagura aún no se la podía tragar completa:

-¡Hombres! Sabes pensé que tal vez Inuyasha era distinto, siempre decía que nunca te sería infiel, yo lo conozco desde la infancia, y es más sabes que un tiempo yo andaba tras él, y la verdad es que en verdad me convenció con su actuación de: _yo cambié por Kikyo por que neta la amo_. Pero así son todos, tu les das la mano y te jalan hasta del pie- Kikyo se echó a llorar y se recostó sobre el regazo de su amiga, todo había sido muy rápido, primero se besaban con pasión y locura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se daba cuenta de que había algo entre él y su hermana.

-Sabes Kagura, siento que no voy a poder con esto- dijo entre bostezos.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Tarde o temprano tengo que ir a la casa y veré a Kagome, en cuanto a Inuyasha no importa cuanto lo intenté no podré evitar mirarlo en la escuela. Moriré pronto de una manera lenta y dolorosa-.

-Kikyo no te atrevas a decir esas cosas, eres una chica muy fuerte, mándalos a ambos al carajo y que te valga lo que hagan, déjalos a un lado y continúa con tu vida, aunque todavía no lo veas así todo está bien-.

-No puedo imaginarme lo que haré cuando tenga a Kagome frente a mí- En realidad si podía imaginarlo era algo así: Kagome enfrente de Kikyo, apunto de dar su pretexto por haberse metido con su novio, repentinamente la mayor de las Higurashi entraba en algo así como su faceta del hombre increíble, en este caso la mujer increíble y ahorcaba a la hermana; u otra escena en la que antes de que Kagome abriera la boca la hermana salía en un súper sexy traje arrebatador y con un látigo golpeaba a un dinosaurio T-rex que devoraba a Kagome. –Bueno está bien si puedo imaginarme lo que puedo hacerle ¡pero no! Kagura por la redonda y real panza de Buda ¡Es mi hermana!- dijo rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

-Kikyo tu también eres su hermana y no por eso la escuincla bajo su calentura, controló sus hormonas y se alejó de tu novio- dijo Kagura amargamente.

-¡Ex novio por favor! Lo que hubo entre Inuyasha y yo oficialmente terminó-.

-Kikyo sabes tal vez pienses que no estoy muy cuerda y que tantas copas por fin se me subieron a la cabeza, pero deberías reconsiderar eso de terminar con Inuyasha, quizá el chico tenga la razón y él no tuvo nada que ver con el incidente-.

-¿Lo estás defendiendo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puede ser inocente?-.

-Bueno él dijo que Kagome fue quien lo besó, lo conozco y sí es cierto, es algo tonto pero no estúpido como para hacer tanto cambió drástico para que tú aceptaras salir con él como para echarlo a perder solo por una aventura con tu hermana ¡Dios! ¡Mírala! Es solo una niña-.

-¿Tan poco hombre es como para no reconocer sus faltas y todavía atreverse a culpar a mí hermana?-.

-Kikyo si te pones a razonarlo, puede ser cierto ¡Kagome estaba borracha! Digo, borracha hasta yo me le lanzo a un chavo guapo que sé que tiene novia-.

-Kagura, no te ofendas pero tú te le lanzas a un chavo guapo con novia sin necesidad de pasarte de copas ¬¬'-.

-¡Muñequita ese no es el punto! Solo digo que deberías pensarlo-.

-Sabes Kagura quizá tengas razón, pero por ahora solo lo consultaré con la almohada, hoy a sido un largo día y mañana será peor-.


	6. NO MAS DE TI

CAPITULO VI

NO MAS DE TI

El domingo en la mañana, como a eso de las 11:30 a.m. Kagome aún continuaba dormida, se podría decir que se encontraba en el quinto sueño de ida. Mientras tanto la señora Higurashi se había levantado muy temprano para arreglar la casa. Era psicóloga y de lunes a viernes se marchaba a su oficina después de que las chicas se fueran a la escuela, los sábados y domingos las dejaba de encargadas del aseo, pero ese día algo en su interior le dijo que sería mejor que fuera ella quien limpiara. Sacó la basura, barrió, sacudió los muebles, trapeó, fue al mercado, preparó el desayuno, y en este preciso instante sacaba la comida descompuesta del refrigerador:

-¡Vamos! Bichito, bichito, bichito, ven aquí gatito, vamos ven aquí- quería darle como era de esperarse las sobras de comida, pero el gato perezoso no movió ni una sola pata, y menos dio a entender que quería levantarse. En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó, abrió la puerta- ¿Qué desea?- preguntó de manera educada.

-Venimos a recoger las cosas de la señorita Kikyo Higurashi- dijo un tipo alto con bigote poblado.

-¿De Kikyo? ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué quiere llevarse las cosas de mi hija?-.

-Solo recibimos órdenes señora- en eso sonó el teléfono.

-¡Aló! Residencia de la familia Higurashi- contestó.

_-¿Mamá? Soy yo Kikyo, no te alarmes si van unos tipos con apariencia de gorilas a la casa y te dicen que van por mis cosas, yo los mandé_-.

-¿Y por qué mandas a estos sujetos por tus cosas? ¿Para qué quieres tus cosas? Kikyo dime que sucede-.

-_Bueno mamá, nos vemos en dos horas en la cafetería que esta a dos cuadras de tu oficina ¿Ok? Necesito hablar contigo_- colgó.

Dos horas después:

Kikyo estaba sentada en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de las ventanas, jugaba con la cuchara de su taza de té mientras esperaba que su madre hiciera aparición frente al lugar. A través del vidrio veía unos cuantos niños jugando en el parque de enfrente, había unos columpios y recordó que hacía un buen tiempo que no se subía en uno. Su mente comenzó a viajar por el rincón de los recuerdos cuando su padre aún estaba a su lado, tendría aproximadamente cuatro años y ahí estaba ella, una linda niña con sus dos coletas (algo así como Li Meilín) trepada sobre el asiento de un columpio mientras su padre, un sujeto alto de cabello negro y ojos muy parecidos a los de ella la empujaba suavemente…

-Kikyo- dijo la mujer sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Por fin llegaste-.

-¿Qué es eso importante que debes decirme?-.

-Bueno mamá he tomado la decisión de mudarme a casa de Kagura por un tiempo- dijo seria.

-¡Pero que tonterías estás diciendo! ¿Por qué has de querer mudarte?-.

Dio un respiro hondo y comenzó a contarle la trágica historia de su cruel realidad, procurando quitar detalles que hicieran que se viera como una horripilante película de Hollywood. Le dijo que habían ido junto con sus amigos a la fiesta, que Kagome había tomado unos cuantos tragos extras y que después de eso se había abalanzado sobre su novio besándolo diciendo una pequeña frase que la chica aún no lograba entender del todo: _Te amo desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos_. Cada vez que volvía a pensar en ella, lo único que venía a su mente era la terrible idea de que quizá pudieron realmente haber estado juntos. Lo mismo parecía pensar su madre puesto que se escandalizó al escuchar todo aquello.

-Kikyo esto es más grave de lo que supuse que pasaba. Cuando dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo pensé que se trataría de cosas sencillas, como la ocasión en que me llamaste por que te bajó la regla por primera vez y no tenias ni idea de que hacer- Kikyo se encogió en hombros por la pena- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿En que momento me equivoqué al educar a tu hermana? No lo entiendo, les di de comer los mismo vegetales, tomaron leche materna hasta los ocho meses, asistieron a las mismas escuelas, y siempre las he tratado por igual ¿En que fallé?- se preguntaba angustiada al pensar que había actuado como mala madre.

-Madre no tienes por que sentirte así realmente no eres culpable- le dijo Kikyo tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero realmente si pensaba que ella era en parte culpable, jamás le pidió una hermana menor; desde un principio le dijo que era una mala idea: -_Kikyo vas a tener una hermanita cariño_-. _-¿¡Qué? ¿Y para qué quiero yo una de esas? Mamá no, son una mala inversión_- Creo que ahora entiendes por que siento que es necesario que me aleje de la casa un tiempo-.

-Kikyo ¿Sabes que ambas están huyendo de sus problemas?-.

-Llámame cobarde si es lo que quieres, pero la verdad es que no se como reaccionaría si la viera, sentiría ganas de ahorcarla y matarla-.

-¡Kikyo! No digas esas cosas-.

-Es por eso que quiero irme a casa de Kagura. Necesito tiempo para pensar, para tranquilizarme, para saber si la podré perdonar-.

-Soy de la idea de que deberíamos sentarnos las tres y ver que se hizo mal para tratar de solucionarlo de una manera diplomática en la que no entraran agresiones-.

-Madre la vi besando a Inuyasha, quiero desgreñarla no creo que halla tiempo para soluciones diplomáticas-.

-Muy bien si tu te vas un mes para pensar y tranquilizarte, te alejas de nosotras, de Inuyasha, los evitas en la escuela. ¿Qué ganas con eso?-.

-Sentir que aún puedo vivir sin que lo que pasó me importe y saber que puedo superar un fracaso más en mi vida, aún cuando este sea el peor de todos- dijo recordando todo lo sucedido ayer, una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Te dejaría irte de la casa para que estuvieras mejor pero con la condición que esto se tiene que solucionar lo antes posible. Se que Kagura es tu mejor amiga pero me sentiría mejor si estuvieras con alguien de mi confianza-.

-Mamá nómbrame una persona de tu entera confianza que no halla tenido que pasar por la facultad de medicina- dijo Kikyo haciéndole ver que no estaría bien con nadie más que no fuera su amiga.

-¿Qué tal si te vas al templo con tu abuelo?- se atrevió a decir aunque sabía con anterioridad cual sería la respuesta-.

-¡No! ¿Qué se supone que haré yo en un templo? Además el abuelo esta loco y trastornado, y su casa esta llena de objetos viejos y empolvados y todo huele ha guardado. Definitivamente no-.

Estaba acostado sobre la cama, envuelto en la sábana y solo con los bóxers puestos, tenía la almohada sobre la cara, hace uno par de minutos que había despertado. Abrió los ojos con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, un pésimo sueño, ¡Una pesadilla! Quería levantarse e imaginar que aún era sábado y que ese día apenas sería la maldita fiesta. Pero todo era inútil las máquinas del tiempo aún no se inventaban y para su desgracia todo lo ocurrido realmente había pasado, todavía sentía una pequeña sensación de ardor en la mejilla. Justo en el preciso instante en que se disponía a levantarse de una vez por todas, sintió como un enorme bulto se dejaba caer sobre él, aplastándolo sin dejarlo respirar.

Su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo y luego cambió a un tono algo azul, hasta que ya no aguantó más y tiró lo que fuera que estuviera sobre de él.

-Hasta que por fin despertaste- le dijo Miroku.

-Tenía mucho sueño, además la de ayer fue una noche muy larga- dijo cabizbajo soltando un suspiro.

-Ni que lo digas hermano ¡eres libre!- al parecer Miroku no tenía la menor idea de lo mal que Inuyasha se sentía por dentro, de lo destrozado y quebrantado que se encontraba –Es un día para celebrar-.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que tenemos que celebrar?- dijo mirándolo fríamente- ¿Que Kikyo me odia? ¿Qué ya no tengo novia? ¿Qué todos mis esfuerzos por cuidar de esta relación fueron en vano? ¿O que realmente soy pésimo para las relaciones como mi hermano siempre ha dicho?-.

-Bueno amigo no tienes por que verlo todo desde esa perspectiva tan negativa, si le buscas el lado positivo, le gustas a Kagome… y bueno pues… en cierto modo se parece un poco a Kikyo ¿o no?-.

-¡Miroku maldita sea! Yo no quiero a Kagome, y no me importa que tan parecidas sean, nunca van a ser la misma- negaba con la cabeza reprochándose todos los errores- Solo quiero que Kikyo me pueda perdonar- empezó a llorar.

-Vamos hombre, no estarás llorando, eso es de maricas-.

-¿Quién lo dice?- estalló enfurecido sin una razón alguna.

-Tú lo dijiste una vez hace tiempo, justo el día en que nos conocimos y nos hicimos buenos amigos, hermanos y compadres-.

-Estaba equivocado. Miroku no se que voy a hacer-comenzó a jalarse del cabello y se golpeaba contra el suelo.

-Bueno primero tienes que tranquilizarte, y después de que te des un buen baño por que Inuyasha ¡rayos! Lo necesitas, podemos pensar juntos en una manera de hacerle ver a Kikyo de que tienes razón. Mientras quizá en ese tiempo pueda convencer a Kagura de que nos eche la mano. Vas a ver como todo se soluciona-.

-Ayer la vi marcharse con Naraku- dijo triste limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Bueno debió estar muy molesta contigo y desesperada como para haberse fugado con el mandril-.

-Miroku sinceramente no eres de mucha ayuda. Estaba molesta, quien sabe que pudo pasar, si le hizo algo, si la tocó no se lo voy a perdonar- gritó.

-Bueno no creo que eso halla sucedido Inuyasha, por muy molesta que estuviera Kikyo no parece de esas que se enreda con cualquiera-.

-No- en sus ojos había cierto brillo- Es una chica especial-.

Los rayos de luz comenzaban a penetrar su cuarto por entre las aberturas de las cortinas. Soltó un enorme y largo bostezo, parecía un oso despertando de su largo periodo de hibernación. Cuando abrió los ojos vio la silueta de una persona muy cerca de sí que cohibía su espacio personal:

-¡Ahhh!- gritó más de susto que por sorpresa.

-¡Buenos días dormilona! Lamento mucho si te asuste- dijo su madre.

-¿Asustarme? No por su puesto que no, es solo que me agarraste desprevenida-.

-Me alegro mucho. Bueno será mejor que te levantes pronto y bajes en seguida por que ya está listo el desayuno, son waffles, y no querrás que se enfríen-.

-¡Que rico! Se me hace agua la boca, voy en seguida- Se arregló rápidamente, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, tomó asiento y comenzó a devorar la comida, mientras su madre solo sorbía un poco de su café. -¿Y kikyo? ¿Qué acaso la huevona aún no se levanta?- dijo con la boca llena.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no hables con la boca llena-.

-Lo siento mamá, es que esto esta delicioso ¡riquísimo! A propósito si ella no baja enseguida me los voy a terminar todos-.

-Puedes acabártelos si gustas, tu hermana no va a desayunar-.

-¿Por fin se le cayó la venda de los ojos que su escultural figura realmente no es tan escultural?- dijo bromeando.

-Se fue de la casa- dijo fríamente lo que puso un alto al buen humor que cargaba Kagome.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se fue de la casa? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?-.

-Kagome hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar seriamente- Esas nueve palabras hicieron que se estremeciera, cada vez que necesitaban hablar era porque algo no andaba del todo bien, y un pequeño presentimiento le decía que ella era la responsable del problema. Su mamá le dijo de la manera más sutil todo lo que había platicado con kikyo, cuidaba mucho no levantar demasiado la voz, y contar hasta diez cada vez que sentía que el mundo se le venía encima; de vez en cuando Kagome aprovechaba los minutos de silencio para hablar, bueno más bien para intentar decir algo en su defensa, pero su madre inmediatamente la interrumpía pidiendo que esperara con paciencia su turno para hablar.

-Kagome realmente no estoy enojada, solo estoy… decepcionada. No lo entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Ese chico las lastimó a las dos, jugó con sus sentimientos, pero eso aún no me hace entender ¿Cómo pudiste caer en su juego?-.

-¡Te equivocas mamá!- se puso en pie de un solo golpe- Inuyasha no tiene la culpa de todo esto, él realmente no tiene la culpa de nada-.

-¿Kagome como puedes defenderlo así?-.

-Mamá lo siento- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Fui yo la responsable de todo esto, fui yo la que buscó a Inuyasha, él en ningún momento me correspondió, yo era quien siempre buscaba pretextos para estar cerca de él, fui yo quien le robó el beso, él solo se alejó de mí pero yo no lo quise dejar-.

-Kagome ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?-.

-Lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención herir a Kikyo, y menos que ella terminara con Inuyasha, no sabía lo que hacía- se dejó caer contra el suelo mientras estallaba en llantos, y trataba de calmarse para no respirar entrecortadamente, su madre se puso en pie y fue hacia donde ella estaba, la abrazó fuertemente. –No se que fue lo que pasó… me enamoré mamá, me enamoré y del chico equivocado- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. Después de que la situación mejoró un poco y la chica se tranquilizó, le contó cómo fue que sucedieron realmente las cosas, le habló del pequeño beso que tuvieron hace mucho tiempo, no especificó la hora en la que todo había ocurrido, es decir, le había dicho que la puerta estaba abierta, que Kikyo había salido unos instantes y que Inuyasha la había confundido con su hermana puesto estaba dormida en su habitación, y que esa había sido la manera en que todo comenzó. Reconoció que lo que había hecho anoche estaba mal, empezando por que no debió de haber bebido. Aún así entendió que todo debía tomarse con calma, y agradeció la paciencia que su hermana estaba teniendo para consigo.

Nuevamente en casa de Kagura, en una de las tantas habitaciones:

No era una habitación cualquiera, era más bien el cuarto de música, aunque honestamente aún no se sabe por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia tendrían ellos un cuarto de música si nadie en la familia tocaba instrumento alguno. Kagura estaba acostada en un sofá mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con el hermoso sonido que se producía ahí dentro. Kikyo tal vez tenía cierta dificultad para entender todo tipo de problemas aritméticos, pero poseía un talento innato que le permitía producir realmente hermosas piezas musicales, estaba tocando el piano, y aunque eran melodías melancólicas que transmitían a la perfección aquel sentimiento de tristeza hacían que por un instante la paz llegara hasta el interior de su ser.

Uno de los sirvientes tocó a la puerta, Kagura se molestó un poco al ser interrumpida mientras disfrutaba de un "concierto" privado, sin embargo a pesar del pequeño alboroto que se realizó, Kikyo no perdió la concentración, de hecho estaba tan metida en sus notas que ni si quiera se percató que, su amiga había abandonado la habitación. De pronto algo afuera rompió esa pequeña conexión, escuchaba uno que otro grito de su amiga y otra voz:

-¿No lo entiendes? necesito hablar con ella- dijo mientras entró al cuarto de música donde Kikyo se encontraba sentada en el banco frente al piano. La contempló de pies a cabeza y su mirada se iluminó como si fuera un niño que acabara de encontrar el regalo perfecto para navidad. –¡Ahí estás!- exclamó con delicadeza.

-¡Ups! Lo siento no pude detenerlo- dijo Kagura de manera fingida- Bueno supongo que habrá cosas de las que quieran hablar así que yo… mejor los dejo- Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Me imagino que no piensas dejarme en paz hasta que te escuche ¿no es así? ¡Vamos Inuyasha! Dime ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- dijo fría desviando su mirada.

-Kikyo solo quiero que sepas que realmente todo lo que pasó anoche fue una locura, nada fue real, yo te amo y quiero que sepas que sería incapaz de…-.

-No me gusta beber así que no puedes decir que aluciné todo a causa del alcohol, no imaginé nada de lo que vi, y realmente no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir. Inuyasha yo confié en ti- comenzaba a sonar un poco más humana pero aún así no dejaba a un lado su mirada calculadora.

-¡Por favor! Realmente te amo, te necesito, quiero que escuches la versión completa, no es lo que parece, todo tiene una explicación, por favor Kikyo tienes que escucharme ¿Qué pasó con la Kikyo comprensiva que conozco?-.

-Murió ayer Inuyasha. ¿De qué me sirve ser Kikyo la buena, Kikyo la ingenua, Kikyo la santa, la que siempre se preocupa por los demás, la que lo da todo y no espera nada a cambio? De qué me sirve ser tan correcta si aún así personas como tú se acercan a mí y me pisotean como si fuera una muñeca que no siente, que no piensa- la chica se encogió y comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma. Inuyasha se acercó y se hincó frente a ella.

-Yo que ni un momento puedo estar lejos de ti ¿Cómo se supone que soporte ahora la vida entera ya sin ti? Te quiero y te juro que no puedo vivir sin tu amor-.

-Vamos Inuyasha no me vengas con frases baratas y déjame en paz. No se puede dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana, aún cuando la decepción sea muy grande y tenga ganas de golpearte y matarte, la maldita verdad es que no te puedo odiar, quiero que sufras lo que yo estoy sufriendo- continuaba abrazándose a sí misma y con la cabeza baja cubría por completo su rostro con el cabello, pero entre sus alborotada melena Inuyasha pudo ver una traviesa lágrima resbalar. Puso su mano sobre el delgado mentón y al alzar su linda cara notó que efectivamente estaba llorando, tenía unos ojos tristes y su fina y respingada nariz comenzaba a ponerse colorada.

-Estoy sufriendo igual o más con tu desprecio- despejó su frente de todo cabello y le dio un tierno beso, la chica cerró los ojos. Poco después se separó de ella y se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra, ella lo miró salir de la habitación, y al cerrar la puerta tras él, colocó un par de dedos sobre su frente, justo en el lugar donde le había dado el beso, lentamente comenzó a deslizar su mano hasta su boca y los besó a ambos.


	7. APRENDIENDO A COMPARTIR

hOlaSsS a tOdOs!

He akí el septimo capitulo, ke espero ke les guste tanto como los de, ay esta relacion de kikyo e inuyasha me gusta muchooo.. y no es x ke la escriba yo u.u' jajaja, weno grax a todos a los ke les gusta mi fanfic... el primero ke subo a la pagina... aunke tengo un segundo de miroku y sango: >>un minuto de desesperacion chékenlo y dejen sus reviews, y dejando la propaganda... espero ke sigan leyendo mi fic y ke kontinuen dejando sus reviews! GRACIAS!

* * *

CAPITULO VII

APRENDIENDO A COMPARTIR

Era un hermoso día soleado y el calor era intenso, las chicas habían decidido ir a la playa a refrescarse un poco y como prácticamente ya todas ellas eran "codiciadas" solteras, sacaron sus mejores bañadores para lucir sus esculturales figuras. Estuvieron en el agua un buen rato pero salieron a tiempo antes de comenzar a arrugarse como viejitas, Kikyo y Kagura extendieron sus toallas sobre la arena para tomar un buen baño de sol, después de todo, la mayor de las Higurashi tenía una piel tan blanca y pálida que un buen bronceado no le caería nada mal. Kagome fue a un puesto de helados para comprarse una nieve; mientras tanto Sango, una chica alegre y muy guapa, decidió que era mejor para ella ir a dar una vuelta mientras trotaba, de esa manera podría sentir la brisa del mar acariciando con suavidad su cara y el resto de su piel. Corría y corría sintiendo la arena bajo sus pies, repentinamente se detuvo y miró al único chico que le robaba los suspiros.

Sí, Miroku también había decidido ir a la playa ese día, y por casualidad o coincidencia se encontraron en ese momento, Sango se acercó a él un poco tímida como se comportaba casi siempre que lo veía. !Claro! Siempre y cuando el sujeto no estuviera persiguiendo a una chica.

-¿Cómo esta joven Miroku?- le preguntó mientras se sonrojaba al hecho de ver su cuerpo bronceado con su abdomen marcado y aquellos brazos que tanto anhelaba rodearan su cintura.

-Bueno ahora que te he visto mi pequeña Sango puedo decir que este día es perfecto- dijo él mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado por la emoción y sentía que era tanta que pronto saldría de su pecho –Sango ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la que hablamos y te dije que yo deseaba estar por siempre a tu lado pero tu me pediste que te fuera fiel?- ella asintió –Lo he estado pensando mucho y la verdad es que vale la pena, eres una joven muy atractiva y estoy seguro que a tu lado me sentiré tan feliz que no necesitaré de nadie más-.

-¿En serio?- dijo sin poder darle credibilidad a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-¡Sí! Así como lo oyes Sango, quiero quedarme contigo por que yo… yo… Te amo- sentía que se derretía en sus brazos.

-Yo también lo amo- se recargó en su pecho y de pronto comenzó a sentir como la mano del chico acariciaba su trasero- ¡Joven Miroku!- gritó y se apartó unos centímetros de él. Comenzó a mirarla con lujuria y con una cara de pervertido depravado sexual.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ingenua y cuando se miró así misma se dio cuenta de que se encontraba desnuda, completamente desnuda- ¡Ahhh¡ahhh!- comenzó a gritar al tiempo que cubría con sus manos sus partes, y huía despavorida lejos del joven Miroku.

-¡Tic¡tic¡tic¡Rin!- sonó el despertador y se levantó de un saltó.

-Todo fue una pesadilla, solo eso una terrible pesadilla- dio un suspiro de alivio mientras miraba al reloj: 6:30- se hace tarde-.

Torrington era quizá una escuela muy grande, demasiado diría yo; sin embargo eso no era obstáculo para: _los chismes_. Cientos de rumores iban de alumno en alumno todos los días, traspasaban paredes y llegaban hasta los oídos de los más discretos, no había nadie que pudiera ocultarse de ellos. Para desgracia de algunos el de esta semana era uno que realizó una gran revolución en toda la escuela: _Kikyo e Inuyasha rompieron_. ¿Quién lo inició? Nadie sabía pero algo era seguro, para el día miércoles de la misma semana no habría ni un solo cuerpo en la escuela que no supiera que la pareja perfecta por fin había terminado. Todos sabían que: _Adiós, finito, hasta la vista, sayonara, bye, se terminó_; era lo que sucedía, pero en cuanto a la razón del ¿por qué terminaron? Todo era un misterio. De hecho no se tenía que ser un genio ni tener la oreja bien parada para darse cuenta de que ya no andaban, es decir, siempre estaban juntos y ahora parecía que Kikyo lo evitaba a todo instante.

Ahora que el chico guapo de la cabellera plateada era legalmente libre, había varias jovencitas que hacían fila para hablar con él, desayunar juntos y perseguirlo a todas horas. Eso a él no le agradaba del todo, es decir, estaba en su interminable lucha por recuperar a su novia y un montón de viejas calientes-urgidas vienen y se le tiran encima (¿aja y el sufriendo? ¬¬ realmente no espero que alguien crea eso… u.u.'), eso le restaba puntos para que Kikyo lo perdonara.

Pero para suerte y tranquilidad suya ella estaba demasiado ocupada con sus propios asuntos como para poder ver como una mocosa se le enganchaba del brazo y no lo dejaba ir, de hecho se podría decir que ella sola se había echado la soga al cuello desde el momento en que había aceptado subirse al "modesto" automóvil del mandril alias Naraku, a lo que voy es que… bueno el tipo no era un sujeto feo, de hecho si me lo preguntan, no era nada feo, es solo que simplemente no encajaba con las condiciones del "chico ideal de Kikyo" era demasiado… Naraku.

Siempre lo había mirado como el rival número uno de su ex, y ahora que estaba conviviendo un poco más con él se daba cuenta de que no era un sujeto tan despreciable, insoportable y detestable como Inuyasha y Miroku siempre lo pintaban, de hecho antes sus ojos color ámbar comenzaba a ser… ¿Lindo? Se preocupaba mucho por ella, era demasiado atento, detallista, caballeroso, y de alguna extraña manera muy a su estilo siempre encontraba una manera de hacerla reír cuando se encontraba triste. Tenía sus momentos en los que lo encontraba demasiado sarcástico y ego centrista pero bueno ella tampoco era del todo modesta que digamos. En un principio puedo decir que su compañía era algo incómoda, pues se salía de la monotonía de cada día, pero conforme pasaban los días su presencia comenzó a ser ¿Necesaria?

Ese fin de semana en casa de Miroku:

-Ya no lo soporto más Miroku ¡maldito imbécil! Si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de ella le voy a partir su madre en ese instante- rugió Inuyasha mientras golpeaba la mesa y apretaba los dientes.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, primero tienes que calmarte, el mandril solo está alardeando, no deberías de creer todo lo que dice- dijo su amigo tratando de calmarlo para que dejara de aventar sus pertenencias.

-¿Tranquilo¿Cómo supones que esté tranquilo si siempre esta con ella? Suficiente es con saber que están viviendo bajo el mismo techo como para ahora tener que verlo junto a ella todo el tiempo, cuando llegan, en el recreo, en la salida, es mas de lo que yo puedo tolerar- arrojó contra la pared todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance, para suerte de Miroku solo eran los cojines.

-Ya veras como las cosas van a mejorar, Inuyasha no puedes tener tan mala suerte- el chico acomodó los cojines sobre en el sofá y al alzar la vista, vio a través de la ventana un camión de mudanza parado justo en la casa de enfrente- Al parecer alguien por fin compró la casa de enfrente, la última vez que alguien vivió ahí fue la vieja gruñona con piernas de hombre- puso un gesto simulando tortura.

-¡Jajaja! Esa que siempre te chuleaba cuando salías a la calle- comenzó a burlarse y a reírse desenfrenadamente.

-No le veo la gracia- continuó espiando para tratar de ver al comprador- ¡Rayos Inuyasha! Creo que si traes la mala suerte no veo ninguna chica linda- se acercó para mirar por la ventana también y de pronto los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par al ver la delgada figura de una chica, con una hermosa cabellera; solo podían verla de espaldas pero para ellos era lo más parecida a la chica de legalmente rubia, solo que esta no era rubia sino morena. –Bueno amigo mío acabamos de comprobar que definitivamente no tienes mala suerte ni estás salado ni maldito y nada por el estilo. Ven tenemos que darle una digna bienvenida a la muñeca- Salieron de la casa rápidamente cruzaron la calle y se iban peleando por ver quien de los dos sería el que hablaría primero, cuando por fin estaban solo a unos metros de ella Miroku se le adelantó.

-¡Buenas tardes dulzura!- le dijo galante, ella volteó a verlo haciendo ondear su cabello. Se imaginaba ver el rostro de un ángel y escuchar la voz más melodiosa y dulce que pudiese escuchar… pero que terrible desilusión…

-Tú también eres una dulzura- dijo con voz chillona y un poco bronca- se quedó inmutado, con la boca abierta no daba credibilidad a lo que sus ojos veían, una nariz enorme y ganchuda, sus labios toscos y realmente eso no era una mujer… puso una cara de susto que por más que intentó no pudo disimular. Inuyasha se acercó a ellos para presentarse también.

-Inuyasha ¿sabes algo? Hoy me siento benévolo puedes quedarte con ella, tu la necesitas más que yo- dijo entre dientes y con una falsa sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- fue lo único que dijo el chico sin hacer caso de las advertencias de su amigo, le extendió la mano.

-¡Hola guapura!- dijo ella y estrechó su mano apretándola con fuerza, más fuerza de que una delicada señorita debería tener- ¡Que lindo lugar! Y con dos caballeros a mi disposición ¿Qué podía ser mejor?- dijo ella con su masculina voz y acomodándose… ¿el relleno? Inuyasha y Miroku comenzaron a palidecer.

-Nos encantaría ayudar pero en realidad… eh… eh… solo era la bienvenida… y… y... yo no vivo aquí.. y… y ya es tarde y… m-me tengo que ir- dijo Inuyasha y salió disparado de ahí-.

-Me habla la abuelita… y… yo también me tengo que ir- corrió despavorido.

-Hay que chicos tan extraños- se dijo a sí misma. Ambos entraron a la casa directamente a la sala de donde habían salido.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso!- dijo Inuyasha con repugnancia- ¡Un travestí! Tienes un vecino que es travestí!-.

-¡Eso no era un travestí! Era un completo ¡Gay! Lo que me faltaba un chico que se siente mujer y se acomodaba ¿el relleno?- puso un gesto de asco- No puedo no imaginarme eso. Olvida lo que dije Inuyasha tienes pésima suerte-.

Nuevamente en casa de Naraku, justo en el patio trasero donde se encontraba el pequeño lago, Kikyo estaba sentada en una de las mesas campestres disfrutando de un libro que el pelinegro le había prestado:

-¡Uy! Pareces muy concentrada en tú lectura- dijo el chico galán inspeccionando a la chava de pies a cabeza, deteniendo de vez en cuando la mirada en el escote de su blusa que a él parecía haberle encantado.

-Sí! Es un buen libro este que me prestaste ¡Gracias!- dijo con amabilidad. Se disponía a dejar el libro sobre la mesa.

-Por mi no te detengas, puedes seguir leyendo, digo me conformo con tu simple presencia, después de todo ¿Qué puede ser mejor que contemplar a una bella chica como tu mientras lee?- esta solo se sonrojó y continuó con su lectura. Naraku simplemente no dejaba de mirarla, posaba su firme mirada sobre ella y aún de vez en cuando prestaba atención al escote. Notaba la presencia de sus ojos posados sobre ella, pero aún así no le incomodaban tanto como en un principio. Él se puso en pie justo detrás de ella, se inclinó un poco y comenzó a oler su fresco cabello, lo retiró para despejar su cuello, que después de un tiempo también comenzó a oler mientras de vez en cuando lo rozaba con la nariz. Esta sensación hacía que Kikyo se estremeciera y perdiera un poco la concentración. Empezó por besar delicadamente su cuello, después de ello pasó un brazo por su espalda de manera que pudiera abrazarla, con la otra mano sujetó su mentón, ella bajó el libro y lo posó sobre su regazo, la miraba de una manera seductora y cuando se dispuso para darle un beso ella desvió un poco sus labios de manera que solo fue un beso de media luna, esto lo molesto de cierta manera, pero no lo demostró. Inmediatamente apareció Kagura seguida por una sirvienta que traía tres tazas de té.

-¡Buenos días muñequita! Hoy te has levantado muy temprano- dijo Kagura ignorando por completo a su hermano, quien al verla llegar se había separado de Kikyo. –Kasumi puedes retirarte- le dijo a la sirvienta después de que dejó las tazas sobre la mesa.

-¡Buenos días Kagura!- dijo Kikyo tranquila mientras tomaba su respectiva taza y sorbía un poco.

-Veo que estás leyendo- puso un gesto de aburrimiento -¿Por qué no mejor ahora que terminemos el té salimos de compras tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos? No te ofendas pero es mejor que eso- señaló el libro.

-Bueno hermanita a diferencia de ti a Kikyo si le gusta llenar su mente de conocimientos- dijo burlón y la chica solo hizo una mueca de repulsión- Apropósito Kagura ¿Qué ha pasado con tus bueno modales?-.

-Como si quisiera perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo- dijo ella.

-Me encantaría ir de compras contigo Kagura, ya sabes que sí-.

-¡Hay pobrecito! el pobre perro de la casa se tendrá que quedar solito- se refirió a Naraku.

-Bueno si quieres tu hermano también podría acompañarnos- agregó.

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir- él es un chico ocupado tendría cosas mas importantes que hacer- Kikyo miró a Naraku esperando que dijera algo pero éste solo tomaba un poco de té.

-Salgan ustedes Kikyo, no te preocupes por mí, no quiero incomodarlas, además otro día podemos salir tú y yo… a solas- miró con recelo a su hermana.

Unos minutos después se encontraban en camino hacia la plaza en un automóvil negro, con Naraku al volante y Kikyo y Kagura en el asiento de atrás.

-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto- dijo Kagura.

Dentro de la plaza en el tercer piso Miroku y su amigo Inuyasha caminaban mirando los aparadores, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en tiendas de artículos electrónicos, discos o ropa para caballero.

-¡Hey Kagome!- le dijo a su amiga que estaba mirando un hermoso pantalón de mezclilla detrás de un aparador -¿Esos que van ahí no son Inuyasha y el joven Miroku?- dijo señalando a dos jóvenes, Kagome volteó a verlos.

-Si creo que si son ellos¡Vamos Sango! Vamos a saludarlos- la sujetó por el brazo y apresuró el paso para no perderlos.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué fue lo qué compraste?-.

-Un disco de orquestas de piano- dijo guardándolo en su mochila.

-Muchacho solo te estás haciendo más daño con eso- Miroku alzó la vista y puso un gesto de cómo si acabara de ver un fantasma- Inuyasha mira discretamente, creo que el de allá es el gay que vive por mi casa- el chico de cabellos plateados miró al frente para darse cuenta de que efectivamente se trataba del nuevo vecino de su amigo. En ese instante el chico indefinido también alzó la vista y al parecer los reconoció, por que comenzó a saludarlos.

-Miroku creo que nos está saludando-.

-¡Hola guapos!- les gritó.

-Figura como que no lo hemos visto y démonos la vuelta- dijo Miroku. Ambos se dieron la vuelta repentinamente y justo cuando iban a comenzar a echarse a correr chocaron con dos jovencitas. Sango cayó al suelo, y traía una falda algo corta, al caer terminó con las piernas abiertas dejando ver sus pantaletas lilas.

-¡Oh visión divina!- dijo Miroku que había caído frente a ella, la chica enrojeció tanto de pena como de enojo, cerró las piernas rápidamente. –Es lo más hermoso que he visto- dijo el chico embelesado. Ella lo pateó en la cara.

-¡Por atrevido! Es usted de lo peor- dijo molesta y apenada.

Inuyasha por su parte había quedado encima de Kagome y su mano estaba puesta encima de uno de los pechos de la chica quien se sonrojó mucho, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y él estaba que moría de la pena, cuando iba a levantarse ella lo sujetó y le dio un beso, después de unos segundos se apartó de ella y cuando alzó la vista vio como se acercaba Kikyo, en un principio distinguió en ella un gesto de desagrado, de odio y molestia, pero continuó como si nada pasara como si no hubiera visto aquella embarazosa escena, con toda la seguridad que la caracterizaba continuó caminando como la diosa que era. Al pasar junto a Inuyasha quien continuaba aún en el suelo pero ya lejos de Kagome, éste la vio atónito y ella solo le devolvió una mirada de odio. Naraku se aprovechó de la situación y se colocó a lado de la joven, la sujetó con cierta posesión por la cintura y presumió de ello a Inuyasha. Él indignado se puso en pie con cierta dificultad para seguirla pero aquellos se perdieron antes de que el chico pudiera ver hacia donde se habían dirigido. Decidió regresar y ayudó a levantar a Kagome.

-Inuyasha yo…yo… lo siento mucho… no… juro que no… -intentó disculparse.

-¡Kagome olvídalo!- ella notó que el estaba enojado –¡Miroku vámonos!- Pero éste todavía seguía en trance por su visión divina, Inuyasha lo sujetó por la camisa y se alejaron de ahí sin decir nada más.

-Sango creo que la volví a regar- dijo mientras contenía las ganas de llorar.

Los chicos, Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban de nuevo caminando, pero esta vez iban sin sentido, sin mirar hacia donde los llevaban sus pies. Mientras el moreno sólo iba pensando en Sango, sus torneadas piernas y sus pantaletas lila. El otro mientras tanto trataba de calmarse, metió las manos en los bolsillos y alzó la vista para mirar hacia el techo, cuando regresó a ver hacia el frente se encontró con otra agradable sorpresa. A lo lejos en una tienda de ropa playera podía ver a una chica modelando trajes de baño, con unas gafas de sol y su cabello recogido. No importaba dónde y cómo estuviera él era capaz de reconocerla donde quiera que fuese, definitivamente se trataba de Kikyo. Se acercó para comprobar que efectivamente sí se trataba de ella, pero lamentó mucho haberlo hecho, puesto que vio que Naraku estaba sentado en un sillón, con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo, mirando a SU chica a SU Kikyo, esto lo enfureció más y perdió el control.

Ambas chicas estaban modelando bañadores, y tal como les gustaba hacer bailaban mientras lo hacían con la música que ambientaba la tienda, en ese instante Inuyasha entró azotando la puerta.

-¡Kikyo!- gritó cabreado- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Extrañamente la chica actuó como si aún continuaran siendo novios y sujetó una toalla para cubrirse.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que dijo.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a no interrumpir? Estamos ocupados ¡Lárgate de aquí!- dijo Naraku mientras se ponía en pie.

-Sólo esperaba un motivo más para romperte la cara, ésta me la pagas- se acercó a el y le lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro. Tal golpe Naraku no lo pudo evitar y cayó al suelo, Inuyasha se abalanzó contra él y comenzó por sacudirlo.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- le gritó Kikyo- ¡Déjalo en paz¡Suéltalo¡Inuyasha ya Suéltalo!- gritó Kikyo alarmada y los sujetó por el brazo intentando alejarlo del pelinegro. Miroku entró a la tienda e intentó separarlos.

-¡Kikyo ven aquí pueden golpearte!- le dijo preocupada su amiga.

-¡Vamos Inuyasha ya suéltalo!- insistió la chica. Miroku lo sujetó por los brazos, apretaba con fuerza su pecho para que no se le fuera a escapar.

-Vamos tranquilo, tranquilo- decía. Kikyo se acercó a Naraku, tenía el rostro ensangrentado, se puso en pie y cacheteó a Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha¿Es que acaso no entiendes que lo nuestro terminó¡Ya pasó¡Supéralo!- le gritó con odio y desprecio.

-Miroku será mejor que te lo lleves de aquí- le dijo Kagura. Obedeciendo el pelinegro sacó a su cabreado amigo de la tienda, quien aún continuaba enfurecido.

-Naraku ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kikyo sujetándolo con cuidado, éste solo cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella.


	8. RECUERDOS INMEMORABLES

hOlaSsS! este es el octavo capitulo de mi fic, mmm la inspiracion estuvo algo deprimente, espero ke les agrade y me dejen sus reviews, ke son muy importantes para mi...

Gracias x continuar leyendolo!

* * *

CAPITULO VIII

RECUERDOS INMEMORABLES

Estaba recostado sobre su cama, era de noche y los destellos de la luna irrumpían la oscuridad de la fría habitación. Todo estaba sumido en un silencio perturbador que solo se rompía con su respiración. Ahí se encontraba pensando, divagando en su mente, recordando, atreviéndose a recordar aquellos momentos de suma felicidad, arriesgando a querer perderse en su universo interno, para no regresar más a su detestable realidad, y así no tener que sufrir.

Hace cuatro o tres años aproximadamente:

Era la hora de la salida y dos chicos corrían con sus mochilas al hombro. Ambos tenían el cabello corto, demasiado corto en comparación a como actualmente lo cargaban, uno con una hermosa cabellera plateada, sus ojos miel y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera; el que corría a su lado era un chico pelinegro de ojos azules.

-Inuyasha ¡vamos dime¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó impaciente el chico moreno.

-Ya lo veras Miroku. Te va a encantar- dijo el otro mientras entraba al gimnasio de la escuela.

-¿El gimnasio¿Qué puede haber de interesante aquí?- miró a su alrededor.

-Hoy es martes- dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo.

-¿Y eso que tiene de interesante?- no comprendía de que trataba el asunto.

-Bueno mi joven e inexperto amigo, te lo explicaré. Como sabemos muy bien después al terminar el día escolar hay clases extracurriculares ¿Y sabes clases de qué hay el día de hoy?- dijo abriendo una puerta.

-¿Practicas de Kendo?- intentó adivinar.

-Bueno aparte del Kendo. Están las practicas de gimnastas y de las… porristas- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ahhh! Creo que comienzo a entender- dijo pícaro también.

-Sí bueno, aún te falta mucho que aprender- dieron la vuelta en un pasillo.

-Inuyasha el salón donde entrenan las porristas y las gimnastas esta por allá- dijo señalando en la dirección contraria.

-Sí Miroku. Lo sé, pero el vestidor de chicas esta por acá- Entraron a los vestidores y comenzaron a pasearse por los pasillos, como suponía el chico de cabellos plateados todas continuaban con sus practicas, por lo tanto se encontraban solos en un gran cuarto repleto de prendas íntimas (esto comienza a sonarme mucho al estilo del maestro Haposai), agarró un banco y lo puso frente a una puerta con un ventanal, a través de él podía observar a un grupo de jovencitas con minifaldas agitando pompones y del otro lado a otro grupo con leotardos muy ajustados haciendo piruetas. Miroku hizo lo mismo que Inuyasha, agarró un banco se subió a él y comenzó a observar.

-¿Qué tal si vemos más de cerca?- sugirió el primero, el moreno asintió.

-¡Qué presumida!- dijo una chica castaña perteneciente al equipo de gimnasia.

-¡Dímelo a mí! Tu no tienes que soportarla las primeras siete horas del día, es detestable, siempre tan educada con todos ¡Sólo quiere llamar la atención¡Ya no la soporto!- dijo otra chica.

-Es la señorita perfección, tan correcta…- dijo una chicas más.

-Tan educada… y con su sonrisa de niña estúpida ¿Quién se traga ese cuento?- agregó la castaña de un principio.

-Por favor, nadie puede creerle, se ve tan falsa y actúa como si el mundo le perteneciera, como si fuera una reina ¿Quién se cree que es?- dijo burlona una.

-Kikyo Higurashi- agregó una mientras se reían todas en coro.

Los ojos de todas ellas se posaban en una jovencita de estatura media, de figura muy delgada y frágil, con su negra cabellera hacía resaltar su pálida y blanca piel, al verla pareciese que se tratara de alguna muñeca de porcelana que había cobrado vida y en estos instantes se encontraba dando un espectáculo sobre las barras, cada paso que daba lo marcaba con suma delicadeza, movía las manos con gracia y al saltar se le imaginaba ligera, en realidad aquella actuación parecía más una demostración de ballet que una rutina de agilidad y destreza. Las chicas de un principio no dejaban de mirarla con desprecio.

Por debajo de unas bancas ambos jóvenes estaban escondidos, para que ni la entrenadora de porras tanto como la profesora de gimnasia pudieran encontrarlos ahí. Inuyasha inspeccionaba toda la sala tratando de encontrar algo, o mas bien a alguien que valiera la pena, su objetivo principal eran las porristas pero al no hallar nada "interesante" se enfocó en el resto, en las niñas con leotardos, posó sus ojos de una en una, hasta que se detuvieron en una muchacha delgada con un traje azul celeste, cargaba su cabello sujeto en dos chongos (como Corina la de las mew mew power ¬¬) y se encontraba a punto de terminar con su rutina, dio un brinco y un doble salto mortal, para caer sobre el colchón. En un principio la observó tan débil, como si fuera de cristal que pensó que sus tobillos se romperían al tocar el suelo, pero no fue así, unas vez ahí comenzaron a aplaudirle y caminó con la vista al frente y cierta vanidad justo hacia donde ellos se encontraban, en ese instante decidieron salir de ahí antes de que los descubriera.

-Muy bien hecho señorita Higurashi, una de las mejores rutinas que he visto en el día de hoy, y le aseguro que si sigue trabajando en ella, será de las mejores del curso o mejor aún… de la escuela- dijo la profesora –ahora puedes adelantarte e ir a darte una ducha el entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy-.

-¡La odio! Siempre trata de quedar bien con todas- dijo la castaña de antes. La jovencita a la que tanto criticaban se acercaba en ese instante para sujetar su toalla.

-¡Oye Higurashi!- la chava volteó- Debería comenzar a tener cuidado, un día de estos puedes resbalar- dijo con malicia.

-Sí y sería una lástima que la mascota de la profesora terminara herida-.

-Sí bueno, habría cien chicas más que podrían tomar mi lugar antes de que la profesora Himura ofreciera el puesto a alguna de ustedes- dijo de manera fría, tomó su toalla y se marchó inmediatamente.

-¡Es una bruja! La odio, la odia ¡La odio!- gritó enfurecida.

Entró a los vestidores, y dejó sus cosas sobre una banca. Entró a la regadera. El agua caía por su piel y la refrescaba por completo, masajeaba suavemente su cabeza y al igual humedecía su cabello, comenzó a untarse el jabón mientras se admiraba así misma.

Sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo ¿Qué estaban viendo? Según él aquella figura era lo más hermoso que había presenciado en su corta existencia, sus manos se impacientaban por acariciar su suave piel, sus dedos deseaban entrelazarse con los suyos y su boca… su boca moría pos probar aquellos labios virginales. Ella jugaba con su cabello de una manera sensual y provocativa, el verla de aquella manera provocaba que en su interior un sin numero de sensaciones surgieran.

-¡Vamos! yo también quiero ver- suplicó en voz baja el pequeño Miroku.

-¡Chist! Tú no puedes ver esto. Es cosa de adultos- dijo Inuyasha mientras apartaba de ahí a su amigo.

-Soy dos meses mayor que tú, vamos no seas envidioso- Pareció escuchar algo, así que cerró la regadera y se envolvió en la toalla. Inuyasha y Miroku se escabulleron por debajo de las bancas para que no pudiera verlos, avanzaban con cautela, uno de los pies de Miroku se enredó con las correas de una mochila, al intentar jalarlo tiró una botella, y el sonido de ésta al golpear con el suelo se escuchó en la habitación. Inuyasha volteó a mirarlo en gesto de regaño, continuó avanzando y salió de una de las bancas pensando que todo había pasado, se quedó arrodillado soltó un largo suspiro y unos segundos Miroku salió tras él.

-¿Sabían que pueden ser expulsados si alguien se entera de que ambos están aquí?- dijo una chica tras ellos, estaba en cuclillas sobre la misma banca, se puso en pie y empujó a Inuyasha con el pie, ambos se sonrojaron al ver sus piernas, traía un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes algo ajustada.

-Ahhh…ah… ah… -Miroku comenzó a balbucear y la joven solo lo miró con cierto desprecio y un poco de repulsión.

-Estoy seguro de que no serías capaz de comentárselo a alguien- la desafió el chico de ojos miel.

-¿Es acaso eso un reto?- continuó con su frío tono de voz.

-Yo más bien lo veo como una advertencia, si tú abres la boca y sueltas algo, me encargaría de que te expulsaran junto conmigo- dijo sarcástico.

-¡Já! Como si eso fuera posible- lo miró con recelo.

-Piénsalo bien, fácilmente podría convencer al director de que dos chicos como nosotros no pudimos haber entrado a los baños sin ayuda de alguna chica-.

-No serías capaz de hacer eso- dijo burlona.

-¿Es acaso eso un reto?- dijo tan desafiante como ella, la muchacha le extendió el brazo, él la sujetó y por primera vez sintió la calidez de su piel y la dulce sensación del contacto de sus manos apretándose, con su ayuda pudo ponerse en pie. –Soy Inuyasha, Inuyasha Lee Shang-.

-Me llamo Kikyo Higurashi, mucho gusto- dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente. Y por vez primera había visto también lo encantadora que podía ser su sonrisa.

-El gusto es realmente mío- dijo galán.

Se encontraba nervioso frente a la reja de la escuela, esperando a que ella apareciera, ya que en el fondo ansiaba invitarla a salir, repasaba torpemente lo que planeaba decirle, o más bien practicaba las palabras correctas que debía utilizar para que ella aceptara la invitación, de pronto la vio acercarse.

-¡Kikyo!- la saludó de lejos, la chica lo miró y se acercó a él.

-¡Hola Inuyasha!- sonrió. No dejó de mirarla, estaba realmente embelesado, tanto que había olvidado por completo todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Ah… yo… me preguntaba si tu… querrías ir conmigo a comer- ella lo miró sorprendida- ¡Vamos te invito a comer!- dijo aún nervioso.

-Inuyasha, en serio… realmente me encantaría pero no puedo-.

-¡Oh vamos! Por favor, es más si quieres solo será un helado- insistió.

-No es que no quiera, es simplemente que no puedo, debo pasar a la escuela Tomoeda por mi hermana Kagome- El chico entristeció, metió las manos en los bolsillos y agachó la mirada- Pero podemos salir otro día ¡Hasta luego Inuyasha!- se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla, al momento reaccionó.

-Bueno entonces¿puedo acompañarte a recoger a tu hermana? Y de ahí… no se… quizá podamos dar una vuelta por el parque los tres y les invito una nieve-.

Hace un par de meses le había declarado todo lo que sentía, confesándole lo mucho que le gustaba; sin embargo ella no reaccionó como esperaba, en lugar de saltar hacia sus brazos y rodear su cuello dando un sí por respuesta, solo se dedicó a decir de manera simple y fría que lo prefería únicamente como amigo, es decir, era un chico guapo y simpático, pero había algo en su interior que aún no la convencía, había tantas cosas sobre Inuyasha Lee Shang que no le agradaban del todo. Él desde un principio lo sabía, que no era como todas las demás, y que si realmente deseaba estar a su lado habría muchos aspectos de sí que tendrían que cambiar.

Desde aquel día, cuando confesó sus sentimientos la actitud para con él había cambiado determinantemente, había muy pocos momentos en los que se encontraban a solas, y aquellas contadas ocasiones solo eran tiempos de veinte o quince minutos cuando mucho. En un corto lapso durante el receso había aprovechado para decirle que necesitaba su ayuda para algo importante, en realidad no había ningún asunto en especial que tratar, solo como tantas veces necesitaba convencerse de que realmente no lo quisiera, en el fondo algo le decía que ella sí sentía algo, pero que simple y sencillamente dudaba de él, y éste entendía las razones del ¿por qué? Tenía una fama de conquistador, y él como muchas veces decía era una reputación que debía cuidar, pero estaba conciente que esperaba que ella algún día lo mirara de diferente manera y no solo como a un amigo más, tenía que olvidarse de los viejos tiempo y empezar a cambiar.

Al Sonar la campana bajó inmediatamente y corrió hacia los jardines traseros de la escuela, se quedó sentado, esperando bajo la sombra de un gran árbol a que de un momento a otro ella apareciera. Primero pasaron treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta minutos, dio la hora y no había ni rastro; le siguieron la hora con quince, con veinte y de nuevo con treinta, ya era demasiado para un retraso. Dieron las cuatro y soltó un último suspiro lleno de nostalgia¿qué había pasado¿por qué no había llegado, se sentía solo y abandonado, no podía evitar sentirse mal pero tampoco podía culparla, era tan complicada y difícil de entender. Había días en que lucía radiante emanando una gracia y carisma que lo hacían ver ángeles, como también había otros en los que era tan caprichosa y difícil que era tan fácil aprender a odiarla, pero era incapaz de hacerlo, porque aún así continuaba con aquella dulce sonrisa de la que se había enamorado desde la primera vez que la miró. Cansado de esperar se dispuso a marcharse cuando…

-¡Inuyasha!-escuchó a lo lejos su dulce voz, él volteó, y al verla sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial, corría hacia donde se encontraba, bajo la copa de un cerezo, sus cabellos negros revoltosos chocaban contra el viento que golpeaba su rostro. –Lamento… la… tardanza- dijo agitada –tuve practica de piano… así que… no pude llegar antes- se disculpó y sonrió un poco apenada.

-Lo importante es que ya estás aquí- dijo él y la sujetó de las manos, ella algo nerviosa continuó respirando con dificultad- Habría esperado el tiempo que fuera necesario solo por verte- besó una de sus manos.

-¿En serio? Por que la verdad a mí me pareció ver que ya te marchabas- dijo arqueando una ceja mientras alejaba un poco su mano.

-¿Marcharme¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, solo estaba desentumiendo un poco las piernas- repuso. Hubo un tiempo de silencio, puesto ella no encontraba nada que decir a causa de los nervios y él buscaba las palabras correctas. –Kikyo tú sabes bien todo lo que siento por ti- ella se ruborizó- Tu lo eres todo y yo soy nada, si supieras cual es mi esperanza de que pudieras decirme que sí, tu linda cara no sale de mi mente y todos los días sobresales del resto de la gente, ya no hago nada más que pensar en ti, de imaginarte entre mis brazos, tengo ganas de abrazarte, de besarte, de sentir como mis manos acarician tu piel- la misma mano que en un principio había besado, la volvió a sujetar para acariciar con ella su propio rostro.

-Inuyasha… yo…- dijo aún mas enrojecida, su corazón palpitaba precipitadamente, tan fuerte que sentía que podía estallar y salir de su pecho. Antes de que pudiera continuar con lo que fuera que quisiese decir, la acercó más hacia su cuerpo, sujetándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, rodeó con ellos su pequeña cintura y recargó la barbilla sobre su hombro. Estaba muy sorprendida, todo aquello la confundía mucho, estaba segura de que sentía algo por él, pero aún así tenía miedo y sus dudas no la dejaban actuar. ¡Al carajo con las dudas! Podía sentir como aquel abrazo tan tierno estremecía todo su cuerpo, así que fue correspondido y posó sus brazos sobre el cuello del muchacho, después de esto continuó sujetándola con mayor efusividad.

-Yo solo quiero permanecer junto a ti… en verdad… realmente me gustas mucho… y…- pudo continuar diciendo mil cosas más pero ella encontró la manera de callarlo ¡Y qué manera! Se puso en puntillas y con un dulce beso selló sus labios. Era lo que tanto había anhelado, después de tanto imaginarlo por fin podía probar y sentir la delicia de sus labios, pero tenía que admitir que era mejor hasta en el más maravilloso de sus sueños, por que en todos y cada uno de ellos, era él quien encontraba la manera de robarle un beso, cuando en la realidad era ella quien lo había buscado.

-Yo creo que esto es más que un gusto- rió dulcemente y se recargó sobre su pecho, mientras él acariciaba su espalda.

* * *

p.d. u.u' le dedico este fic a todos los fans de la pareja inuyasha y kikyo, y en especial a los fans de kikyo, jejeje me agrada la sacerdotisa, no tengo nada en contra de kagome, solo ke prefiero a kikyo, su personalidad es mas... intrigante! espero ke les halla gustado y porfas! porfitas! mandenme sus reviews!


	9. PLAN DE VACACIONES

CAPITULO IX

PLAN DE VACACIONES

No había pasado más de medio mes desde el pequeño incidente en la plaza, aquel en el que Inuyasha había salido de sus casillas y golpeado al mandril hasta que una enfurecida Kikyo terminó por bofetearlo y Miroku tuvo que forzarlo a salir de la tienda. Aún continuaba ardido por lo sucedido en esa ocasión y solo agradecía una cosa, que las vacaciones de primavera empezaban ese fin de semana y no tendría que soportar las escenas de Naraku presumiendo que su ex novia vivía en casa de él. Claro también lamentaba que durante dos semanas la escuela ya no sería el pretexto para poderla ver ¿Cómo se encargaría de que su mayor enemigo no se acercara más de lo debido a ella, si ya no estaba él de por medio para "cuidarla"? Tenía que encontrar la manera de continuar viéndola, aunque por el momento sonaba imposible. Kagura era la única que lo dejaría entrar a la residencia Hamasaki (apellido de los mellizos), pero si no era por que Kikyo se negara a verlo sería porque el mandril "cara de culo" como comenzaba a llamarlo, lo correría de la casa en el preciso instante en que este pusiera un pie dentro de ella.

Kagome Higurashi era una alumna promedio que cursaba el tercer año de secundaria, y además de tener un grave problema para sacar un ocho como calificación máxima en cualquiera de las asignaturas, continuaba con un sentimiento de culpa por el rompimiento de su hermana e Inuyasha. Había dos fuerzas peleando dentro de ella, una que le decía que tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudar al pobre chico platinado a recuperar la confianza y cariño de Kikyo, esa era la parte de su conciencia que le exigía que debiera hacer lo correcto. Pero la vida sería más fácil si no existiera un diablito pícaro y travieso sobre el hombro izquierdo. Imagínense una Kagome en chiquita (una chibi) diciéndole a cada segundo que ahora que ellos habían finalizado con su larga y aburrida relación podía haber un lugar en el corazón del muchacho que ella podía ocupar, y si no comenzar a sanar sus heridas; la llenaba de falsas y absurdas ilusiones, puesto que ahora el joven se mostraba frío e indiferente a causa del beso que ésta le había dado en la plaza justo en el momento en que Kikyo los miraba. ¿Cómo saber que Kikyo estaba ahí en ése instante? Trataba de ahorrarse las culpas para no empeorar su situación emocional. Y hablando de culpas, había una más que no la dejaba dormir en paz, y era que en lugar de buscar el perdón de su hermana solo se preocupaba por el pobre de Inuyasha, como si despreciara a aquella mujer por hacerlo sufrir tanto ¡Qué cosas decía! ¡Era su hermana! ¡Su propia sangre! Sus prioridades se encontraban revueltas y atormentaban silenciosamente cada uno de sus días.

¡Oh la vacaciones! ¡Las benditas vacaciones! Era lo que muchos pensaban, y Kagura compartía la agradable idea de tantos, dos merecidas semanas de descanso, los días completos para disfrutar, salir, pasear, las compras, ir a la playa y mirar a cientos de chicos guapos en bañadores, coqueteándole a cada uno de ellos. Ya podía vislumbrar la escena: sentada, bebiendo un poco de refrescante piña colada, con sus gafas oscuras, bronceándose y a su alrededor, varios sujetos musculosos ofreciéndose a masajear su espalda. Esa era la espectacular idea que la morena tenía de las vacaciones, pero el profesor de química no pensaba lo mismo. Como podemos imaginar, ésta joven, Kagura Hamasaki, era una chava que buscaba gozar de su vida, y entre sus planes de diversión nunca había tiempo para el estudio, por lo tanto era de esperarse que llevara pésimas notas en la materia. El profesor de química le había dicho que necesitaba con urgencia mejorar sus calificaciones, así como una especie de castigo, le había asignado un "ratón de laboratorio" que le ayudaría a estudiar y tomaría nota de su desempeño; ahora debía ir lunes, miércoles y viernes a la escuela, tres horas al día, para elaborar practicas de laboratorio junto con un estudiante de tercero de secundaria ¡Horror! Un chico dos cursos menos que ella iba a darle "clases particulares", ¿Era una broma o qué? El joven se llamaba Akitoki, era un niño un par de centímetros más bajo, tenía el cabello castaño y una figura muy poco atractiva, se le veía despistado, tonto, débil y todo un "traga-libros", un sujeto muy poco varonil ¿Qué se supone que ella haría con él? ¡Ah sí! "estudiar".

Su vida no era muy complicada, de hecho le iba bastante bien, no tenía problemas económicos, provenía de una familia de buena posición social, por lo menos de donde él venía así era, actualmente vivía en Tokio junto con su abuela, era un chico apuesto, sabía de varias muchachas que deseaban salir con él, sus mejores amigos: Miroku e Inuyasha; e incluso tenía una prometida ¿Qué más podía desear? ¡Ah sí! Que su prometida fuera una chica de estatura media, de ojos castaños y cabellera negra, es más de preferencia si se podía llamar Kagome Higurashi mejor aún ¡Pero no era así! Sí era de estatura media, pero en lugar de ojos castaños eran de un verde esmeralda, que combinaban perfectamente con su pelirroja melena (¬¬ mejor que Kagome si me lo preguntan a mí) Era una jovencita, sumamente gentil, educada, bien portada, elegante, guapa, popular, con excelente condición y de buena figura ¿Cómo es que no podía posar sus ojos en ella? Tampoco él lo comprendía. Pero como dicen: no se puede mandar al corazón. Ahora que comenzaban las vacaciones, Ayame quería aprovechar para visitar a sus padres en Hiroshima, así que se puede decir que: _¡Sería libre!_, por lo menos por dos semanas.

Hubiera clases o no, para Miroku todos los días eran de vacaciones, era algo así como Kagura en versión masculina. Bueno de hecho por alguna razón hace un buen tiempo habían dicho que eran el uno para el otro, pero quienes dijeron eso no sabían que los polos iguales se repelen, es decir, a ella le encantan los hombres, a él lo enloquecen las mujeres. Los arranques de pasión eran buenos, pero de ahí en fuera existía un mito de que en esa relación había existido una _ponedera de cuernos_. Las vacaciones siempre eran bienvenidas, echar la hueva en la casa en las mañanas y por las tardes salir a gozar de la buena vida; ¡ah! pero había un detalle por el que no quería pasar las mañanas en su casa: un gay que vivía en la casa de enfrente lo chuleaba y le gritaba guapura cada vez que lo veía. Eso lo molestaba mucho ¿Qué acaso tenía que pagar por todas las veces que acarició los traseros de cientos de inocentes chicas? Y ahora que menciono inocentes chicas, una brillante idea venía a su cabeza, ya sabía lo que haría por las mañanas, se iría a casa de la linda Sango para estar más tiempo con ella y socializar con los suegros y el pequeño demonio.

Sango quería mucho al joven Miroku, realmente lo quería mucho, y por ese motivo no veía inconveniente en que él quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella, siempre y cuando no quisiera tocar sus atributos. De hecho se había hecho el propósito de conquistarlo, bueno el tipo estaba que babeaba por ella, pero había una palabra que no conocía: _fidelidad_. Y ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarle cada una de las letras y el significado que juntas tenían, sí puede que se viera como un reto imposible de cumplir, pero querer es poder, aunque su hermano Kohaku se encargaría de molestar a Miroku lo más posible hasta que éste desistiera de ir a su hogar. Como podrán notarlo era un niño bastante celoso pero eso no impediría que al final los dos jóvenes terminaran juntos.

Naraku estaba en sus momentos de gloria, la chica que tanto le había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vio, estaba ahí, a unos cuantos pasos, viviendo en su misma casa. A su retorcida mente se venían varias ideas de lo que podía ocurrir dentro de cada una de las habitaciones entre ellos dos. La miraba a través de su ventana, estaba en el patio trasero junto con su odiosa hermana Kagura, tomando el sol a un lado del lago, se veía hermosa con su bikini puesto, azul celeste, hacía resaltar más las curvas de su cuerpo, su cabello recogido dejaba ver a la perfección su hermoso cuello, unos instintos animales se asomaban de su ser, instintos que no soportaban más estar reprimidos y necesitaban salir urgentemente.

Qué mejor manera de comenzar las vacaciones que estar en traje de baño bronceándose mientras bebe refrescante limonada. Así se encontraba Kikyo, gozando de las comodidades que los mayordomos y las sirvientas le ofrecían. ¡Wow! Se sentía realizada, como toda una reina, pero a pesar de que se encontraba en confianza, en la "mansión" de su mejor amiga, sentía que no podía abusar de la buena hospitalidad. Pero ahí estaba ella escuchando como Kagura maldecía un millón de veces al profesor de ciencias; lunes, miércoles y viernes tendría que ir a la escuela a sus prácticas de laboratorio, pero martes jueves y sábados el tal Akitoki iría a impartir clases a domicilio. ¿Qué haría mientras su amiga no estaba? Estar en la residencia Hamasaki paseándose por ahí, ya sea leyendo algún libro en alguno de los jardines o desempolvando el piano de la sala de música, eran excelentes planes, pero también le quedaba la posibilidad de que Naraku decidiera permanecer todo el tiempo en casa, que era lo más probable, y no es que su presencia le desagradara, de hecho se daba cuenta de que podía ser agradable pero aún así no terminaba de convencerla, había un no se que, que hacía dudar. Todavía le remordía la conciencia por la vez en que intentó darle un beso, y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Mientras Kagura continuaba hablando y hablando sobre todo el sufrimiento que tendría que pasar en ese tiempo. Nuevamente el foco de su cabeza se encendía y comenzaba a brillar.

-¡Muñequita!... ¡Hey Kikyo! ¿Me estás escuchando?- dijo Kagura.

-¡Eso es!- se puso en pie emocionada dando un par de aplausos.

-¿Eso es qué?- preguntó mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol para ver mejor a su amiga.

-Ya se que voy a hacer en estas vacaciones de primavera- dijo emocionada.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer Srta. Yo tengo todo el tiempo libre y tu tienes que estudiar?- recalcó el hecho de que no podían gozar el periodo de descanso de igual manera.

-Bueno para compartir tu sufrimiento y sentir en carne propia lo que sentirás mientras te tienes que ir a estudiar con el tal Mikotoki…-

-Akitoki Kikyo… Akitoki- repuso.

-Como sea da lo mismo, mientras tú estudias yo haré algo productivo: conseguiré un empleo-.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Qué tú que?- gritó tratando de dar credibilidad a lo que escuchaba.

-Así como lo oyes, voy a trabajar-.

-¡Jajaja! Esto es algo que tengo que ver-.

Estaban Sango y Miroku sentados en el sofá frente a la televisión mirando una película de terror, el chico más que prestarle atención al programa no dejaba de mirar a la muchacha que al contrario no podía despegar la vista del televisor, estaba comiendo una bolsa de palomitas de maíz, en la mesa del centro había botanas suficientes, de hecho él ya se había acabado unas tres bolsas de frituras, y en estos momentos estaba entre pasar su brazo por la espalda de Sango, pues estar sentado mirando solo la tele no era su plan de diversión, deseaba algo más. Soltó un largo bostezo estirando sus brazos, de esta manera podía colocar uno por el respaldo y así acercar un poco más a la chica.

-Miroku ¿te molesta ir por dos latas de soda? Están en el refrigerador- dijo ella dejando la bolsa de palomitas a un lado- Comenzó a darme sed-. Pasaba tanto tiempo metido en la casa de los Kamiya (apellido de Sango) que ya comenzaba a ser tratado como parte de la familia, por lo menos en cuanto a Sango y sus padres correspondía, por que Kohaku por el contrario continuaba mirándolo como a un perfecto extraño. El chico asintió y se fue a la cocina. Regresó con los dos bebidas.

-¡Gracias!- tomó su refresco. Miroku abrió otra bolsa de papas y comenzó a devorarlas. La chica destapó su lata pero en ese instante toda la bebida salpicó, como cuando un embase es agitado con mucha fuerza. Quedó empapada, y su blusa blanca de tirantes se mojó tanto que el sostén de la chava se marcaba y pintaba a la perfección, al verla así comenzó a babear mientras reía pícaramente, ella solo se maldecía por ensuciar la blusa.

-¡Visión divina!- dijo él sin dejar de comer papas, y observando el espectáculo que Sango le proporcionaba.

-¡Miroku!- le dijo en reproches. Al escucharla decidió ayudarle un poco así que sujetó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar su blusa acariciando sus pechos, la chica molesta le dio tremendo zape en la cabeza que el joven comenzó a atragantarse por tanta comida en la boca, empezó a toser pero un trozo de todo lo que tenía se le quedó atorado en la garganta, se puso rojo y luego poco a poco fue cambiando a un color morado, ella estaba desesperada y no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer, cada vez más tosía con mayor fuerza y parecía que ya no podía respirar, asustada no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar; continuaba tosiendo y se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho, al ver esto, Sango decidió darle un fuerte golpe que le ayudara a escupir lo que fuera que se le halla atorado. Lo hizo y aquel trozo de comida salió disparado de la sala, ahora solo intentaba recuperar la respiración.

-Sentí que moría- se acomodó un poco el cabello.

-Perdóname no era mi intensión que esto pasara- recargó su cabeza mientras lloraba de alivio al ver que se encontraba mejor, sujetó su barbilla y alzó un poco su cara, la miró tiernamente, mientras ella trataba de ocultar su rostro lloroso.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, solo fui yo de tonto como siempre- entre sus sollozos intentó sonreír, la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó, se dejó caer sobre sus fuertes brazos y después solo pudo sentir la suave caricia de sus labios rozando con los suyos, sus narices moviéndose juguetonamente y todo finalizado con un apasionado beso.

Había motivos de fuerza mayor por los que Kagura no podía creer que "su muequita" fuera a trabajar, porque para empezar ella en su lugar no lo haría. Pero a pesar de todo admiraba ese deseo de independizarse que Kikyo transmitía. Esta extraña decisión había disminuido por horas las posibilidades que Naraku tenía para conquistarla y hacer algo más, pero era justo el milagro que Inuyasha esperaba. Si conseguía un empleo, podía ir a verla.

Buscó trabajo en varios lugares, tiendas de ropa, restaurantes, uno que otro mini-súper, zapaterías, librerías, etc.; y los únicos empleos que realmente tenían muy buena paga eran esos en los que se buscan chicas guapas para pasar por masajistas. Cansada de no encontrar algo ideal, se decidió por entregar la solicitud en un sitio para trabajar como mesera. La notaron un poco distraída pero después de todo se quedó con el empleo en la cafetería: "Shikon-No Tama".

Atendía el lugar junto con otro empleado… ¿O era empleada? Era un sujeto controversial, por llamarlo de una manera, su verdadero nombre era Jakotsu, pero simple y sencillamente prefería que le dijeran Jackie. Muy poco le importaban las preferencias sexuales de una persona, en ese aspecto la joven tenía una visión muy liberal. Desde el primer momento se agradaron mutuamente y comenzaron a hacerse amigas o por lo menos no paraban de platicar y hacerse bromas en el trabajo.


	10. CAFETERIA SHINKONNOTAMA

_¬¬ oH Si... se ke esto suena algo raro... ¿shikon no tama, ok la idea la sake de un fanfic anterior ke ya habia leido, aunke en realidad kien lo sugerio fue una amiga... pero en fin espero que comprendan la mente transtornada de una tipa loca a la ke no le han venido muy wenas ideas, espero ke esto les guste... fue lo mejor ke se me pudo ocurrir, ojala y les guste..._

_p.d. no olviden dejars sus reviews n.n y prometo seguir en mi interminabhle lucha x encontrar a mis inspiracion ¬¬_

CAPITULO X

CAFETERIA "SHIKON-NO TAMA"

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started; I'm coming up so you better get this party started. Get this party started on Saturday night/ everybody's waiting for me to arrive/ sending out the massage to all my friends/ we'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz…_

Un joven alto de cabellos plateados miraba con cierta curiosidad una escena: Las empleadas del lugar bailando y cantando la canción anterior mientras una de ellas sujetaba una cuchara para simular un micrófono, se les veía muy emocionadas y concentradas en lo que hacían, así que se dispuso a tomar asiento en una de las mesas y continuar disfrutando del show. Después de que la canción terminó hubo un lapso de silencio, pero ninguna de ellas se percató de su presencia. Colocó el menú frente a su cara observando precios y decidiendo que ordenar.

-¡Ejem¡ejem!- hizo estos pequeños ruidos para que notaran que había un cliente que esperaba se le atendiera.

-¡Buenos días¿Puedo tomar su orden?- dijo una de ellas con amabilidad. El joven retiró el menú de su rostro dejándolo sobre la mesa, y sonrió con picardía.

-Sí después del espectáculo, creo que ya puedes tomar mi orden-.

-¿Tú aquí?- dijo sorprendida sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Sí, por mucho que te moleste yo aquí- dijo burlón- Ah propósito ¿Es lo último en tecnología?- señaló la cuchara que aún cargaba en la mano, apenada por ello la guardó rápidamente en el mandil del uniforme.

-No es que me moleste, es sólo que se me hace… un poco… raro-.

-Bueno pequeña, me gusta frecuentar el lugar, es cómodo, agradable, sirven buen café y está muy cerca de la universidad- comenzó a examinarla de pies a cabeza- Sabes el rojo te va muy bien- ella se encogió en hombros y enrojeció un poco, rió con picardía al notarlo- a propósito ¿puedes traerme un café americano?- ella asintió y como única salida a su embarazosa situación le regaló una sonrisa, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a preparar el café. –No lo vayas a echar a perder- le gritó y ella se estremeció.

-_Ni que fuera tan torpe_- pensó.

-¡Oye Kikyo! Pero qué suerte, parece que le gustas a la lindura de allá- dijo Jackie echándole unas miraditas.

-¡Vamos Jackie! Por su puesto que no le gusto. Es mi ex cuñado-.

-¿Esa lindura es hermano del patán del que me has contado? Espero que lo canalla no sea de familia-.

-¡No! Sesshoumaru es diferente a Inuyasha, es mas tranquilo, más centrado, maduro, responsable, atento y toma sus relaciones muy en serio-.

-¡Vamos niña¡jajaja! Pareciera que estás enamorada del bombón- Kikyo se sobresaltó al escuchar semejante comentario-.

-¡Por su puesto que no! Es solo que tal vez… las cosas hubieran sido mejor… si Inuyasha fuera un poco más como Sesshoumaru-.

-Sesshoumaru… así que ése es el nombre de mi guapura, bueno cariño si tú no lo quieres, hazte a un lado y déjamelo a mí-.

-Jajaja no serías la primera amiga que se fija en Sess-.

-¿Sess? Me gusta como se oye eso-.

Llevó el café hasta su mesa, en vista de que el joven estaba muy ocupado leyendo un libro sobre leyes, sólo colocó la taza frente a él; en el momento en el que se disponía a retirar, la sujetó de la mano y con la mirada la indicó que tomara asiento en la silla de lado.

-No me pagan para perder el tiempo sentada- dijo fría.

-Tampoco te pagan para bailar haciendo una pésima imitación de _Pink_- dejó el libro a un lado, se puso en pie sacó la silla, y no tuvo más remedio que tomar asiento, después la acercó un poco a la mesa. Estuvieron un par de horas platicando, y como Kikyo temía todo el tema se basó en el rompimiento con su hermano, las razones motivos y circunstancias, él se mantuvo en silencio solo escuchando todo lo que ella podía decir, desde que vio a Inuyasha besándose con Kagome hasta el día en que lo había golpeado en la plaza. Jackie moría de envidia al notar como de vez en cuando apretaba con ternura la mano de la joven dando muestra de apoyo, la miraba con cierto aprecio y al final cuando tuvo que marcharse a la universidad se despidió de ella con un afectuoso beso en la frente.

-¡Qué envidia chica!- dijo burlona.

-Sí bueno, pero entre Sess y yo solo hay afecto y buena comunicación es algo así como el hermano mayor que me faltó- dijo mordiéndose la lengua.

De ahí en fuera era común ver a Sesshoumaru todos los días, de hecho se hizo una costumbre, siempre en la misma mesa, leyendo o platicando con un colega llamado Bankotsu quien siempre hacía bromas y elogios para cohibir a la inocente Kikyo. A pesar de sus extraños comentarios apreciaba su compañía.

Era la segunda vez que llegaba tarde, y no se perdonaba el enorme retraso de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, no quería demostrar que los demás tal vez tenían razón y que realmente no servía para esas cuestiones del trabajo, por primera vez necesitaba creer que era buena en algo… útil. Llegó corriendo ya con su uniforme puesto, se le veía sumamente agitada, en una de las mesas había dos clientes a los cuales ya conocía pero con tantas prisas no se fijó mucho en ellos, se pasó al otro lado del mostrador, tomó su respectivo mandil y comenzó a sujetarlo. Con la gran pena y vergüenza que sentía se atrevió a mirar a su compañera.

-Lo siento mucho… es que… el reloj… no sonó y nadie fue por levantarme- sonaba un poco agitada, Jackie le respondía con un gesto de desaprobación pero al final solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aún con cierto bochorno Kikyo se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Si sigues llegando tan tarde terminarán por despedirte- dijo una voz varonil, la joven se sobresaltó un poco, conocía aquella voz y sabía de antemano la clase de comentarios que le estaban destinados durante las próximas dos o tres horas.

-Hago lo que puedo, realmente me estoy esforzando por esto, pero no es tan fácil como parece- repuso.

-Yo en su lugar- señaló a Jackie con una mirada- te disminuiría el sueldo. Además mira lo fachosa que vienes, con una presentación así no me animaría a pedirte siquiera una diminuta rosquilla- dio una mordida a la que ya tenía en mano.

-Vamos Bankotsu no seas tan cruel, ya dijo que era un enorme esfuerzo, además es su primer empleo- dijo Sesshoumaru en su defensa.

-Si bueno yo le dije que habría sido mejor que trabajara en algún burdel, cabaret, bar o yo que sé algo más interesante. Además la paga sería mejor- rió pícaramente y la chica solo lo miró con recelo. Las siguientes horas se la pasó discutiendo con Bankotsu de asuntos triviales como normalmente siempre hacían. Sesshoumaru por su parte solo se dedicaba a leer y tomar un poco de café, rara vez decía algún comentario que en la mayoría de la ocasiones hacía que ambos morenos se pusieran a pensar.

Era casi ya la hora de la comida y era más que obvio que ambos muchachos necesitaban algo más que un café, té, rebanadas de pastel o cualquier alimento que pudieran consumir en el local. Sentado en la mesa de junto había un señor con un poblado bigote, algo regordete que también ya se marchaba, así que Kikyo había ido a limpiar la mesa, al dar la vuelta chocó con Sesshoumaru quien se disponía a despedirse de ella, se tambaleó un poco pero él la sostuvo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y desde su postura podía sentir la calida respiración del chico; sus manos: una sobre su cintura y la otra sobre su brazo sujetándola. El tiempo pareció detenerse, y todo alrededor desaparecer, en esa fracción de segundo solo existían dos cosas… o mas bien dos personas: Sesshoumaru y Kikyo, con una razón: estar juntos. Su corazón latía y el estómago le daba un vuelco, se retorcía de los nervios, así que se separó un poco de él; realmente todo fue cuestión de un par de segundos pero para ellos había sido casi toda una eternidad.

-Nos vemos mañana- se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Ahí luego intento de niña bonita- le dijo Bankotsu, ambos chicos se marcharon sin mirar hacia tras, la joven solo los veía alejarse.

-¡Hey chica!- Kikyo regresó a ver a Jackie- ¿Segura que no te atrae el hermano?- preguntó curiosa, la otra joven solo se encogió en hombros negando con la cabeza, mientras en el fondo se debatía ante la pregunta.

Pasar mucho tiempo en casa no era una de las actividades favoritas de Miroku, de hecho era muy poco hogareño, además de nada le servía sacrificarse tanto pasando todo el tiempo en casa de Sango si el hermano celoso siempre estaba ahí para interrumpir; había tenido varios incidentes como el de la lata de soda, su plato de comida una que otra vez tenía un exceso de sal o picante, "accidentalmente" era golpeado por objetos que salían de la nada, se había metido cinco chicles a la boca pensando que eran de menta cuando en realidad eran de ajo, y como esas muchas cosas más, todas a causa de las pequeñas e "inocentes" bromas de Kohaku. Cansado de esas situaciones un día invitó a salir a Sango, solo a dar la vuelta, salir a despejar un poco la mente, platicar, tomar un helado lo que fuese era bueno, ella encantada aceptó pero para su mala suerte no solo se le pegó su hermano sino que también el pequeño Sota, un primo de unos ocho años de edad. Al final decidieron ir al parque. Ambos niños jugaban con unas pistolas de agua, así que los jóvenes tenían una oportunidad de pasar un tiempo a solas.

Estaban sentados sobre el pasto, recargados en el tronco de un gran árbol mientras platicaban de cualquier tontería:

-…estaba sentada mirando por la ventana y comencé a gritar: _-¡abuela¡Abuela! Mira que perro más grandote_… y ella solo me dijo: _no es un perro tonta es un burro_- dijo tratando de imitar la voz de una anciana- y es por eso que mi madre siempre me hace burla respecto a la distinción entre un burro y un perro-. Miroku esbozó una leve sonrisa, pasó su brazo por la espalda de la joven, que se recargó sobre su hombro y cerró lo ojos, estuvieron así un par de minutos…

-A mí me sucedió algo parecido, solo que la primera vez que vi un burro no lo confundí con un perro gigante sino con un caballo- recargó su cabeza en la de la joven, se acercó un poco más, lo miró con cierta ternura y a su vez él a ella, perderse en sus ojos azules era algo inevitable, cada vez que la miraba no podía contener esas ansias de besarla y como en todas las demás oportunidades sujetó su barbilla con una mano, se miraron fijamente, empezó a rozar sus labios y…

-¡Ahhh!- gritaron ambos, puesto Kohaku los había empapado con las pistolas de agua interrumpiendo la romántica escena, algo dentro de Miroku se encendió, sentía como una criatura monstruosa destrozaba su estómago buscando salir para aniquilar al niño, claro esto solo era una sensación que a todo momento buscaba tranquilizar, cerró los puños fuertemente y contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo para estrangular el cuello de su futuro cuñado y de paso el del otro enano.

-¡Kohaku!- gritó Sango molesta.

-Lo siento hermana- dijo apenado aunque ciertamente no lo sentía ni un poco- Es solo que como que se empezó a sentir un poco de calor y Sota tuvo la brillante idea de refrescarles la tarde- el pequeño primo solo lo miró extrañado como diciéndose a sí mismo: _¿En serio yo dije eso?. _

-Pídele una disculpa a Miroku- le ordenó mientras trataba de arreglar su blusa.

-No Sango en serio eso no es necesario, de niño hacía las mismas bromas junto con Inuyasha- en su mente pensaba: _las disculpas no son suficientes voy a matarte pequeño mocoso_. Aún así ambos chicos le pidieron una falsa disculpa. Poco después caminaban por la acera de regreso a casa, en una avenida principal por la que transitaban demasiados automóviles, los chicos iban tras Sango y Miroku y en uno de esos momentos en que el joven decidió sujetarla de la mano Kohaku le arrojó un chicle aunque nadie se percató de ello.

-Joven Miroku es muy agradable pasar las tardes con usted…-decía en elogios.

-Sango, Sango mi querida Sango te he dicho más de mil veces que no me llames Joven Miroku es de mucha propiedad, solo dime amorcito - ella arqueó una ceja- Jajaja es una broma solo dime Miroku- se pasó la mano por el cabello y de pronto pudo sentir como una extraña sustancia chiclosa se le pegaba en los dedos, enrojeció al instante y estalló…

-¿Qué sucede?- se alarmó al escucharlo así.

-¡Tengo goma de mascar en el cabello!- gritó tratando de arrancársela, la muchacha sentenció a su hermano con una mirada fulminante y éste no hizo más que tragarse la saliva al ver semejante gesto que lo llenaba de terror. Se movía demasiado a causa de la desesperación y una vez que se mantuvo quieto pudo ver en un local a una joven de piel muy blanca, un cabello negro intenso que vestía con una falda roja, una camisa con cuello sport de igual color y cargaba amarrado a la cintura un mandil blanco; estaba limpiando unas mesas y tarareaba una canción, ella volteó y lo miró fijamente.

-¡Miroku!- dibujó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, el joven entró al local y lo miró de un rincón a otro.

-No sabía que estabas… -.

-¿Trabajando?-.

-¡Exacto! Si es que en realidad estás haciendo eso- ella lo miró con cierto recelo- Digo no es que crea que no tengas capacidad para ello… pero verte ¿trabajando¿Inuyasha sabe que trabajas aquí?- cometió el más grave error de su vida, o por lo menos de ese día, aceptar que su futuro cuñado y el pequeño Sota los acompañaran en su paseo sí, había sido un error que le había costado un chicle en el pelo, pero pronunciar ese nombre frente a Kikyo… le costó una mirada de odio que francamente en ese instante pensó que si las miradas mataran él ya estaría a muchos metros bajo tierra.

-Por su puesto que no sabe- continuó limpiando las mesas- y por tu bien espero que no le digas nada, lo último que quiero es verle la cara-.

-Vamos Kikyo, estoy seguro que no hablas en serio, él chico se está muriendo y más de los arranques de celos que le dan cada vez que te ve cerca del _mandril_, digo después de todo no fue tan grave solo se besó con otra eso es todo.

-Sí y esa otra era Kagome… mi hermana ¿recuerdas¡Mi hermana¿Qué clase de engendros creados por la naturaleza son esos dos?- su tono de voz comenzó a aumentar más con cada palabra hasta que su cara enrojeció del enojo; detrás de Miroku pudo observar a Sango con su familia, ésta a su vez la miraba con un poco de vergüenza puesto que se sentía cómplice de Kagome, Kikyo pensaba lo mismo, aunque no fuera culpable no pudo evitar mirarla con cierto resentimiento. Miroku se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡Oh vamos Kikyo! No pensarás sentenciar a Sango también, ella no tuvo nada que ver con eso, no tiene la culpa de que Inuyasha y Kagome hallan decidido ponerte los cuernos- dijo en su defensa, pero ese comentario solo hizo que la joven se enojara aún más con él.

-Kikyo ¿Odias a Kagome?- preguntó Sango con voz débil como temiendo que la joven se le fuera encima, aquella pregunta la causó una gran confusión, tanta como la interrogante que Jackie le había hecho el día anterior sobre si sentía algo por Sesshoumaru, soltó un suspiro y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Kagome es una niña tonta- dijo más por lástima que por enojo- y se que cometió un grave error, algo que muchas veces me he cuestionado si soy capaz de perdonar, pero luego pienso ¡carajo¡es mi hermana! y recuerdo todas las veces que me hizo reír y lo bien que lo hemos pasado juntas ¡no puedo! No la odio a ella… sólo odio lo que me hizo. Ahora perdónenme los dos pero ya vamos a cerrar.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó el chico puesto que en todo el rato que estuvo discutiendo con su amiga no se había percatado de que alguien más estuviese ahí, cuando comenzó a buscar al empleado con la esperanza de que fuera mujer y no hombre se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que era su vecino, puso un gesto de desagrado, se despidió de Kikyo y se marchó a toda prisa olvidándose por un buen tiempo del accidente del chicle.

Ese día había habido mucho trabajo en la cafetería, por alguna extraña razón habían llegado más clientes de lo habitual, y eso alegraba a ambas jóvenes, en especial a Jackie que se podía deleitar viendo a varios muchachos muy apuestos, y que por alguna extraña razón que no entendía ellos preferían ser atendidos por Kikyo, a quien sofocaron durante un buen tiempo con tantos¡Mi cuenta por favor¿Me sirve otro café¡Señorita¿Puede traerme un café expreso? E incluso unos cuantos ¡Hola lindura! Uno de estos propio de Bankotsu quien no paraba de reírse cada vez que la morena cometía un mínimo error. Al final del día quedaron agotadas o por lo menos en cuanto a ella se refería. Bankotsu y Sesshoumaru ya se habían marchado, de hecho ese día estuvieron más tiempo del habitual, casi hasta el cierre; justo después de que se despidieron recibió una llamada de Kagura que le decía pasaría por ella en una hora. Jackie le pidió que acomodara unas cajas en la bodega del lugar así que tuvo que obedecer, cuando se desocupó se encontró con una agradable sorpresa: Sesshoumaru y Bankotsu estaban sentados en una mesa… o por lo menos eso parecía.

-¡Vaya! veo que después de todo decidieron tomarse otra taza más… jajaja no cabe duda que son ya adictos a la cafeína, pero aún así me da gusto verlos- dijo ella sonriendo a espaldas del chico de cabellos plateados, a Bankotsu no lo podía ver bien puesto leía un periódico.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto verte- el chico volteó a verla y para su sorpresa no era Sesshoumaru sino su hermano menor, que la miraba de una manera entre tierna y suplicante.

-¿Inuyasha!- sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera precipitada, y nuevamente volvía a confundirse ya no entendía si le alegraba mirarlo ahí o era coraje lo que sentía- Voy a matar a Miroku en cuanto lo vea-.

-Solo quería verte… necesitaba verte… hablar contigo… Kikyo tienes que escucharme… no hemos terminado esto…- intentó convencerla.

-¡Claro que hemos terminado esto! Creí haberte dejado en claro que después de lo que nos hiciste a Kagome y a mí no quería volver a verte-.

-Es de eso de lo que quiero hablar- ella se dio la media vuelta, pero de inmediato el joven se puso en pie y la sujetó de la mano- yo no hice nada para enamorar a Kagome… fue ella la que…-.

-No te atrevas a culparla por tus canalladas ¡Que poco hombre eres Inuyasha! No entiendo como me fui a enamorar de ti… mira que utilizar a Kagome para complacerte… ¡simplemente no entiendo¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?- estalló.

-¡Absolutamente nada¡Eres única! Ya te dije que yo nunca quise que esto pasara… te he tratado de decir mil veces que todo fue un accidente…-

-Entonces explícame eso de: _te amo desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos_- le gritó con tanta fuerza que sentía que algo en su garganta se desgarraba, por primera vez estaba completamente colorada, enrojecida del enojo.

-Todo pasó hace tiempo cuando golpeé al estúpido _mandril cara de culo_, esa vez que discutimos y…-.

-Naraku no es ningún mandril estúpido- lo interrumpió, el hecho de saber que ahora lo defendía lo llenaba de cólera.

-¿Ahora lo defiendes¡Dime¿Estás saliendo con el pendejete ese?-.

-¿Desde cuándo que me veían la cara de estúpida?- le cambió el tema.

-¡Contéstame¿Estas saliendo con el imbécil del mandril?

-¡No! No estoy saliendo con él… ¿pero sabes algo? Hubiera preferido fijarme en él antes que en ti, Naraku jamás me habría sido infiel-.

-¡Y yo tampoco lo fui¡Ya te dije que todo fue un accidente!- estaba harta de escucharlo y una vez más no pudo contener la lágrimas, empezó a llorar con desesperación y respiraba entrecortadamente. Se odiaba por ser tan débil ¿Por qué¿Por qué no podía aguantarse¿Por qué tenía que llorar justo frente a sus ojos? No quería que la viera tan débil, tan frágil, no quería que supiera lo mucho que le dolía haberlo perdido, estaba harta de sí misma, y de tener que llorar siempre… pero no podía parar _¿Quién es esa chica¿Quién soy yo¿Por qué¡Esta no soy yo!_ se gritaba así misma _¿Dónde quedó la fría Kikyo?_ De pronto recordó el día en que lo conoció en los vestidores de chicas, de hecho lo recordó muy bien y ese momento penetró cada rincón de su ser… eran los primeros días de clases… y él… justamente él… fue el primer chico con quien habló… con quien se dejó de apariencias y le abrió su corazón desde el momento en que le sonrió. Continuó llorando e Inuyasha se percató de que comenzaba a costarle mucho trabajo respirar, empezó a privarse y el aire le faltaba, se estaba ahogando, la sacudió para hacerla entrar en sí, la jaloneaba pero ella no reaccionaba, la abrazó fuertemente… de mil maneras intentó calmarla, pero continuaba perdida sin escuchar palabra alguna recordando aquel momento. No soportaba verla así, sentía nuevamente aquella sensación de impotencia… y todo era culpa suya, también comenzó a llorar por la desesperación. Kouga que se encontraba a su lado comenzó a echarle aire con el periódico, todos estaban muy preocupados y Jackie alarmada había ido por un balde con agua fría. Continuaba respirando con dificultad pensando lo peor no hizo nada mas y simplemente la besó… la besó como si fuera la última vez, de una manera en que jamás había besado a alguien… transmitía todos los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior: _dolor, desesperación, culpa, enojo, rabia, tristeza, esperanza, afecto cariño y amor_... sobretodo mucho amor. Reaccionó y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos cerrados empapados en lagrimas, no quería dejarlo lo deseaba tanto como para alejarse de él así que continuó besándolo; justo cuando él comenzaba a sentir que ella también estaba poniendo de su parte un chorro de agua helada los bañó y todo el encanto de aquel instante se rompió.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó histérica y empujó al chico.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Jackie con un tono quebrantado.

-Sí… sí… creo que sí- sonaba agitada pero ya podía respirar bien. Inuyasha la miraba con los ojos abiertos de hito en hito.

-Kikyo pensé lo peor…- la chica lo abofeteó y éste se quedo paralizado.

-¡Aléjate de mi¡Déjanos en paz! a Kagome y mi- se puso en pie y solo miró a Kouga de reojo, también tenía una cara de susto, y entendió que había estado alarmado junto con Jackie por todo lo que pasó, aunque aún no entendía muy bien.

-Pensé que después de esto querrías…- nuevamente intentó hablarle pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Por cierto Inuyasha no me vuelvas a besar- dijo ella sacudiendo su falda.

-Tú también me besas…-.

-¡Ya lárgate de aquí! Ya se pasan más de las nueve y es hora de cerrar. Se pasó al otro lado del mostrador y entró al baño de empleados. Jackie quien hasta hace poco pensaba lo peor de Inuyasha debido a todo lo que le platicaba Kikyo, pensó que no era un tipo tan malo como su compañera lo pintaba, se preocupaba mucho por ella y demostraba que la quería.

-Oye guapura ahora que te veo bien creo que no es la primera vez que nos encontramos- Inuyasha la miró extrañado y sí lo reconoció…como el gay que era vecino de Miroku, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado molesto consigo mismo y con la actitud de Kikyo que no levantó ningún teatro. –No te preocupes chico, estoy segura que las cosas entre ustedes se van a solucionar, sólo dale tiempo y tenle mucha paciencia, ahora solo esta asustada por lo que pasó pero es una buena niña.

-Buena… una muy buena niña- dijo él y se marchó junto con Kouga puesto por el momento ya era suficiente.

Poco después llegó Kagura y al verla empapada obviamente quiso saber que había sucedido, se fue junto con su amiga en el carro y conoció a Akitoki, sin prestarle mucha atención a su presencia le contó todo lo sucedido.


	11. LA SANGRE QUE NOS UNE

_hOlaSsSsS! jejeje ¬¬ bn este es + bn un capitulo de remordimiento de conciencia x parte de la Kagome, ahh sii los viejos momentos entre kikyo y kagome, los recuerdos de hermanas, antes de ke nuestro kerido inuyasha las separara... XD ahhh! la manzana de la discordia, espero ke les guste aunke para muchos sea dificil imaginar a las hermanitas higurashi llevandose muy bien... pero weno lo leen bajo su propio riesgo... XD_

CAPITULO XI

LA SANGRE QUE NOS UNE

Un joven estaba parado bajo las sombras de varios árboles en un parque donde se podían observar grandes extensiones de pasto. El viento soplaba con fuerza y la melena plateada del muchacho ondeaba junto con las hojas de los arbustos y los árboles, era un hermoso día de primavera y el sol estaba en su esplendor haciendo que su cabellera reluciera aún más. Ella solo se conformaba con mirarlo de lejos puesto al tenerlo cerca no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, estaba ahí escondida tras un tronco solo admirándolo y contemplando su presencia, en eso el chico volteó a ver el sitio justo donde ella se encontraba, ésta palideció pues había pensado que ahí oculta jamás la descubriría, se puso colorada por la pena que le causaba saber que la había pillado espiándolo, pero eso no le preocupó por mucho por que inmediatamente él volvió a fijar su vista al frente, la chica miró hacia la misma dirección tratando de hallar lo que le mantenía tan firme en un solo sitio como si esperara algo. De pronto de la nada una muchacha corría hacia donde él se encontraba, tenía una piel muy blanca y su intensa cabellera negra ondeaba suspendida en el aire al golpear con suavidad contra el viento, se le veía muy feliz, llegó a su lado, no se contuvo y la abrazó con efusividad ella correspondió su abrazo, ambos se miraban con ternura… con amor. Después de un tiempo se separaron y el joven se inclinó un poco para besarla, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y él la tomó por la cintura… aquella joven, la que se escondía detrás del tronco sintió una inmensa tristeza en su interior, y después de derramar varias lagrimas lo comprendió: Él jamás iba a ser para ella… por que su propia hermana ocupaba todo su corazón.

Era domingo, día antes de volver a la escuela y Kagome Higurashi se sentía abatida pues no había logrado cometer ninguno de sus propósitos: que Inuyasha le dirigiera nuevamente la palabra, que su hermana la perdonara y ellos dos volvieran a estar juntos. Se sentía muy mal por todo aquello, pero de algo le había servido aquel periodo de descanso, se había concentrado tanto en ese asunto que por fin entendió que aunque no estuvieran juntos su hermana e Inuyasha continuaban queriéndose y que la única razón por la que estaban separados era ella. Esa mañana arregló su cuarto, cosa que extrañó a su madre puesto nunca lo hacía y hasta llegó a pensar que su hija había adquirido alguna enfermedad, comenzó a tomarle la presión y luego le checó la temperatura.

-Ya te dije que no estoy enferma mamá- dijo ella tratando de zafarse.

-Vamos Kagome quédate quieta solo un momento-.

-¡Madre! No tengo nada solo estoy un poco… complaciente.

-¿Complaciente¿A qué te refieres con complaciente¿Kagome que quieres?-.

-Nada mami eso solo que… hoy quise darte el gusto y decidí arreglar mi cuarto, para que por primera vez digas que una de tus hijas quiso darte esa sorpresa sin necesidad de amenazas- la señora entristeció al escuchar el comentario. –Mamá ¿Qué te sucede¿Estás bien?- se preocupó al pensar que había hecho algo mal.

-Nada hija, es solo que… que ya va a ser un mes desde que Kikyo se fue de la casa y me preocupa casi no saber nada de ella, hace casi dos semanas que no me habla ni me viene a ver ni nada- dijo en sollozos.

-Bueno mamá tal vez esta muy ocupada con eso de su trabajo-.

-Me recuerda tanto a tu padre- Kagome también entristeció al recordar que si su hermana no estaba en ese momento ahí fastidiándola de alguna manera o haciéndole cariñitos a su mamá para sonsacarle algún permiso era simplemente por culpa suya. En cuanto al comentario de: _me recuerda tanto a tu padre_ lo único que lamentaba era no recordar los pocos momentos que vivieron juntos.

-Bueno mamá hoy saldré a caminar un poco-.

-Hoy es domingo, es un día familiar. Sabía que por algo habías arreglado tu cuarto, tu escena de _mami quiero darte el gusto_ no fue muy convincente-.

-Sí madre casi olvidaba que la actriz de la familia es Kikyo- dijo entre bromas, se puso en pie y se marchó.

Kagome estuvo caminando durante un buen rato, llegó al parque y se sentó en una banca, estaba ahí sola sin nadie que la acompañara, se quedó pensando en que su amiga Sango seguramente se encontraba con Miroku, miraba a su alrededor observando a varios niños en los juegos: columpios, resbaladillas, sube y baja, pasa manos, etc., en ese instante varios recuerdos de ella mucho más pequeña con su hermana se le vinieron a la mente y al pensarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que cuando niña realmente sí era algo torpe, seguido se resbalaba de los columpios y Kikyo siempre había estado junto a ella para ayudarla. Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió y no pudo evitar sentirse mal… Kikyo siempre había sido muy buena hermana, era cierto la molestaba con sus comentarios de: _¡estás gorda¡pareces vaca¡eres adoptada¡eres la oveja negra de la familia¡buena para nada¡por eso nadie te quiere¡torpe testaruda!_ Y muchos insultos más… de hecho desde que tenía uso de conciencia siempre había pasado su vida siendo víctima de sus insultos, pero pese a todo eso tenía su lado noble, estaba en todos sus recuerdos de infancia como una hermana sobre protectora…

Aproximadamente hace siete años atrás en un pequeño teatro:

Era un concierto que el club de música donde estudiaba Kikyo iba a dar con motivo de las celebraciones de primavera. Tenía como diez años y estaba sumamente nerviosa por que esa noche haría su primer solo de casi veinte minutos, temía mucho equivocarse o que algo saliera mal. Después de un tiempo, ahí estaba ella sentada sobre el banco tocando el piano con la pieza que mejor le salía, de vez en cuando veía hacia el público para mirar a su madre y encontrar la calma que necesitaba, en un momento trató de buscarla de reojo, no veía a nadie de su familia, no había rastro ni de Kagome, su madre y sus abuelos, eso la puso aún más nerviosa y los buscó desesperadamente, vio a su madre y a sus abuelo corriendo por el pasillo, se les notaba muy preocupados y angustiados, no entendía que pasaba… hasta que de pronto un ruido se escuchó en todo el teatro, un sonido que le erizó la piel, algo había salido mal… era el sonido que se producía cuando alguien deja caer su mano con pesadez sobre el teclado del piano, una nota desafinada, cuando miró de reojo a su lado estaba la pequeña Kagome…

Al recordar aquello tembló solo de pensar en lo que Kikyo le hubiera podido haber hecho por haber arruinado su solo, en ese entonces agradeció haber tenido solo ocho años y poder esconderse tras su inocencia. Tal vez ahora entendía por que su hermana siempre la molestaba, todo era un plan de venganza.

Tal vez ahora la mayor de las Higurashi tenía doce años y la menor diez, Kikyo traía puesto sus patines y se sujetaba de la parte trasera de la bicicleta de Kagome, donde ésta venía montada. Estaban dándole vueltas al parque:

-¡Vamos Kagome¡Pedaléale más duro!- le gritaba eufórica.

-Esto es más fácil cuando no tengo que llevarte como parásito- objetó.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero así no es tan divertido ¡vamos síguele pedaleando¡muévele vaca¡no te detengas!- la apresuraba cada vez más.

-¡No me digas vaca! Ya te he dicho que no estoy gorda, lo que pasa es que tu siempre has estado muy flacucha-.

-Deja de hablar tanto y pedaléale más fuerte- Kagome se inclinaba para ir mas rápido- ¡Ay la gordura ya no te deja moverte más rápido!- Kagome se paró en seco y su hermana salió disparada tambaleándose, gritaba con fuerza y agitaba las manos en el aire tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no darse un porrazo, hizo una serie de extrañas piruetas con tal de no caerse y su hermana menor no hacía otra cosa más que burlarse, después de unos minutos por fin pudo recuperar el equilibrio y continuó patinando como si nada hubiese pasado, se dio la media vuelta y le dedicó a Kagome una serie de muecas burdas, estaba tan ocupada burlándose que no se fijó en un adoquín y dio un sentón contra el suelo, sobre la bicicleta Kagome se acercó y comenzó a carcajearse:

-¡Eso te pasa por presumida!- la otra solo se quedó refunfuñando.

Un joven alto de buen porte se acercó a ella haciéndola regresar del _país de los recuerdos:_

-¡Hola!- escuchó una voz varonil que le resultaba familiar, al ver a su interlocutor notó que era Kouga.

-¡Hola¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que tomara asiento a su lado.

-Muy bien gracias ¿y tú?- Kagome se encogió en hombros- Inuyasha me contó lo que pasó, sobre el beso y todo ese enredo- se sentó a su lado, se quedaron serios durante un par de minutos, hasta que un ladrido rompió con aquel perturbador silencio, la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar semejante ladrido, alzó la vista y dio con dos perros pastor alemán, traían correas y por lo visto eran de Kouga.

-¿Son tuyos?- el asintió –Son muy lindos ¿cómo se llaman?

-Este de aquí es Ginta- le acarició la oreja- y el de acá se llama Hakkaku- lo sujetó por el hocico con cariño. Kagome en realidad no notaba la diferencia entre uno y otro pero aún así le parecían agradables. –Parece que les agradas, jajaja a Ayame no hacen más que gruñirle- comenzó a reír.

-¿Y Ayame? No la veo por aquí- Kouga se extrañó al escuchar eso- digo es que siempre está a tu lado, cerca de ti o sujeta a tu brazo-.

-¡Ahhh! Lo que pasa es que se ha ido a visitar a sus padres a Yokohama, ya los extrañaba. Se supone que regresaba hoy en la tarde- acariciaba a Ginta.

-¿Se supone?-.

-Bueno es que tenía la esperanza que al volver a ver a sus padres no querría regresar a Tokio, pero hoy me ha hablado para decirme que llegaba cerca de las siete y ver si podía ir por ella al aeropuerto. No tenía que llamar para pedírmelo es más que obvio que tenía que ir a recogerla, pero en realidad me ha dicho que me extrañaba mucho- soltó un suspiro.

-Tu siempre tan caballeroso Kouga- aquel cumplido hizo sentir muy bien al chico aunque con un sentimiento de culpa- Ayame tiene mucha suerte de tener como prometido a un joven tan admirable como tú-.

-Kagome… -la miró con cierto brillo en los ojos- tú sabes…- volvió a soltar un suspiro pero esta vez más largo que el anterior- ¿Es cierto que te has enamorado de Inuyasha?- ella lo miró con extrañeza –Me lo ha contado Miroku- repuso.

-No se si me halla enamorado de Inuyasha… solo estoy segura de que me gusta mucho- se sentía un poco avergonzada de estarle contando eso, pero después de todo él ya estaba al tanto- la verdad es que me siento muy culpable y tonta a la vez- Kouga arqueó una ceja dando seña de que no entendía su comentario- bueno lo que pasa es que me siento culpable por haberme fijado en el novio de mi hermana, tú sabes… por mi culpa están separados y… además fue muy torpe de mi parte llegar a pensar que alguien podría fijarse en mí-.

-No creo que halla sido tonto Kagome- ella lo miró fijamente- verás eres una joven muy linda, simpática, carismática, agradable, risueña y sobre todo muy pero muy bonita (O.o se nota que este wey tiene una venda en los ojos) es demasiado fácil que le puedas gustar a alguien, estoy seguro que ha de haber varios chavos que están detrás de ti- ella se ruborizó- y si Inuyasha no se fijó en ti… bueno es obvio, es el novio de tu hermana y Kikyo también es guapa…-.

-Ex novio de mi hermana- le corrigió.

-Eso no viene al caso, lo que importa es que… estoy cien por ciento seguro de que el hombre que esté a tu lado será el más afortunado de todos- Kagome se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso.

-¿En verdad piensas eso Kouga?- se le escuchaba tímida y nerviosa.

-Por su puesto que sí Kagome es mas…- la volteó a ver y ella a su vez también, se miraron fijamente, los ojos castaños de la morena tenían cierto brillo especial, con cada segundo que pasaba apretaba con más fuerza el dobladillo del vestido y él sólo pensaba cómo decirle todo.

-¿Aja Kouga¿es mas¿es más qué?- estaba ansiosa.

-Bueno Kagome lo que pasa es que…- tragó saliva- es algo complicado decirte esto- los nervios aumentaban- verás… tu siempre me has parecido una chica muy atractiva y honestamente de no ser por mi compromiso con Ayame… hace mucho tiempo que… te habría pedido que salieras conmigo- la tomó de las manos, nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, a lo lejos solo se podía escuchar los gritos de felicidad de niños jugando, ambos perros, Ginta y Hakkaku estaban echados a los pies de su amo, mientras ambos jóvenes solo estaban ahí sentados, tomados de la mano, sumidos en sus pensamientos y conectados por un recuerdo en especial…

Un fin de semana los padres de Miroku habían tenido que salir de la ciudad por asuntos de "negocios", aunque el joven insistía en que era algo así como una segunda luna de miel ya que se habían rehusado a que él los acompañara, en desquite decidió hacer una fiesta, un sábado por la noche, a la que la mayoría de los alumnos de su curso habían asistido, ellos y unos colados más. Había buena música, buen ambiente, gente bailando, unos que otros tomando, parejas besándose y entre esas estaba Kikyo con Inuyasha, que ya estaban saliendo, es más llevaban a penas unos meses, estaban bailando… o por lo menos eso se suponía por que la mayoría del tiempo solo estaban… besándose en la entrada de la sala. Sentadas en el sofá mirando el espectáculo estaban Kagome y Sango.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que venir? Esto realmente no es tan divertido como dijiste, la única que se lo está pasando bien es tu hermana- dijo rezongando Sango.

-¡Vamos Sango! Es nuestra primera fiesta en la secundaria ¿No te emociona? Es un gran paso a la adolescencia- dijo eufórica.

-¿Emocionada¿De qué¿De ver como tu hermana se besa con su novio? Tráeme unas palomitas de maíz y tal vez comience a disfrutarlo… pero sin mantequilla por favor- dijo soltando un largo suspiro.

-¡Oh yeah¡Sí papi! Dame más- gritaba Miroku imitando la voz de una chica. Al escucharlo Inuyasha y Kikyo se separaron, ésta se ruborizó y él puso una cara de pocos amigos pensando: _eres hombre muerto_.

-¡Vamos tigre!- le dio un codazo en las costillas al platinado, después lo tomó por el cuello y empezó a hacerle el conocido _cocowash_.

-¡Oh vamos solo déjennos en paz!- se soltó y los empujó, las chicas al fondo sentadas en el sofá solo comenzaron a reírse, todos se enfocaron en ellas, inuyasha cargó a Kikyo y se la llevó a un sillón junto al que ocupaban Sango y Kagome, se sentó sobre él y sentó a su novia en sus piernas.

-¡Oh que lindas señoritas!- Miroku se acercó a Kagome y se sentó a su lado.

-Miroku será mejor que te alejes de mi hermana-.

-¿Tu hermana?- le preguntó Kouga quien desde ese instante no dejaba de mirar a Kagome, ésta sonreía torpemente.

-¡Exacto! Es mi hermana y ustedes dos no quiero que se acerquen a ella- en eso una chica pasó por el pasillo de enfrente.

-¡Kagura!- le gritó Miroku y ella volteó a verlo- ¿dónde te has metido?- ambos jóvenes se marcharon mientras continuaban discutiendo.

-Esos dos van a terminar juntos- dijo Kouga y tomó asiento en el lugar que Miroku había dejado libre. En vista de que Kikyo e Inuyasha se encerraron en su burbuja invisible de amor, el resto se dispuso a entablar una conversación- ¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?- les preguntó para romper el hielo.

-Mi nombre es Kagome- dijo muy risueña y en vista de que Sango no se animaba a decir nada hablo por ella. –Y ella es Sango-.

-Bueno como ya supondrán mi nombre es Kouga y estoy en el mismo grupo que tu hermana, junto con Kagura y Miroku-. Continuaron platicando hasta muy tarde, cuando Inuyasha decidió llevarlas a casa de las Higurashi. Esa fue la vez en que Kagome y Kouga se conocieron, la primera vez que la vio, se agradaron desde el primer momento, pero en ese entonces al muchacho solo se le hacía una linda niña y muy simpática. Cuando Kagome llegó a tercer grado de secundaria y Kouga estaba en segundo de prepa (grados que actualmente estudian) fue cuando realmente se empezaron a gustar.

_Espero ke les halla gustado, a mi en lo personal si me gusto .y no tiene nada ke ver ke lo halla escrito shoooo! pero weno le dedico este fic a todos los ke tienen un herman insoportable sin el kual no pueden vivir... y sobretodo se lo dedico a la mia... (se oien voces al fondo diciendo: ahhhh) _

_p.d. no olviden dejar sus reviews..._


	12. EL PLAN INFALIBLE

CAPITULO XII

EL PLAN _INFALIBLE_

Habían regresado ya de las vacaciones, y la primera semana había sido muy atareada, debido que tan pronto volvieron iniciaron los exámenes. Para Sesshoumaru que se encargaba de la biblioteca por su servicio social, ese periodo era muy difícil, a cada rato llegaban alumnos que necesitaban ciertos libros, copias y cosas de ese tipo, lo que más detestaba es que sus practicas universitarias eran casi a la par, el tiempo para prepararse se le veía reducido, y en vista de que en las vacaciones se había hecho muy amigo de Kikyo ésta decidió ayudarlo en los recesos y tiempos libres. En la biblioteca también se le veía seguido a Kagura con su "ratón de laboratorio", al parecer a la morena ya no le molestaba mucho tener que estudiar ¿o era en realidad que Akitoki comenzaba a agradarle mucho? En algunas ocasiones llegaba a ser ella quien iba a buscarlo debido a dudas que tenía con temas como: _Nomenclatura, Isomería, Estequiometría._ A causa de esto su joven maestro comenzaba a tener un poco de popularidad, había pasado de ser _el chico invisible_ al que nadie notaba en clases (a excepciones de exámenes) a ser _el chico que salía con una joven mayor_, era tan rara la situación que alguno de los gandayas de la clase, por así llamarlos le habían pedido uno que otro consejo, esto lo hacía sentir una persona importante. Kikyo de vez en cuando le comentaba a Sesshoumaru lo cambiada que notaba a Kagura, con un poco más de interés en la escuela, más responsable, y sobretodo hablaba mucho de Akitoki y lo tierno que se le hacía al ser tan ingenuo e inexperto. Con todos esos comentarios llegaba a tener sus sospechas de que quizá podría ser algo más; y en cuanto a Kikyo y Sesshoumaru…

La gente muy pocas veces es comprensible, muchas chicas la detestaban en un principio por su exceso de arrogancia y soberbia, después porque era novia de Inuyasha y como ya sabemos éste joven tenía su club de admiradoras, pero su hermano mayor por lo visto no se quedaba atrás. A pesar de ser muy maduro para cualquier jovencita del colegio, había una que otra ilusa que tenía la idea de que quizá podría fijarse en alguna de ellas, y por la sencilla razón de que Kikyo era de las pocas personas con las que él platicaba en la escuela, y con la que más tiempo compartía no tardaron en odiarla por esto también.

Ahora Torrington se llenaba de rumores provocados por las envidias, rumores acerca de que: _entre esos dos había algo más_, _que la razón por la que Inuyasha y Kikyo habían terminado era por que ella lo engañaba con su hermano,_ u otro más que decía: _como no soportó terminar con Inuyasha buscó consuelo con Sesshoumaru y terminó engatusándolo_. Cada uno de estos se rondaba por toda la escuela y como era de esperarse llegaron a oídos del propio Inuyasha que solo se reía de la ridícula idea de que entre esos dos pudiera haber algo; pero conforme los días pasaba en su mente entraba la duda y la posibilidad de que fuera cierto; quizá como una estrategia para darle celos o para vengarse por lo del beso con Kagome. Desde aquel día en la cafetería no había vuelto a hablar con Kikyo por temor a que reaccionara de la misma manera y esta vez no pudiera controlar la situación, pero eso no quería decir que desistiera en su idea de que ella accediera a regresar con él, o ya por ese entonces se conformaba con su perdón y nuevamente tendría que volver a conquistarla.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos del colegio, había terminado a prisa su examen y por lo tal tenía derecho a salir del aula, andaba cabizbajo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos azotando los pies en muestra de pereza, en ese instante muy pocas cosas le importaban de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber contestado correctamente todas las preguntas pero eso era lo de menos. Cada día más perdía toda esperanza. Miraba hacia el piso sin dejar de caminar de pronto escuchó los pasos de alguien más:

-¡Ay!- ambos habían chocado, aquella otra persona cayó al suelo, llevaba una pila de papeles cargando y estos habían quedado esparcidos- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- le gritó, aquella voz lo sobresaltó, la conocía… y muy bien.

-¡¿Kikyo!- la joven alzó la vista y al distinguir a su interlocutor puso un gesto de suma decepción- ¿Estás bien?- se agachó para ayudarla a recoger el papelerío.

-Estaría mejor de no haberte encontrado- agarraba con prisas cuantas hojas podía, como con desesperación.

-Si tal vez te hubiera encantado haber chocado con Sesshoumaru y no conmigo- sujetaba las hojas también con prisas.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- dejó de juntar los papeles y sólo se dedicó a verlo.

-¡Tú sabes!- él no le prestó mucha atención y continuó levantando todo- ¿O los rumores de que traes onda con mi hermano no son ciertos?- la miró fijamente sin dejar a un lado lo que hacía.

-Que tú tengas una afición por salir con tus cuñadas no significa que yo tenga el mismo hobbie de andar con mis EX cuñados- le recalcó la palabra ex para recordarle que ya no tenían nada que hacer juntos y por lo tanto sus reproches estaban de más.

-¡A bueno!- ella arqueó una ceja, simplemente no lo entendía ¿Qué estaba tramando con ese teatrito?- Llegué a pensar que estabas tan ardida por lo que pasó entre nosotros que querías desquitarte UTILIZANDO a mi hermano y ¿sabes? Eso no te lo permitiría- podía jurar que casi sonaba burlón.

-Yo creo que tú hermano ya está lo suficientemente grandecito como para saber con quien puede salir y con quien no- empezó de nuevo con su trabajo de juntar papeles, pero para ese entonces Inuyasha ya los había recogido casi todos y los había apilado, después de eso pareció una competencia por ver quien tomaba los pocos que quedaban en el suelo, Kikyo tomó uno, Inuyasha alcanzó otro y tanta era su urgencia por arrebatarle una hoja al otro que chocaron nuevamente y se golpearon en la cabeza.

-¡Eres una torpe! ¡Fíjate en lo que estás haciendo!- le gritó. Ella se sorprendió mucho ya que si lo analizaba él jamás le había gritado algo así o por lo menos nunca con un tono de voz tan alto.

-Mira que desde un principio tú has sido el tonto que ha chocado conmigo-.

-Tú tampoco te has fijado-.

-Yo venía ocupada cargando esos exámenes, tú en cambio solo perdías el tiempo como siempre-.

-¡Sí claro! Ahora resulta que el que pierde el tiempo soy yo. Disculpa si no puedo estar tan ocupado haciéndole cariñitos a alguien para variar-.

-Yo no le hago cariñitos a nadie-.

-Yo jamás dije que tú se los hicieras a alguien… además a Sess jamás le ha gustado eso- en verdad parecía estar burlándose de ella o retándola.

-¡Ya deja el tema de Sesshoumaru de lado!- comenzó a enfadarse tanto que intentó empujarlo con una mano pero el chico la sujetó.

-¿Entonces de qué quieres que hablemos? ¿De lo presuntuosa que eres? ¿De tu enorme orgullo? ¿De lo mal que se siente tu hermana? O mejor aún ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo caprichosa e infantil que eres por no querer escuchar razones?- aquella era la gota que derramó el vaso, estaba ya tan molesta por sus comentarios que lo que necesitaba para calmarse un poco era pegarle un buen golpe, en el intento de cachetearlo nuevamente volvió a impedírselo y le quitó el gusto.

-¡Déjame en paz!- comenzaron a forcejear, a jalonearse, a refunfuñar, ella le enterraba las uñas en las manos para que la soltara y él solo apretaba con más fuerza las muñecas.

-¿Por qué no te dejas de boberías y me dejas hablar de una vez por todas?- continuaron peleando, cada quien intentaba soportar su propio dolor, pero todo eso ya era algo más allá de una discusión era como un reto, una lucha por saber quien era mejor. Tiró de su brazo con un poco de brutalidad cuidando no lastimarla, ella soltó un pequeño gritito de dolor, respiraban cada vez más de manera tosca y agitada, se acercaron mucho y cometieron el grave error de mirarse fijamente a los ojos:

-_Lo sabía no me has olvidado_- pensó él acercándola más.

-_Me necesitas_, _se te nota a leguas que no puede vivir sin mi, te hago mucha falta ¿verdad Inuyasha?_- se decía gloriosa a sí misma.

-_Aunque te hagas la fuerte, la difícil, la niña fría y cruel yo se que aún me amas y que solo estás ardida_-. No podían ocultarlo ni un minuto más, sus miradas lo decían todo, se estaban deseando uno al otro, dejaron surgir lo que traían dentro y con brusquedad acercaron sus bocas; se besaron de una manera arrebatadora y desesperada, como si fuese una sed insaciable, colocaron sus manos en las mejillas del otro, se sujetaban con fuerza…

-_Lo estabas deseando tanto como yo_- se dijo ella.

-_No podías soportar un día más sin probar mis labios _(uyuyuy que modestos)_ ¿Así que esto es lo que quieres? _–la soltó lentamente y luego la alejó de él, sujetó la pila de papeles y se puso en pie, estaba algo confundida pero también se paró.

-Avísame el día en que para variar me dejes de besar y podamos hablar- le dijo seriamente. Esta era una ofensa a su persona ¿Me dejes de besar? ¡Ja! Como si lo necesitara precisamente a él cada vez que le daban ganas de besuquearse con alguien. Aquella actitud del joven, de niñito gandaya y macho mexicano le estaba alterando los nervios, estaba un poco fastidiada de tantos alardeos de su parte y simplemente lo empujó con fuerza. El chico cayó al suelo y la pila de papeles volvió a regarse.

–Vaya veo que no te ha sido suficiente- ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso pensaba que lo había tirado al piso solo para continuar besándolo? Ya era el colmo, buscaba en su cerebro alguna brillante idea para bajarle esos humos ¡Ni que fuera tan bueno! En su mente un montón de mini Kikyos trabajaban por encontrar en alguna gaveta algún archivo que se llamara: _¿Cómo torturar a Inuyasha?_ Repentinamente un joven nada feo caminaba por el mismo pasillo en que se encontraban. Kikyo y sus figuras en miniatura posaron sus ojos en él y el foco mental se le prendió… El chico a su vez la miraba, había pasado de observar a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo a centrarse en ella solamente, se miraron fijamente y ella esbozó una dulce y coqueta sonrisa, el chico también sonrió. Inuyasha aún en el suelo no pudo evitar notar la escena, estaba coqueteándole frente a sus ojos ¿Qué tramaba? Kikyo se agachó para nuevamente acercarse a juntar los exámenes.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- se ofreció el muchacho ella asintió mientras continuaba riendo de manera risueña. Inuyasha los veía de hito en hito, estaba sorprendido, es más le faltaba muy poco para tener la boca abierta y comenzar a babear.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a llevarlos a la sala de profesores?- le dijo muy amablemente y embelesado aceptó gustoso. Los tres se pusieron en pie y Kikyo tomó del brazo a su nuevo acompañante, cruzó por donde estaba su ex novio y lo miró con cierta superioridad.

-¡Ardida!- le dijo en voz baja pero de manera muy clara, tan clara que ella pudo entenderlo a la perfección y se marchó furiosa de ahí a toda prisa.

Una semana después en la cafetería de la escuela:

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una de las mesas más próximas a la salida, platicando con Miroku, Kouga y otros dos tipos. Al parecer hablaban de algo muy gracioso por que no paraban de reírse. De pronto parada en la entrada pudo vislumbrar la figura de _su encanto_. Estaba tan radiante como siempre, bueno ante sus ojos ella siempre se veía preciosa, iba en compañía de Kagura y otra estudiante más un poco más baja que la dos. Al parecer ninguna de ellas se había percatado de su presencia ya que de haber sido así se habrían dado la media vuelta. Cuando Kikyo estuvo a unos pasos frente a él, estiró una de sus piernas, ella tropezó con su pie y comenzó a tambalearse aunque no perdió mucho el equilibrio. Regresó a ver quien había sido el causante de aquel estrago.

-¡Tú!- le gritó con rabia y lo miró con odio, el rió pícaramente debido a la satisfacción que le causaba verla disgustada. Durante aquellos días se había convertido en una molesta piedra en el zapato.

-¡Y tú!- se esforzó por poner un gesto de desagrado- Pensaba que eras alguna chica más interesante- dijo en decepción.

-¿Más interesante?- rugió.

-Puse el pie con la esperanza de que fueras alguna niña linda, así cuando se fuera a caer la hubiera podido tomar de los brazos y…-.

-¡Disculpa no poder ser Kagome!-.

-Disculpa aceptada- Kikyo soltó un leve gemidito de sorpresa, como si aquella respuesta le hubiera ofendido, que de hecho le ofendió- ¡Oh vamos! Pero quita esa cara, mira que si te pones así nadie te va a querer- la cólera la invadía de pies a cabeza, sujetó una botella de refresco que estaba en la mesa y la vació encima del chico mientras se reía con descaro.

-¡Mira el naranja va muy bien contigo!- le dijo con ironía, el chavo solo extendió los brazos y se veía cubierto de bebida, se puso en pié frente a ella, tomó un vaso con agua, sorbió un poco y después también lo vació sobre la joven.

-¡Mmm! ¡deliciosa! Agua de limón… amarga como tú- soltaba leves gruñiditos, y sin tener nada mejor que decir se marchó de ahí procurando al dar la vuelta golpear al chico con su negra cabellera. -¡Ardida!-.

Estaban en una fiesta, la primera que había después de la vacaciones primaverales (ay a estos niños como les gusta hacer fiestas), había mucha gente bailando, otra sentada conversando, los que no podían evitar entrarle a los tragos y unos cuantos que como siempre solo iban a perder el tiempo y amargarle el rato a los demás. Y como era de esperarse Kagura y su amiga no podían faltar, para sorpresa de muchos, de la mayoría a excepción de Kikyo, Kagura iba acompañada de Akitoki. Lo gracioso había sido tener que pasar toda una tarde arreglándolo a él, en vez de preocuparse por: _¿qué utilizarían ellas?_ Aunque tenía sus dudas había aceptado ir con ella, hubiese sido un tonto de no aceptar, ahora era el ídolo no solo de nerds sino también de los buscapleitos que siempre lo molestaban. Se encontraban los dos bailando y estaba anonadado debido a la sorpresa, ya que en ese instante ni él mismo se reconocía. Al verse al espejo, sin su ropa de niñito rico burgués y sus anteojos solo podía pensar: _-¿Ese soy yo?-._ Había dejado su peinado de lado y cargaba el cabello todo alborotado, una camisa arremangada y con todos los botones desabrochados, debajo de esta traía una playera sencilla, más aparte unos jeans. Y sí ahí estaba bailando con una chava guapa y extremadamente sexy:-Bailas muy bien, no tenía la menor idea de que supieras bailar así- le dijo ella haciéndole un cumplido aunque realmente estaba sorprendida.

-Sí bueno, yo tampoco conocía este talento- contestó nervioso.

Se veían muy bien los dos juntos, y Kikyo mientras bailaba con el mismo chavo que la ayudó con la pila de papeles aquella ocasión de reojo no podía evitar echarles un vistazo a esos dos. Se la estaba pasando de mil maravillas, estaba muy contenta, eso era lo que le había faltado en las vacaciones, salir de noche a bailar, pero por fin era hora del desquite…

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A/ Its fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A/ They have everything for you men to enjoy/ You can hang out withal the boys/ Y-M-C-A You'll find it at the Y-M-C-A… _

(Lo siento no pude resistirme, estaba escuchando esa canción u.u) Todos sabemos perfectamente como se baila esa canción, así que no hay necesidad de especificar… En unos de esos momentos en los que buscó con el rabillo del ojo a Akitoki y Kagura para checar ¿Qué onda con ellos? Pudo verlo, rodeado de jovencitas, todas alegres y risueñas que no perdían el tiempo en coquetearle. Nuevamente una extraña sensación de cólera la invadió, pero no era precisamente eso, más bien esta celosa… Intentó olvidarse del asunto y continuar disfrutando de la noche como hasta entonces lo había hecho, pero le era imposible, no podía evitar observarlo de vez en cuando… como las abrazaba, las tomaba por la cintura y se dejaba hacer cariñitos por todas esas… esas… _resbalosas_. En una de esas tantas veces su mirada se encontró con esos ojos color ámbar que tanto adoraba, no dejaba de verla fijamente, y así tanto no pudo soportar que la hubiera pillado que desvió su vista hacia su acompañante, éste a su vez la veía dulcemente y la morena solo le sonrió. Cuando volvió a buscarlo con cierto disimulo, cuidando que esta vez no la cachara en el acto, ya no estaba bailando con varias muchachas, solo con una, la abrazaba y rozaba su cuello con su nariz, soplaba a su oreja para que se estremeciera.

-¡Estoy algo cansada! Voy por algo para tomar y a respirar un poco de aire fresco- dijo Kikyo a su acompañante.

-Te acompaño- insistió.

-No gracias, por el momento quiero estar sola, me siento algo sofocada-. Salió de ahí y se dirigió a una especie de terraza, se recargó en el balcón y contempló el panorama de la ciudad de Tokio por la noche, llenó de luces regadas por doquiera. Comenzó a sentirse como una hormiga vista desde arriba, era un punto en comparación a todo aquello y mientras profundizaba esa situación se vio interrumpida por unas risitas, se volvió atrás para ver quienes eran y lamentó mucho haberlo hecho. Era una especie de desgracia o maldición, que recordara no había roto ni un solo espejo, no pasó por debajo de una escalera y nada por el estilo, pero ahí estaba nuevamente Inuyasha con su _resbalosa_ compañera, haciéndole cariñitos y mimándolo mientras él solo buscaba una manera de besarla, trató de ignorarlos: -_No les hagas caso Kikyo, yo se que tu puedes… solo es un tonto con su… con esa mocosa… odiosa… enana… feúcha y horrible escuincla estúpida_- pensaba mientras apretaba los dientes cada vez que los escuchaba reírse y a ella decirle cosas cursis como: _-osito bobito-_. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, pero tuvo que aguantárselas.

-Si no les importa hay gente aquí que desea estar sola- dijo Kikyo con un tono de fastidio. Ambos jóvenes la regresaron a ver.

-No tenía ni la menor idea de que estabas aquí. Pensé que estabas dentro con tu nuevo NOVIO- contestó Inuyasha con ironía.

-Bueno pues ahora ya lo sabes. Así que ¿por qué no te vas con tu nueva _amiguita_ a otro lugar? Hay muchos otros sitios en donde se pueden besuquear a gusto y con más intimidad- objetó con fastidio.

-Mira Kikyo ¡ya supéralo! El hecho de que Inuyasha ya no te quiera no es mi culpa ¿Por qué no dejas de molestarlo de una buena vez? Él ahora está conmigo- dijo desafiante.

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora está saliendo contigo? ¿Es eso cierto Inuyasha?- el chico tragó saliva, aquello se salía de control.- ¡Dime! ¿Es verdad que ya no me quieres?-.

-¡Por su puesto que ya no te quiere! Por eso está conmigo- Un pequeño escalofrío corrió por su columna al ver como Kikyo se acercaba a él, iba con un paso muy decidido, estaba seguro que planeaba golpearlo o soltarle una bofetada como de costumbre, pero una vez que estuvieron frente a frente solo colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó… instintivamente rodeó su cintura. Pasó sus manos por la espalda y comenzó a acariciarla. Se esmeró en que lo gozara tanto como ella y al parecer daba resultado por que a cada segundo la abrazaba con más fuerza… con posesión… con deseo. Se apartó de él y miró con satisfacción y malicia a la chica sorprendida casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Es raro pero… a mi no me parece que halla dejado de quererme- Kikyo miró a la chica con un gesto de superioridad y la joven salió corriendo de ahí a prisa cubriéndose la cara para esconder unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!- le gritó enojado.

-¿No era acaso eso lo que querías?- la veía de hito en hito estupefacto- ¡Vamos Inuyasha! No soy tonta. Sabías perfectamente que vine aquí para no verte-.

-Te alejaste de ahí por que estabas CELOSA. No soportabas vernos juntos-.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿De esa mocosa? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír!-.

-Estabas celosa y tengo la razón… sino ¿por qué otro motivo te habrías enojado tanto?-.

-Por la pequeña razón de que solo estabas jugando con esa niña y no voy a permitir que también la hagas sufrir-.

-Yo no estaba jugando con ella- repuso ofendido.

-¿Realmente estás saliendo con ella?- volvió a tragar saliva dando a entender que obviamente no lo hacía- ¿Qué pensabas decirle después de lo de hoy? ¿Qué todo había sido para pasar el rato?- continuaba mirándola con recelo- ¡Eres incapaz de salir con otra!- Se sobresaltó al escucharla.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso!- estalló sin querer admitir que sus palabras estaban llenas de razón. Acarició con suma ternura y cariño su mejilla, lo miró con dulzura a los ojos y le dio un beso, era diferente al anterior y él pudo percatarse de ello. Se inclinó un poco y no pudo evitar oler la frescura de su piel, rozaba su oreja y podía sentir como ella también lo abrazaba con cierta necesidad, la misma que él sentía de no dejarla ir. Se alejaron uno del otro.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que me hace pensarlo! ¡Mírate! Eres tan patético tratando de engañarme. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo Inuyasha- dijo Kikyo mientras lo miraba con lastima y decepción. El chico no lograba entender el ¿por qué de sus comentarios? Era realmente increíble como la expresión de su rostro podía llegar a cambiar tan drásticamente… de una visión angelical a aquella fría mirada que se le clavaba como una daga en el pecho. –No hay lógica de que puedas vivir sin mi- dijo con superioridad creyendo que tenía una victoria asegurada.

-¡Aquí la única patética eres tú!- dijo en defensa, Kikyo regresó a mirarlo, estaba segura de que lo había dejado callado puesto ambos sabían que ella tenía la razón, pero Inuyasha aún tenía muchas cosas que decir- Yo por lo menos lo admito, es imprescindible que te pueda dejar de amar, eres todo cuanto deseo… pero tú… tu en cambio solo te enfrascas en tu mundo, en tu falsa realidad, pretendiendo que todo está bien. ¡Vamos Kikyo! No soy el único que no quiere que este lazo que nos ata se rompa. Se perfectamente que no me puedes olvidar- metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia la luna, la vio de reojo, quieta sin decir nada talvez tragándose sus propias palabras…

-Tienes razón Inuyasha, no te puedo olvidar- el la vio fijamente sorprendido, jamás se le habría cruzado la idea de que ella lo admitiría. –Es imposible que pueda dejar de amar de un día a otro, y es precisamente por eso, que tu traición me destruye tanto- Salió de ahí aprisa asumiendo su derrota. Ella quería demostrarle que la necesitaba, pero era él quien le había restregado que aun lo amaba.


	13. DESMINTIENDO

_hOlaSsSs! jejeje u.u' se ke he estado lenta en cuanto a subir mis capis, pero han pasado tantas cosas ke luego pues no podría escribir a gusto, muxas veces se tiene la trama de la historia... pero hay dias en ke no se cómo escribir lo ke siento o en este caso ¬¬ como escribir lo s ke Kikyo siente XD... pero weno ahí esta el capítulo ke kiza muxos esperaban... Kikyo se entera de la vdd!_

* * *

CAPITULO XIII

DESMINTIENDO

Era un lunes por la tarde y la mayoría de los alumnos se habían retirado de la escuela para hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer… ¡echar la hueva! Claro que había unos cuantos, muy pocos a decir verdad, a los que esa idea de estar en la casa arronzados sobre la cama no les interesaba mucho. Un ejemplo de ellos era Kikyo Higurashi, quien desde que se había mudado a casa de su amiga Kagura, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela. La joven morena desde niña había estado tomando clases de piano y no tenía planes de dejarlo. Estaba en el salón de música con la que era sin dudas su maestra favorita, Asumi Yukimashita, y no era de esperarse ya que la mujer siempre la resaltaba como una muy buena alumna, y elogiaba la mayor parte del tiempo su talento innato para la música y hacer arte, esto aumentaba la soberbia y arrogancia de la muchacha, y es que no estaba de más, tener a alguien que siempre nos está admirando hace sentir bien a todos. Y como he escrito ahí estaba ella, sentada en el banco frente al enorme piano tocando una canción sumamente triste y melancólica, el copete de su cabello cubría su rostro hasta la nariz y el resto de jóvenes que se encontraban presentes la miraban con interés, al finalizar con lo que parecía era su_ solo_, la habitación se llenó de aplausos, aunque algunos de ellos eran más por hipocresía que por admiración.

-¡Muy bien! Lo has hecho muy bien, como siempre- dijo Asumi elogiándola como de costumbre, Kikyo solo la observó con una mirada inexpresiva, como si todo aquello no tuviera sentido, como si solo tocara por tocar –Querida esa melodía es preciosa, muy triste para mi gusto, pero es hermosa. Aunque si quieres una opinión más personal, me agradaba más cuando salías con el joven Lee Shang, se que siempre te dije que no era para ti pero…- al escuchar ese nombre, o más bien ese apellido no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida, alzó la vista e interceptó con sus ojos castaños la inocente mirada de la profesora Yukimashita- Es decir, las canciones que tocabas eran mas alegres y las notas musicales tenían mas significado- repuso la mujer al notar que su comentario era incómodo.

¡Lo odiaba! fácil y sencillamente, no soportaba la mínima idea de que la gente llegara a pensar que se encontraba sufriendo por la separación, era fastidioso tener que soportar algún comentario como ese, suficiente había sido que Inuyasha le restregara en la cara aquella noche que sabía que todavía le importaba, y que sobre todas las cosas ella aún continuaba queriéndolo y le dolía no tenerlo cerca. ¿Qué clase de machista se sentía¡Un momento! Ella no solo lo odiaba a él, sino que también se detestaba así misma por tener que admitir que sus palabras estaban llenas de verdad, aún lo quería, lo extrañaba y añoraba día a día con ver aquellos dulces ojos color ámbar. ¡Horrible! Si lo sé, tolerar que toda la gente se daba cuenta o tenía la sospecha de que no tenerlo cerca le afectaba.

Un tiempo de silencio se hizo presente en el aula, todos sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que el comentario no era bien recibido, no obstante la joven morena no se iba a conformar con aquella situación, continuaba mirando a la profesara, esbozó una dulce sonrisa, y comenzó a tocar una nueva melodía, pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes era una canción mucho más alegre, a diferencia de la clase de notas que había estado tocando en las ultimas semanas, alzó la vista triunfante y veía el exterior a través de la ventana y pudo observarla…

Kagome Higurashi se encontraba muy feliz, últimamente todo marchaba bien, si ignorábamos el hecho de que su hermana no le dirigía la palabra y que Inuyasha no quería saber nada de su persona, todo estaba bien. Empezando porque su mejor amiga estaba saliendo con uno de los jóvenes más guapos y sobresalientes de la escuela, sus calificaciones estaban mejorando considerablemente y… mantenía una pequeña relación amorosa con Kouga. ¡Sí! Aunque parezca casi imposible, a la Higurashi se le había echo estar saliendo con el preparatoriano, pero como pueden suponer no era nada oficial, ella estaba segura de lo que sentía, y él sabía que era la niña más dulce que podía haber conocido, sin embargo todavía no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Ayame que se encontraba enamorado de otra, no era capaz de romperle el corazón a la pelirroja, aunque si quería estar bien con Kagome tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Toda esa situación se había dado de una manera muy extraña, desde aquella vez que conversaron en el parque, el joven se había ofrecido a ayudarle a encontrar el valor necesario para enfrentarse a su hermana. Y así es como una serie de entrevistas se fueron dando, poco a poco comenzaron a surgir las cosas, todo comenzó con un beso y unas caricias… y después de un tiempo una situación dio paso a otra. Ella estaba contenta con ello, aunque se sentía algo extraña al darse cuenta de que no era mas que "La otra", pero esa pequeña molestia no le importaba del todo, estaba a su lado y era lo único que necesitaba.

Estaba en las gradas del campo de fútbol, aprovechando que Ayame estaba en su entrenamiento de porras para poder ver la masculina figura de Kouga mientras practicaba, corría por lo largo de la cancha y la manera en que dominaba el balón, esquivaba a sus oponentes la hacía llenarse de una extraña sensación, era una emoción irracional, prácticamente tenía que juntar ambas manos para recoger la baba que se le caía al verlo. En una de esas, Kouga lanzó un tiro largo, de media cancha que fue gol (¬¬ si aunque lo duden fue gol) instintivamente buscó a Kagome y le sonrió mientras la saludaba con una mano, aquel era un tiro cien por ciento dedicado a ella. El partido terminó y fue a buscarlo a los vestidores antes de que su prometida hiciera su aparición, lo vio tomando un poco de agua, corrió hacia sus brazos y lo beso con admiración y felicidad.

-¡Hoy estuviste maravilloso!- le dijo mientras se separó un poco de él.

-Aquel gol… fue solo para ti…- rodeó su cintura y la besó.

-Ya me lo sospechaba¡estuvo fantástico! No cabe duda que eres el mejor-.

-Nena sabes que no quiero separarme de ti, pero me tengo que cambiar y darme una ducha- miró su playera empapada en sudor- además…-.

-Además Ayame no tarda en llegar para que se regresen juntos- dijo Kagome con indiferencia, pero luego sonrió y le dio otro beso.

-Te iré a buscar al rato si no es muy noche- se dieron un último beso y ella salió de ahí. Se fue caminando hacía la puerta del colegio, cuando la miró su corazón comenzó a latir precipitadamente y supo que ese era el momento…

Kikyo acababa de salir de su clase de música, y un apuesto joven de cabellera plateada se encontraba en la puerta del colegio esperándola, la miraba a unos metros de distancia, con su cabello alborotado mientras caminaba más aprisa, era algo extraño pero al verla así, corriendo hacía él no pudo evitar notar que se veía muy linda, aún estaba algo retirada pero pudo notar aquella dulce sonrisa, y se alegró al reconocer que esa expresión de entusiasmo no era para nadie más que no fuere él.

…_When you are with me/I'm free, I'm careless, I belive/Above all the others we'll fly/This bring tears to my eyes…My sacrifice. _

Estaba recargado en la puerta del carro, llegó a su lado, él sujetó su mochila y la puso en el asiento trasero, reanudó sus ojos ámbar sobre la figura de la joven, que se notaba algo agitada, ésta pasó su mano por su larga cabellera, colocando unos mechones detrás de las orejas.

-Lamento mucho el retraso- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco he sido muy puntual, por cierto ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Te ves un poco cansada-.

-Estuve practicando un poco una canción que esperaba tocar para la demostración del taller de música…-.

-¿Pero?- le dijo él completando su frase, ella se sorprendió al notar que el joven estaba conciente de que algo la molestaba y que todo giraba en torno a ese _pero_, la estaba conociendo rápidamente.

-Todos piensan que esa melodía la escogí porque estoy dolida por lo de Inuyasha, y eso es incómodo. Así que decidí cambiarla-.

-Eso quiere decir que mi hermano no influye tanto sobre ti, pero sí lo que los demás puedan opinar, aún cuando ambos sabemos que sigues queriendo a Inuyasha y que los otros no son más que extras- la morena soltó un largo suspiro, nuevamente se sentía tonta e inexperta a lado de Sesshoumaru, en momentos como ese comprendía a su hermana Kagome cuando ella empezaba a fanfarronear sobre temas que su hermanita ni si quiera llegaba a comprender. Y hablando de su hermana…

-¡Kikyo¡Kikyo! Por favor… espera ¡Kikyo!- gritaba la menor de las Higurashi, la morena volteó para encontrarse con una Kagome de aspecto descuidado –Necesito hablar contigo-.

En una ocasión anterior, en los primeros días después de haber terminado con Inuyasha, se había encontrado a Kagome pero antes de que algunas de las dos pudiera articular alguna palabra, la joven de secundaria había salido corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Y ahora nuevamente estaba justo enfrente de ella, dispuesta a hablar, a decir todo lo que tuviera que decir y escuchar todo lo que tuviera que escuchar. Kikyo regresó a ver a Sesshoumaru en busca de su apoyo, como para que le indicara que era lo que debería de hacer, el chico solo asintió con la cabeza y Kikyo se marchó de ahí junto con su hermana, sin si quiera regresarla a ver directo a los ojos, ni articular una mínima palabra.

Se detuvieron frente a una banca, bajo un árbol y un faro. Kikyo quien desde un principio había sido la que caminaba al frente regresó a ver a Kagome, no quería ser tan dura con su hermana pero tampoco podía permitirle salir triunfante, sin una lección que aprender, en realidad las dos tenían que aprender algo. La miró de manera fría y calculadora.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó altanera.

-¿Estás saliendo con Sesshoumaru?- se atrevió a preguntar tímida.

-No- dijo en seco. En su interior no podía evitar reírse, Kagome le tenía cierto temor y no lo podía disimular, era más que obvio que la joven no se había atrevido a hablarle después de poco más de un mes solo para preguntarle si los rumores del colegio eran ciertos.

-¡Que tonta!- dijo Kagome mordiéndose la lengua por su comentario. ¡Wow! Justo lo que estaba pensando Kikyo- Se que ninguna de las dos vino hasta aquí para hablar de esas tonterías- nuevamente estuvieron de acuerdo- Con algo tenía que empezar- continuaba sintiéndose tonta, nerviosa, temía comenzar a tartamudear y echarlo todo a perder.

-Sea lo que halla sucedido todo es cosa del pasado ¿No es así?- kagome miró fijamente a su hermana al escucharla decir eso, con pena bajó la cabeza y asintió. –Kagome no te odio por todo lo que pasó, es cierto, no estuvo nada bien, pero por una obvia razón no puedo odiarte ¡Eres mi hermana! Y ese es un lazo más fuerte que el que había entre Inuyasha y yo. Estaba furiosa cuando vi todo aquello y tenía unos deseos incontrolables de arrastrarte de los cabellos, azotarte fuertemente contra el piso y sujetar unas pinzas al rojo vivo y sacarte los sesos por la nariz- Kagome tragó saliva y puso una mirada de terror- arrastrarte de los cabellos y azotarte contra el suelo bien pude haberlo echo, pero eso no hubiera solucionado nuestro problema, en realidad odio lo que hiciste… pero no a ti- la miró de reojo con disimulo para observar que es lo que hacía, pudo notarla tan frágil, era como una muñeca que estaba apunto de romperse, quería estallar en llanto, pero aún así se mantenía en pie.

-Kikyo en verdad lo siento mucho, lo lamento tanto, nunca fue mi intención, no tenía idea de lo que hacía- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- Nunca quise llegar a eso- apretaba con fuerza el dobladillo de su blusa, suplicando por que aguantara más las ganas inmensas que sentía de caer y llorar.

-Vamos Kagome no tienes por que hacer esto. Se muy bien que la culpa de todo eso la tuvo Inuyasha, tu solo fuiste una víctima yo solo quiero saber si en verdad lo amas y qué quisiste decir con… _te amo desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos_-.

-Kikyo estas muy equivocada si piensas que Inuyasha solo estuvo jugando- la mayor de las dos se sorprendió al notar que su propia hermana lo estaba defendiendo ¿cómo era posible que lo defendiera, ahora se encontraba en la misma situación que Kagome: tratando de soportar. ¿Sería tan fuerte como para escuchar la verdad? No quería creer que en realidad los demás tenían la razón y la culpa de todo la había tenido su pequeña hermana. –No lo amo y nunca lo amé, solo estaba muy confundida con todo lo que pasó… y tienes que saber que lo que pasó no fue su culpa… en un principio fue culpa de los dos pero de ahí en fuera todo lo que sucedió fue por cuenta mía.

-Kagome tú…-.

-Se que se oye horrible, pero fui yo quien lo buscaba, fui yo quien le rogaba, fui yo la que en un principio deseó que te cortara y que saliera conmigo, pero solo era una tonta y muy estúpida fantasía. Inuyasha jamás hubiera echo eso. Todo esto fue un grave error-.

-¿Kagome te acostaste con Inuyasha!- le gritó al temer que en realidad su hermana estaba loca y había perdido la cordura ¿Qué clase de persona era? Ante sus ojos era totalmente irreconocible ¿Qué le había echo para que quisiera actuar de aquella manera¿Era acaso un plan de venganza?

-¡No Kikyo! Si es eso lo único que te preocupa, que me halla acostado con tu novio, puedes estar tranquila jamás llegué a esos extremos, él nunca me lo hubiera permitido…-.

-¡Ja! Se nota como no sabes de hombres… la carne es débil-.

-Pareciera que tú no conoces a Inuyasha- le reprochó. ¿Qué ella no conocía a Inuyasha! Era lo más tonto que había escuchado aquel día- El te adora demasiado, y no importa todo lo que le hallas echo, todavía te quiere- Ok bueno en eso Kagome tenía razón y Kikyo tenía que reconocerlo.

-Entonces… ¿por qué lo hiciste?-.

-Kikyo me siento de lo peor, soy una imbécil por no habértelo dicho desde un principio-. Ay por fin algo en lo que Kagome y yo estamos de acuerdo –Te lo he dicho todo esto ha sido una terrible confusión. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Inuyasha y tú riñeron por un pleito que tuvo con Naraku en el que te empujó y te lastimaste la muñeca?- Kikyo no comprendía que tenía que ver ese suceso con que le hallan puesto el cuerno, pero aún así asintió- Bueno ese día me quede dormida en tu habitación contigo, pero saliste a no se donde- Kagome se dejó caer sobre la banca, indicando a Kikyo que tomara asiento junto a ella, pero ésta decidió permanecer en pie- Ese mismo día Inuyasha te fue a buscar a la casa, era de madrugada y entró por la ventara de tu cuarto- Kikyo comenzó a sentirse incómoda por razones desconocidas- Y se que suena extraño e imposible de creer, pero fue él quien me empezó a besar. Pero es obvio que pensaba que yo era tú, porque estaba dormida en tu cama y bueno pues… me empezó a besar hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo no era tú. Hicimos mal pero prometimos no decirte nada, porque pensamos que te molestarías mucho y él tenía miedo de que lo mandaras a volar, pero yo creo que de haber podido imaginar lo que iba a venir, hubiera preferido decirte la verdad. Y bueno esa es la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, y como vez no pasó nada… digo todo fue una tremenda equivocación- esto lo dijo con cierta dificultad, balbuceando de vez en cuando. Kikyo se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviera pensando en algo brillante cuando en realidad solo estaba tratando de darle un poco de coherencia a lo que acababa de escuchar, tenía que reconocérselo… todo era un accidente.

-Y de ahí… ¿Qué pasó entre Inuyasha y tú?

-Bueno pues aparentemente Inuyasha lo olvidó rápidamente, aunque debo admitir que un tiempo me dejó de hablar, casi no me dirigía la palabra, y mientras él solo pensaba en ti yo no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Debo de admitir que Inuyasha siempre se me hizo un muchacho sumamente atractivo y que me causaba envidia el saber que tenías un novio guapísimo que te amaba muchísimo, y ese beso solo hizo las cosas mas fatales, porque llegué a pensar que Inuyasha me gustaba y entonces… nacieron unos celos horribles cada vez que te veía con él- Kagome jugaba con sus manos, se hacía tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse llenando el cielo de unos intensos y vivos colores rojizos, el viento soplaba suspendiendo en el aire la falda y negra cabellera de Kikyo. Kagome solo miraba cabizbaja enfocándose en los zapatos de su hermana, conforme se sentía más relajada alzaba su vista, se fijó en las calcetas negras, después en el dobladillo de su falda hasta que se detuvo en sus puños, los estaba apretando mientras se enterraba las uñas, temblaban un poco debido a la fuerza que se ejercían sobre ellos, Kagome alzó la vista hasta el rostro de Kikyo y estaba llorando, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de derrumbarse y ocultando su dolor. Que más que dolor era un cierto de desprecio hacia ella misma, siempre tan terca y testaruda, nunca quiso escuchar¿qué había ganado con su capricho? Solo que su hermana se sintiera mal, se había creado una mentira hacia Inuyasha y sobre todo lo había lastimado, reprochándole lo poco hombre que era. Le dio en los bajos, le escupió, le gritó cosas horribles, le hizo creer que tenía algo con Naraku y luego coqueteaba frente a sus narices utilizando a su propio hermano ¿Cuántas veces no lo golpeó? Lo trató como a una miserable basura cuando el pobre chico solo intentaba solucionar las cosas, y nunca mintió… jamás fue su culpa.

Kagome se puso en pie y corrió a abrazar a su hermana, una vez que pudo sentir los cálidos brazos de Kagome a su alrededor no lo soportó más y rompió a llorar, gemía y respiraba entrecortadamente, la menor de ellas solo le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda mientras trataba de ser fuerte para las dos, también tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que si se dejaba vencer en ese instante Kikyo se sentiría aún peor, no entendía muy bien la razón motivo o circunstancia por la que ella podría estar llorando, pero sabía que el preguntarle podría resultar fatal. La joven de piel pálida recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la otra empapando su manga. ¿Por qué era tan chillona? Es verdad ambas Higurashi eran unas lloronas de primera, pero se había propuesto no llorar, quería ser fuerte, pero nuevamente era su hermanita quien la consolaba, se separó un poco de ella y la miró a través de sus cristalinos ojos castaños, debido a sus lagrimas no la notaba con claridad, pero ahí estaba tratando de sonreírle…

-Kagome ¡perdóname!- le gritó ¿Perdóname? Se escuchaba fuera de lo común, algo que quizá no esperaba escuchar, había sido ella quien le había intentado quitar el novio, se había besado con el, y después de que terminaron intentó aprovecharse de la situación y aún así ella, precisamente ella le estaba pidiendo perdón algo que era muy improbable escuchar salir de sus labios. Podría decir lo siento o quizá discúlpame… pero tal vez era esa la primera vez que la escuchó decir perdóname.

-Kikyo yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, tu eres mi hermana, tu no me has hecho nada malo, nada que yo no hubiera hecho, en tu lugar en tu situación habría actuado peor, sin embargo tu te preocupaste por mí y te alejaste de la casa, que yo sepa jamás hablaste mal de mí y… no Kikyo yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, aquí la que debe de estar suplicando soy yo- ahora por fin se encontraba llorando, después de haberse contenido tanto- Kikyo hice muy mal yo…-.

-¡Soy de lo peor¡Kagome soy un asco! No puedo creer, lo traté horrible, lo hice sentir mal, y siempre tuvo la razón, lo detesté, intenté odiarlo, hablé horrores de él. Siempre quise creer lo peor, sin embargo jamás me mintió, le grité poco hombre, lo golpeé, le escupí; Kagome lo adoro tanto y aún así fui capaz de hacerle tanto daño ¿cómo pude lastimarlo si lo quiero a morir? No tengo cara para verlo, me siento mal- la abrazó efusivamente y se aferró a su espalda como si fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo- Todo es mi culpa, soy una estúpida idiota niña caprichosa, siempre ha tenido razón la culpa de todo es mía, yo que jamás lo quise escuchar solo nos hice sufrir a los dos. ¿Qué clase de basura soy! Lastimo y hiero todo lo que quiero, yo y mi comportamiento…

Recordó aquella vez en la plaza, la manera en que lo golpeó, sus miradas de odio y desprecio, sus risas burlonas, vino a su mente la mirada de tristeza de Inuyasha, sus ojos llorosos que no le permitían más. El día en que todo terminó, las lágrimas que derramó y la manera en que destrozó _su orgullo (que lo pateo en los bajos)_. Pudo vislumbrar perfectamente uno de los momentos en los que lo sorprendió limpiándose los ojos por las lágrimas derramadas… en los que había ido al baño a desahogarse de solo verla coquetear con Naraku.

-Kagome nunca me lo va a perdonar ¿por qué no lo quise escuchar? Nunca quise creerle, eres mi hermana no podía creerle, tenía que darte la razón a ti… ¿por qué me empeñé tanto en protegerte cuando fuiste tú?-.

-Kikyo por favor te lo pido te lo suplico no me hagas sentir más culpable-.

-Tengo que hablar con él, necesito verlo, sentirlo, quiero abrazarlo… simplemente lo necesito. Me ama Kagome ¿lo oyes? Me ama… yo lo sé, y sin embargo lo dudé porque llegué a pensar que solo había jugado conmigo, contigo-.

-Sabes muy bien que él no te puede odiar y por supuesto que te va a perdonar, si eres todo cuento desea-.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan soberbia y testaruda? Pensar que siempre he de tener la razón¡Estoy mal¡No soy perfecta¡soy un ser humano¡una mas del montón! Yo y mi maldito orgullo, siempre mi maldito orgullo que no me deja vivir que es más fuerte que yo¿por qué tengo que ser así? No es la primera vez que hiero a una persona, las destruyo, las maltrato y con descaro me río de su sufrimiento, los pisoteo y los hago de menos¿Cómo es posible que a veces pueda ser tan horrible y hacer cosas detestables y que disfrute de ello?-.

-¡Ya basta!- la cacheteó, Kikyo regresó a ver a Kagome de hito en hito- No te tienes por qué mortificar tanto ¡nadie es perfecto! Y no eres de lo peor, eres mi hermana y la mitad de lo que soy te lo debo a ti, me cuidaste más de lo que mi madre pudo, no eres detestable ni abominable, solo eres un ser humano que como todos los demás comete errores, falla y cae… pero también reflexiona se pone en pie y continúa adelante aprendiendo de sus errores. Nadie dijo que esta vida fuera fácil, pero no podemos rendirnos solo por lo míseros errores, eres una excelente persona aunque en estos momentos no puedas verlo. Una muestra de ello es que tienes unos amigos que te quieren, una hermana que te admira, una mamá que esta orgullosa de ti y un hombre que te ama a morir ¡piénsalo¿si fueres una tan mala persona podrías tener todo eso?- Kikyo nuevamente se apartó un poco de su hermana, la miró fijamente ¡Wow! Tantas veces la sorprendía, una pequeña llama se encendía dentro de su ser, estaba orgullosa su hermana estaba ¿madurando? No pudo contenerse y la abrazó de una manera diferente no era de necesidad sino mas bien de felicidad. Comenzó a reírse mientras por el hombro de su hermana podía vislumbrar una hermosa luna plateada en todo su esplendor, llena de vida… era sin dudas una luna nueva… al mirarla un brillo cubrió sus ojos castaños e irradió una alegría incomprensible. No estaba segura de muchas cosas pero por el momento solo sabía que con aquella luna todo podía cambiar las cosas iban a mejorar.

* * *

_Kikyo ya sabe toda la vdd, Inuyasha nunca la engaño concientemente, nunca sintió nada por Kagome y fue su propia hermana kien desmintió todo... era la persona de la ke Kik necesitaba escuchar la vdd... y ahora ke la sabe... ¿ke hara?_

_XD ahhhh ¿regresara con Inuyasha? o tal vez Mr papacito SEXY-maru influirá un poco en la morena, todo puede suceder... pero x favor envien reviews... y manden sus opiniones sobre todo kon kien les gustaria ke se kedara Kikyo... XD voten, voten... ¬¬ esto se parece muxo al comercio ke hacian en big brother y la academia... si kieren ke inu se kede con kikyo marken al... ¬¬ ok eso ya fue muy mamón!  
Pero x favor manden sus reviews... son muy importantesss!  
Grax a todas las personas ke han seguido esta historia... y sobretodo grax x su paciencia x ke soy muy lenta con eso de subir capitulos... se les agradece sinceramente (snif snif)_


	14. UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

_hOlaSsSsS!!! ehhh x fin después de tanto tiempo ia stoy de vuelta con el capitulo 14, lamento muxo la tardanza i espero ke lo disfruten tanto como disfrute io al escribirloo... se lo dedikoo a todos los fans de INUXKIK... y sobretodo a los ke aun siguen leyendo la historia . espero ke les guste y x fas dejen reviews...!!_

* * *

CAPITULO XIV

UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

Cuando regresaron a la puerta del colegio, como era de esperarse Sesshoumaru ya no estaba ahí. ¡Claro! El joven no podía esperar toda la vida a que esas dos discutieran y arreglaran sus diferencias. Hubieran sido un par de tontas e ingenuas de hacer supuesto que lo hubieran podido encontrar. En vista de que un lazo roto había sido reparado, decidieron ir caminando hacia la casa de la familia Higurashi, era su momento de hermanas. Y comprendieron que nunca antes se habían sentido tan unidas, Kagome miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Kikyo y siempre que lo hacía se encontraba con una joven alegre, con una mirada firme pero dulce y sobretodo con la cabeza en alto. Las luces de las calles las iluminaban de diversos colores, por una parte tenían reflejos verdes, rojos, amarillos, todo aquello era un momento espectacular… mágico. Tomaron el camino largo, al pasar por un parque notaron una fuente, se miraron la una a la otra sonriendo a la par, mientras se tomaron de la mano y corrieron hacia ella como si las llamara con urgencia. El rocío empapaba con ligereza sus vestimentas, se acercaron un poco más hasta sentir las gotas de agua caer sobre ellas tal si fuera lluvia verdadera. Tal vez si alguno de nosotros les hubiera prestado atención habría dicho: _¡Qué par de locas!_ Como algunos que las vieron. Pero a ellas no les importaban los comentarios de desconocidos, se lo estaban pasando de maravilla, y solo el fin de aquel paseo podría terminar con esa diversión. De ahí camino a casa iban poniéndose al tanto de todo lo que hicieron por su cuenta mientras que estuvieron separadas; Kagome estaba muy interesada en el tema de Sesshoumaru Lee Shang, quería saber todo sobre la clase de relación que su hermana tenía con él, aunque Kikyo no cesó de repetirle que solo eran muy buenos amigos.

Al llegar notaron que todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, era extraño puesto que ya era un poco tarde, cerca de las nueve de la noche y su madre aún no estaba en casa. Entraron y cuando Kagome intentó prender las luces simplemente no funcionó.

-Ha de estar fallando uno de los fusibles, iré a ver que pasa- dijo Kikyo mientras dejaba sus zapatos en el tapete de la entrada. Entró a la cocina, y apenas dados unos pasos, pudo sentir como la sujetaban con fuerza por la cintura, quiso soltar un grito pero no pudo puesto habían cubierto su boca con una mano, estaba asustada y respiraba con dificultad mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a mil por hora, su acompañante la miró fijamente y sus ojos se abrieron de hito en hito, aflojó un poco sus brazos de manera que no sintiera que la asfixiaban. Acarició su rosada mejilla sin quitarle la otra mano de la boca. Por más que intentaba moverse, gritar, salir de ahí, su cuerpo no reaccionaba solo podía mirar aquellos ojos intensos clavados sobre ella, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era como un hilo de viento que cruzaba por su columna, éste aumentó cuando pudo sentir los labios del intruso rozar con los suyos y finalmente robarle un beso… un beso que en un principio se rehusó a dar pero que no pudo resistirlo más, aquella sensación la llenaba de emoción, era como si lo disfrutara. El individuo soltó las manos de la joven, y ésta no dudó en colocarlas alrededor de su cuello, el muchacho en tanto pasaba las suyas por las curvas de su cintura, acariciándola con ternura mientras poco a poco intentaba adentrarlas al interior de su blusa para poder hacer contacto con su fría pero suave piel. Todo aquello le era familiar y conocido, sentía como aquel sujeto respiraba el fresco aroma de su cuello mientras lo rozaba con su nariz haciéndole cosquillas que provocaban que se estremeciera por completo. La chica comenzó a acariciar su nuca jugando con unos mechones de su cabello, en ese instante pudo sentir como una de las manos de su acompañante se posaba en su pierna, acariciando su muslo y lentamente subía hasta su entre pierna, al llegar cerca soltó un gemido y lo separó un poco de sí… al fin podía reconocerlo. Sus ojos ámbar eran inconfundibles, era el único capaz de hacerle sentir todas aquellas sensaciones, el único que podía complacerla y amarla con tanta intensidad como ella a él.

-¡Inuyasha!- dijo en un susurro. Pero a pesar de que no le desagradaba en lo mínimo su presencia no comprendía qué hacía el chico ahí.

-Sesshoumaru me pidió que te devolviera esto- dijo alzando su mochila. Kikyo arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta del plan maquiavélico de esos dos.

-¿Y también te dijo que me apresaras contra la pared y me besaras con locura?- preguntó en un tono sarcástico arqueando una ceja.

-No, eso ya fue consejo de mi fiel amigo Miroku- Kikyo esbozó una dulce sonrisa- Bueno con unas cuantas modificaciones-

-No me quejo pero ¿cómo te atreviste a venir?- dijo algo titubeante y sorprendida por la presencia del platinado.

-Sess me dijo que ibas a hablar con Kagome y lo más probable es que todo se solucionara, no estábamos seguros de que quisieras verme pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr- la morena lo sujetó por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó hacia ella empezando una nueva sesión de besos, él empezó casi desde donde había terminado, acariciando sus piernas, la chica rodeó nuevamente su cuello con ambos brazos y al acto Inuyasha la cargó mientras Kikyo ahora rodeó su cintura con sus largas piernas, lo estaban disfrutando tanto, hace tiempo que no se besaban así, extrañaba tanto sentirla cerca y ahora de nuevo tenía la oportunidad de acariciar su piel, de entrelazar sus dedos por los largos mechones negros de ella, así como perderse en sus profundos ojos castaños y derretirse cada vez que le sonreía con su dulzura característica.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto¿Ya encontraste el problema?- dijo Kagome mientras los alumbraba con una lámpara de mano- ¡Ay! Lo siento mucho- gritó apenada al ver la escena, Inuyasha soltó a Kikyo, ésta se arregló la blusa y se acomodó la falda –¡Vaya! ustedes si que son rápidos para las reconciliaciones- los chicos se miraron nerviosos- ¿Ya volvieron?- preguntó. Kikyo se encogió en hombros mientras Inuyasha la tomaba por la cintura.

-Kikyo ¿estarías dispuesta a regresar conmigo?- ella sonrió y le dio un beso.

Como todos suponemos así como el chisme de que la pareja perfecta había terminado, la noticia de que regresaron corrió igual o más rápido. Claro no a todos les agradó y quien odió más esa desagradable situación que el propio club de admiradoras de Inuyasha fue el presidente de la organización _amamos a Kikyo _(no tenía tantos miembros como la del platinado pero había unos cuantos) y con eso me refiero a Naraku, quien estaba que se lo llevaba la chin… Tan cerca de ella, tantas oportunidades y nunca pasó más allá de un pobre beso que ella ni siquiera se atrevió a corresponder, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder, algo se le tendría que ocurrir para que todo aquello cambiara y Kikyo terminara rendida a sus pies.

Todo volvía a ser como en un principio, Inuyasha y Kikyo caminando de la mano, mientras muchas la miraban con desprecio y otros solo deseaban estar en su lugar. Estaban sentados en una banca a lado de Kagura, Kouga, quien había logrado deshacerse de la presencia de Ayame por un momento, para estar a lado de Kagome, quien se encontraba con ellos con el simple pretexto de que Kikyo era su hermana y quería estar con ella, aunque en realidad solo le importaba estar junto a Kouga, se hacían pequeñas bromas mutuamente aunque trataban de ser disimulados para que los demás no se percataran de algo.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Miroku?- preguntó Kagura. Bueno pues Miroku…

El joven Miroku estaba sentado sobre el suave pasto en uno de los jardines traseros del colegio, con la compañía de su querida Sango quien se tomaba muy en serio el papel de ser _su novia_ ya que todos los días se daba la libertad de prepararle diversos platillos para la hora del almuerzo y el muchacho se podía dar el lujo de comer comidas exóticas y fuera de lo común, cosas que no venderían en la cafetería, además de que Sango cocinaba sumamente delicioso, de esa manera tenía al chico contento todos los días haciendo referencia al dicho que dice que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago. Él estaba semi recostado mientras ella le llevaba los palillos a la boca... para muchos ¡eso es vida!

Ese día había clases extracurriculares, Inuyasha se quedaba en sus entrenamientos de béisbol, Kikyo en sus clases de piano, Kagura con Akitoki en sus lecciones de química, Miroku en básquetbol y Sango por ese día lo acompañaría, Kouga en fútbol y Kagome solo le echaba ánimos a todos ellos ya que a la muy perezosa no le gustaba eso de clases extras, suficiente tenía con las obligatorias como para tener que lidiar con otras para variar.

En las canchas de básquet había equipos tanto masculinos como femeninos, y en vista de que Sango adoraba hacer deportes había conseguido que la metieran en el equipo femenino, por lo menos solo por ese momento. Miroku tenía un don congénito de convencimiento que le permitía eludir a los profesores, por esa manera se daba el lujo también de poder tomar ciertos descansos, estaba sentado en la banca mirando a su novia jugar de manera sorprendente. Sus pases eran muy buenos y sobre todo se sentía orgulloso de ver como burlaba a las defensas y encestaba. Otros chicos se sentaron a su lado e iniciaron a hacer comentarios al respecto.

-¡Hey Miroku! Creo que tu novia juega mejor que tú- le dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí la verdad creo que si, si estuviera en el equipo seguro ganábamos ¿no?- dijo Miroku devolviéndole el amargo comentario- ¡es perfecta!- dijo para sí.

-¡Está muy buena!- dijo un joven de aspecto corpulento y una gran estatura.

-¡Hey! Mas respeto por favor- dijo Miroku con tranquilidad. Las chicas dejaron de jugar y Sango fue hacia donde estaba el joven, quien le aventó una toalla y una botella de agua, lo excitaba mirar como el agua resbalaba por su cuello y sobre todo verle el uniforme tan pegado debido al sudor, enmarcaba perfectamente su trasero y sus pechos, le hacía destacar una figura muy atlética y bien torneada.

-¡Oye Sango juegas muy bien!- le dijo una joven- ¿No te gustaría entrar al equipo de básquet de Torrington?-.

-Vamos Hitomi, no es para tanto, la morra lo hizo bien pero no es tan buena- dijo el mismo sujeto corpulento de antes.

-Solo por que estás alto no quiere decir que no sea capaz de encestarte- dijo Sango ofendida por su comentario-.

-Vamos chiquilla podría tumbarte con facilidad y saldrías perdiendo-.

-¡Estúpidos preparatorianos engreídos! Creen que por que son mayores lo pueden todo y son mejores que nosotros-.

-Tienes agallas pero veamos qué tan buena eres- se puso en pie y agarró el balón mientras comenzaba a botarlo.

-¿Qué te traes con mi chica?- gritó Miroku poniéndose en pie.

-¿La nena no puede defenderse?- continuó fanfarroneando el joven.

-Te estás buscando una tremenda paliza- agregó Miroku en amenaza.

-Déjalo Miroku, no le tengo miedo, solo es pura palabrería- dijo Sango.

-¡Sango! Míralo- le dijo entre dientes, dejándole ver la gran diferencia entre tamaños, el joven tenía una enorme masa corporal en comparación a Sango que parecía un palito a su lado. -No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que demostrarle nada- le dijo Miroku.

-Vamos Miroku esto será interesante-. Comenzaron a jugar Sango tenía el balón y como se habían arreglado solo tenía que encestarle a semejante bulto de casi dos metros de alto… ¡ja¡Cosa fácil¡sencillita! La primera vez que intentó pasarlo, el chico le quitó el balón sin ninguna dificultad y encestó: punto para él gordo. La segunda vez que lo intentó trató de lanzar desde donde se encontraba pero el semejante monstruo lo detuvo: punto para el monstruo. La tercera vez nuevamente le quitó el balón y al perder el equilibrio ella cayó, Miroku se puso en pie inmediatamente y se acercó pero antes de llegar al rescate de su bella dama ésta se paró como si nada así que tomó asiento en la banca. Un pequeño brillo llenó sus ojos mientras acomodaba un mechón detrás de su oreja, tomó el balón nuevamente y como si hubiera tomado alguna especie de estimulante consiguió pasar el balón por el arco que se hacía entre las piernas del sujeto, vacilándolo y pasándolo, para llegar al otro extremo tomarlo y encestar. No podía parar de reír y el tipo no podía creerlo aún, una cosa de nada, por llamarle enana a la chica, lo había burlado, esbozó una sonrisa pícara, veía a la chica de espaldas mientras todo el equipo femenino la felicitaba por su desempeño, el muchacho se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda, la cargó como a una muñeca de trapo, le dejó en el suelo y como una habilidad y destreza sorprendente posó su enorme mano sobre el trasero de la joven quien reaccionó al instante y se separó de él…

Mientras tanto un Miroku petrificado estaba en la banca tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver… ¿Qué había sido todo aquello¿Ese sujeto le había tocado las pompas a SU novia? Él, ya no era el Miroku de antes, el mismo al que no le importaba si una chava tenía o no novio con el fin de ligarla, ahora respetaba mucho esa situación ¿Qué le hacía pensar al grandulón que podía hacerlo con SU novia? Para Miroku todo el lugar se llenó de un silencio estremecedor, se le veía un poco pálido y un aura llena de furia, rabia e ira irradiaba de su ser, apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras sus ojos lucían inexpresivos… estaba a punto de entrar en su etapa _súper sayajin fase cuatro_ mientras por dentro un grito desgarrador lo consumía, un enorme¡No! Al estilo la guerra de las galaxias. Se acercó con paso decidido al sujeto, un ser malévolo en su interior tenía sed de venganza y reclamaba sangre. Una vez frente al individuo le soltó un buen golpe al abdomen, le sacó el aire y el tipo se puso en rodillas.

-¡Pídele perdón!- dijo serio y aun inexpresivo. Tanto Sango como las demás chicas a su alrededor se sobresaltaron, el instructor se acercó a ellos para que la situación no se fuera a mayores.

-Solo fue un gesto de consolación para el perdedor- dijo aun pícaro.

-He dicho que le pidas perdón- cerró los puños.

-Miroku ya basta no tienes que hacer eso, deja al pobre tipo en paz, es solo un pobre perdedor y nada más- dijo Sango sujetándose de uno de los brazos de su novio esperando no le soltara otro buen trancazo.

-Esta bien, ya va ¡lo siento¿contento?-.

-¡Sí! Ya estamos contentos- exclamó Sango antes de que Miroku pudiera decir algo para continuar reprendiéndolo.

-No es suficiente pero bueno…- dijo el chico mientras como por arte de magia cambiaba su gesto inexpresivo a la misma cara de siempre.

Salieron de la cancha puesto el entrenamiento ya había terminado, en la puerta se encontrarían con el resto de los muchachos.

-Miroku ¿estabas celoso?- le preguntó pícara, él solo se ruborizó- ¡Vamos! Dime ¿por qué hiciste todo ese teatro?-.

-Bueno veras…- se pasó la mano por el cabello y la colocó sobre su nuca, buscaba una buena explicación, la verdad es que todo había sido cuestión de seguir a los instintos y hacerle caso al monstruo que habitaba en alguna parte de su interior cerca del estómago- Es que nadie toca tu trasero… ¡solo yo¡ese es mío!- dijo bromista mientras ella solo ponía un gesto de decepción y daba a entender que la respuesta no era de su agrado. Miroku pasó su mano por el trasero de Sango y lo acarició como solía hacer, la chica le dio un zape.

-Oh por fin las cosas están como deberían estar- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, eran lagrimas de felicidad- el equilibrio del universo ha sido restaurado-.

En la hora del receso Kagome estaba sentada en una de las mesas exteriores de la cafetería, tomando una malteada, con las piernas cruzadas y jugando con el popote de su bebida, miraba con lujuria y deseo a un joven que para desgracia de ella cargaba en sus piernas a una chica pelirroja. Ayame se le había encimado a Kouga y le llevaba la comida a la boca, lo que era vergonzoso para él, ya que era tratado con un bebé, incluso a la chica se le salían frases tontas como: _!vamos oshito si no comes bien te vas a enfermar¿Quién te quiere? Abre la boquita, haber abre la boquita_, aquello arruinaba su reputación pero como hacerle entender a Ayame, justo ella que era una de las jóvenes más difíciles de tratar que hubiera podido conocer, de alguna manera siempre terminaba accediendo a sus caprichos. De vez en cuando no podía evitar caer en el juego de miradas que sostenía Kagome, cada movimiento de la morena era fríamente calculado para causarle la mayor excitación posible, desde la manera en que jugaba con el popote con su boca hasta los movimientos de sus piernas, el chico iba a caer redondito, la veía cada vez que Ayame se descuidaba.

-¿Por qué tan sola?- dijo Kikyo sacándola de su juego, mientras dejaba caer un enorme vaso sobre la mesa.

-¡Mmm! Bueno pues Sango está comiendo como siempre con Miroku-.

-¿Y el resto de tus amigas?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras colocaba un silla alado de Kagome y se sentaba en ella, después Kikyo se sentó sobre las piernas del joven y este comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-¡Vaya que ustedes no pierden el tiempo! No importa el tiempo que hallan estado peleados, no cambian- espetó la chica. Kikyo miró a Kouga que se encontraba en la misma situación de Inuyasha a diferencia que el platinado lo hacía por gusto y el moreno solo por obligación.

-¿Y qué hacías antes de que llegáramos?- preguntó su hermana curiosa.

-¡Mmm! Bueno pues poner en orden mis ideas y disfrutar de una malteada de fresa- levantó el vaso- no le hace mal a nadie un poco de soledad de vez en cuando-

-No por su puesto que no- dijo Kikyo, comenzó a jugar con los mechones plateados de Inuyasha y a sus espaldas pudo ver a Ayame haciéndole cariñitos a Kouga, después posó su mirada fijamente sobre la figura de Kagome, quien continuaba jugando con el popote de su bebida de manera provocativa.

* * *

_jejejej .ay espero ke les haya gustado muxo x ke la vdd a mi si me gusto muxo como kedo... jejeje n.n... para sugerencias, criticas o kualkier klase d comentarios mandes sus reviews... _

_p.d. el siguiente capitulo les encantara a todas las fans de inuyasha, miroku y kouga... lo aseguro!!!_


	15. EL DEBUT DEL TRIO FANTASTICO

_hOlaSsSs!! jejeje wenoo aki lo tienen lo prometido es deudaaa... y ya staaa el capitulo XV... a mi la vdd me fascinooo... io lo recomiendooo... y lo dedikooo a todas las fans del trio fantastico: Inu, Miroku y Kouga  
cHikas... en serio ojala ke les guste y lo disfruten x ke io la vdd me la pase muy bn escribiendolo_ .

* * *

CAPITULO XV

EL DEBUT DEL TRIO FANTASTICO

Haber es viernes social, domingo familiar y sábado… el sábado no importa lo que sea, para los muchachos era solo un día más de fiesta, bueno por lo menos para Kagura eso significaba, así que se la había arreglado para hacer una fiesta, aunque el problema era ¿dónde? En la casa de Inuyasha estaba su hermano, la de Kikyo estaba su madre y era un poco pequeña, la de Miroku ni en sueños con sus padres ahí, en la de ella estaría presente el odioso de su hermano. Ok todo se remoto a solo ver películas en casa de Kouga, Ayame pasaría la noche con una amiga, y a su abuela no le importaba que hubiera tanta gente en la casa, de hecho le agradaba, aunque tampoco se había prestado para una gran fiesta. Solo algo sencillo como lo que a Sango le gustaba, palomitas, frituras y una buena película a lado de alguien especial.

Todos estaban preparando la sala de entretenimiento, Kouga y Miroku ponían colchonetas, sábanas, almohadones, cojines en el suelo para que todos se tiraran sobre el, Kagome y Sango estaban preparando los platos de frituras y Kagura había ido por las cervezas. Si se preguntan por los holgazanes de Kikyo e Inuyasha, estaban sobre el sillón recostados muy a gusto esperando a que todo estuviera listo.

-Sólo mira a estos dos ¡Oigan par de holgazanes! dejen de besarse y pónganse a hacer algo productivo-.

-Kouga ya estamos haciendo algo productivo- dijo Inuyasha mientras besaba con ternura a su novia.

-¡Ah si! Yo te apoyo Inuyasha, algo muy productivo ¿Qué es mejor que ayudar a la tasa de natalidad del país?- Miroku se dejó caer sobre el sofá y al pasar Sango cerca de él la sujetó por la cintura y la recostó a su lado- Por cierto señorita ¿no cree que es hora de que usted y yo empecemos a practicar?- Sango se ruborizó.

-Todos ustedes no tienen remedio- dijo Kouga aventándole unos cojines a Miroku y a Sango.

-No te pongas así solo por que no tienes una mujer- dijo Inuyasha.

-Bueno en todo caso mi hermana Kagome está disponible- Kagome venía entrando justo a la sala cuando escuchó el comentario y por poco deja caer el plato con cacahuates.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Que el día en que Kouga necesite compañía tu podrías ayudarle un poco-.

-Kikyo cómo dices esas cosas- se puso nerviosa y un poco sonrojada- kouga tiene una prometida, no va a estar solo-.

-Eso mismo digo, que Kouga tiene prometida- continuó Kikyo, algo extraño sucedía. Kagome la conocía perfectamente y sabía que detrás de todas palabras había un mensaje oculto que su cerebro aún no podía captar pero tarde o temprano lo haría. ¿Era acaso que Kikyo sospechaba lo que había entre esos dos?

-Muy bien ¿qué película vamos a ver?- dijo Kouga astuto cambiando la conversación-.

-Vamos a ver una tres equis y punto- dijo Miroku, unos cojines le cayeron encima aventados por los presentes de la habitación debido a su comentario.

-Miroku hay damas presentes que no quieren ver la clase de porquería con la que te duermes todas las noches- dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Kikyo, colocándose casi encima de ella.

-¡Oh! vamos Inuyasha si tu fuiste el primero que me habló de ellas, yo ni sabía de su existencia, pero tu me pervertiste- Kikyo arqueó una ceja- Así como lo oyen Inuyasha tiene una colección de esas bajo su cama-.

Kikyo continuaba mirándolo aprensiva.

-¡Oh! vamos nena no le vas a creer ¿o si?- al notar su cara se dio cuenta de que si le creía- Además yo no necesito de esas- le gritó a Miroku- no necesito nada por el estilo mientras te tenga a ti- le dijo a Kikyo y nuevamente la besó.

-¡Ya sáquenlos solo derraman miel!- gritó Kouga.

-¿Envidia o coraje?- le gritó Miroku.

-¡Aus! Si claro tenías que salir al rescate de tu vieja ¿no es así? La pobre no puede defenderse sola- dijo burlón.

-¡Claro que es mi vieja! Y ¡claro que está pobre¿no la ves? Está seca la condenada, no tiene melones ni nada, por eso la cambié por una ultimo modelo- miró a Sango y la besó apasionadamente.

-¿Con esas estamos? Ya verás al rato Miroku cuando me pidas tu respectiva de la semana, ni creas que te la voy a dar- dijo Inuyasha.

-Si no me la das me voy con Kouga ¿no es así papi?-.

-¡Claro! Ya sabes que en mi cama eres bien recibido, te traes una vieja la dejas y te largas-.

-Te la traería pero tu mami Ayame te regaña, luego te deja sin comer en la escuela, te va a decir que no te va a dar en la boquita- rió Miroku.

-¡Qué graciosos!-.

-Bueno y bien ¿qué película vamos a ver?- preguntó Kagome que comenzaba a hartarse del juego en el momento en que Miroku pronunció: Ayame.

-La que sea está bien pero que sea de terror o suspenso- dijo Kikyo.

-Hay que ver una de guerra algo así como _Rescatando al soldado Ryan-._

-Ya escucharon a mi vieja dijo que una de terror o suspenso- gritó Inuyasha.

-Kikyo ¿qué le das a este? Últimamente empieza a delirar muy feo- dijo Kouga y ella solo se encogió en hombros mientras le susurraba a la oreja a su novio: _-No les hagas caso, están locos-._

-¡Ya llegue!- interrumpió Kagura- ¿Qué hicieron?

-¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignas en llegar, pensamos que te habías dado a la fuga con el idiota ese y te había llevado las cervezas- dijo miroku mientras se ponía en pie.

-Si cuando dices al idiota ese te refieres a Akitoki te voy a pedir de favor que sea la última vez que lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo seria y molesta, Miroku entendió que estaba hablando enserio y que no era bueno cuestionarla.

-Está bien está bien dejaremos por la paz al Akitoki- dijo Miroku.

-Kagura por cierto ¿por qué no invitaste a Akitoki?- preguntó su muñequita.

-¿Crees que no lo hice? Me dijo que no podía venir-.

-Sí además solo estaría demás aquí, no congenia mucho con nuestra gente-.

-¡Miroku!- gritaron Kikyo y Kagura al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, sólo imagínate su cara si decidiéramos jugar verdad o reto apostando prendas, tanta carne lo asustaría-.

-No vamos a jugar a verdad o reto así ¿verdad?- preguntó Sango.

-¡Por su puesto que no!- dijo Kagura.

-Y si jugáramos no permitiría que estos perros te vieran en lencería, se te irían encima como lobos hambrientos-.

-Eso puedes decirlo por Kouga, con mi nena me basta y sobra- dijo Inuyasha abrazando a Kikyo.

-Bueno pues ya, vamos a ver una película- gritó Kagome.

Y dicho y hecho se pasaron cerca de dos horas y media viendo una película de terror a petición de Kikyo, claro si acaso los que pudieron saber muy bien de qué trataba la película eran Kouga, Kagome y Kagura, por que en cuanto a los demás no estaban muy interesados en seguir la trama, tenían otros asuntos que tratar. En una de las escenas de suspenso Kagome no pudo evitar sujetarse del brazo de kouga, y después se sonrojaba al notar lo tonta que podía llegar a ser, claro esos gestos aunque tontos le agradaban a Kouga. La película terminó y Kagura se levantó para prender la luz.

-Muy bien ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- Kagome estaba abrazando un cojín, Kouga entretenido con una bolsa de frituras y a los demás son fáciles de imaginar.

-Voto por que ellos preparen algo para nosotras- dijo Kikyo mordiéndose la lengua, esperando opiniones.

-¿Algo para ustedes?- preguntó Kouga.

-¡Sí! Yo que se, sorpréndannos, hagan lo que quieran, un show, lo que sea- Inuyasha la abrazó.

-¡Pequeña traviesa!- le susurró al oído y luego la besó, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación seguido por los otros dos.

Miroku apagó la luz de la habitación y cada una de las jóvenes abrazaba con fuerza un cojín, aunque Kagura lucía más relajada.

-¿Qué canción es?- le preguntó Kagome a su hermana al escuchar una especie de piano-.

-Creo que es _roses _de _outcast –_dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Roses?-.

-¡Que lindos!- dijo sarcástica Kagura- Tengo el presentimiento de que la escogió Miroku para mí-.

-¡Jajaja¿_Crazy bitch_¡Vamos relájate!- dijo Kikyo.

_Caroline, Caroline… All the guys would say she's mighty fine/ But mighty only got you somewhere half the time/ And de other half either got you cursed out or coming up short/Yeah now dig this, even thought…_

Los chicos salieron súper guapos, con chaquetas, lentes y una actitud de: _tómame soy tuyo_, comenzaron a bailar conforme la canción mientras Inuyasha se hacía pasar por el vocalista e intérprete principal y continuaba cantando…

_You had need a golden calculator to divide_

_-to divide- _corearon Kouga y Miroku.

_The time it took to look inside and realize that/ Really guys go for real down to Mars girls… yeah_

Jugaban con la chaqueta con ritmo y sensualidad para causar una mayor impresión. Claro ellas no sabían si reírse de la emoción o de lo graciosos que se veían ellos en su papel de _estrippers._

_I know you had like to thank your sit don't stank/ but lean a little bit closer/ see that roses really smell like boo boo boo… !yeah! roses really smell like boo boo…_

Les arrojaron los lentes y comenzaron a desprenderse de las chaquetas, mirándolas con lujuria, bailaban muy bien, había que reconocerles que como bailarines no se morían de hambre, por lo menos Inuyasha y Miroku quienes eran los menos cohibidos ante las miradas de excitación que les aventaban las chicas, actuaban casi al natural, y disfrutaban ser el centro de atención. Inuyasha una vez sin chaqueta la arrojó hacia donde estaba Kikyo, de ahí comenzó a bajar muy sexy desabrochando poco a poco los botones de su camisa, dejando ver sus pectorales marcados, los otros dos actuaron igual, terminó con el último botón e inició por jugar con su camisa en un¿me la quito o no me la quito? Kikyo le gritó emocionada.

-¡Quítatela papi¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!- el chico se quitó la camisa y también se la lanzó, sin nada que cubriera su hermoso cuerpo varonil y marcado, estaba bailando especialmente para su novia, la miraba con locura y lujuria pensando en la recompensa de su acción. Hacía una serie de gestos sexys que suplicaban que ella lo tomara a la fuerza y lo besara con desesperación. Kikyo se mordió el labio inferior e Inuyasha pasó su lengua por su labio inferior también, como quien se trata de limpiar la boca, pero era de una forma provocativa. Kouga y Miroku mientras tanto lo seguían, y se preguntaban si era la primera vez que Kikyo le había pedido a Inuyasha que hiciera aquello, puesto pareciera como si el joven supiera exactamente lo que su chica le pedía. El chico platinado alzó los brazos y comenzó a dar una vuelta muy sensual enseñando un poco de sus encantos, Miroku y Kouga no se quedaron atrás e hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Dame más!- le gritó nuevamente. Jugó un rato con su cinturón hasta que lo mandó a volar muy lejos de ahí y luego sus manos se posaron en el botón y el cierre del pantalón. Kagome ni idea de a quien ver, todos tan atléticos, Kouga se veía extremadamente sexy pero Inuyasha la incitaba a romper con el décimo mandamiento (O.o ¿ellos tienen mandamientos? ¬¬ como sea… XD yo quiero estar ahí) Sango estaba sonrojada al notar el cuerpo que su novio se cargaba, no en vano eran el trío fantástico, por el que la mayoría de las chicas babeaban y morían. Eran casi perfectos, Miroku tenía unos lunares que la hacían suspirar, Kouga un paso muy sensual e Inuyasha se cargaba una retaguardia que ¡Bendito sea Buda! Trasero que estaban a punto de ver las demás debido a que el muchacho comenzaba a bajar su pantalón, pero cada vez que enseñaba sus negros bóxers los subía rápidamente, como el juego del torero…

_I know you had like to thank your sit don't stank/ but lean a little bit closer/ see that roses really smell like boo boo boo… !yeah! roses really smell like boo boo…_

-De una Buena vez por todas vamos a darles lo que quieren (si dennos lo que queremos u.u) – dijo Inuyasha y dicho esto se bajó el pantalón de un jalón dejando ver unos bóxers entallados que enmarcaban a la perfección su retaguardia divina, Sango entre asustada y emocionada no podía dejar de mirar, Kagome seguía en la duda, y para Kagura las cosas se tornaban poco emocionantes, aunque tenía que admitir que esos tres no eran ningunos niñitos escasos y en ruinas, estaban muy bien dotados de todo… y todo es todo. La sorprendieron, Miroku había cambiado mucho desde la secundaria, se podía decir que había… crecido.

(Ya se que quiero de cumple ¬¬ al trío fantástico en su actuación)

-Ese damas presentes ¡es mi hombre!- gritó Kikyo se puso en pie y se agasajó, comenzó a besar a Inuyasha y éste solo la recibía con los brazos abiertos, no podía controlarse… lo necesitaba y buscaba su boca de manera desesperada, al igual el chico solo intentaba desprenderle la blusa, no cesó hasta que lo consiguió cosa que sorprendió a sus cómplices, que justamente él, el más celoso de los tres permitiera que ellos vieran los dotes de su novia. Pero hay que comprenderlos que cuando se alborota la hormona… pues se alborota así de fácil. Kagura se quitó la blusa sin ayuda de nadie y comenzó a bailar con Kouga…

-Sango… chiquita- dijo Miroku cantadito –Chiquitita my baby ¡ven acá!- Sango no tenía ni idea de que hacer, todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que fuera hacia los bronceados brazos de Miroku pero algo en su interior se resistía. No tenía idea de qué podía pasar pero… ¡Con un carajo con lo que esté bien o mal! Se soltó el cabello sacando su lado salvaje y se puso a bailar con su novio. Kagome se quedó sentada en el sofá puesto Kagura le había ganado al hombre que quería.

-Kagome ¡ven! Baila conmigo- le pidió Kouga extendiéndole la mano-.

-Pero… ¿y Kagura?- repuso.

-Se compartir pequeña. Además solo mira a este pedazo de hombre ¿dudas de que pueda con las dos¡Yo no!- Se pusieron a bailar los tres aunque simple y sencillamente Kagome no estaba a la altura de Kagura y era casi imposible que pudiera competir con ella empezando por los movimientos atrevidos que hacía hasta él cuerpo curvilíneo que tenía…

-Voy por algo de tomar- dijo Kagome puesto no le gustaba la situación.

-Buena idea te acompaño por una cerveza- dijo Kagura.

-Y ¿a qué me quedo yo solo aquí?- dijo Kouga. Los tres salieron de la sala.

-Hace tiempo que no me consentías así- dijo Kikyo mientras acariciaba el pecho de Inuyasha.

-Si bueno- tenía las manos sobre sus caderas y lentamente las bajaba- tarde o temprano tendrás que devolverme el favor- le dio un beso profundo y largo, la cargó y nuevamente se fueron al sillón, se recostó sobre este mientras Kikyo estaba encima de él, ella lo miraba sumamente agitado y prácticamente excitado, podía sentir sus manos acariciar sus caderas y subiendo por la parte desnuda de su espalda. Sus ojos color ámbar de perdían al verla, estaba de acuerdo en que el negro era un color que le iba muy bien ya que hacía resaltar su pálida piel, mantenía fija la mirada en su sostén de encaje, era hermoso…

-Si ya lo creo- ella alzó la barbilla del joven con un par de dedos, se miraron a los ojos mutuamente- y será mejor que todo lo anterior-.

-¡Pequeña traviesa!- dicho esto continuaron con lo suyo.

Kagura, Kagome y Kouga estaban en la cocina, la menor estaba sentada en un banco frente a la barra, la otra chica quien ya estaba bien vestida estaba preparando alguna clase de bebida.

-No es bueno que tomes mucho, luego te hacen efecto muy rápido- le reprochó el joven a Kagome quien pedía un vaso de lo que fuese que estuviera preparando la otra morena, se le hacía agua la boca solo de escuchar sus comentarios.

-Solo es una para probar- se excusó.

-Será mejor que Kouga te de a probar de la suya-.

-Pero yo también quiero una- insistió.

-La última y única vez que tomaste se armó un gran alboroto en el que dos personas salieron lastimadas- dijo Kagura muy fría, prácticamente restregándole que había sido la causante de todo el problema.

-Si bueno, la verdad es que ya no quiero- terminó diciendo indignada- ¿Dónde esta el baño?- se dirigió al muchacho.

-Es por aquí- Kouga se encaminó y Kagome lo siguió dejando ahí a Kagura. Se alejaron un poco y subieron las escaleras al segundo piso de la residencia…

-Es una pesada- dijo un poco molesta.

-¿Quién¿Kagura?- era más que obvio que se refería a ella y la morena puso un gesto que dejaba notarlo- ¡Ah! No es tanto que lo haga en mala onda, sino que más bien estaba molesta por Kikyo, la quiere mucho, ya sabes ¿no? Después de todo es "su pequeña muñeca encantadora"-.

-¡Pues a mi no me agrada! No me gusta que me esté echando en cara que por culpa mía Kikyo e Inuyasha terminaron-.

-Solo fue por un tiempo, además ya regresaron y eso es lo que importa después de todo ¿no?-.

-Como sea, da lo mismo lo que importa aquí es que es una pesada y no la soporto- refunfuñaba como niña pequeña haciendo su berrinche, Kouga la sujetó de la mano, cruzaron el vestíbulo y caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, el muchacho la abrió y la morena pudo notar que se encontraban en su habitación. Era realmente muy elegante, con el suelo alfombrado y una gran cama con edredones rojos y cojines negros, encima de la cabecera había un hermoso cuadro de un paisaje en el que se vislumbraba una casona del antiguo Japón alrededor de un verde bosque y a la orilla de un río, a los costados de la cama había unas mesitas de noche cada una con una lámpara. Era una recámara pulcra y denotaba que el joven era muy ordenado con sus pertenencias, había un mueble con una televisión grande pantalla plana, un estéreo, equipo de sonido, el dvd, una consola de videojuegos; la habitación estaba acondicionada además de tener una ventana que daba hacia un pequeño balcón con vista al patio trasero de la casa, las cortinas eran rojas también.

Kagome estaba maravillada con todo aquello y mientras inspeccionaba la recamara el muchacho tomó asiento en la silla del mueble de la computadora. Por alguna razón a las mujeres nos llama la atención revisar las cajoneras y los armarios tal vez porque nos interesa la manera de vestir del dueño. En el ropero casi toda era ropa formal, tenía una colección de trajes de noche y una variedad de zapatos, en las cajoneras por lo contrario solo había ropa deportiva: sudaderas, pans, camisas desmangadas, playeras, etc. Encontraba interesante ver como ella disfrutaba revisando sus cosas, y haciendo una serie de gestos aprobatorios como si la joven se encontrase calificándolo.

-Tienes una muy bonita habitación- le elogió.

-¡Gracias! Mi abuela se esmera en que se mantenga limpio y ordenado, aunque debo admitir que me agrada así-.

-¡Mmm! Lo que más me gusta es el espejo- dijo mientras la muy vanidosa posaba para el espejo de cuerpo completo, a través de este podía ver la cama y por alguna razón sentía que la llamaba, aclamaba por que se dejara caer sobre ella, en realidad estaba muy cansada y esa oferta era tentadora, se veía sumamente cómoda así que se acercó un poco y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, aunque no fue tan placentero como lo esperaba ya que terminó encima de unos controles.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó mientras se incorporaba y sacaba los controles que habían estado debajo de ella- ¿Para qué tienes tantos?-.

-Este es el del aire acondicionado- dijo mientras apretaba el botón de un control blanco- Y este otro es el del televisor, lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche junto con el resto –Es que como verás la flojera es grande- repuso.

-Si ya me di cuenta- kagome se recostó acomodándose dispuesta a quedarse dormida, el muchacho se sentó al borde de la cama y le quitó los zapatos (como no murió con el olor potente de los pies de la Kagome ¬¬) ella esparcía su cabello en la almohada, con los pies comenzó a acariciar la espalda del moreno quien posó su mano sobre una de sus piernas acariciándola con ternura procurando a penas rozar su piel, esto estremecía a la chica así que sujetó entre sus puños parte del edredón arrugándolo, a pesar de que temía que esa situación llegara a más no podía parar. Pero en ese instante pudo sentir otra pequeña molestia debajo de su trasero. Se levantó un poco y socó otro control remoto más compacto que los anteriores con un solo botón…

-¿Y este que prende?- preguntó la chica.

-Ese es el mejor de todos- dijo Kouga mirándola seductoramente, la morena arqueó una ceja sin comprender- a mí- el chico se colocó encima de la joven y comenzó a abrazarla y besarla con ternura, cada una de sus caricias la hacían sentir viva y completa, se aferraba a él con fuerza y necesidad de sentirlo cada vez más cerca, sentir que le pertenecía.

* * *

_jejejej wenooo solo espero ke hallan disfrutado el leerlo... y x fas dejen sus reviews y diganmeee ke les pareceiooo . se aceptan... criticas, comentarios etc..._


	16. CELOS FRATERNALES

CAPITULO XVI

CELOS FRATERNALES

Era una tarde muy pero muy calurosa en Tokio, los niños salían disparados de sus casas al escuchar la canción gloriosa del camión de los helados. En la residencia de los Kamiya el pequeño Sota y Kohaku habían estado jugando en el jardín con las pistolas de agua para refrescarse, pero después de un tiempo Kohaku se dejó caer en una alberca inflable en la que solo entraba una persona… o más bien un niño de máximo seis años y él sobrepasaba la edad por lo que las piernas y los brazos le quedaban colgando, Sota al verse despojado de SU alberca se designó a tirarse en el suelo frente al refrigerador con la puerta abierta. En la casa de enfrente la anciana gorda amante de los gatos que siempre los cuidaba cuando no había nadie en casa estaba sentada frente al televisor en un sillón alrededor de unos tres ventiladores y abanicándose, a sus pies tenía unos seis gatos: _lui, el sancho, percy, bigotes, mineta y merlín_; y en sus piernas sus gatos predilectos: _lucifer y Satanás. _Una noche cuando recientemente había enviudado, hace unos cinco años aproximadamente, sus gatos consentidos, los únicos que tenía en ese entonces, salieron durante casi todo el día y preocupada de que no regresarán salió gritándoles: _lucifer… Satanás… mis bebés regresen a casa con mami_, algunos vecinos que la vieron pensaron que había enloquecido por la muerte de su marido y que estaba invocando al diablo ¿Quién le puso _lucifer_ y _Satanás_ a los gatos? Su difunto marido. Pero ella no es el centro de esta historia.

Para refrescarse un poco Miroku había invitado a los chicos a su alberca, así que se puede decir que se estaba deleitando mirando a cuatro nenas en bikini, claro solo una de ellas podía hacer que realmente se sintiera orgulloso y satisfecho, estoy hablando de: Su novia ¿sino quién más? Con sus largas piernas bien torneadas a causa de sus prácticas de atletismo se había convertido fácil y sencillo en su debilidad.

-Ok preciosas les tomo una foto- dijo él. Las chicas se pusieron de pie al borde de la piscina, cada una con su pose característica.

-Kagome haz tu gordo trasero a un lado- gritó Kikyo entre bromas.

-¡Yo por lo menos tengo!- contestó.

-¡Ah! Brincos dieras por estar como yo-.

-¡Qué modesta!- dijo Sango.

-¿Así de flacucha? ¡No! La verdad no-.

-Ya dejen de estar peleando- dijo nuevamente Sango.

-Vamos muñequita deja a tu pobre hermana en paz-.

-Solo quiero que se haga a un lado, su gordo trasero va abarcar toda la cámara y no vamos a salir-.

-Kikyo estás tan flaca que créeme que sí sales-.

-Por lo menos no parezco vaca obesa como tú-.

-Ya dejen de gritar voy a tomar la foto de una vez-. Salió el flash de la cámara y cuando todas se acercaron a ver la foto efectivamente solo habían salido las hermanitas Higurashi, Kagome tapando a Sango y Kikyo a Kagura.

-¡Qué malditas son!- dijo Kagura y le dio un zape a su amiga.

-¡Ya basta! Kagura me despeinas- corrió a los brazos de su novio.

-¡Qué mala eres!- ya no podía hacerle nada mientras él estuviera con ella.

Kagura estaba con Inuyasha y Kikyo haciéndola de salero, pero bueno después habría momentos de privacidad para esa pareja, estaban platicando sobre "Jackie" ya que en la mañana cuando habían llegado a la casa de Miroku se habían topado con la chica ¿o chico? Que inmediatamente reconoció a su ex empleada.

Miroku y Sango estaban al otro extremo de la alberca haciéndose cariñitos y diciéndose cosas cursis, algo muy extraño en el chico. Lo que hace el amor. Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, en un pequeño bar estaban Kouga y Kagome jugando billar, bueno supuestamente se encontraban jugando billar, pero es que este era un nuevo estilo de jugarlo, era la versión dos mil seis.

Kagome estaba sentada sobre la mesa rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven y con las piernas su cintura, él tenía las manos sobre sus caderas y ambos se estaban besando con unas ganas que parecía que el fin del mundo sería en un par de horas. Sus manos subían lentamente por su casi desnuda espalda acariciándola con un hielo que dejaba huella y marca de su camino, el contacto con el frío la estremecía y se aferraba con más fuerza al joven mientras que el fragmento poco a poco se derretía, cuando casi ya no quedaba nada de el lo colocó en los labios de la chica, como si estuviera pintándolos con el diminuto pedazo de hielo, pequeñas gotas resbalaban por el cuello de ella hasta perderse en su pecho, comenzó a besar su cuello siguiendo la trayectoria y jugaba pícaramente con el nudo de su traje…

-¡Ejem! ¡Ejem!- se escuchó. Ambos jóvenes se separaron al instante- No sabía que el billar tenía nuevas reglas del juego- dijo su hermana con ironía.

-Kikyo yo… puedo explicarlo- dijo Kouga. Kagome se bajó de la mesa y acomodó su pareo.

-No te preocupes Kouga ¡estoy grandecita como para saber perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo! ¡no necesito peras ni manzanas para entenderlo!- con cada palabra aumentaba el tono de voz.

-¡Tranquila!- le dijo en voz baja Inuyasha mientras frotaba sus brazos.

-¿Cómo se supone que esté tranquila cuando se está besuqueando con mi hermana y… ¡tiene novia!?- señaló a Kouga con la mano.

-Kikyo no necesito que me estés cuidando, sé muy bien lo que hago-.

-Claro que sabes lo que estás haciendo. Estás saliendo con un chico con novia. Kagome no es la primera vez que haces esto-le reprochó.

-Kikyo yo no tengo novia- gritó Kouga.

-¡Es cierto! Kouga no tiene novia, Ayame podrá ser su domadora pero no es su novia. Solo se la encimaron sus padres- dijo Inuyasha.

-Bueno ¿de parte de quién estás tú?-.

-Muñequita respira hondo, y deja que tu hermana hable, seguro que tiene una buena explicación-.

-Pero claro que debe de tener una buena explicación, una muy buena-.

-Y la tengo… me gusta Kouga y yo le gusto a él-.

-¿Todo este alboroto es por un gusto?- repuso Kagura.

-No, es más que un gusto, Kikyo en verdad me gusta mucho tu hermana, mucho… la quiero… y la quiero bien-.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? Mi hermana no es una niña con la que puedan jugar y se los dije desde la primera vez que la vieron-.

-¡Lo se! Y te juro que no estoy jugando con ella- sujetó la mano de Kagome, y ésta observó fijamente a su hermana con una mirada decisiva.

-Kikyo entiende, Kouga no quiere nada con Ayame, él me quiere a mí-.

Los ojos castaños de la morena se posaron en los miel de su novio buscando una especie de apoyo, algo qué decir en contra de aquella relación… pero no lo encontró, clavó sus ojos en los de su hermana que estaba decidida a continuar con toda aquella locura, distinguió claramente como el joven a su lado apretaba con fuerza su mano, y por ultimo miró fijamente a Kouga como con resentimiento, pero aquella expresión fría y despectiva que denotaba desprecio cambió lentamente a un gesto más relajado y conformista.

-¿Saben qué? ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡pero yo me largo de aquí!- dijo indignada y un poco molesta empujó a Inuyasha quien había continuado frotando sus brazos, dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar directamente al jardín para tomar sus cosas. Inuyasha la seguía sin decir nada.

-¡Kikyo espera!- gritó Kagome, pero su hermana apresuraba el paso. Kouga la persiguió hasta pararse en sexo justo enfrente de la muchacha.

-Kikyo es en serio… lo último que quiero es lastimar a Kagome, yo la quiero mucho, es una niña muy linda y tierna y… me gusta-.

-Por lo mismo, por que es la niña mas linda que conozco. Después de mí obvio ¡es mi hermana! Y no te voy a perdonar nunca si la lastimas- golpeó su pecho con el dedo índice- ¡Kouga estás advertido!- el moreno tragó saliva- Así que si quieres estar con ella será mejor que de una vez por todas vayas terminando con Ayame por que no voy a permitir que mi hermana sea vista como "La otra". No es tu plato de segunda mesa ¿entendido?- cada una de sus palabras lo clavaron, penetraron en lo más profundo, la manera en que las decía con desprecio y rabia lo hería…

-Kikyo eres mi amiga, sabes que te quiero y te estimo de poca madre, te aprecio como a ninguna persona, a ti, Kagura y los chicos pero Kagome… a ella la quiero diferente… y se que lo entiendes-.

-Es mi hermana Kouga y más te vale que la cuides y respetes- siguió con su camino y después de tomar sus pertenencias se fue junto con Kagura e Inuyasha.

Unos días después Inuyasha y Miroku estaban caminando camino a casa del chico platinado:

-Y ¿cómo sigue Kikyo?- el otro arqueó una ceja- por lo de Kouga y Kagome-.

-¡Ah! ¡eso! Bueno se lo está tomando mejor aunque sigue sin agradarle mucho la idea… pero le está haciendo el favor a Kagome frente a su mamá-.

-No la entiendo ¿por qué se molesta por eso? Kouga es buena onda, es nuestro amigo y lo conoce-.

-No se trata de eso… más bien es por el hecho de que Kouga tiene un compromiso con Ayame y por lo que tengo entendido es el primer chico con el que sale su hermana y no quiere que todo termine mal-.

-Debería dejar de preocuparse. Ella salió contigo y tu estabas peor que Kouga- Inuyasha lo miró aprensivamente- Digo nuestro amigo tendrá prometida y toda la madre pero por lo menos no era un mujeriego de primera y patán de lo peor-.

-Yo cambié por Kikyo- se excusó.

-Y Kouga puede dejar a Ayame por Kagome. Es lo mismo-.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, cuando vea a Kikyo le contaré de esta conversación, con eso de que se la pasa metida tocando el piano-.

-¡Jajaja! Pasaste a segundo plano compadre- se burló.

-¡Ya déjalo! Tiene que practicar para un solo que hará, pero dime ¿cómo vas con Sango? Hoy no la vi tan animada contigo como en los últimos días-.

-Digamos que cometí un error. No recordar que ayer cumplíamos un mes de novios. No se cómo a las mujeres les puede importar tanto todo eso, ¿y los momentos juntos? ¿los ratos placenteros? ¿las noches de pasión?-.

-¡Ja! ¿las noches de pasión? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no has tenido ninguna de esas con Sango-.

-Eso no importa Inuyasha. El punto es que todo se derrumba solo por que no recordé una estúpida fecha-.

-Bueno yo no tengo ese problema, recuerdo perfectamente todas las fechas importantes- Miroku lo miró con recelo- Bueno ¿por qué no le obsequias algo?-.

Ese mismo día nuevamente en casa de los Kamiya. La joven Sango se la pasó encerrada en su habitación con una gran diversidad de sentimientos que chocaban y hacían una enorme colisión dentro de su ser, sentimientos encontrados como el amor y el odio, la felicidad y la tristeza, la alegría y el dolor; el dolor físico y emocional. Era uno de esos momentos en los que te preguntas: ¿Por qué naciste? Con la finalidad de hacer ¿qué? Y sobre todo ¿Quién soy? Estaba recostada sobre su cama abrazando una almohada y escuchando discos viejos de la época de sus padres, con esas canciones cursis y romanticonas que hacen a uno llorar mientras comía helado napolitano. Mientras su mente divagaba en un mundo incomprensible, profundo y complicado tratando de encontrar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, preguntas difíciles de explicar dentro de la realidad su inexperto hermano tocó a la puerta devolviéndola al planeta tierra.

-¡¿Sango?!- exclamó su hermano al otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Lárgate de aquí y deja de molestar!-.

-No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces. Venía a decirte algo pero ya me voy- el niño dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando detrás de él la puerta se abrió y lo sujetaron por el cuello de la camisa- ¡Oye suéltame!- gritó refunfuñando.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?- dijo en un tono inexpresivo.

-¡Te buscan allá abajo!- trataba de soltarse.

-¿Quién? ¿Es kagome?-.

-¡No! Tu novio… el idiota machista pedazo de imbécil- dijo.

-Mi novio no es ningún idiota machista pedazo de imbécil-.

-Pero así lo llamaste hace rato cuando regresaste de la escuela-.

-¡Ay Kohaku! ¡Eres un torpe!- lo dejó caer al suelo y bajó rápidamente. Al pie de las escaleras había un espejo, se detuvo unos intentes para checar que todo estuviera en su lugar, acomodó un poco su cabello y limpió delicadamente sus ojos para que no se notara que había estado llorando.

Se dirigió a la sala y sí ahí estaba el con un enorme regalo de forma circular echo con papel corrugado adornado con un gran moño rojo, la joven lo miró llena de alegría y una deslumbrante sonrisa de sien a sien, se acercó a él rápidamente al tiempo que el joven se ponía de pie, terminó arrojándose a sus brazos y besándolo, después de eso lo hizo a un lado y se enfocó solamente en el paquete examinándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!- dijo Miroku.

-¿En serio? No tenías que molestarte- dijo sin saber que decía puesto sus ojos café solo podían ver el paquete.

-Espero que te guste. Es para que me disculpes por olvidar lo de ayer-.

-¿Lo de ayer?- arqueó una ceja- ¡Ah! ¡sí lo de ayer! ¡Ya olvídalo! No tiene caso ya pasó, no es nada importante-.

-Para ti es importante por eso quise ofrecerte esto, tu me obsequiaste un perfume y yo no te di nada-.

-¿Y no se trata de eso? ¿De dar todo sin esperar nada a cambio?- lo abrazó efusivamente y le dio otro beso más tierno y dulce que el anterior. Se acercó ansiosa y tomó asiento en el sillón mientras colocó la caja en su regazo, comenzó a desatar con delicadeza el moño rojo y se sobresaltó al sentir como la caja dio un leve brinco, vio nuevamente al chico sorprendida, y por otra parte con un gesto de susto como preguntando si era seguro abrirlo.

-¡Anda! ¡Ya ábrelo!-. Con mucha precaución alzó la tapa…

-¡Miau!- Sus ojos brillaron como nunca y sacó de ahí a una pequeña gatita color beige con las cuatro patas negras, una franja en la cola esponjada y un lunar en la frente del mismo color, era muy carismática y juguetona, empezó a ronronear mientras lamía a Sango.

-Y bien ¿cómo le vas a poner?- preguntó curioso.

-Se va a llamar Kirara-.

-¿Kirara?-.

-¡Sí! Kirara- continuó haciéndole cariñitos a la gata.


	17. EL FIN DEL COMPROMISO

CAPITULO XVII

EL FIN DEL COMPROMISO

Desde que Kagome le había contado a su madre que pon fin después de tanto tiempo ya tenía un novio y que era Kouga uno de los amigos de su hermana, la señora Higurashi estaba muy emocionada de que sus hijas estuvieran creciendo rápidamente y de ves en cuando invitaba a ambos galanes a cenar para conversar, aunque a Inuyasha ya lo conocía muy bien de Kouga había muchas cosas que le hacían falta por saber empezando por que tenía una prometida y que sus padres no estaban de acuerdo que saliera con otra joven que no fuese Ayame ¡Claro! Sería un tonto si llegase a contarle todo eso, así que lo mantenían como un secreto por lo menos hasta que el muchacho encontrara el momento apropiado para terminar con aquel absurdo compromiso. Por otra parte Kikyo tenía que tragarse sus corajes ya que continuaba en desacuerdo con toda esa farsa, su hermana no era más que la otra del muchacho y éste sólo tenía a Ayame como una pobre tonta mientras que ambos le veían la cara a su propia madre, cosa que no toleraba, pero como he dicho tenía que aguantarse porque sería peor que la señora Higurashi se enterase de todo eso, estaba segura de que lo vería tan mal como ella y no soportaría la ¿vergüenza?

En una de sus tantas cenas familiares estaban los cinco sentados, Kikyo e Inuyasha a un costado de la mesa, Kagome y Kouga del otro lado y su madre en uno de los extremos angostos, todos conversaban muy animadamente, bueno todos menos su hija mayor que como en todas las noches anteriores solo se quedaba callada escuchando la plática mientras sonreía hipócritamente y fingía que todo estaba de maravilla. Día con día Kagome le reclamaba su falta de confianza y le reprochaba no ser la buena hermana que debería estar apoyándola y debido a estas situaciones Kouga comenzaba a verse presionado de hablar con Ayame, tendría que hacerlo rápido si no quería que su pequeña relación con Kagome se fuera a pique.

Una tarde regresaba de casa de las Higurashi y al instante que abrió el portón sus dos perros Ginta y Hakkaku se abalanzaron sobre él y comenzaron a lamerlo por todas partes, entró por la puerta de la cocina procurando hacer el menor ruido, había un par de sirvientas preparando la cena y la saludó con una mano mientras tomaba con la otra una manzana de un frutero, subió las escaleras cruzó por el vestíbulo y al llegar a su habitación su abuela, una anciana de buen porte y una figura muy conservada para su edad que solo era delatada por una caballera cubierta de canas, lo estaba esperando sentada al borde de su cama con un semblante firme.

-Buenas tardes Kouga- dijo ella.

-Buenas tardes- se acercó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras la mujer le indicaba con una mano que tomara asiento a su lado.

-Últimamente has estado muy ocupado, Ayame y yo casi ya no te vemos, en las mañanas te vas a la escuela y de ahí no sabemos de ti hasta la hora de la cena y eso solo en contadas ocasiones- tenía un tono de voz claro y a la vez delicado, gentil y suave pero marcado e imponente.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que he estado saliendo con mis amigos y también las prácticas de fútbol absorben mí tiempo- repuso.

-Sí corazón yo entiendo- sujetó su mano con gentileza y acarició su mejilla- Espero que el día de hoy puedas acompañarnos en la cena, he mandado a preparar algo muy especial que estoy segura te va a encantar- el joven asintió con la cabeza un poco apenado- Por cierto será mejor que te arregles, es una ocasión especial-.

Kouga nunca había podido faltar a una petición de su abuela, la mujer que lo había cuidado desde muy pequeño y a la que admiraba por muchas razones. Tomó una ducha para refrescarse un poco y al salir abrió su armario donde tenía una gran variedad de trajes, en el momento en que su abuela le dijo que era una ocasión especial sabía que era más que obvio que la anciana esperaba que usara uno de los tantos trajes que tenía, se miró al espejo y acomodó su cabello, se puso un poco de loción y desabrochó los primeros tres botones de la camisa dejó el saco colgado en el armario puesto no veía necesario cargar con él en una noche cálida como aquella. Cuando se trataba de cenas organizadas por la anciana se tenía que ser muy puntual por lo que bajó las escaleras y de dirigió al comedor principal, todo estaba muy bien arreglado y habían sacado a relucir la vajilla favorita de la mujer, seguramente tendría que ser una ocasión muy pero muy especial. Tras él llegó su abuela con un conjunto muy sencillo pero lindo, le sonrió dulcemente y se prendió del brazo del chico que la acompañó hasta su silla.

-Solo falta Ayame- le dijo mientras acomodaba su servilleta- No ha de tardar-. Pasaron unos minutos y la pelirroja hizo por fin su aparición, Kouga se quedó perplejo al mirarla, era una niña de una presencia sumamente encantadora y aún no lograba entender cómo era posible que no sintiese ninguna clase de atracción por ella, traía un vestido negro muy sencillo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, su cabello sujeto en una media coleta y sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaron intensamente al mirar al chico, sonreía muy risueña y se acercó para tomar asiento enfrente del joven.

-Buenas noches- le dijo dulcemente a los presentes.

-Bueno ahora si ya estamos todos. Pueden traer la comida- le indicó a una sirvienta- Esta es una noche encantadora-.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Kouga, sacudió un poco la cabeza no podía creer que había quedado tan embelesado de Ayame- Y bien abuela ¿cuál es el motivo de esta cena?-.

-Bueno verás cariño un día como hoy hace unos siete años ustedes dos se conocieron. Y un día como hoy se hizo su compromiso- Ayame se sonrojó un poco y Kouga solo adquirió un semblante serio e indiferente al escuchar aquello. Así que era eso lo que estaban celebrando, ese dichoso compromiso que día a día lo atormentaba ya que no lo dejaba ser feliz con Kagome. Sirvieron los platos y se quedo callado mientras comenzaba a comer, su abuela continuó hablando del suceso… que tan solo habían sido unos niños y que se agradaron mucho desde el primero momento en que se vieron.

Era cierto tenía que admitir que la compañía de Ayame era muy agradable, a veces llegaba a hastiarlo un poco pero eso no significaba que le desagradara, podía llegar a ser cursi y empalagosa, pero una cursi simpática y carismática que lo hacía sentir bien, pero no podía comparar el enorme cariño y aprecio que le tenía a Ayame con todo lo que sentía por Kagome. Ayame era quizá lo más cercano que tenía a una hermana, era su mejor amiga y sabía tantas cosas de él que podía decirse que lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Estaba conciente de todo lo que la pelirroja sentía hacia él y aunque muchas veces intentó corresponderle no podía obligarse a sentir algo que no existía, se sentía culpable y a la vez cansado de toda esa farsa no podía continuar como si todo estuviera bien tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

-Sabes Kouga tus padres han estado hablando sobre esto con la familia de Ayame, y han llegado a un acuerdo de que podrán casarse en cuanto termines la preparatoria y seas mayor de edad-.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltó y de un brincó se puso en pie recargando las manos sobre el borde de la mesa, ambas mujeres lo moraron sorprendida- Eso no puede ser cierto. Dime que no es cierto-.

-Kouga pero ¿qué está ocurriendo contigo?- le preguntó la anciana mientras también se ponía en pie.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo más abuela. Están muy equivocados si piensan que yo estoy de acuerdo con todo este ridículo compromiso ¡es absurdo!- dijo saliendo de sus casillas un poco alterado.

-¿Kouga?- lo miró confundida Ayame.

-¿Pero que sandeces estás diciendo?- alzó el tono de voz la mujer.

-Lo que escuchaste abuela. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con este compromiso- regresó a ver a la pelirroja que continuaba sentada- No quiero casarme con Ayame- sus ojos azules se clavaron en la joven, su tierna mirada había cambiado y estaba llena de duda y angustia, sus ojos verdes comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y agachó la cabeza para que no la viesen, el joven desvió la vista pues observarla tan frágil aspa que perdiera valor y coraje y continuó hablando- Desde hace tiempo quería decirles que yo no quería casarme con Ayame, pero esperaba que tomaran conciencia y se dieran cuenta de que era una estupidez todo esto. No estoy dispuesto a continuar con esta farsa. Quiero poder ser dueño de mi propia vida y elegir a la mujer con la quiera salir, andar o casarme- su abuela se quedó perpleja mirándolo de hito en hito, buscaba en sus ojos al caballero sumiso y tranquilo que siempre había sido, pero al parecer se había esfumado dejando a un joven inconforme y dolido que solo se desahogaba y sacaba a flote todo lo que había callado durante un largo tiempo.

-Kouga ¿es esto realmente lo que deseas?- le preguntó más tranquila y recobrando la serenidad. Apretó los puños y respiró hondo buscando en su interior la respuesta a esa pregunta su respiración aumentaba en cada segundo y se hizo un silencio perturbador en el que solo era capaz de escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón- ¿En verdad no quieres estar con Ayame?- Nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia la pelirroja, ellas estaba ahí sentada apretando con ambas manos su vestido, solo fue cuestión de unos minutos más para que la jovencita se pusiera en pie se inclinara un poco en frente de la anciana y saliera corriendo del comedor, hacia su habitación.

-Sí estoy seguro- contestó frío- No quiero que mi vida se vea arreglada por mis padres, quiero ser libre y hacer lo que me plazca-.

-Cariño confío en que recobrarás la cabeza y que pronto olvidarás toda esta tontería. Dejaremos que pase un tiempo antes de que hablemos con tus padres y si no has cambiado de opinión yo misma me encargaré de que se anule el compromiso- la anciana alzó el mentón del chico para mirar sus ojos azules- Sube a tu habitación-.

Kouga estaba un poco mas relajado, por fin había conseguido decir todo lo que desde hace tiempo quería gritar, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, el tono en el que le había hablado a su abuela y todas las cosas que había dicho, estaba seguro que a la mañana siguiente no tendría cara para mirarla mientras tanto solo había una persona en la que podía pensar… o por lo menos intentaba aferrase con desesperación a su imagen para poder sobre salir de ese momento.

Tomó otra ducha para nuevamente refrescar el cuerpo y al salir se colocó solo los bóxers, prendió el aire acondicionado con uno de los controles que estaban sobre la mesita de noche, se recostó sobre el suave colchón de la cama y sus ojos se clavaron en el techo para imaginar la silueta de su querida Kagome, unas ansias corrían pos sus venas, deseaba contarle cuanto antes que por fin podrían tener una relación seria y que ya no tendría que preocuparse de fingir ante su madre y así su hermana estaría más tranquila y aceptaría de una buena vez que salieran juntos, pero cada vez que trataba de vislumbrar la imagen de la morena en su mente irrumpía con el recuerdo de la pelirroja llorando en el comedor. Sacudía de un lado a otro la cabeza para alejarla de su mente ya que cada vez que pensaba en ella se sentía terriblemente mal, la estaba lastimando con su decisión pero no se iba a echar para atrás ahora que había conseguido lo que quería.

No importaba las veces que lo intentara, apretaba su almohada con fuerza cerraba los ojos y siempre que intentaba pensar en Kagome y en sus dulces besos nuevamente Ayame aparecía llorando, sola en un rincón derrumbada como una muñeca vieja sin vida. Harto de esta situación se puso en pie y abrió la ventana, como su abuela lo había dicho unas horas antes, era una noche encantadora, con un cielo nocturno estrellado y el viento soplaba, se recargó en el balcón y dirigió inconcientemente la vista a su lado derecho en el que se encontraba el balcón de la habitación de Ayame, y para su sorpresa ahí estaba la pelirroja con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados mientras su cabello se suspendía en el aire y el viento acariciaba su piel, bajó los brazos y miró fijamente al moreno con sus ojos verde esmeralda, aquella sonrisa embelesadora había desaparecido dejando solo el rastro de las lagrimas caer por sus suaves mejillas. La luna brillaba sobre ambos y durante unos segundos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que mirarse a los ojos, ella dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación cerrando la ventana y corriendo las cortinas.

Comprendió la indirecta estaba dolida y molesta por lo ocurrido esa noche y era de esperarse que no quisiera saber nada de él, entró de nuevo a su recámara y terminó acostándose para quedarse dormido pensando en Kagome y Ayame.

Al día siguiente a primera hora Kouga fue a contarle todo a Kagome, el rostro de la morena denotaba felicidad y lo abrazó efusivamente, estaba muy contenta por la noticia, era algo para celebrarlo ese día estaba dispuesta a pasarlo enteramente con su novio, por que sí ahora eran oficialmente novios y quería que todo el colegio lo supiera, lo mucho que se querían y que ya no había compromiso de por medio entre ellos dos. La primera persona que tenía que saberlo era su hermana así que corrió a platicarle todo, aunque su reacción no era exactamente la que esperaba, Kikyo estaba feliz por que todo mejoraba para ellos pero aún así seguía indiferente con todo lo referente a su noviazgo, al parecer no importase lo que hicieran no podrían complacerla, los había felicitado y en cierto modo ya no se dirigía a Kouga de manera despectiva eso era una mejora, pero había algo que no terminaba por convencerla y como en las últimas semanas se encerraba en el aula de música para practicar, aquel _solo_ se había convertido en una obsesión que no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en mejorar.

Por otro lado Ayame había cambiado su actitud considerablemente, se le notaba a primera vista, su sonrisa y alegría se le habían escapado de la manos y estaba sumida en un estado melancólico, todo el mundo perfecto que se había creado para sí misma se había venido abajo, se sentía la persona más desdichada, la que lo tiene todo y al siguiente día le queda nada. Al momento en que pisó el suelo del salón de clases varias jóvenes se acercaron a ella para contarle que Kouga andaba con Kagome Higurashi, aquel nombre cómo lo detestaba, no podía creer que eso fuera realidad, todo había pasado tan rápido hace unos días estaba sentada en las piernas del moreno presumiendo ante todos que salía con unos de los chicos más guapos, pero ahora que se encontraba sin él, no podía dejar de pensar en que jamás la quiso y eso se lo había dejado muy en claro la noche anterior, cada instante juntos no había significado nada para el moreno, eran tiempos vacíos. Se sentía tonta y menospreciada, como una muñeca de la que se habían aburrido.

Se dejó caer sobre su banca y se recargó sobre el pupitre mirando a través de la ventana los jardines de la escuela, escuchando vagamente a lo lejos la voz del profesor, pero no le importaba nada.

En la hora de receso Kagome y Kouga estaban sentados juntos sin temor que alguien los pudiera ver, ahora podían hacer lo que les placiera no iban a continuar escondiéndose, se les veía muy felices a los dos, a su lado estaban Miroku y Sango muy acaramelados e Inuyasha sólo preguntándose si en realidad había pasado a segundo plano en la vida de Kikyo.

A lo lejos Ayame junto con su equipo de porras estaban en una mesa conversando tratando de animarla, pero ella solo podía mirar a Kouga mientras le hacía cariñitos a Kagome ¿cómo era eso posible? A su lado jamás se había comportado de igual manera, siempre le había reprochado que a él no le agradaban ese tipo de cosas pero ahí estaba a unos cuantos metros acariciando las mejillas de su nueva novia mientras se daban dulces besos mutuamente.

Era el día más largo y el tiempo se hacía eterno cada segundo duraba los mismo que una hora, estaba desesperada y a sus espaldas podía escuchar los cuchicheos de la gente, estaba harta y se sentía el hazme reír y la burla de todos, sabía que no había ni una sola persona que no hablara de la pobre de Ayame. Al finalizar el día regresó a la casa sola como en los últimos días, en los que pensaba ¿por qué Kouga no se regresaba conmigo? Ahora ya lo sabía, había estado muy ocupado saliendo con Kagome a escondidas, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello, además media escuela lo decía. Entró por el portón y como todas las tardes Ginta y Hakkaku comenzaron a gruñirle mientras no apartaban la vista de la pelirroja, siempre había tenido la sospecha de que no les agradaba a los canes y ahora se encontraba frente a ellos inmóvil sin su caballero que los apartara para que ella pudiera pasar. Una de las empleadas salió y los sujetó de los collares para que entrara a la casa. Subió directamente a su habitación y pasaron un par de horas hasta que una sirvienta le avisó que la comida estaba servida, con pena le dijo que no bajaría a comer ya que no estaba de humor.

Y mientras Ayame se encontraba tirada sobre su cama lamentándose y sintiendo lástima por sí misma Kouga y Kagome estaban caminando por el parque tomados de la mano gozando de una estupenda y romántica tarde, primero se tomaron un helado y de ahí fueron a unos juegos, la chica se subió a uno de los columpios mientras él la empujaba y de vez en cuando la detenía para robarle un beso o decirle lo feliz que lo hacía y lo mucho que la quería… después de un tiempo se sentaron en una banca debajo de unos árboles, Kouga pasó el brazo por la espalda de Kagome y este recargó la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-No entiendo por que Kikyo se comporta así- dijo Kagome –Recuerdo perfectamente que yo la apoyaba más cuando supe que salía con Inuyasha, estaba muy feliz por ella-.

-No todas las personas puede reaccionar de igual manera-.

-¡Mmm! Yo se que hay algo más se está comportando de una manera muy extraña, ya casi no está con nosotros todo el día se la pasa practicando en el piano e incluso ya no ha salido con Inuyasha-.

-Si bueno yo también pienso que eso está muy raro-.

-¿Crees que le esté pasando algo malo?-.

-Kagome si fuera eso tenlo por seguro que por lo menos Kagura sabría algo. Yo más bien pienso que solo quiere estar sola-.

-Nunca creí decir esto pero detesto sus prácticas de piano, absorben su tiempo y la transforman en otra persona-.

-Por que mejor en vez de estar preocupándote tanto en Kikyo no mejor nos enfocamos más en nosotros- la miró pícaramente y comenzó a besarla.

Pasaron unos días, una semana y luego dos y el tiempo transcurrió y la vida seguía con su curso. Mientras Kagome cada día era más feliz a lado de Kouga y el chico pasaba menos tiempo en su casa, la pelirroja solo moría por dentro consumiéndose en sus lamentos de lo que pudo ser y jamás sucedió, ya no comía bien y tenía un aspecto muy descuidado lucía desaliñada y su cabellera había perdido la intensidad de su color, sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban vacíos y todos los días se sentaba en el balcón esperando escuchar los ladridos de los perros guardianes alegres de ver regresar a su amo.


	18. EL PROFESOR ISHIKAWA

jeje u.u' hOlaSs a todos... aki estoy de vuelta con el capi 18 de esta historia...  
Gomenasaiiiii x la tardanzaaaa!!!... una enormeee disculpa para todos los que leen este fic... ¬¬' los entiendooo, tmb se lo frustantee que es ke no actualicen una historiaaa... pero weno aki estamos... y espero ke disfruten muxoo de este capituloo... y se lo dedicoo a todos!!!  
p.d. para las personas ke se toman su tiempo leyendo los saludos de los autores, jejeje keria decirlesss ke subi un nuevo fanfic... solo ke esta vezzz es algo mmm ¬¬' weno bastante diferente a lo ke me imaginee... es algo asi como un INYXKAG... ahh julian no me mates x esooo... pero keria saber ke pasaba si escribia algo asi... además tmb sale Kikyo tan esplendorosa como siempre XD!!! En realidad solo llevo un capituloo y x ahora las parejas no estan muy definidas... pero x favor tomense un tiempo libree y leanlooo...  
Ahhh gracias por no perderme la fe... aki estoy sigo viva y esta historia continuaa...

* * *

CAPITULO XVIII

EL PROFESOR ISHIKAWA

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol eran tan tenues que apenas y lograban distinguirse, algunos pajarillos cantando y el repartidor de periódico entregando el ejemplar matutino. ¡Oh sí! Todo en silencio en una mañana fresca y placentera, la mayoría de la gente estaba metida en su cama bajo el edredón, acurrucada sumida en algún dulce sueño, abrazando ya sea a otra persona del sexo opuesto, una almohada o el peluche que conservaban desde muy pequeños, tal vez algunas personas tomando café o una ducha caliente dispuestas a ir a la escuela o al trabajo, preparándose para lo que podría ser sin dudas un grandioso día, por lo menos hasta que…

-¡Ahhh!- se escuchó un grito proveniente de… la residencia Higurashi.

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!- gritaba Kagome desesperada. Mientras se disponía a preparar su almuerzo se había cortado con el cuchillo, dejó caer la leche y al agacharse para limpiar su pequeño desastre el botón de su falta había salido disparado lejos de ahí, al tratar de sujetar el trapo de la cocina tiró un tazón con harina para waffles encima de su blusa. Subió a toda prisa a su habitación para cambiarse la blusa… -¡Kikyo¡Sal de ahí¡Necesito entrar al baño!-.

-Tendrás que esperar… ya utilizaste el baño ahora es mi turno-.

-En verdad Kikyo esto es una emergencia-.

-Kagome contigo todo es una emergencia. No importa cuanto te esfuerces nunca vas a ser ni lucir tan preciosa como yo-.

-Kikyo puedes por primera vez en tu vida dejar tu narcisismo a un lado y abrir de una buena vez la puerta por favor-.

-Esta bien ¡esta bien!- abrió la puerta- ¿Ahora qué te pasó?- la miró cubierta de harina en el cabello y la cara, con un dedo sangrando, sujetando su falta con la otra mano y con los ojos llorosos- De verdad hermanita eres un completo desastre- la vio con inferioridad.

-¡Un poco de apoyo por favor!- dijo suplicante. Kikyo sujetó la mano en la que tenía la cortada y comenzó a lavarla con jabón y luego a enjuagarla, sacó de un pequeño estante un algodón con alcohol y después desinfectar la herida colocó una bandita alrededor-.

-Dame tu falda- Kagome arqueó la ceja- voy a arreglarla en lo que te lavas la cara y el cabello ¡luces terrible!- entró al cuarto de su mamá y sacó una caja con hilos y agujas y comenzó a coserle otro botón a la falda. Kagome entró al cuarto y se sentó junto a su hermana al borde de la cama.

-Últimamente has estado llegando muy tarde por tus prácticas de música ¿Cómo les está yendo?- preguntó curiosa pero Kikyo continuaba pasando la aguja sin prestarle atención, cuando hubo terminado la dejó caer sobre el regazo de Kagome y salió de ahí como si nada. Después de ponerse la falda salió detrás de ella- ¡Kikyo! Quieres decirme de una vez por todas ¿qué te pasa?-.

-No tengo nada- se puso los zapatos del tapete de la entrada.

-¿Te vas a ir sin desayunar?-.

-No tengo hambre- pasó su mochila por lo hombros y abrió la puerta.

-Kikyo ¿segura que te sientes bien?- Kikyo regresó a ver a kagome y asintió con la cabeza mientras reía dulcemente, pero aquella sonrisa más que tranquilizar a su hermana la perturbaba más.

En la escuela Kagura estaba sentada en una de las bancas de los jardines en compañía de Akitoki aunque solo era una compañía física y terrenal ya que la mente del muchacho se encontraba en el mundo de _Crónicas Vampíricas _un libro que la chica acaba de regalarle, había intentado llamar su atención pero era imposible que pudiera escucharle estaba tan sumido en su mundo de letras que por ese momento no existía nada mas. Definitivamente se arrepentía de habérselo regalado, en ese momento Kikyo llegó y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno días pequeña muñeca encantadora-.

-Bueno días- contestó y tomó asiento a su lado, colocó la mochila sobre sus piernas y de una pequeña bolsa sacó una bolsa de cuentas y comenzó a colocar una por una en un hilo grueso.

-Esto no puede ser ¿qué acaso hoy es el día de ignoren a Kagura?-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Cometí el grave error de regalarle ese libro a Akitoki- dijo señalando al chico- Parece que le absorbió el cerebro y le chupó la vida por que no me hace caso. Y luego tú llegas y solo te poner a jugar con las cuentas-.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo una voz varonil, y la chica guardó inmediatamente la bolsa con cuentas en la mochila, la dejó caer al suelo cuando se puso de pie y le dio un beso al recién llegado- ¡Vaya! Parece que ya estás de mejor ánimo-.

-¿mejor ánimo¿a qué te refieres con eso?-.

-Bueno muñequita es que últimamente has estado un poco alejada de la civilización, y ya pensábamos que te estabas transformando en un zombi o algo por el estilo- dijo bromeando.

-¿De qué están hablando?-.

-Que has estado tan metida con tus dichosas prácticas de música que en los últimos días nos has ignorado- dijo su novio indignado- En especial a mí-.

-¡Eso es absurdo Inuyasha!-.

-Bueno dejemos eso a un lado y mejor dinos ¿cómo te ha esta yendo?- dijo Kagura mientras también se ponía en pie.

-Bueno la verdad es que… no muy bien. No he estado muy concentrada en estos día ¡ya ni se dónde tengo la cabeza!-.

-Bueno de eso nos hemos dado cuenta- dijo su amiga y escucharon la campana para entrar a sus salones y caminaban hacia el edificio.

-¡Buenos días señorita Higurashi!- un señor alto de cabello negro con piel apiñonada y ojos grises se paró en frente de los chicos, Kikyo se sonrojó un poco al verlo y comenzó a balbucear, para tratar de esconder su torpeza sonrió dulcemente- La espero hoy en el salón de música para continuar con la practica. Al parecer todo lo que la profesora Asumi me contó sobre usted no son más que palabrerías- dio media vuelta y se marchó, Inuyasha se cabreó a causa del tono de voz que el hombre había utilizado para referirse a su novia.

-Con razón no te puedes concentrar. Muñequita ese tipo esta guapísimo ¿Quién es?- preguntó Kagura muy emocionada.

-Es el sustituto de la profesora Yukimashita-.

-Y ¿por qué dice que los elogios de la profesora Asumi son palabrerías?- preguntó molesto Inuyasha-.

-Por que dice que cuando toco el piano parezco gallina poniendo un huevo- desvió la mirada indignada mientras sus mejillas enrojecían más- que lo hago ver difícil y que necesito relajarme-.

-Bueno muñequita en eso tiene razón-.

-¿En verdad parezco gallina poniendo un huevo?- kagura negó con la cabeza.

-Por último ¿por qué estas tan colorada?- dijo en un tono más alto.

-¿Colorada¿yo¡Inuyasha estas alucinando!-.

-No en serio primor de verdad te ves un poco… encendida-.

-Kagura pero ¡qué cosas estás diciendo!-.

-Yo en tu lugar estaría igual, mira que ¡qué sacrificio tomar clases de música¿todavía estoy a tiempo de inscribirme?-.

-Kikyo contéstame ¿por qué estás colorada?-.

-Inuyasha no estarás celoso ¿verdad?- lo miró aprensivamente.

-Dame una razón por la que no lo esté cuando estoy siendo testigo de lo nerviosa que te pones con ese sujeto-.

-Inuyasha el profesor Ishikawa tiene esposa y no me gusta. Solo estoy un poco estresada porque jamás me había visto tan presionada y subestimada-.

-Bueno a mi sí y no tengo ningún inconveniente en compartirlo- dijo Kagura emocionada.

-Inuyasha te lo aseguro no tienes razón para sentirte celoso o preocuparte. Solo necesito que me apoyes con esto- se aferró del brazo derecho del chico y éste le dio un beso en la frente asintiendo-.

-Bueno quítate la blusa y verás como el profesor Ishikawa terminará complacido y serás la favorita de nuevo-.

-¡Kagura!- gritaron en unísono.

Horas después dentro del salón de música junto con la nueva guapura de Kagura, el profesor Ishikawa, el grupo estudiantil practicaba arduamente. Una chica que tocaba el violín no paraba de mirar embelesada al maestro sustituto, de hecho ninguna alumna podía evitar verlo, la manera de hablar y hasta su forma de caminar las atrapaba, cada vez que el sujeto pasaba a lado de ellas sonreían pícaramente o se acomodaban el cabello esperando que se fijase en alguna.

-¡Kikyo¡Kikyo! No te estás esforzando. Luces tensa de solo mirarte me da flojera- dijo regañándola mientras al fondo un par de risitas se hacía oír.

-¡Lo hago lo mejor que puedo!- objetó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si eso es lo mejor de ti ¡qué decepción! la profesora Yukimashita me habló maravillas de ti pero en verdad creo que solo estaba regalándote elogios demás… ¡no lo estás haciendo bien!- el profesor se colocó detrás de la chica y la sujetó por los hombros mientras de cierta manera la obligaba a tomar asiento nuevamente, Kikyo extrañamente no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y sonrojarse, cuando alzó la vista en la puerta del aula distinguió claramente la presencia de sus amigos y sobresaliendo a todos los demás miraba a un Inuyasha indignado.

-Quizá si dejara de subestimarme tanto y mirarme con lástima no estaría tan tensa y nerviosa y podría hacerlo mil veces mejor- retiró las manos de sus hombros.

-Muy bien chicos ¡eso es todo por hoy!- se apartó de la morena. Los alumnos guardaron sus instrumentos y salieron del salón a prisa.

-¡Señorita Higurashi!- ella se detuvo y regresó a ver al profesor- Puede decirle a sus compinches que la esperen un momento. Necesito hablar con usted- la chica asintió con la cabeza y justo cuando iba a pedirle a sus amigos, Kagura Miroku e Inuyasha que la esperasen el profesor Ishikawa se le adelantó y les cerró la puerta en las narices. Al otro lado un Inuyasha bastante cabreado lo maldecía. Caminó a su escritorio y miró despectivo a la joven que estaba enfrente de él, ésta solo se encogió en hombros- Si crees usted que es lo bastante buena como para ésta clase le informo que puede marcharse de una buena vez a dar sus _solos_ de cuarta a otra parte-.

-Yo no doy solos de cuarta y jamás he dicho que soy demasiado buena para este grupo-.

-¡Su actitud! Su actitud desde el primer día de clases me pateó el hígado señorita. Desde el momento en que la vi supe que sería un dolor de cabeza. En mis años de docencia me he topado con jóvenes iguales a usted… ¡Soberbios¡arrogantes! Que piensan que pueden tener a cualquiera en la palma de su mano solo por tener dinero, clase social, un apellido o… una cara bonita- sujetó la barbilla de Kikyo mientras esta se tragaba todas las palabrotas que ansiaba gritarle –Si aún quiere hacer su _solo_ será mejor que aprenda a mantenerse al margen y guarde la compostura debida-.

-Pero… … -.

-¡Sea humilde¡Humildad! Esa es la clave para el éxito verdadero, no quiera alcanzar las estrellas sin antes haber entendido eso. Acepte de una buena vez por todas que aquí el que da las órdenes ¡soy yo!-.

-Sí, lo se pero… -.

De ahora en adelante deberá esforzarse el doble que el resto de los alumnos. No acepto quejas ni reproches, para mañana espero a una alumna dispuesta, entregada y sumisa. Espero que halla quedado en claro la situación en la que se encuentra- se encaminó hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Está bien! Pero yo… Solo quiero que me aclare algo… ¿En verdad soy tan patética como dice?- Kikyo había permanecido como un cuerpo inerte durante todo el sermón del profesor Ishikawa, ahora este se recargaba un poco sobre el borde del escritorio mostrando un mínimo interés por lo que su alumna pudiera decir- No sabe lo terrible que sería darme cuenta más tarde que no sirvo para esto y que durante tantos años solo he vivido haciendo mi ridículo. Dígame ¿Qué tan mala soy?-.

-Señorita Higurashi como le he dicho, en todos estos años de carrera he dado con adolescentes como usted, pero de todos esos engreídos usted es de las pocas a las que puedo hacer acreedoras de un talento innato para la música. Sea inteligente y no lo desperdicie permitiendo que se le suban los humos a la cabeza. Ahora con su permiso me retiro y ya le dije mañana espero una alumna dispuesta-.

-¡Sí profesor!-.

-Y señorita Higurashi-.

-¿Si profesor?

-Mañana no espere un trato especial-.

Ese mismo día Kouga había invitado a comer a Kagome a un restaurante, y no era precisamente de los más económicos, la chica complacida había aceptado y se había puesto para la ocasión un vestido azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, con mangas cortas y un escote circular al frente. El lugar era muy elegante y acogedor con varias plantas que daban la impresión que uno realmente se encontraba en medio de la naturaleza, en las paredes había cuadros colgados y en su mayoría eran paisajes del monte Fuji. Tomaron asiento en una mesa al fondo a lado de una gran pecera con animales muy exóticos y de diversos colores muy llamativos.

-Así que esa era a razón de la histeria de mi hermana. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por sus dichosas clases de música se ponía o demasiado seria o comenzaba a gritar tontería y media-.

-Bueno por una parte me alegro de que solo fuera eso. Inuyasha comenzaba a cansarme con sus elocuentes teorías y ocurrencias de que tu hermana salía a escondidas con otro, de que ya se había aburrido de él o que tenía un… _amante_-.

-¿Un amante¡Jajaja! Pero si eso es aún más absurdo que lo del profesor Ishikawa- Una camarera se acercó con dos platillos que a primera vista se veían suculentos y apetitosos, dejó primero el de Kagome y luego el de Kouga mientras reía coquetamente al moreno y se retiró después que él dio las gracias. Kagome discretamente le dio un leve pero muy molesto codazo en las costillas.

¡Ay pero qué celosa!- ella lo miraba indinara y el solo se dedicaba a reír pícaramente después le robó un beso y comenzaron comer mientras platicaban animadamente, había momentos en los que a Kagome le entraba la cursilería y se decidía por darle de comer en la boca a su novio. Ya casi al terminar Kagome pudo ver a lo lejos como por la puerta entraba una pelirrojo vestida muy sexy con unos jeans a la cadera y una blusa desmangada muy entallada, venía con su grupo de amigas lo que vendría siendo en otras palabras su escuadrón de porras, pero para sorpresa de la morena no solo venía en compañía de ellas, detrás entraban dos jóvenes más y a uno de ellos lo pudo reconocer inmediatamente, su cabello negro y sus penetrantes ojos rojos lo hacían inconfundible ¡Era Naraku! Intentó ignorarlos y continuar disfrutando de la tarde con la esperanza de que su novio no se percatara de ellos. Pero para su pésima suerte… ya lo había hecho.

Kouga miraba estupefacto la escena: todas las chicas tomando asiento, una a lado de un sujeto de cabello castaño, él lo conocía era Onigumo y hace unos meses lo había golpeado por molestar a una joven del grado de Ayame; pero ese sujeto era lo que menos le importaba. La vena de la sien se le marcaba notablemente y parecía tener un tic en su ojo derecho, tenía la boca abierta y a unos centímetros de ella el tenedor con un trozo de comida. Sentía que la sangre le subía rápidamente a la cabeza ocasionándole una terrible jaqueca, mientras su novia solo imploraba porque éste decidiera no prestarles atención igual que ella, pero debió encomendarse a Buda porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kouga ya se encontraba caminando hacia la mesa de Ayame.

La joven pelirroja tenía el menú entre manos y tan rápido como empezó a escuchar los cuchicheos de sus amigas bajó la carpeta y frente a ella se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que emanaban una ira indescriptible, para colmo unos segundos después apareció Kagome atrás de él.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Kouga en un tono de voz claro pero moderado.

-Vine a comer con mi amigos ¿qué no es obvio?-.

-¿Desde cuando ése es amigo tuyo?- miró despectivo a Naraku.

-Creo que lo que la linda de Ayame haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, además tu ya tienes una chica de quien ocuparte ¡No quieras acapararlas a todas!- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Tu cállate! No he pedido tu opinión. Hablarás cuando te diga que hables-.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así en mi presencia. Naraku es un chico muy agradable y nos ha invitado a todos a comer aquí. No voy a permitir que me arruines el día, así que te agradecería que me dejaras en paz-.

-Pero Ayame él…-.

-Ya estoy grandecita como para hacer lo que quiera. ¿No es eso lo que tú querías? Hacer lo que se te diera la gana, bueno ya lo tienes ahora ¡déjame en paz!-.

-Son cosas muy diferentes. ¿Cómo puedes salir con éste tipo?-.

-Por las mismas razones por las que me cambiaste por ésa- veía fijamente a Kagome con sus ojos verdes que demostraban claramente el desprecio que sentía por ella, el resto de las muchachas la miraban de pies a cabeza de manera reprobatoria.

-Kouga ya la escuchaste ¿por qué no te largas de una buena vez?- dijo Naraku y se acercaba un poco más a la pelirroja.

-¿Está todo bien por aquí?- preguntó un mesero.

-Sí joven… -intentó decir Naraku.

-¡No! En realidad no- lo interrumpió la pelirroja- Estos sujetos nos impiden disfrutar de la tarde y ordenar nuestra comida a gusto-.

-Caballero, señorita debo pedirles que regresen a su meda por favor- Kouga vio al camarero, no era muy alto, de hecho era varios centímetros más bajo que él, pero aún así no estaba dispuesto a entrar en el juego de Naraku y armar un alboroto en pleno restaurante donde toda la gente podría verlos. Tomó a Kagome de la mano y regresaron a su mesa.

No podía ignorar la presencia de los jóvenes, a cada minuto regresaba a mirarlos con el rabillo del ojo y le dolía mirar a Ayame tan infeliz, seria y triste. Se sentía de lo peor por haberle robado aquella sonrisa dulce y encantadora, no se la estaba pasando bien por su culpa, pero definitivamente el momento que lo hizo decidirse a marcharse de ahí fue ver como Naraku sujetaba su barbilla mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y después intentaba hacerla reír. No tardaron ni cinco minutos en salir del restaurante. Llevó a Kagome a su casa y durante todo el trayecto la morena había intentado incontentarlo y hacer que se olvidara del asunto pero lo visto a Kouga le importaba mucho su ex prometida.

Frente a la residencia Higurashi:

-Discúlpame por haber arruinado nuestra tarde-.

-La culpa no fue tuya, sino más bien de Naraku-.

-Lo siento, pero es que ése tipo ¡Ahhh! En verdad consigue sacarme de las casillas. Estoy seguro que algo está tramando, en verdad no creo que esté interesado en Ayame-.

-¿Por qué no? Ayame es una chica muy bonita- Kouga la miró aprensivamente- No soy de mucha ayuda ¿verdad?- el chico negó- Bueno entonces creo que te verá hasta mañana- se disponía a entrar cuando el la tomó por el brazo.

-¿Es acaso que no piensas despedirte de mí?- regresó y comenzó a besarlo. Después de unos minutos de una larga sesión apasionada, la menor de las Higurashi ingresó en su casa, dejó sus zapatos sobre el tapete de la entrada y al asomarse por la ventana solo vio la silueta de Kouga marchándose de ahí…

* * *

Jejejeje ahi esta... espero ke les halla satisfecho la extraña razon por la ke Kikyo se distancio de nuestro kerido Inuyasha... se ke a muxos no les convencera... pero realmente mmm me inspireee en una amiga... (u.u' lily kreo ke te habras dado cuenta ke es para ti... jejej ya veras ke todo estara bn...)  
Continuando con el tema anterior... en serio espero ke puedan darse un tiempo para leer mi otro fic... se llama Hidden destiny, ¬¬' a lo mejor el nombre no convence... a mi tampoko me convencio del todo u.u' pero si les gusta las historias al estilo tlotr y narnia... kiza esa les agradee...  
p.d. ya saben dejen sus reviews... x fas!!!  
Los kiero muxoo a todos... y grax por no perder la fe... tratareee de subir el sig capi lo más pronto posiblee... los kierooo... i los kerre mas si dejan sus reviews XD!!

Ganbatte kudasai nee!!


	19. RECUERDAME SIEMPRE

_hOlaSsSs!!!!  
he vueltoo!!! ofrezco una disculpaaa a todas las personas ke en algun momento pensaron (maldita tipa x ke no puede actualizar... los entiendo ¬¬ io habria dicho lo mismoo en un momento de desesperacion... pero ultimamente he tenido muxas cosas ke hacer...) pero en fin jejeje ahh despues de vario tiempo he regresado con el capi 19 de esta historia... ke espero les guste... x ke la vdd a mi me gusto muxooo...  
.ahh la primera parte de este capitulo es una especie de bonus... i esta dedicada a mi mejor amiga fanny x ke ella adora esa pareja... y tmb se lo dedicoo a todos los ke guste esta pareja ke la vdd... son de lo mas simpaticos...  
pero weno menos charla i mas accion asi ke los dejo con el capi 19 de esta historia... ke espero disfruten muxo... !!!!!

* * *

_

CAPITULO XIX

RECUERDAME SIEMPRE

Todo estaba a oscuras y por más que lo intentaba no podía ver más allá de sus pies, de hecho apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir en dónde empezaban sus rodillas. Era de noche y hacía bastante frío para mala suerte del chico que, solo se encontraba en bóxers y su cuerpo temblaba un poco mientras sus dientes castañeaban, estaba recostado sobre su cama o por lo menos él tenía la idea de que era su cama ya que como he dicho antes no podía ver nada; un viento helado comenzó a soplar a su alrededor pero de pronto ya no sentía tanto frío, y a lo lejos había una luz encendida que muy poco alumbraba, era muy tenue, quizá la de una pequeña vela, pero en una fracción de segundo más luces comenzaron a prenderse y cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no estaba precisamente en su recámara, sino en el gimnasio de la escuela. Ahora se encontraba parado al principio de las escaleras (de arriba abajo) el lugar estaba vacío y la cancha de básquet impecable con su piso reluciente de madera, comenzó a escuchar una serie de gritos provenientes de afuera y bajó a toda prisa. Cuando pisó el último escalón cayó, una densa neblina empezó a cubrir el suelo… y una canción se comenzó a escuchar.

_Oh baby, baby/ How was i supposed to know/ that something wasn't right here/ Oh baby, baby/ I shouldn't have let you go/ and now you are out of sight… yeah/ Show me how want it to be/ Tell me baby cause I need to know now, oh because…_

Una chica se aproximaba a él. Traía puesta una falda muy corta que sacaba a relucir sus largas piernas y por otra parte una blusa ombliguera muy entallada que dejaba ver su pequeña cintura y un abdomen plano, tenía un caminar muy sexy y aquella mirada lo incitaba a levantarse del suelo para correr a sus brazos y besarla con locura… para mala suerte, él no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que seguir contemplando aquella hermosa figura moverse de forma sensual agitando unos pompones al ritmo de la canción… ¡Qué enorme sacrificio!

_My loneliness is killing me/ I must confess I still believe (still believe)/ When I'm not with you I lose my mind/ Give me a sign/_ _Hit me baby one more time…_

Movía las caderas de un lado a otro y con cada vuelta aquella minifalda alzaba el vuelo dejando ver unos bóxers negros, esas imágenes lo llenaban de diversas emociones y no podía esperar a tomarla entre sus brazos, en especial con la chica provocándolo más y más con aquellos pequeños gestos que prácticamente le suplicaban se hiciera dueño de su cuerpo.

_Oh baby, baby/ The reason I breathe is you/ Boy you got me blinded/ Oh pretty baby/ There's nothing that I wouldn't do/ It's not the way I planned it/ Show me how want it to be/ Tell me baby cause I need to know now, oh because…_

Continuaba en su lucha por hacer que su cuerpo respondiera, el frío casi insoportable de un principio se había transformado en un calor sofocante que simulaban las mismas paredes del infierno… ¡Era una tortura! Pensaba él. Tener una mujer tan guapa meneándose tan candente lo prendía sin lugar a dudas y lo peor de todo era que no podía moverse. Ella soltó su cabellera que hasta entonces había estado sujeta en dos coletas, entró al gimnasio con la apariencia de una niña recatada y tranquila pero segundo a segundo sacaba su lado salvaje y desgarrador. Ella sonreía con malicia y él ya la estaba desnudando en su mente mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin perder detalle de lo que hacía.

_My loneliness is killing me/ I must confess I still believe (still believe)/ When I'm not with you I lose my mind/ Give me a sign/_ _Hit me baby one more time…_

Se revolcaba en el suelo y acariciaba sus piernas restregándole burlonamente que él no podía hacerlo, subía sus manos lentamente por sus muslos pero apenas llegó a la entrepierna se puso de pie y continuó bailando. El joven tragó saliva y aunque disfrutaba del espectáculo deseaba que terminara, no podía continuar así estaba muriendo por dentro, su cuerpo ardía intensamente y comenzaba a sudar sin necesidad de hacer nada, la estaba deseando desenfrenadamente y aún continuaba como un cuerpo muerto que apenas y respiraba.

_Oh baby, baby/ How was I supposed to Know/ Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go/ I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now/ Don't you Know I still believe/ That you will be here/ And give me a sign/ Hit me baby one more time…_

Con suma delicadeza inició por despojarse de su ropa que de por sí ya dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, lo hacía de la manera más provocativa y seductora. La temperatura del joven aumentaba y una alarma resonó en todo el gimnasio haciendo que sus oídos zumbaran. Gotas de agua caían por todo el lugar como si fuera lluvia, pero era como si antes de hacer contacto con el muchacho se evaporaran, apenas y consiguió abrir la boca pero no importase cuantos tragos diera no podía saciar su sed; cuando regresó a verla se encontraba completamente empapada y todo era aun más tentador puesto era aún más exquisita, su piel brillaba y su largo cabello se pegaba a ella que ahora estaba en ropa interior, se abrazaba a si misma y él tenía aun más ganas de tenerla en sus brazos, moría por oler el perfume que irradiaba de su ser, acariciar sus pechos y besar su cuello… hace mucho que había dejado de bailar y la alerta de peligro empezó a brillar como un deslumbrante letrero, caminaba justo hacia él y mordía su labio inferior de manera sexy mientras acariciaba mas su cuerpo y cuando se encontraron frente a frente se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, ya que los ojos del joven no podían evitar desviarse hacia el escote de su sostén, estaba casi encima de él y su alma lo desgarraba por no poderla tocar, sentía el contacto de su piel pero no podía hacer nada más; sentía como las manos de la chica acariciaban sus pectorales y sus labios rozar su cuello haciendo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, un hilo de viento recorría su espalda cruzando por la columna, mordió delicadamente la oreja del chico y regresó a verlo nuevamente a los ojos mientras rozó sus labios con los del muchacho, en vista de que él no hacia nada sujetó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre una de sus piernas pegándose más y más a él dispuesta y ansiosa de darle un rico beso que no debía olvidar… él ¡ni hablar! Lo estaba esperando con desesperación y cuando sintió sus carnosos labios rozando con los suyos como por arte de magia aquella fuerza que lo mantenía inmóvil se desvaneció y pudo tomarla entre sus brazos de una buena vez, extrañamente comenzó a escuchar una voz a lo lejos llamándolo y ella se alejó, para cuando el joven abrió los ojos las cosas cambiaban y tenía un par de ojos miel mirándolo con una ternura cautivadora, talló sus ojos una y otra vez para asegurarse de que viera bien pero… deseó nunca haberlo hecho…

-¡Miroku¡Miroku¡Despierta pedazo de animal!- gritó una voz varonil. El joven se incorporó, estaba pálido y tenía una cara de asco y repulsión, cuando regresó a mirar a su amigo sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar. –Estás pálido pareciera que tuviste una terrible pesadilla-.

-¡Y lo fue¡Inuyasha fue horrible!- dijo agitado limpiándose la boca y escupiendo a un lado de la cama.

-Bueno pues no creo que tu sueño halla sido un desastre-.

-Inuyasha es lo peor que me puede pasar ¡fue horrible!-.

-Bueno pues tu socio dice lo contrario- dijo señalando un bulto entre las sábanas.

-Ok, estaba soñando con Sango… -sus ojos azules se perdían en el verde de las cobijas tratando de regresar a la mente aquellas hermosas imágenes.

-¡Ja¡Picaron! Sabía que no podía ser tan malo-.

-¿No fue tan malo¿Ya recuerdas mi sueño con Jakotsu? Estaba a lado de mi cama mirándome y tocándome y yo quería detenerlo y largarme de ahí pero no podía por que mi cuerpo no hacía caso. ¿Lo recuerdas?- el platinado asintió- Bueno ahora imagina que sí podía moverme y que me besaba apasionadamente… pero digamos que no era Jakotsu sino un hombre-.

-Miroku ¡No manches¡Eres un asco¡Maldito marica!- lo miró horrorizado.

-¡Oye! En un principio era Sango, estaba ella en todo su esplendoroso ser bailándome de la manera más provocativa y seductora que yo… ¡ahhh! y cuando la besé y abrí los ojos era un wey…-.

-¿Quién era¿Lo conozco?-.

-No te voy a decir Inuyasha, morirías de saberlo-.

-Era Naraku ¿verdad?- el moreno puso una cara de asco y miró a Inuyasha con repulsión solo de recordar como lo había besado en su sueño.

El fin del curso estaba cerca, solo quedaban unas cuantas semanas y por fin un año escolar más habría terminado. Esos últimos días eran los más flojos de todos, en la mayoría de las clases los profesores ya habían terminado su plan de estudio y, no quedaba más que ir a la escuela a calentar una butaca, cosa que no les molestaba a los alumnos.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban ya casi a la vuelta de la esquina y comenzaba a sentirse un clima caluroso, por esas fechas uno de los tantos festivales de Tokio se celebraría en el templo Sengoku. Un viernes por la tarde el club de amigos por siempre, sí me estoy refiriendo a Inuyasha y Cía. decidieron que era justo y necesario que fueran juntos al festival, todos quedaron de verse a las siete en punto en la entrada del templo. Ese día Kouga llegó temprano a su casa, después de haber pasado a dejar a Kagome a la suya. Entró arrastrando los pies y como era de costumbre Ginta y Hakkaku se abalanzaron sobre el lamiendo sus manos, pasó por la cocina, y de ella se desprendía un delicioso aroma a arroz frito, tomó una manzana y se la llevó a la boca, instintivamente se asomó a la sala para ver si la pelirroja se encontraba ahí sentada, hablando por teléfono, viendo la tele o haciendo la tarea como anteriormente solía hacerlo, pero como en los últimos días, no estaba. Seguramente de nuevo estaría fuera, con sus amigas o quizá con el detestable de Naraku. Cómo le remordía la conciencia, sentía el estómago pesado y dándole vuelcos cada vez que pensaba en que él fuera capaz de tocarla, de tenerla tan cerca, acariciar su piel, engañarla y hasta abusar de su inocencia. Tenía que descubrir qué era lo que estaba tramando, no es que dudara de la belleza de Ayame, ella realmente era una lindura andante, lo sabía, pero también sabía que Naraku estaba aficionado a Kikyo. Seguramente todo aquello no era mas que un plan para vengarse de todas las que le había hecho, la estaba utilizando para alguna clase de venganza y eso no se lo podía permitir, ya se estaba volviendo paranoico, casi ya no disfrutaba su rato con Kagome solo por pensar en todo lo malo que podría ocurrirle a Ayame, tenía que dejar eso a un lado y preocuparse más por su relación, así sería.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y abrió el closet, como era de esperarse también tenía diversos kimonos para esas ocasiones, necesitaba uno que lo hiciera más guapo e irresistible de lo que de por sí ya era, estaba dispuesto a complacer a Kagome en todo para compensarla por el poco trato que le había dado en los últimos días. Abrió la llave de la tina y esperó a que se llenara, estuvo escuchando música, cada canción era dedicada a la morena y una vez que la tina estuvo lista entró en ella, pensando solo en Kagome, era sorprendente como su mundo podía girar alrededor de una sola persona.

Mientras tanto aquella morena que nublaba sus pensamientos se encontraba arreglándose en la habitación de su hermana. Kagura había ido y, una vez que hubo terminado de arreglarse y peinarse, se dedicó a darle una ayudadita a Kikyo, ésta última morena llevaba puesto un kimono azul celeste con bordes negros y cargaba el cabello suelto y al frente dos mechones entrelazados con listones del mismo tono azul. Kagura llevaba el mismo kimono y el mismo peinado que utilizaba en la época antigua, en cuanto a Kagome ella iba con uno color verde olivo y al igual que su hermana iba con el cabello suelto pero sin los listones.

Llegaron casi puntuales a la entrada del templo, ahí ya las estaban esperando Akitoki e Inuyasha, los saludaron respectivamente y mientras Kikyo se acurrucaba entre los fornidos brazos de su novio, Kagura sujetó a Akitoki de la mano y se le llevó algo apartado de ahí. Era increíble notar como aquel chico de aspecto débil y despistado era capaz de transformarla y regresarle la inocencia que ya sabemos había perdido. Unos minutos después se aparecieron Sango y Miroku tomados de la mano. Pasó un lapso de tiempo antes de que Kouga pudiera llegar, y el hecho de que se hubiera retrasado molestaba un poco a Kagome, pero al fin llegó y trató de compensarla con un apapacho y un beso, pero simplemente la morena se resistió. Había música tradicional y un grupo de mujeres bailando al centro, era una noche mágica y especial, en la que el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas se encargaba de hacer una atmósfera perfecta para las parejas.

Sango y Kagome iban caminando juntas al frente, Miroku y Kouga las seguían de cerca, Kagura iba con Akitoki y, Kikyo e Inuyasha caminaban abrazados hasta atrás. Las primeras dos jóvenes se detuvieron frente a un puesto de accesorios.

-¿Qué precio tiene?- le preguntó Miroku a la tendera sobre una pulsera que al parecer le había gustado a Sango de primera vista, ella lo miró sorprendida -¿La quieres?- le preguntó y ella asintió penosamente. Después de eso Kagome corrió hacia unos puestos de tiro al blanco. Había uno en el que tenías que disparar con un rifle, y ése fue el que eligieron.

-¿Ves el oso gris con paliacate?- preguntó ella a Kouga y éste asintió con la cabeza- ¡Bueno ese es el que quiero!- Kouga acomodó el rifle sobre su hombro y comenzó a fijar la mirada sobre su objetivo, pero falló, la morena soltó un leve suspiro, pero el joven era demasiado persistente y no se daría por vencido tan fácil.-Vamos Kouga no te desanimes- lo animó Sango.

-Hay pero que novia tan exigente te has pillado- dijo Kikyo sarcástica mientras se aferraba cada vez más al brazo del platinado. Lamentablemente Kouga lo intentó una y otra vez sin éxito, llegó a su intento número seis y fue hasta entonces en que Kagura pagó por un turno y para sorpresa de todos lo consiguió a la segunda oportunidad, el moreno a su lado se quedó perplejo con cierto sentimiento de humillación y ella solo lo miró con inferioridad.

-Papá solía llevarnos de caza a Naraku y a mí- dijo mientras abrazaba su peluche-.

-Eso demuestra claramente de que Kagura es una chica de armas a tomar- dijo Kikyo sintiéndose orgullosa de su amiga.

-Así que ya sabes intento de hombre, si llegas a hacerle algo a esta muñequita te las verás conmigo- dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha, quien por el comentario la miró con recelo y abrazó más a Kikyo.

-Bueno, bueno si Kagura pudo hacerlo que yo no pueda sería el colmo- dijo Kouga y continuó intentándolo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que ésta será una larga noche- dijo Kagome.

-¡Ja! Yo le enseñaré a Kouga como se hace- dijo Miroku.

-Muy bien si crees que es tan fácil quiero ver que lo intentes tú- agregó el moreno ofendido.

-¡Claro que lo haré!- dijo con orgullo- pero en mi propio juego- señaló un puesto en frente en el que se tenía que encestar un balón. No se tiene precisamente que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el moreno lo consiguió, ya que él precisamente practicaba ese deporte.

-¿Quieres uno?- preguntó Inuyasha en susurros a su novia, ella negó dulcemente y después recargó la cabeza en el pecho del platinado.

-Yo lo único que quiero es estar aquí contigo, sintiéndome entre tus brazos y que me abraces fuerte- él sin mucha dificultad la complació.

Kagome y Kouga continuaban en aquel puesto, y mientras tanto los demás caminaban examinando puesto por puesto, subían a unos cuantos juegos y compraban algunas cosas, se dirigieron a unas bancas debajo de unos faroles y, ahí todos tomaron asiento, unos minutos después Kouga y Kagome hicieron su aparición y la morena traía un enorme peluche en brazos con una cara de alegría y satisfacción, en cuanto a su novio solo soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Vaya Kouga parece que por fin lo has conseguido- dijo Miroku con un cierta burla, que su amigo pudo notar.

-Como siempre me ha dicho mi madre, el que persevera alcanza- agregó Sango mientras continuaba jugando con un globo de agua que Miroku le acababa de comprar, pero con respecto al novio de Kagome, solo se dedicó a dejarse caer sobre la acera, y soltar un largo suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Dónde están Kagura y Akitoki?- preguntó al fin.

-Como si a alguien le importara- dijo Kagome, quien todavía sentía cierta apatía por la morena de ojos rojos.

-¡Kagome!- la reprendió su hermana- ella y Akitoki fueron a uno de esos puestos en los que te leen las cartas- agregó.

-Bien ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-¿Qué les parece si nos subimos a los juegos?- sugirió Sango.

-Esa me parece una estupenda idea- dijo Kagome y regresó a ver a Kouga que aún continuaba sentado en la banqueta- ¡Vamos!- lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló hacia el pasillo de puestos nuevamente.

Miroku se puso de pie y se llevó a Sango detrás de Kagome y Kouga, mientras tanto la mayor de las Higurashi continuaba sentada en la banca, mirando fijamente sus manos, se veía tan fuera de lo real, el platinado no podía dejar de contemplarla, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus ojos avellana se perdían en el inmenso mar de sus pensamientos, y los ojos ámbar de Inuyasha solo podían enfocarse en sus dulces labios, lucían húmedos y más rosas de lo normal, algo en Kikyo era diferente, y eso lo enloquecía. De pronto la imagen de Inuyasha en cuclillas frente a ella, sujetando con cariño sus manos, mirándola fijamente, la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, y agachó un poco la cabeza al sentirse apenada.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a caminar, sin embargo Kikyo no tenía planes de ir hacia la multitud del festival, buscaba un lugar más tranquilo, y fueron colina abajo, en donde había un pequeño lago, en donde cierto día del año, la gente solía llevar pequeños veleros con velas encendidas, la morena recordaba esas fechas, e Inuyasha continuaba caminando a su lado sin entender nada, pero aun así la acompañaba como siempre, se acercaron a un viejo árbol que estaba a orillas del lago, Kikyo se puso en cuclillas y con sus manos sintió el agua fría, después de eso, se dejó caer suavemente sobre el pasto, y el platinado hizo lo mismo, esperando a que Kikyo lo sacara de sus dudas, y le dijera por qué estaban ahí, sin embargo la morena continuaba contemplando el paisaje nocturno.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Inuyasha con cierta curiosidad.

-Estoy bien, es solo que… trataba de asimilar muchas cosas- dijo regresando su mirada a la de su novio.

-¿Qué cosas?-.

-Sobre nosotros, sobre las cosas que nos pasaron-.

-¡Vamos Kikyo! Todo eso quedó atrás, son cosas que ya aclaramos, sería mejor que no las recordaras-.

-No lo puedo evitar, es solo que… estuve reflexionando, me costó mucho trabajo escucharte, me cerré por completo, y creo que ahora es cuando lo comprendo, estaba aterrada, tenía miedo de que todo en lo que yo creía se derrumbara, no lo se… a veces ni yo misma me entiendo-.

-Eso nos sucede a todos, hay muchas ocasiones en las que yo tampoco se por qué hago lo que hago, o cosas así-.

-También estuve pensando en que… las cosas no son duraderas, todo tarde o temprano tiene que terminar- Kikyo lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?- preguntó temeroso Inuyasha.

-No me mal interpretes, yo te amo, pero ¿sabes? Antes de todo lo que pasó con Kagome, yo siempre había pensado que lo nuestro sería eterno, que siempre estaríamos juntos, que eras el único hombre al que yo iba a conocer, el primero y el último, incluso llegué a pensar en lo lindo que sería vivir contigo- la morena se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos cursis y quizá exagerados.

-¿Vivir juntos? Te refieres a ¿marido y mujer?- preguntó muy curioso.

-Algo así- dijo ella sonrojándose más- nunca llegué a pensar en un mundo sin ti- el platinado apretó con mas fuerza sus manos, se sentía alagado, y un silencio algo incómodo empezó a surgir entre los dos. –Lo siento que cursi me estoy poniendo, lo siento mucho-.

-¡Vamos! No tienes nada que sentir, es decir, no tiene nada de malo, lo que me has dicho es muy lindo, y si te sirve de ayuda yo también lo he pensado, Kikyo yo solo he tratado de ser lo mejor para ti-.

-Yo lo se Inu, lo se, pero a lo que voy es que, ahora que estuvimos distanciados, todo eso se vino abajo, me di cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada con respecto a eso, así como antes todo se puede acabar; el año que viene será el último en la preparatoria, y de ahí iremos a diferentes universidades, tu probablemente te vayas a estudiar en Osaka, y ya no nos veremos…-.

-Kikyo falta mucho para eso-.

-Lo se, pero aún así es una idea que no puedo quitarme de la mente, lleva un mes rondando por mi cabeza, y sabes Inuyasha, pase lo que pase para mi siempre serás mi primero, eres la persona que me enseñó el amor, que me enseñó a vivir, eres lo que me hace más feliz, y yo no soportaría que algún día te olvidaras de mí, porque pase lo que pase yo siempre te recordaré, sería imposible no recordarte, no recordar tus besos, tus caricias… te llevo impregnado en la piel, eres parte de mí- los ojos avellana de la chica comenzaron a adquirir cierto brillo, lucían cristalinos, y el platinado sabía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, pero era un momento mágico que él no quería romper.

-Sabes que yo pienso lo mismo, Kikyo lo que he vivido contigo es lo más hermoso que me ha podido pasar, y estoy seguro de que eres la única con la que hubiera ocurrido, nadie más podría ocupar tu lugar- se acercó un poco más a ella y pasó su brazo por la espalda de la chica.

-Y estoy muy agradecida de eso, pero aún así, nadie puede asegurarnos que seguiremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, absolutamente nadie esta seguro de qué será de sí mismo, nadie puede decirme que mañana pueda seguirte viendo, a eso me refiero-.

-Yo no lo soportaría, Kikyo ¿por qué me dices estas cosas¿qué sucede?- Inuyasha se puso de pie.

-Quiero decir que pase lo que pase siempre tendremos esto- se puso de pie y lo tomó por las manos- Es algo que nadie puede romper, siempre formará parte de nuestros recuerdos, siempre será parte de nosotros… Inuyasha… te amo… te amo como nunca antes lo había sentido- lo abrazó fuertemente, sus delgados brazos rodeaban la cintura del chico mientras acercaba la cabeza contra su pecho, él la sujetó con fuerza, y para rareza del joven, fue él quien comenzó a llorar, nunca antes había sentido a Kikyo Higurashi tan suya como en aquel instante, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, aunque aun no estuviera listo para nada de aquello, la abrazaba con tanta potencia, tratando de ahogar su llanto, intentando hacer que las palabras de la morena se hicieran realidad, quería ser uno solo con ella, así estaría donde ella estuviera, juntos por siempre, como siempre lo habían imaginado.

Le había robado el corazón nuevamente, ahora no podía tener ninguna duda, la amaba como nunca había amado, y después de ella no habría nada, por que sería imposible olvidarla, sería como tener que arrancar una gran parte de él, si no era con ella, no era con nadie, y después de escuchar aquellas palabras, la manera en que su niña linda y preciosa había hablado, sintió cierto temor, de sentir al igual que ella, que si no estaban juntos su mundo se derrumbaría, y la abrazó con más fuerza, y dejó fluir su ser, le enseñó y mostró su lado débil.

Kikyo se aferraba a su cuerpo más y más, pero sus lágrimas se secaban rápidamente al chocar contra la ropa de Inuyasha, podía sentir perfectamente la necesidad que él tenía de ella, y compartía el mismo sentimiento, se alejó un par de centímetros de él, y se puso en puntillas para darle un beso, largo y profundo, el platinado acariciaba su espalda a través del kimono, y ella jugueteaba con los mechones plateados de su nuca, se entregaban el uno al otro en algo tan simple como un beso, lleno de deseo, de pasión, comenzó a apretar su pequeña cintura contra su cuerpo, y ella le enterraba las uñas en los hombros, sin dejar un solo instante de sentirlo, se estaban conociendo nuevamente, y después de que hubieron terminado, y sus cuerpos se distanciaron, ella lo miró de una manera especial, al igual que él, como si en aquel instante se hubieran entregado eternamente.

-Te amo- dijo él con entusiasmo sin poder contener las ganas de gritarlo.

-Yo también- la morena comenzó a esculcar una de las bolsas de su kimono, y de ella sacó un collar con cuentas que había estado haciendo (es el mismo collar que Inu utiliza en la serie)- Lo hice para ti- el chico la tomó por las manos mientras miraba el collar- para que siempre me recuerdes- ella había buscado un momento espectacular para dárselo, y él no iba preparado.

-Yo no tengo nada que darte- dijo excusándose.

-Lo mejor que me puedes dar ya me lo has dado- el chico arqueó una ceja- Solo quiero que lo tengas, que cuando lo veas recuerdes que alguna vez en tu vida hubo una chica que te amó más que a su propia vida-.

-Kikyo- dijo él anonado sin más que poder decir, la chica le puso el collar.

-Este día será inolvidable Inuyasha- le dijo ella tomando su mano.

-A tu lado cualquier día es inolvidable Kikyo- apretó con fuerza su mano, y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el pasillo de puestos, donde deberían de estar los demás chicos.

* * *

_ahhh wenooo... ya ke terminaron de leer estooo... kreo ke no le simportaria dejar un reviews... . vamos no cuesta muxooo... solo dejen su comentarioo.. ke ojala espero ke les haya gustadoo el momentoo...  
se les kiere muxo i a sus reviews tmb... jejej asi ke no olviden dejar unoo... trataree de actualizar lo mas pronto posible... i muy pronto subire nuevas historias de INUXKIK...  
ganbatte kudasai nee!!!_


	20. CANTA PER ME

hOlaSsSsSs!

OoOoOoH GOMENASAI!!!  
seguramente hay muxas personas ke han de estar odiandome en estos momentos, o ke en algun momento de su vida les pasó la idea de estrangularme e idearon mil maneras de asesinarme... si no es ese el caso es un gran alivio para mi... x ke para ser sincera es lo que io suelo pensar cuando alguien no actualice pronto...  
y vaya que si yo me tardee... me tomé unas largas vacaciones... pero bueno podría decir que tengo una mui wena excusa de no haber actualizado, pero la vdd es ke no hay excusa ke valga... ii x favor GOMENASAI se los imploro con todo el corazón (ki-chan se pone de rodillas)  
weno creo ke despues de tantos meses sin actualizar lo ultimo ke kieren es eskuchar a esta loka hacer berrinches i pedir perdon... si aun kieren saber ke paso con esta historia, ke la vdd es ke la escribo tanto como para mi como para ustedes... bueno pues aki les dejo el capi 20 ke está algo kilométrico así ke podrían ponerse un cojin en la silla para ke no les duela el trasero de tanto estar sentados/as, como a mí después de ke lo escribí.

GOMENASAIII!!!! espero ke les guste muxooo... i se lo dedicooo a todos los ke después de tanto tiempo ke tardee aun tienen animos de leer esta historia... se les kiere muxo

* * *

CAPITULO XX

CANTA PER ME

Era el grandioso día en el que por fin su tan anhelado sueño se haría realidad. Desde el principio del segundo semestre habían ocurrido innumerables sucesos que habían provocado su desconcentración, pero eso no significaba que no estaba lista, aquel era el gran día en que se revelaría como toda una artista, el corazón y aquellos impulsos la quemaban por dentro llenándola de un inexplicable fuego que recorría su cuerpo, una adrenalina incontrolable que la sofocaba, pero por muy extraño que pareciera todas esas emociones más que desesperantes eran placenteras, estaba lista, y no podía esperar ni un minuto más para mostrar al mundo de qué estaba hecha Kikyo Higurashi. No era su primer concierto era cierto, pero era el más importante, daría su _solo_ y estaba dedicado en memoria de la persona más especial.

Aquella mañana no pudo evitar despertarse con una inigualable sonrisa, tan radiante y llena de vida, en todo momento no podía parar de sonreír, el estómago le daba vuelcos y podía percibir los nervios de punta a punta. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de saber que su madre su había tomado la molestia de preparar solo para ella su desayuno favorito.

Unos minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta y ella no dudó en abrir para encontrarse con los ojos miel que tanto amaba. Aquel día tan especial la vio más hermosa que nunca y en el primer instante en que la miró la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, recargó su cabeza sobre su cuello y respiró su suave aroma.

-Muero por verte esta noche- le susurró al oído y ella se estremeció mientras se aferraba más a su espalda. Desde la otra vez en que había hecho las paces con el profesor Ishikawa se había comportado de cierta manera más cariñosa, pero en esos últimos días lo era aún más.

-En este día te necesito más que antes- se acurrucó entre sus brazos- Más que nunca necesito saber que te tengo, que estás aquí-.

-Siempre voy a estar junto a ti, aunque tu ya no me quieras ¿no te lo he demostrado?- la abrazó tiernamente- Todo será perfecto-.

-¡Oigan¿No creen que es muy temprano como para que ya estén muy a papachaditos y anden de melosos?- dijo Kagome en sarcasmo cuando bajaba las escaleras.

-Será mejor que vengan a sentarse si no quieren que su desayuno se enfríe- dijo la señora Higurashi y seguido de dejar una jarra con jugo de naranja tomó asiento- Hoy será un gran día.

-Puedes estar segura de ello... será el mejor de mi vida- dijo Kikyo mientras posaba sus ojos avellanas en la fotografía de su padre y luego regresaba su mirada hacia Inuyasha.

Al mismo tiempo Kagura bajaba a toda prisa para desayunar, mientras su tan querido hermano ya se encontraba en la mesa tomando una taza de té y leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días señorita- dijo una de las sirvientas mientras le servía a la morena un plato de fruta.

-Buenos días- dijo ella muy contenta, Naraku bajó un poco su ejemplar y contempló la fresca figura de su hermana.

-Buenos días hermanita, es mi imaginación o acaso estos últimos días has estado de muy buen humor, algo que por cierto es muy raro en ti… pero ¡claro! Todo debe ser gracias a tu nuevo novio…-.

-Buenos días Naraku- dijo ella algo seca- pues realmente tienes razón, estos días me he cargado un humor de mil maravillas, y no todo tiene que ver con_ Akitoki_- dijo la chica resaltando el nombre del joven- además hoy es un día especial- Naraku arqueó una ceja incrédulo- es el recital de la escuela-.

-Casi olvidaba que hoy era el recital- contestó el moreno de manera indiferente mientras volvía a ocuparse del periódico.

-Y supongo que también CASI olvidaste que Kikyo es parte del grupo de música ¿no es así?- dijo Kagura algo sarcástica mientras se concentraba en su plato de fruta.

-Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado hermanita- dijo molesto por el comentario- Pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer- repuso.

-¡Uy¡Eso sí que es raro¿tú diciendo tal cosa? Al parecer tu interés por Kikyo se fue al vacío… o tal vez es que te diste por vencido y te conformas con Ayame- dijo la chica mientras una sirvienta recogía su plato –Bueno yo ya me voy, se me hace tarde, quiero comprarle un obsequio a mi amiga- la morena salió del desayunador y Naraku dejó el periódico sobre la mesa mientras daba el último sorbo a su té, se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia el estudio, ahí tomo asiento en un cómodo asiento de piel y abrió un libro junto al escritorio, el cual tenía como separador una foto de Kikyo, donde la chica salía riendo tan resplandeciente como siempre, los ojos rojizos del moreno se clavaron en la imagen y pasó delicadamente sus largos dedos por el rostro de la joven.

-La paciencia es una virtud que al final siempre se ve recompensada- se decía para sí mismo aún contemplando fijamente la fotografía a la vez que, delicadamente posaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre los labios de Kikyo.

Kouga bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras camino al comedor, donde su abuela y Ayame lo estaban esperando ya para almorzar, apresuró más el paso y terminó saltando los últimos cinco escalones, al llegar a la mesa se dejó caer sobre la silla y espero impaciente por que la sirvienta sirviera su plato.

-Buenos días tesoro- dijo la abuela y aclaró un poco su garganta, inmediatamente Kouga regresó a verla y comprendió lo que quería decir la anciana, había olvidado por completo saludarlas.

-Buenos días abuela- dijo él de manera sumisa y algo apenado, un segundo después la anciana volvió a dar otro leve tosido –Buenos días Ayame- agregó el chico más apenado que antes, pero la pelirroja solo asintió levemente el saludo sin decir palabra alguna, después de esto continuó comiendo su plato de frutas ignorando completamente la presencia del moreno.

Durante un par de minutos el silencio que yacía en el comedor hacía cada vez más incómoda la estancia, una de las sirvientas por fin entró con el plato de Kouga, y éste se apresuró a devorar su comida.

-¡Kouga!- replicó la abuela al ver su actitud- Hijo pareciera que no has comido en días- dijo la anciana sorprendida de verlo comer tan rápido, el chico sólo le regresó la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho abuela, lo que pasa es que se me hace tarde- dijo sin aún haber terminado de pasar el bocado- hoy es el recital del grupo de música y la presentación de la obra del club de teatro- agregó Kouga.

-¡Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba!- dijo Ayame sobresaltándose un poco.

-¿Sucede algo Ayame?- preguntó la abuela.

-No, nada- dijo apenada- es solo que por poco y olvidaba que hoy eran los eventos de la escuela.

-¿Irás?- preguntó Kouga muy extrañado, a lo que Ayame le devolvió una mirada aprensiva.

-Sí, iré ¿hay algún problema?- dijo de manera fría.

-Bueno es que, pensaba que te aburría la música clásica-.

-Mmm bueno hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, después de todos estos años, me sorprende que Naraku me comprenda mejor que tú con tan poco tiempo de conocernos-.

-¿Naraku?- dijo Kouga un poco indignado, pues el comentario de Ayame había sido bastante incómodo, y sobretodo le había molestado la comparación.

-Sí, Naraku, él me invitó esta noche a ver el recital y la obra- dejó los cubiertos sobre su plato y colocó la servilleta sobre la mesa- Con permiso- agregó aún con un tono moderado de voz, se puso en pie y salió del comedor.

-Cómo se atreve a compararme con Naraku- dijo Kouga irritado mirando fijamente a su abuela en busca de una respuesta, la anciana solo se encogió en hombros –con permiso, se me hace tarde- dicho esto salió rápidamente del comedor.

-Este día se me hace eterno, no puedo esperar más- decía Kikyo a su novio mientras se encontraban los dos en la habitación de la chica, acostados en la cama viendo una película tratando de calmar los nervios.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- le dijo él abrazándola más fuerte y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Lo sé, es solo que no lo puedo controlar, Inuyasha no sabes las ansias que siento por dentro, es una extraña sensación muy difícil de explicar, es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera acelerado, mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, y cada vez siento que se me va el aire, son muchas cosas a la vez, es un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago que hace que tenga ganar de gritar, de alegría, emoción… de felicidad, no se si lo entiendas… es difícil de explicar-.

Inuyasha la miró de una manera muy dulce a la vez que sujetaba con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica- por su puesto que te entiendo perfectamente-.

-¿En serio?- preguntó algo dudosa.

-¡Sí!, lo sé, es la misma sensación que tengo todos los días desde el momento en que te ví por primera vez- los ojos de Kikyo se volvieron cristalinos mientras le regalaba al platinado una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo enloquecían, el chico besó su frente por segunda vez y pasó su mano por el rostro pálido de la morena, acariciando con ternura su piel, poco a poco se acercaron más, Inuyasha comenzó a darle pequeños besos a Kikyo, mientras ésta cerraba los ojos y sentía los labios del chico sobre los suyos, rozándole con ternura.

Se aferró a su ancha espalda, mientras su delicado cuerpo se estremecía entre los brazos de Inuyasha, él estaba prácticamente encima de ella, besando su cuello.

Kikyo dobló una se sus piernas, y él no dudo en comenzar a acariciar su muslo, de vez en cuando regresaba a mirarla, continuaba con los ojos cerrados, y soltaba leves gemidos cada vez que a él se le ocurría besar su cuello, morder su oreja o lamer sus labios, era tan exquisita… no podía evitarlo, la amaba tanto, en ese instante comenzó a subir un poco su blusa, y su mano se detuvo en su cintura. Delineó un camino de besos que bajaban lentamente hacia su ombligo, entonces se detuvo y la contempló nuevamente, soltó una serie de besos suaves, tiernos, y después la mordió suavemente, la chica inmediatamente se estremeció y su cuerpo reaccionó a la bomba de sensaciones que Inuyasha la había hecho sentir.

La tenía sujeta por las piernas y continuaba besando su abdomen subiendo cada vez un poco más, hasta encontrarse con el inicio de lo que parecía ser un sostén azul cielo, se sonrojó un poco, pero continuó con lo que hacía.

La chica comenzó a llamarlo, de una manera un tanto suplicante pero por otra parte, deseaba que continuara con aquello. Subió nuevamente hacia su boca y después de besarla apasionadamente se detuvo a mirarla a los ojos…

Era necesario corresponderle de la manera en que se lo merecía, su mirada ámbar estaba fija en ella, mirándola de forma especial, no había necesidad de palabras, ella sabía que él la amaba, de pronto se había formado una atmósfera más romántica y menos desenfrenada… lo que había ahí era amor, y algo más…

-¡Hola muñeca encantadora!- dijo de golpe Kagura mientras abría la puerta sin reparo alguno.

Se encontró con una escena un tanto íntima, que ella jamás debió de haber presenciado.

-Lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?- agregó inocentemente.

-No- dijo Kikyo.

-Sí- contestó furioso Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que la chica que ahora yacía semi desnuda entre sus brazos.

Regresó a ver a su novia, estaba algo apenada y sus mejillas estaban encendidas de una manera tierna y cautivadora, entonces regresó a ver a Kagura con cara de muy pocos amigos. Inmediatamente se incorporó y Kikyo comenzó a arreglarse la blusa.

Inuyasha se acomodó la camisa, y entonces pasó a lado de Kagura:

-Ésta vas a pagármela muy caro- dijo tajante entre dientes, después de ello salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño… ya que era necesario.

-¡Uy! De saber que estabas tan ocupada hubiera llamado antes de venir- dijo burlona la chica sentándose sobre una silla.

-Kagura… exactamente ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas detrás de la puerta?- inquirió Kikyo de mala gana.

-No me ofendas muñequita¿por quién me estás tomando?-.

-Kagura, te conozco, seguro que escuchaste algo de… - se aclaro un poco la garganta- todo lo que dije-.

-Realmente no dijiste mucho… todo quedó en un lenguaje poco entendible¿estabas gimiendo?- bromeó- ¡Vaya! Por lo menos parece ser que tú intento de hombre va mejorando-.

-¡Kagura!-.

-¡Está bien! Ya no diré nada que pueda herir su orgullo de macho-.

-¿Y bien¿qué te ha traído por acá?-.

-Bueno muñeca, verás, ésta mañana me la pasé torturándome, tratando de idear lo que podría ser el regalo perfecto. Y entonces, las ideas fluyeron a mi mente, como siempre pensando en ti, me imaginé que estrías echa un lío de nervios, así que decidí darte esto… - sacó dos boletos de su bolsa- Pequeña muñeca encantadora, arréglate porque tenemos una cita con HOMBRES de verdad. ¡Iremos a un _spa_!-.

Una vez llegando al _spa_, al par de chicas las esperaba un arsenal de chicos musculosos con el cuerpo semidesnudo, Kikyo se sorprendió repentinamente pero después trató de controlar sus hormonas y de recordar que ¡Tenía novio!

Kagura por otro lado, era un asunto totalmente diferente, comenzó a abrazar a uno de los jóvenes y éste la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¡Haz conmigo lo que debas!- le dijo entre dientes sonriendo pícara. El chico comenzó a reír.

Recibieron un tratamiento de primera, estuvieron casi todo el día dentro del bendito _spa_, en donde aparte de propiciarles un baño de barro, masaje en todo el cuerpo (a manos del montón de papacitos… yo quiero estar ahí) se encargaron de arreglar a Kikyo, es decir, no solo se encargaron de que relajara todos los músculos de su cuerpo, sino que hicieron que se viera realmente resplandeciente.

Cuando terminaron, Kagura se lamentó el tener que marcharse de ahí tan pronto, pero realmente se les estaba haciendo tarde, y por lo menos, por una vez en su vida Kikyo tenía que ser puntual.

-¡Qué manos!- dijo Kagura mientras se despedía del chico que la había atendido durante su corta estancia- No te preocupes amor, regresaré pronto-.

Kikyo traía puesto un vestido negro de tirantes, con escote en _u_, era entallado hasta la cintura, de ahí en adelante tenía una caída en picos. Era el mismo vestido que habían acordado llevar todas las chicas del club de música.

-¡Muñeca! Realmente ésta será tu noche- le dijo la morena, orgullosa de su amiga, ambas subieron al carro y se marcharon a la escuela.

Al llegar Kikyo se dirigió rápidamente con el profesor Ishikawa, quien no dudó en elogiar a todas las chicas, por verse hermosas.

Se dirigieron a las aulas que estaban detrás del escenario, en donde las jóvenes de teatro se estaban terminando de arreglar para su presentación.

Una de las chicas de música se dirigió a Kikyo, y le pidió que la acompañara urgentemente, de manera extraña toda esa sensación de nervios la volvió a dominar, la joven que caminaba delante de ella parecía llevar prisa y se veía demasiado nerviosa… ¿algo estaría mal? La llevó hacia uno de los salones que estaba cerrado, entonces lentamente comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta…

-Antes que nada quiero que te tranquilices- dijo asustada. La morena tragó saliva, no entendía qué era lo que sucedía pero su instinto, le decía que algo andaba mal.

Al abrir la puerta Kikyo se quedó estupefacta…

-¡Felicidades!- le gritaron todos sus amigos, Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, incluso Akitoki, y por supuesto Inuyasha no podía faltar…

Se quedó como una estatua petrificada en el marco de la puerta, el platinado se acercó a ella y la sujetó por la cintura cargándola con fuerza…

-¡Felicidades preciosa!- le dijo con emoción, por fin logró reaccionar, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, era tanta la emoción, que no tenía ni idea de cómo expresar todo lo que sentía…

-Chi-chicos… yo… ¡gracias!- fue apenas lo que pudo decir.

Corrieron a abrazarla fuertemente, Kagura ya estaba ahí y se unió a ellos festejando a la morena…

-No importa lo que suceda hoy, éste es tu día ¿ok?- le dijo su hermana antes de estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo.

Los chicos salieron del salón y Kikyo se dirigió con el profesor Ishikawa para las últimas indicaciones, Kouga iba caminando tomado de la mano con Kagome, se dirigieron a los asientos que les correspondían entre el público, la entrada principal estaba llena de gente, entre todas las personas que pudo divisar, se encontró con la figura de una pelirroja, una chica muy guapa que traía el cabello recogido en un chongo, un vestido blanco de tirantes, que le llegaba a las rodillas; y por si ver como otros chicos se quedaban embelesados al verla pasar no fuera poco, tenía que soportar mirarla tomado del brazo del rey de los idiotas… NARAKU.

Por fin lograron tomar asiento, Inuyasha estaba a lado de su amigo Miroku, quien de vez en cuando se perdía una que otra escena de la obra de teatro para dedicarse a besar a Sango.

La obra que se estaba presentando era un clásico de clásicos, de las grandes obras de Shakespeare: "sueños de una noche de verano".

Estuvieron sentados durante toda la presentación, hasta que el elenco de jóvenes actores salió al escenario para despedirse con una calurosa inclinación.

Kagome y el resto de los chicos, salieron para tomar un poco de aire fresco en lo que el escenario era preparado para la presentación del club de música. Kouga que permanecía a su lado sujetando su mano, solo estaba impacientado por ver salir a cierta pelirroja con el cara de mandril, esperó ahí durante un par de minutos pero no salía nadie con aquella descripción, su novia le pidió que fueran a comprar unas botellas de agua, Miroku y Sango se adelantaron; mientras estaba formado en la fila buscando el dinero para las bebidas vislumbró las siluetas de la pareja que tanto lo distraía.

Ayame y Naraku estaban junto con otros amigos, la chica reía a carcajadas y se le notaba feliz. Escrutó más la vista para verlos mejor y tragó pesado al darse cuenta de cómo Naraku acercaba más hacia si a la chica y le susurraba algo al oído, entonces la pelirroja pareció asentir y ambos jóvenes se marcharon inmediatamente.

-Kagome, vengo en seguida- le dijo a su novia dándole las botellas de agua, le dio un beso en la frente, la chica se quedó algo confundida sin embargo no reparó en detenerlo.

Empezó a seguir a la pelirroja cuidando su distancia para que ésta no se percatara de su presencia, los persiguió sigilosamente hasta que vio entrar a ambos chicos en una camioneta último modelo, color negra que obviamente pertenecía a Naraku, Kouga frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, mientras se quedaba esperando detrás de un carro, observó por un minuto más la situación pensando que talvez el mandril tenía planeado llevarse a Ayame a otro lado, y quien sabe qué clase de cosas planeaba hacerle, sin embargo todos los planes que había imaginado se derrumbaron cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos chicos regresaban al edificio.

El intermedio había terminado, y el público comenzaba a ocupar nuevamente los asientos del teatro, el escenario había cambiado por completo, los coloridos árboles y la llamativa escenografía en general había desaparecido por completo, dando paso a un montón de sillas acomodadas en forma de _u_…

-¡Ya llegué!- dijo el moreno tomando asiento junto a su novia.

-¡En buena hora! Esto ya casi va a comenzar- dijo ella.

Los aplausos se hicieron escuchar para recibir a los chicos del club de música, y entre el grupo de chicas que salían, todas uniformes con vestidos negros y cabello recogido, la figura de una esbelta morena resaltaba ante los ojos ámbar de Inuyasha.

La presentación ya había comenzado, Kouga buscaba de reojo a Naraku, paseó sus azules ojos por las filas de adelante, y cuando quiso regresar a ver hacia atrás se topó con los ojos café de su tan amada novia, mirándolo…

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

-No para nada- mintió- Es sólo que de pronto empezó a hacer más calor.

-Deben de ser los nervios- sonrió y le dio un beso- yo también me siento así, y eso que no soy yo la que está sentada en el escenario-.

-Tranquila, tu hermana lo hará muy bien.

Inuyasha estaba atento a la melodía que estaban entonando en ese momento, una de Tchaikowsky, pero si era de él, de Bethoven o Mozart lo tenía sin importancia, sus ojos no podían despegarse de cierta sexy pianista que ocupaba toda su atención; muy diferentes a los de Kouga, que rodaban de un lado a otro buscando a cierta persona, hasta que la encontró. La chica se acercaba hacia el moreno lentamente, y éste parecía susurrarle algunas cosas al oído, aparentemente algo con gracia puesto que ella empezó a reírse.

La melodía terminó y unos cuantos aplausos se hicieron en el salón, el club de música dio un pequeño respiro y nuevamente se acomodaron en sus asientos.

Ahora cambiaron las hojas y empezaron con una nueva melodía, algo más conocido, una canción tan familiar para Inuyasha que podía apostar todo el dinero del mundo y meter las manos al fuego que Kikyo había tenido que ver con aquella canción.

Los violines y el piano se empezaron a escuchar y su sereno sonido invadía la habitación, la morena alzó la vista, y dejó de ver el teclado para buscar la mirada ambarina de su novio, algo que realmente no le costó un mínimo de trabajo, puesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la había encontrado. El chico esbozó una sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Esa canción significaba mucho para ellos, era una de las canciones favoritas de Kikyo y en pocas palabras se podría decir que era _SU_ canción…

_Bitter sweet symphony…_

Ayame se puso en pie y empezó a abrirse paso entre la fila, pidiendo disculpas y tratando de no pisar a nadie, llegó hasta el pasillo y en lugar de subir los escalones hacia donde estaba la salida, se dirigió al lado contrario directo a las habitaciones detrás del escenario; mientras se encaminaba hacia allá, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el escenario… todas menos un par de ojos azules que seguían cautelosamente sus pasos.

Entró en uno de los salones, sus ojos en los arreglos florales que había sobre las mesas, en su mayoría para las chicas, se pasaba de uno en uno oliendo el aroma de las flores, admirándolas y checando las etiquetas para saber a quién iban dirigidas…

-Kikyo Higurashi- leyó en una de ellas, dejó el regalo sobre la mesa en donde se encontraba el arreglo de la morena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz masculina haciendo que ella casi gritara del susto.

-¡Kouga!- gritó llevándose una mano al pecho- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo molesta- Casi haces que muera del susto-.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, ella lo miró aprensiva.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?- inquirió.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltó al ser descubierto tan fácilmente.

-Me estabas siguiendo- puso las manos sobre sus caderas- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-.

-Has estado muy molesta estos días, quería hablar contigo, y por alguna razón pensé que este era el momento adecuado-.

-¿En serio? No me vengas con esas tonterías por favor. Realmente no querías arreglar nada conmigo, la única verdad es que te morías por saber qué es lo que yo hacía aquí- contestó altanera.

-Entonces dime ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Realmente nada que sea de tu incumbencia-.

-¿Eso es para Kikyo?- preguntó señalando una caja.

-Se podría decir que sí-.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tan buena amistad con ella?-.

-Sólo es un regalo-.

-¡Es de Naraku¿no es cierto? te pidió que lo trajeras ¿verdad?-.

-¿Por qué tienes que meter a Naraku en todo? Si él quisiera regalarle algo a Kikyo iría personalmente ¿no crees?-.

-Realmente no lo conoces-.

-Yo creo que eres tú quien no lo conoce. Ahora si no te molesta quiero seguir escuchando la presentación, después de todo, a eso vine- la chica se pasó de largo ignorando al moreno.

-Ayame espera- dijo Kouga siguiéndola hasta el pasillo.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó otro moreno sujetándola por los brazos.

-¡Naraku!- lo llamó quedamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kouga de mala gana.

-Estabas tardando demasiado, así que vine a buscarte- dijo ignorando por completo al chico- quizá te habías perdido y necesitabas de alguien que te ayudara a encontrar la salida- dijo en tono más pícaro lo que hizo rabiar a Kouga.

-No te preocupes, sólo me tropecé con_ cierta_ piedra- dijo mirando de reojo a su ex prometido.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- preguntó furioso.

-Nada que te importe- soltó Ayame.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan curioso?- inquirió Naraku alzando una ceja- Es que acaso no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato… -.

-Agradezco no ser uno- dijo rápidamente.

-Qué mal carácter te traes eh Kouga ¿sabes? Empiezo a pensar que tu relación con Kagome no te va del todo bien, últimamente te la pasas de peores humores- dijo Naraku encogiéndose en hombros.

Kouga se sorprendió de que Naraku estuviera al tanto de lo que hacía o no hacía, de cómo estuviera su situación, si las cosas con Kagome iban bien o no… le dirigió una mirada a Ayame, y entonces comprendió todo, seguramente la pelirroja le contaba cosas sobre él a Naraku…

-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!- dijo enojado- ¡Ayame! será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo- sentenció.

-¿Bueno y tú quién te crees que eres para decirme qué hacer?- protestó ella.

-¡TU PROMETIDO!-.

-¡EX PROMETIDO!- corrigió de mala gana, los ojos del moreno se desorbitaron por la sorpresa- Te recuerdo KOUGA que me cambiaste por Kagome ¿o ya lo olvidaste? Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver-.

-Ayame- la llamó sorprendido.

-Deja de meterte en vida, por favor. Ahora si no te importa quítate de en medio por que Naraku y yo queremos escuchar lo que resta del recital-.

-Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado con el maldito mandril- la sujetó del antebrazo.

-¿A quién llamaste mandril?-.

-¡Suéltame!-.

-Ayame tenemos que hablar-.

-Ya te dije que tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar-.

-¿No escuchaste que la sueltes?- dijo Naraku sujetándolo a él del hombro, situación que hizo rabiar aún mas al moreno.

Se dio la vuelta de golpe y encaró a Naraku, frunció el ceño, y el segundo soltó una risita burlona.

-En tu vida me vuelvas a tocar- dijo Kouga sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa, entonces lo elevó un poco y después lo arrojó al suelo.

-Naraku- dijo Ayame.

-Esto no se queda así ¡estúpido!- dijo Naraku poniéndose en pie y arrojándose contra el moreno, cayendo los dos al suelo…

La canción había terminado, nuevamente una serie de aplausos se hicieron escuchar por todo el salón, repentinamente las luces del lugar volvieron a apagarse.

Sentía su corazón latir tan precipitadamente que tenía la sensación de que sufriría una especie de infarto, de pronto sentía que su pecho era demasiado pequeño y que el palpitante corazón se le saldría de un minuto a otro, como si eso no fuera suficiente, su torbellino de emociones la llevó a tales niveles que casi resbala al bajar un pequeño escalón.

Tragó saliva y pasó con dificultad, estaba sudando, aunque sus manos estaban congeladas, llegaba pensar incluso que lucía más pálida de lo normal…

-¡Vamos Kikyo! Has hecho esto miles de veces… ¡No hay diferencia!- se decía así misma- solo respira- tomó aire y trató hacer que aquel sorbo tranquilizara todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

La siguiente canción sería el tan esperado solo de Kikyo, en el que tocaría la melodía de _Canta Per Me_, que era la última canción que su padre le había enseñado a tocar en el piano…

Los chicos se revolcaban en el suelo, propiciándose golpes el uno al otro, Ayame sólo los miraba con cierto miedo, llamaba a Kouga para que se detuviera, y en dos ocasiones intentó meterse entre ellos para que dejaran de pelear, pero sus intentos se había visto fallido, y únicamente había conseguido que la empujaran y cayera al suelo.

-¡Basta!- les gritaba desesperada- ¡Ya basta!- volvía a gritar.

Ninguno de los dos parecía escucharla, Kouga estaba tan preocupado por romperle la cara a Naraku que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que en un golpe que le había soltado su contrincante le había reventado el labio y ahora los dos estaban llenos de su sangre…

Naraku dio un empujón a Kouga, el chico cayó de espaldas al suelo, y en ese instante el otro moreno aprovechó la oportunidad para salir corriendo del pasillo, empujó a Ayame contra la pared para que no le estorbara, Kouga se puso en pie rápidamente y lo persiguió por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la salida de emergencia que estaba en la parte trasera del teatro, Ayame mientras tanto, se quedó anonadada tratando de recuperar el aire, cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco corrió detrás de ellos, temiendo que pudieran empeorar las cosas…

Kikyo continuaba tocando la pieza de música, mientras sus ojos iban de derecha a izquierda y viceversa para no equivocarse, miraba fijamente el teclado y seguía sus manos, respirando profundamente… estaba sudando y sus manos estaban frías por los nervios…

Naraku seguía corriendo por el largo pasillo, hasta la puerta de salida que daba al estacionamiento del teatro, cuando estaba a punto de abrir las enormes puertas del lugar, la mano de Kouga lo jaló hacia atrás, pero ante el miedo y la desesperación soltó un rápido golpe directo a la cara del moreno.

Kouga se llevó instintivamente las manos a la cara y pudo ver en ellas su propia sangre. Naraku salió de ahí y nuevamente corrió para ir detrás de él; sin embargo el mandril se detuvo para bajar el switch de la caja, arrancó los cables y trató de quitar algunos fusibles pero eso ya no le fue posible por que sintió como Kouga se abalanzaba nuevamente hacia él…

La luces se apagaron repentinamente, y aquella luz blanca que iluminaba únicamente el piano de cola y a su músico desapareció, se empezaron a escuchar cuchicheo y uno que otro gritito, la gente dejó de prestar atención al recital y se enfocó en mirar a su alrededor, un escenario completamente oscuro…

-¡Kouga!- gritó Ayame con todas sus fuerzas…

Ambos morenos yacían en el suelo del estacionamiento, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de las escaleras que estaban al pie de la puerta de salida de emergencia, y torpemente habían rodado por ellas hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Kouga se retorcía de dolor y se apretaba el brazo con fuerza, mientras que Naraku se ponía en pie con cierta dificultad apretándose a un costado…

Ayame bajó rápidamente con cuidado de no tropezar como ellos habían hecho, sujetó a Kouga delicadamente y lo recostó sobre su regazo mientras su otro compañero no les prestaba la menor atención y se subía a una camioneta, arrancó y se marchó de ahí sin decir nada.

* * *

ehh weno pues ese es el capitulo 20 i espero en seiro ke les haya gustado y ke haya valido la pena la esperaa... les prometo ke actualizare más pronto... i ke los otros capitulos estaran mejor... ii les debo de decir weno...  
ESTA HISTORIA ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FIN!!  
sii x fin A BITTERSWEET STORY llegara a su fin... y todavía faltan unos dos o tres capis más y todo puede pasar...  
espero ke dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, y por ke no tmb amenazas de muerte si vuelvo a tardar tanto como lo hice...

Nuevamente GOMENASAI y ya saben ke se les kiere muxooo...  
Ganbatte kudasai nee!!!


	21. DE AMORES A AMIGOS, DE AMIGOS A HERMANOS

hOlaSsSs!!!  
si si si!! lo sé.. fui io kien dijo ke procuraria actualizar lo´+ rapido que me fuera posible, pero entre tantas cosas de la escuela la verdad no había tiempo suficiente para escribir el capi y terminar de escribirlo, para ser honesta me costo muxo trabajo i espero ke tanto esperar valga la pena, quiza piensen ke se sale un pokito de contexto pero es ke era necesario, en vdd lamento no haber podido subirlo antes pero realmente he estado muy ocupada con examenes i ese tipo de cosas, pero en fin aki esta, el capi 21 x fin...  
i para no hartarlos con mi bla bla bla... aki les dejo el capi i disfrutenlo...  
X cierto para todas las personas ke siguen este fic realmente no piensen ke lo dejare botado x ke no es así, este fic lo kiero muxo como para hacerlo, es el primero ke escribo i a pesar de todo aunke llueva truene o relampaguee la historia continua, los kiero muxo a todos i grax x apoiar la historia i x sus reviews...

* * *

CAPITULO XXI

DE AMORES A AMIGOS, DE AMIGOS A HERMANOS

Era un sábado por la mañana, el sol entraba por las aberturas que había entre las cortinas, y uno de sus luminosos rayos le daba de lleno en la cara, impidiendo que pudiera dormir tranquilamente como había ordenado el doctor.

Cansado de tratar dormir nuevamente sin ningún éxito, se incorporó sobre la cama y empezó a mirar hacia la puerta, pasaron unos minutos y no escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni el bullicio de las sirvientas haciendo la limpieza, ni las ordenes y peticiones de su abuela, y mucho menos los gritos estrepitosos de cierta pelirroja… esa chica que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado últimamente, y lo peor del asunto es que él mismo se los había buscado.

Desde aquella noche en el viejo teatro de la escuela, cuando se haría la presentación de la obra del club de teatro y el recital de música, que el chico no podía hablar con ella, lo evitaba a todas horas, y cada vez que el hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ponerse en pie y salir al baño no había señales de ella, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Podría haber llegado a pensar que la chica finalmente había decidido regresarse con sus padres, puesto prácticamente ya estaban en vacaciones de verano, pero esa idea se esfumaba cada vez que la escuchaba hablar por teléfono desde su cuarto, y cada vez que eso ocurría sentía cierto enojo consigo mismo.

En otras circunstancias, la pelirroja habría estado a su lado, cuidando de él a todas horas, sin apartarse, viendo que no le faltase nada, quizá acomodándole la almohada o dándole de comer en la boca…

-_¡Deja de pensar en esas idioteces!_- se reprendía- _Ayame no era tu criada_- le apenaba tener que reconocer que extrañaba todos esos apapachos y mimos, pero tenía que aferrarse a la idea de que él mismo la había apartado de su lado. La había dejado por otra persona, una mujer a la que juraba que amaba, aunque últimamente ese amor se hubiera visto algo turbio por los celos que lo invadían cada vez que veía a Ayame con Naraku.

-Buenos días- dijo una joven castaña entrando por la puerta del chico.

-Buenos días- dijo él sin mucha importancia.

-Joven Kouga, le he traído su desayuno- se acercó y dejó una bandeja sobre el regazo del moreno- Espero que le guste, Kasumi lo ha preparado especialmente para usted- la chica acomodó las almohadas del joven y este empezó a desayunar.

-Está delicioso. Mis felicitaciones a Kasumi- dijo metiéndose otro bocado a la boca- Con atenciones como éstas, vale la pena accidentarse más seguido- dijo aún masticando la comida.

-¡Kouga!- lo reprendió una mujer- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena?!- se quejó la anciana entrando a la habitación.

-¡Oh lo siento abuela! Pero esto está riquísimo- se excusó.

-Yumi ya te puedes retirar-.

-Sí señora- salió del cuarto.

-¿Sucede algo abuela?- preguntó el chico.

-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas-.

-Bastante mejor, ya no me duele tanto- dijo refiriéndose a su pierna izquierda, en la cual traía un yeso.

-Eso me alegra mucho- dijo la señora acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de su nieto- Bueno me tengo que ir, necesito hacer unos pagos-.

-¡Abuela!- la llamó cuando estaba a punto de dejar la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

-¿Está Ayame en casa?-.

La anciana se acercó a él y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama a su lado.

-¿Aún no arreglas las cosas con ella?- dijo en modo de regaño.

-Ella no quiere escuchar- se excusó.

-¡Qué excusa tan tonta!- dijo decepcionada la anciana

Hubo un tiempo de silencio en el que el moreno pensaba sobre la respuesta de su abuela, que quizá era la más correcta.

Kouga se describía así mismo como un joven perseverante ¿o es que acaso no había conseguido todo lo que quería? Había dicho que quería estar en el equipo de fútbol, y ahí estaba; se dijo que quería andar con Kagome, y ya andaban; luchó por escoger a la mujer con la que quería estar… pero ahora… ¿qué pasaba?

-¿Te importa mucho?- inquirió la mujer, él la miró curioso.

-Sí- dijo quedamente mirando hacia las sábanas.

-¿La quieres?- preguntó decidida, pero el chico se tardó aún más en contestar, miraba a ningún punto en específico mientras que su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de hallar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

La anciana se puso de pie a punto de marcharse de la habitación…

-¡Bastante!- le gritó el chico sobresaltado.

-Entonces yo me encargaré de que ella te escuche- dijo regresándole una mirada maternal y saliendo de la alcoba

La chica estaba sentada en una de las mesas, mirando cómo se elevaba lentamente el vapor de la taza que tenía enfrente.

-¡Kagome!- la llamó su amiga, la aludida la miró desentendida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Ya sal de tu nube- dijo dando un sorbo a su café- Si lo que quieres es ir a ver a Kouga, pues simplemente hazlo-.

-No es tan fácil- dijo con pesadez

-¿Yo no le veo la dificultad? Kouga es tu novio ¿no es así?- la morena asintió- En ese caso tienes todo el derecho de ir a verlo. Esa casa es tan suya cómo de Ayame… ¡es más! Esa casa es suya, Ayame sólo está ahí de arrimada-.

-Pero aún así está su abuela, a ella tampoco le agrado del todo; es decir, yo se que ella apoya la relación con Ayame, y lo que más desea es que se vuelva a hacer ese compromiso- soltó un suspiro.

-Pero la opinión de la abuela viene valiendo un comino ¿no es verdad?- preguntó otra morena uniéndose a la plática.

Kagome miró perpleja a Kagura, quien últimamente se la pasaba dándole ánimos para que se sintiera mejor, y le ofrecía todo su apoyo y mil ideas raras para que secuestrara a Kouga y se lo llevara lejos del país.

-Tienen razón- contestó esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Entonces está decidido ¡irás a verlo!- dijo Sango muy emocionada.

-pero… pero es que… - intentó decir.

-¡No hay pero que valga!- apuntó rápido a contestar Kagura.

-¡Hey, mesera!- gritaba un chico platinado- ¡quiero otro café!- dijo alzando una taza.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo la joven morena de piel pálida, quien dejaba unas tazas de té en una mesa cerca de ellos, sonrió dulcemente a los clientes y entonces se dirigió a la mesa de Kagura y los demás.

-Quiero otra taza de café- repitió el platinado afilando la mirada y esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Ya te la traigo- contestó la chica.

-Quiero que sea café americano- repuso.

-Café americano, lo tengo, enseguida te la traigo-.

-No sabes qué, pensándolo bien prefiero que sea café Express-.

-Ok, café Express será entonces-.

-Y lo quiero sin azúcar- agregó cuando la joven se había dado media vuelta para hacer el pedido.

-Sin azúcar será- dijo apretando los dientes y soltó un suspiro.

-Oiga, señorita ¿no se supone que tiene que sonreír?- la joven se dio media vuelta y sonrió de manera forzada, el platinado relajó más su rostro y empezó a mirarla de cierta forma más dulce y cariñosa, a lo que la morena contestó con una sonrisa más resplandeciente y sincera; sintió como si la estuviera acariciando con esos hermosos ámbares y de alguna manera, cuando sus ojos se posaron en sus pechos sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban- Oiga señorita, mi café lo quiero para hoy- dijo rompiendo con el encanto y dedicándole una sonrisa pícara, la chica soltó un suspiró y se fue hacia la barra de mala gana.

-¡Eres malo, Inuyasha!- le reprendió Kagome.

-Ella quería estar trabajando de mesera ¿no es así? Ahora que se aguante- contestó algo dolido.

En un principio, no le había parecido mucho que su novia hubiera decidido cambiar sus mañanas libres, por un uniforme con mandil, ya que eso le quitaba tiempo de caridad con él… o bueno se entiende que Inuyasha tenía otros planes muy diferentes para sus vacaciones de verano. Quizá ir a la alberca y hacerle un pequeño masaje en la espalda a la morena y después llevar el masaje al otro extremo y prender las cosas y entonces…

Sacudió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda tratando de alejar por unos minutos esa idea que le venía rondando desde hace un tiempo, no el ni el momento ni el lugar indicado para estar pensando ese tipo de cosas.

La morena regresó hacia la mesa con la taza de café que él había ordenado.

A Inuyasha jamás le había gustado del todo café, pero desde que Kikyo trabaja ahí había bebido más tazas de lo que hubiera esperado.

-¡Mmm! Este café está muy amargo- dijo asqueado después de darle el primer sorbo- ¡Sabe horrible!- se quejó.

-Bueno tu pediste un café sin azúcar ¿lo recuerdas?- le contestó algo indignada- Es obvio que esté amargo-.

-Yo no pienso beber esto, es tremendamente cargado-.

La chica colocó sus brazos sobre la cintura mirándolo aprensivamente y conforme se encontraba con los ojos ámbares del chico su mirada se iba suavizando

-Está bien, te lo prepararé con azúcar entonces-.

-Bien, he decidido ir a ver a Kouga- anunció Kagome.

-Eso me da mucho gusto hermanita- le dijo Kikyo

-¡Sí! Y tú e Inuyasha tienen que acompañarme-.

-¡¿Qué?!- se exaltó el platinado escupiendo el sorbo de café que había dado.

-Bueno es que piénsalo, si voy con ustedes la abuela forzosamente me tiene que dejar entrar, es decir, Inuyasha es el mejor amigo de Kouga y tú bueno… eres la novia de Inuyasha y yo soy tu hermana- sonrió pícaramente.

-No tienes remedio- dijo su hermana soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-Pe… pe… pero Kikyo tu y yo- intentó decir Inuyasha.

-Lo sé Inuyasha- dijo su novia con una sonrisa en la cara- Tu y yo teníamos otros planes, pero esto es importante para mi hermana, y tiene razón en situaciones así es cuando tengo que apoyarla-.

-¡Nah!- soltó un suspiro de resignación- Esto de tener cuñadas es un lío- bufó.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Kagome amenazante.

-Nada-

Se escucharon dos tímidos golpeteos sobre la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera lentamente, dejando mostrar la delgada figura de una chica con una brillante y espléndida cabellera rojiza.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó ella, aún afuera de la habitación, asomándose en la abertura entre la puerta y el marco.

-Ayame- dijo el moreno algo sorprendido- adelante, adelante.

-Tu abuela me dijo que quería hablar conmigo- agregó, finalmente entrando. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se acercó a Kouga- ¿Y bien?- preguntó recargada sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada al frente.

-Puedes sentarte- le sugirió señalándole el borde de la cama.

-No gracias, así estoy bien-.

-Ayame yo la verdad, necesitaba arreglar las cosas contigo-.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no lo necesitas ¿no?- preguntó astuta.

-Yo quise decir… bueno… tu y yo tenemos que arreglar las cosas, no podemos pasarnos el resto de la vida así-.

-¿Así cómo?-.

-Tu ignorándome- apuntó rápidamente- Es obvio que las cosas entre nosotros no van muy bien, hemos estado muy distantes desde lo de… desde que… bueno tú lo sabes- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Desde que tú rompiste conmigo y me dejaste por Kagome, después de que te veías con ella a escondidas- dijo molesta, pero entre su voz Kouga pudo notar que la chica estaba algo dolida y triste al decirlo.

-¿Qué yo me veía a escondidas con ella?- se preguntó.

-Vamos Kouga, no te hagas el inocente. Lo sé muy bien, todos en la escuela lo sabían y yo era la única idiota que no se daba cuenta-.

-Ayame yo…-.

-Naraku me dijo que tu y Kagome se veían aún cuando tu y yo teníamos algo y seguíamos comprometidos, y sus citas no eran precisamente de amigos-.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí…-.

-¡No¡Por supuesto que no¡No debiste! Pero aún así, pareciera que no te importó- le recriminó mirándolo fijamente por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo- Pensaste que yo nunca me iba a enterar ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que yo de tonta pensé que eso no llegaría lejos, pensé que no importaba cuántas veces salieras con ella, si al final estabas conmigo y estábamos comprometidos pero después… -.

-Ayame en verdad no sabes cuánto lo siento, yo se que hice mal, me comporté como un patán, jamás debía hacerte esto y realmente lo lamento, realmente no quise hacerte ningún daño pero yo…-.

-Eso no importa al final me lastimaste, y por fin conseguiste lo que querías, romper este absurdo compromiso- dijo con una voz suave y triste- No se cómo piensas que pueda estar bien después de todo lo que hiciste ¿qué esperabas¿Que me hiciera la tonta cómo si nada hubiese pasado¡Despreciaste mi amor! No te importó en lo absoluto, por que aún así, aún así… - sus ojos empezaron a tornarse cristalinos, al igual que el delicado sonido de su voz se quebraba poco a poco, agachó la cabeza y trató en vano de limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, se negaba así misma, y se reprendía- Yo realmente esperaba convertirme en tú esposa- dijo con un dejo de lástima- En verdad quería serlo-.

-Ayame- dijo sorprendido de verla de esa forma- Yo… no se qué decir… -.

-No tiene caso- dijo ocultándose de la mirada del joven, le dio la espalda para que éste no la viera llorar; sin embargo el chico no podía apartar la vista de la pelirroja, no podía creerlo, todo el daño que le había hecho sin darse cuenta, había sido totalmente inconciente de todo aquello, en esos momentos sólo le había importado su felicidad sin importarle lo que pasara con su ex prometida, y ahora…

La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta y sentía que la persona más tonta del mundo por estar llorando en frente de él, cómo si fuera lo único que le faltara, que él pensara que quería darle lástima… Ésa era una de las principales razones por las que se había negado en hablar con él antes, sabía que no estaba lista, sabía que de enfrentarlo terminaría de aquella manera, llorando. Pero la abuela había insistido tanto, y después de lo linda que había sido con ella, era lo menos que podía hacer.

La ventana estaba abierta y sintió como una fría corriente de aire se internó en la recámara, causándole una sutil sensación de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, congelando esa lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, cerró los ojos tratando de ahogar el llanto para de una vez por todas terminar con esa absurda situación… o eso intentó cuando sintió como dos gruesos brazos a abrazaban por la espalda y rodeaban su cintura con un cariño indudable.

-Kouga- dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

-Perdóname Ayame- le dijo al oído.

-Kouga- dijo aún más profundo.

-No era mi intención hacerte daño, no a ti, que de entre todas las personas eres lo que más quiero- le confesó.

-No digas eso, no es cierto- le reprendió en llanto.

-No es así, yo pensaba igual, pero la verdad es que es cierto-.

-Cállate-.

-Te quiero-.

-No mientas-.

-Y te quiero cómo jamás imaginé-.

-No mientas, te lo pido por favor-.

-Pensé muchas cosas, pensé que lo que sentía por ti era sólo cariño, era un amor de hermanos, pero la verdad es que sólo me engañaba, cuando te vi con Naraku yo… -.

-Ya no sigas, tus mentiras sólo hacen daño- quiso zafarse de su agarre.

-Ardí en celos, pensé que era sólo por el cariño que te tenía, por ese aprecio y el hecho de que era Naraku, pero era mentira, por que no sólo era con Naraku, sino con cualquier tipo que te veía-.

-No digas idioteces, tú amas a Kagome-.

-Ese es el problema- guardó silencio un momento- las amo a las dos-.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-

-No estoy seguro de nada- le confesó con tristeza.

-Deberías estarlo, ella es tu novia-.

-Ayame necesito que las cosas estén bien contigo, necesito que me perdones y me aceptes de nuevo-.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? Es acaso que quieres algo con Kagome y conmigo, esas son idioteces Kouga, cómo puedes sugerirlo si quiera-.

-Yo no he dicho absolutamente nada. Sólo sé que no puedo estar bien con Kagome si no estoy bien contigo. No he podido sacarte de mi cabeza incluso cuando estoy con ella, incluso hay momentos en los que he deseado estar contigo, me estás volviendo loco-.

-Tú te lo buscaste, tú me alejaste de tu lado, la preferiste a ella antes que a mí, rompiste nuestro compromiso y la hiciste tu novia-.

-Ayame por favor tienes que escuchar-.

-No Kouga, el que tiene que escuchar eres tú- le aseguró soltándose finalmente de sus brazos y mirándolo directamente con el ceño fruncido- No me interesa si tu y Kagome están teniendo problemas, yo sé que lo que estás diciendo sólo es momentáneo, no es verdad, nada de lo que has dicho es cierto, sólo estás confundido y piensas que sientes algo fuerte por mí, pero estoy segura que si hay algo entre nosotros sólo es una hermosa amistad- le dijo sincera mirándole más suavemente y regalándole una sonrisa- Y si lo sabré yo. Kouga yo pensaba que tu eras el hombre de mi vida, pensaba que me casaría contigo y viviríamos felices para siempre en mi mundo de fantasías, pero la verdad es que nada está planeado, tú y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, y eso tuve que entenderlo a la mala, tuve que aprender a ver un mundo más allá de ti para darme cuenta de que lo que había entre tu y yo era hermoso, pero no verdadero-agregó amargamente- Nos conocimos desde niños, y nos llevamos muy buen, tu siempre me protegías y yo trataba de dar lo mejor de mí para gustarte, pero finalmente entendí que eso es algo más que amor, es más bien como hermandad. Kouga te quiero, eres la persona a la que más quiero, pero creo que ese sentimiento es más bien como algo de amigos, algo de hermanos-.

-¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que sentías por mí era sólo un cariño de hermanos?-.

-Quizá en algún momento estuve perdidamente enamorada de ti- confesó con cierto rubor en sus mejillas- Pero ahora estoy segura de que romper ese compromiso es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado. Crecí, amplié mis horizontes, aprendí a ver algo más allá de mi perfecto compromiso, descubrí que hay cosas tan buenas como malas, y me di cuenta de que hasta ahora no había sido más que una simple niña encerrada en una burbuja de cristal, esperanzada a una ilusión… pero la vida es más que un esposo y una familia perfecta, la vida es hermosa y quiero aprender a vivirla de todas las maneras-.

-Ayame- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Realmente esa era la misma Ayame que él conocía¿La misma niña mimada y caprichosa que siempre esperaba obtener todo lo que quería?

-Quiero experimentar nuevas cosas, vivir mis propias experiencias y tener mis propios tropezones-.

-No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento-.

-Y eso lo aprendí de ti- el chico la miró incrédulo.

-Aprendí que tengo que luchar para seguir adelante-.

-Y ten por seguro que así será-.

-Y espero que tu tengas más suerte que yo- le colocó una mano sobre el hombro- Por que la vida a veces es sólo un juego-.

-En el que tienes que salir con todo para continuar-.

-Sí, y yo tengo las cartas correctas para ganar- bromeó- Ahora ¿qué me querías decir hace unos momentos¿decías algo de que estabas enamorado de mi?-.

-Te amo- le dijo seriamente con una cálida mirada, ella se sobresaltó y se ruborizó a un rojo tan intenso como el de su cabello.

-¿Qué?-.

-Me encantas Ayame, ésta nueva tú es increíble-.

-Debes estar bromeando-.

-Amo a la mujer que tengo enfrente de mí, así como también a la chica caprichosa que antes eras y a la niña indefensa que habita en ti-.

-No digas esas cosas por favor, me estás confundiendo-.

-Pero igual amo a alguien más, a una persona tan especial como tú, y no me importa que me quieras lejos de ti y tu nueva yo independiente, yo siempre estaré para cuidarte-.

-No tienes remedio-.

-De ahora en adelante seremos más que amigos, dejaremos a un lado el _conocidos_, eres como una parte de mi y pienso cuidarte-.

-En todo caso yo también cuidaré de ti, así que de ahora en adelante seré tu enfermera particular. ¡Oh, Kouga! Cómo te gusta meterte en problemas-.

-Ya vez, todo lo que hago por una linda chica-.

-Iré por algo para que cenes, ya es algo tarde-.

-Te esperaré aquí- dijo el chico dando pequeños saltitos para regresar a la cama, la pelirroja lo ayudó e inmediatamente salió de la habitación con una sonrisa tan amplia y hermosa que hubiera podido derretir a cualquiera, no cabía de felicidad, no podía creer que las cosas hubieran terminado así, después de todo lo que pasaron, después de que Kouga había sido el amor de su vida, ella misma lo había rechazado, ajó las escaleras a toda prisa y en el camino se encontró con la última persona que habría pensado ver ese día.

Kagome junto con su hermana e Inuyasha, venían subiendo las escaleras de la enorme casa de Kouga, la menor de las Higurashi venía al frente y cuando alzó la vista se topó con cierta pelirroja, la chica tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente, y sintió que algo en el pecho se le oprimía, sentía que ahí había algo mal, Ayame le miró cálidamente y volvió a sonreír, pero no era nada sarcástica como siempre, sino más bien era sincera, la pelirroja se acercó a ella.

-En la habitación hay alguien que te espera- le dijo al oído con una voz suave y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros- Kouga estará feliz de verte-.

* * *

XD ahh espero ke les haya gustado, la vdd esto fue más ke nada por una complasencia para una amiga a la ke le enkanta la pareja, x ke kreo k no le parecio muxo lo ke Kouga le hizo a ayame ¬¬' i espero ke les haya gustado, despues de esto vendra InuxKik i preparense x ke kizá haya algo de lime en el siguiente capi, todo es cuestion de la inspiracion... i hare todo lo posible por subirloo lo + pronto posible, en serio!!!

p.d. no olviden dejar sus reviews onegai!!! .sus comentarios significan tanto para mi, ade+ ke motivan a subir mas rapido...  
los kiero muxo..

X cierto Miyuki-san realmente hago todo lo posible por escribir lo mas rapido, es ke pues hay algunos autores que ya tienen los capis escritos i solo los tienen ke subir y bueno u.u' a mi tarda algo en llegarme la inpiracion, pero prometo exprimirme el cerebro para ke esto continue lo mas rapido... tkm i x favor no me mates... XD  
tmb a todos los demas los kieroo...!!  
se cuidan i dejan reviews!!


	22. URGENTE!

hOla hOla a tOdOs lOs ke leen i se interesan en esta histOria!!

Mmm wenO primeramente… lamentOo La desilusiOn para tOdOs lOs ke pensarOn ke finalmente me habia decididO a subir el siguiente capitulOoO…

Pero nOo!!

No es asi… estO es mas bn kOmO una nOta de disculpas…

Ii nOoO… nO se asusten… nO piensO dejar kOlgada la histOria… nO me lO perdOnaria nunca, me lO debO a mi misma ii sobre tOdO a tOdOs lOs ke leen bitersweet.

La situación va mas bn… a la falta de inspiración i de tiempO ke he tenidOoO.

Podria darles miles de excusas… perO al fin i al cabO sOn sOlO Eso "EXCSUSAS"

Podria decirles primeramente ke debidO a ke me cambie de kasa… no tuve computadora durante un wen pero mui wen tiempo… ii muchOs dirian ke pOdria ir a un café Internet i ke la soluciOn de escribir ahí es muii faciL…perO a mi siempre me ha cOstadO trabajO inspirarme en presencia de tanta gente… tengO una especie de panikO escénico… jajaja iamenlO kOmO kieran!!  
ii kOmO les decia… excusas ai muchas… perO la principal i fundamental es mi falta de inspiración… sere hOnesta, he escritO el capi 22 un par de veces, perO ninguna me ha cOmplacidO en lO kOmpletOoO…

Ii kiza haya alguien x ahí que diga… nO impOrta… súbelo!!

perO la vdd es ke SI impOrta; x ke en cierta manera esta histOria es especial, es lO primerO ke escribI aki en fanfictiOn, i le tengo kariñO, muchO kariñO!!  
x ese simple i pequeñO detalle, nO me gustaria tener que subir un capitulOoOo SolO x sentirme presiOnada… subir lO ke sea seria kOmO dar a la histOria x su ladO, i iO nO me sentiria del tOdO satisfecha kOn eso!

Ademas de ke la histOria esta llegandO a su fin, lO ke kiere decir ke estOs ultimOs capis tienen ke ser de lO mejOr, emOciOnantes i ese tipO de kOsas!!

Entenderan ke nO puedO subir kualkier kOsa… i esperO ke esten de acuerdO conmigo!!

X lO prontO lO unikO ke leS puedO asegurar es ke me esfOrzareee muchO x ke el capi 22 salga bn… O x lO menOs ke me guste i ke nO piense ke da "pena ajena"

perdOn x tOdas las mOlestias… i gracias a kienes se tOmarOn su tiempo PARA leer estO, esperO ke comprendan un pOkO i ke nO esten tan mOlestOs!!

desde el mOmentOo EN Ke subi la histOria se conviertiO en NUESTRAS histOria i dejen sus kOmentariOs... se aceptan sugerencias de KoMo KIEREN ke termine... ia ke ultimamente mi cerebrO esta secO!!

mi psikOlOga de cabecera... Osease mi mejOr amiga, piensa ke kiza me cueste trabajO escribir lOs kapis, ia ke sOn lOs ultimOs, i tal vz algO en mi subkOnciente se niega a finalizarla... ia saben lOs finales sOn tristes i dOlORoSOs... ¬¬' klarO para kienes escriben las histOrias!!!  
asi ke ia sabn kualkier sugerencia para nuestra pareja favOrita... KiKyO e InuYasHa es bn recibida!!

se cuidan i ia sabn ke se les kiere muchOoOoOo!!!

ganbatte kudasai nee!!


End file.
